Aerial
by chronossoul
Summary: (End) "Kamu familiar. Bau darahmu familiar." "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." "Kamu tau siapa aku putri." VIXX. Jung Taekwoon & GS!Cha Hakyeon. Other Idol, Actor & Actress. REMAKE-LeoN Version. GENDERSWITCH.
1. Teaser

**AERIAL**

 **Main Cast :**

 **VIXX N** **& Leo**

 **And many other cast.**

 **This is LeoN Fanfiction.**

 **Annyeong~ ^^**

 **Ini adalah ff remake dari sebuah novel dengan judul sama, yaitu AERIAL, karya Sitta Karina. Aku sengaja nggak ngerubah banyak isinya karena menurutku novel ini sangat keren, dan aku pengen ngerasain gimana kalo LeoN sebagai pemeran utamanya! ^^**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **~ AERIAL~**

"Kamu familiar. _Bau_ darahmu familiar."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Kamu tau siapa aku putri."

Yeonie si Putri Matahari dan Leo sang Pangeran Kegelapan merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari dua negeri yang saling bertolak belakang; yang satu menjadikan matahari sebagai sumber hidupnya, satu lagi akan terbakar apabila terpapar langsung oleh sinarnya. Awalnya Yeonie berpikir klan Kegelapan adalah sekumpulan monster sampai tanpa sengaja ia diselamatkan oleh Leo yang berkulit pucat, tampan, dingin, seenaknya sendiri, namun memiliki sorot mata yang jujur.

Menurut ramalan kuno, apabila mereka bersatu maka kedua bangsa tersebut akan menghadapi kehancuran. Namun Leo bertekad akan melawan apa pun yang menghalangi mereka dan menjadi pelindung bagi Yeonie.

Untuk mencegah kehancuran tersebut, Hongbin, adik Yeonie, dan Linc, si kuda terbang putih, berusaha memanggil penolong dari dunia lain—Jung Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon, pelajar Seoul High School—dunia yang hutannya sudah tidak seindah di negeri mereka serta dipenuhi bangunan pencakar langit.

Dunia yang akan mendukung cinta Yeonie dan Leo sepenuhnya.


	2. Prolog

**~ PROLOG~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **Nu'est Aron**

 **Nu'est JR**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

MATAHARI yang bulat dan solid bersinar sangat terik, menerangi dua sosok yang bersiap mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang ada untuk saling menghancurkan.

Sosok di ujung tebing sebelah kanan berdiri dalam postur tenang. Jubah panjangnya yang bernuansa dasar putih telah terpercik darah. Penampilan luarnya memang terlihat kokoh, tapi sebenarnya ia telah mengerahkan semua kekuatannya.

Sosok ini tersenyum pasrah. "Inilah akhir kita, Aron."

"Hari ini akan menjadi tonggak…" Aron mengangkat pedangnya. Seluruh tubuh, permukaan kulitnya telah melepuh. Salahkan matahari sebagai penyebabnya!

Dari ujung pedang keluar pusaran angina kencang yang melesat ke langit, seakan-akan ingin mencakar da memupuskan sinar matahari yang cahayanya begitu menyakitkan, menyiksanya.

"Tonggak bersejarah dimulainya pertikaian bangsa kita, JR!"

Walau rahangnya mengeras, JR hanya mampu menatap iris lawannya. Dicengkramnya pedang di tangan, siap di ayunkan untuk menebas sosok yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan makhluk barbar ini menapakkan kaki di Dataran Cahaya.

Sesaat JR bimbang; perlukah kami bertikai? Hanya karena ini… sesuatu yang sudah menjadi suratan takdir? Haruskah kuberikan ramuan yang dapat melindungi kulit mereka dari sengatan ganas sinar matahari? Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka malah menyerang balik?

Aku dan Aron, sebagai keturunan-keturunan bangsa Atlantis dan Viking, haruskah kami berperang seperti nenek moyang kami? Apakah tidak ada hidup selain berperang? **( _Atlantis_ : merupakan bangsa penguasa sebagian besar lautan, menurut legenda terletak di depan "Pilar Herkules" serta memiliki ciri khas sebagai orang-orang yang menguasai teknologi tinggi. _Viking_ : bangsa Skandinavia yang terkenal sebagai kesatria, pedagang, bahkan bajak laut, yang mengutamakan kekuatan fisik mereka dan senang bertarung.)**

Berusaha mengabadikan momen yang tersisa, Seungho melempar pandangannya ke atas; ke pepohonan yang tumbuh subur dan rindang di sekitar tebing, ke langit biru yang melukis berjuta mimpi dan harapan. "Sungguh hari yang terlalu indah untuk memulai perang," bisiknya.

"Takut, JR?" Aron tidak mendengar bisikan JR. Ia, sesuai karakteristik alaminya sebagai pemburu, sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyudahi semua ini, menghabisi lawannya dalam sekali tebasan. "Bau darahmu mengatakan demikian. Ini ganjarannya apabila kau bermain-main dengan bangsaku!"

 _Tidak pernah_ , batin JR seraya mendongak. Sosok Aron yang melompat tinggi terlihat sebagai titik hitam semakin lama semakin membesar, mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Aku tidak pernah bermain-main. Perasaan ini murni—cinta ini murni!_

Pedang JR kini terhunus tegak berdiri. _Aku harus lakukan ini!_

"Untuk kebaikan semuanya, aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu."

JR memproklamirkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan penuh percaya diri, dengan air mata berlinang.

Tepat ketika dua figur kesatria tangguh ini bersatu, saling menancapkan senjata mereka, seberkas kilat menyambar di tengah-tengah, membuat suasana siang yang terik menjadi putih membutakan untuk beberapa saat.

Baik Aron maupun JR tidak sempat bereaksi maupun berteriak. Keduanya menghilang tidak berbekas. Yang tersisa di tempat pijakan terakhir mereka adalah sebuah batu dengan ukiran dua pedang saling bersilang. Di tengah pedang-pedang itu terdapat kilat, seperti merekam peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Masing-masing tebing dua negeri itu, bangsa Cahaya dan bangsa Kegelapan, terbelah dan menyatu di tengah membentuk dataran baru. Ibarat imun terhadap gaya gravitasi, dataran tersebut mengambang di udara. Burung-burung berterbangan panic. Urla—roh halus yang tinggal di hutan—dan binatang-binatang lainnya berlarian mencari perlindungan baru.

Daratan baru itu membuat koloni sendiri, menumbuhkan aneka pohon dan tanaman rambat, menjadi pagar dari dunia luar. Pepohonan yang tumbuh jadi raksasa dalam hitngan menit mencuatkan akar-akar panjangnya sampai menembus bagian bawah dataran hingga jauh terlihat seperti pulau mengambang.

Lalu angin berhembus, berbisik lembut pada pohon-pohon dan binatang yang masih ketakutan akan hentakan tadi. _Tidurlah ditelan zaman, Aerial…_

 **~To Be Continued~**


	3. Bagian 1 - Chapter 01

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 01 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

 _ **Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian…**_

"AERIAL"

Yeonie, si cantik bermata tegas dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang melambai lembut bagai sutra, serta kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya serasi dengan sebutan "Putri Matahari" mengetes nama itu di bibirnya. Seperti kebanyakan penduduk di negerinya, ia tidak bisa mengucapkan itu terang-terangan. Padahal apa istimewanya tempat itu, ia sendiri tidak tau. Yang ia yakini selama ini, sesuai cerita yang pernah di dengarnya dari mendiang Nenek, Aerial hanyalah sebuah gundukan tanah—tempat yang berdiri sendiri, melayang di langit rendah, serta memisahkan dua tebing curang yang letaknya saling berseberangan.

Dua tebing kokoh dari dua negeri yang berperang sejak Viking dan Atlantis masih menduduki dunia dan merupakan manusia-manusia ras unggul saat itu.

Dua negeri yang mataharina tidak bersinar secara adil; satu disinari sepanjang masa, yang satu lagi tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

Yeonie adalah putri dari negeri yang tidak pernah absen mendapat limpahan kehangatan mentari. Tentu selain musim panas, ia juga dapat merasakan musim semi, musim gugur, musim dingin, bahkan musim penghujan. Di negerinya, negeri Cahaya, musim bergulir dengan teratur, membawa kesejahteraan bagi rakyatnya. Tanaman tumbuh silih-berganti, musim panen selalu disambut dengan ceria, dan cuaca daerah Cahaya yang pada dasarnya dingin, diimbangi dengan panasnya cahaya matahari.

Seperti prinsip yin-yang, negeri Kegelapan adalah kebalikan segala hal dari negeri Cahaya. Selama orang-orangnya bernapas, mareka hanya dapat melihat malam dan kegelapan. Cahaya artifisial yang mungkin dinikmati hanya sinar lampu dan obor.

Dan uniknya, bangsa Kegelapan memiliki kulit serta system organ tubuh yang resisten terhadap sinar matahari.

Belakangan Yeonie mendengar selentingan pembicaraan dayang-dayang di dapur istana. Karena ruangannya sangat lapang, orang berbisik pun akan menggema suaranya. Manurut mereka, Aerial adalah area pembuangan, tempat yang sangat buruk. Terkutuk.

Para dayang ini seumuran dengan Yeonie, sekitar tujuh belas tahunan, dan memiliki rasa penasaran yang luar biasa besar namun tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menyelidikinya.

Yeonie tidak seperti itu.

Untuk urusan nyali, Yeonie memiliki itu di setiap denyut nadi dan napasnya. Ia tidak takut gelap dan ia tidak takut bertemu urla—beribu urla sekalipun. Ia paham benar takdirnya menjadi putri sulung raja bangsa Cahaya, yang sepanjang hidupnya akan menjadi mangsa dari predaotr bernama bangsa Kegelapan. Dan itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi dirinya saja, melainkan seluruh rakyat Cahaya.

"Aerial akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku yang paling indah," Yeonie berkata lagi, memantapkan genggamannya pada tongkat panjang di tangan kanannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari mulut tebing.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Putri_ Yeonie," ia pun mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri dengan sura yang bersenandung ceria. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kemudian lepas landas melompat dari ujung mulut tebing ke daratan baru yang mengambang di depannya.

Oh ya, menurut para tetua istana, selain Aerial sangat buruk panoramanya, tempat ini juga dihuni banyak urla, makhluk halus penjaga hutan lebat, dan roh-roh dari kedua bangsa bertikai yang telah mati, terutama mereka yang gugur dalam peperangan.

Namun sekali lagi, Yeonie tidak peduli. Lagi pula di mana lagi ia bisa memprektikan salah satu teknik berperang yang diajarkan Jenderal U-Know kepadanya, lompat galah dengan tongkat panjang hadiah ulang tahun dari sang Jenderal.

"Hup!" Ketika mendarat tepat di permukaan Aerial, yang terlihat hanya hamparan rumput hijau. Sepasang kupu-kupu kuning terbang di atas padang rumput ini, lalu sayap keduanya senpat bertaut lama, saling melingkupi satu sama lain. Yeonie tercenung melihatnya.

 _Di sini… ada dua kupu-kupu yang saling bertaut?_ Ia membatin. Pemandangan sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna kuning tersebut merupakan pertanda baik bagi yang melihatnya, yaitu ia akan ditemukan dengan seseoang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya dan cinta itu akan abadi bersemi.

"Hai kupu-kupu, kalian juga mempersembahkan kado manis untuk ulang tahunku, ya? Terima kasih…," ujarnya, tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa terasa, pegangannya terhadap tongkat kayu multifungsi di tangnnya melonggar hingga akhirnya terlepas jatuh.

Yenoie membungkuk untuk mengambil kembali tongkat itu, terkejut mendapati kakinya berdiri pada lekukan tanah yang ternyata merupakan jalan setapak yang telah usang.

Penasaran, ia ikuti jalan itu yang—anehnya—juga di lalui oleh kupu-kupu kuning yang masih terus bersama, seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan, satu sama lain walau oleh tipuan angin kecil sekalipun.

Jalan setapak itu berhenti pada semak belukar yang terlapisi tanaman rambat yang sama sekali tidak berbunga. Berbeda dengan padang rumput yang ia lalui tadi, suasana mendadak jadi remang-remang. Yeonie langsung waspada akan perubahan udara di sekitarnya ini. Perlahan tangannya bersiaga di sisi tubuh, di dekat belati yang tersemat pada pinggangnya.

Yeonie tidak pernah turun ke kancah perang mana pun, tapi ia tau kalau ini bukan pertanda baik!—oleh kaena itu hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah menghindar dari situ dan segera mengunci rasa penasarannya rapat-rapat di hati.

Jangan maju satu langkah pun, apalagi mencoba mmbuka semak belukar di depannya.

Tapi…

 _Wuuuuussshhh_!

Sekelebat angina kencang menerjangnya dari belakang dan menghantam semak belukar di depannya hingga rontok dan ia terjatuh ke sisi seberangnya.

"Aww!" Yeonie membayangkan dirinya mendarat di sesuatu yang keras, namun, lagi-lagi, ia berada di atas hamparan rumput.

Bedanya ini bukan padang rumput biasa—yang menjadi pemandangannya kini merupakan visi paling memesona yang pernah ditangkap matanya.

"Sebuah surga di balik semak-semak?" gumamnya, terhipnotis dalam rasa takjub.

Di hadapannya terbentang dinding hutan yang menjulang tinggi dengan danau berukuran tidak begitu besar dan berair jernih, serta tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga tropis aneka warna—pemandangan spektakuler yang lebih indah dari lukisan maestro paling hebat di negerinya sekalipun. Di antara langit-langit hutan ini terdapat beberapa celah kecil tempat sinar matahari dapat menembus masuk. Angin halus berdesir dalam ritme dan senandung yang sangat memanjakan telinga, seperti tengah meninabobokan hutan tropis yang ibarat replica surge ini, menambah syahdu suasana.

 _Inikah alasannya aku dilarang pergi ke Aerial? Karena tidak boleh melihat semua ini?_ Yeonie memberanikan diri melangkah maju, melihat ke danau berair jernih dari jarak lebih dekat. "Jadi semua karena keindahan yang menakjubkan ini? Sungguh konyol." Yeonie tertawa keras dengan kedua tangan terbentang lebar, menikmati kebebasan dan kesendiriannya yang saat itu terasa agung.

Saking keras suara tawanya, beberapa burung yang hinggap di ranting kering diatas kepalanya terkejut. Dan bukan burung saja, beberapa urla yang menonton aksi Yeonie ini ikut mengumpat di balik pohon dan bebatuan yang warnanya keperakan di tepi danau.

Awalnya Yeonie mengira semua itu akibat tawanya yang keras. Namun, hal lain terjadi dalam rentang waktu beberapa detik saja: terdengar derap langkah keras dan tergesa-gesa di sertai suara meraung-raung—suara beberapa orang lelaki—menuju tempatnya berdiri, membuatnya spontan meloncat ke balik batu besar yang paling dekat dengannya.

Yang ia tau suara seperti itu bukanlah suara manusia-manusia bangsanya. Orang-orang di negerinya banyak hidup sebagai seniman—pemahat, penynyi, pelukis, maupun pemusik yang memainkan alat-alat musik yang mengeluarkan suara indah—bukannya perampok atau penyihir ilmu hitam seperti yang kini didengarnya.

"Ke sini, Yang Mulia Leo! Airnya pasti dingin sekali."

Lalu Yeonie mendengar kata-kata yang dimengertinya. Bahasa mereka tampak sama dengan yang ia gunakan sehari-hari, namun dialeknya berbeda. Lebih, hmm, kasar dan barbar.

"Ayo, Leo! Cepat, cepat! Kita bisa berenang selamanya di tempat ini! Apa asyiknya kalau Cuma berlatih perang tanpa istirahat dan bermain di surga seperti ini?!"

 _Byurrr!_

Yeonie mendengar beberapa dari mereka sudah melompat ke danau. Dari langkah kaki yang didengarnya tadi, ia menghitung para pendatang baru ini berjumlah lima orang. Empat sudah masuk ke dalam danau. Yang satunya…

"Aku mencium sesuatu, Ravi. Darah. Bau darah yang sangat lezat."

Kalimat itu membuat Yeonie merinding, dan ia yakin diucapkan oleh seseorang dengan senyuman sadis di wajahnya.

 _Tolong, jangan sampai mereka tau aku ada di sini…_

Yeonie merapatkan tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi pada permukaan batu, tidak menyadari punggungnya mulai lecet akibat beradu dengan permukaan yang kasar. Namun sesekali kepalanya terjulur perlahan, mengintip…

Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar. Yeonie berpegangan erat pada batu. Para pendatang baru itu juga sempat panik, dan mencoba menjaga keseimbangan mereka.

"Dewa marah! Kita telah mengusik tempat ini!"

Tapi salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat menganalisa situasi.

"Dasar penakut, Yongguk! Ini bukan tindakan Dewa."

"Paduka Leo, gempa ini aneh," pemuda yang tampak paling muda di antara kawanan ini menyahut.

Yang dipanggil Leo mengiyakan. "Ini juga bukan gejala alam. Seperti ada yang bermain-main dengan sihir."

"Sihir? Tapi tidak mungkin ada sihir jaman sekarang ini."

"Lihat." Laki-laki di sebelahnya menunjuk ke sekumpulan burung yang bertengger pada pucuk dinding hutan. "Mereka sama sekali tidak gelisah, tidak terusik oleh gempa. Kejadian ini seperti dilakukan… manusia."

"Kalau begitu tidak salah lagi ini adalah sihir." Leo tampak yakin.

Sambil terus berkomat-kamit mengucap doa, berharap mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya, pandangan Yeonie terkunci pada sebentuk relief di dinding batu yang berwarna keperakan. Yeonie teringat bahwa Batu Perak adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang dilarang di Negeri Cahaya, namun jenis batu ini banyak berserakan di Aerial.

Dan ia juga mengenal relief itu! Ayah pernah memperlihatkan gambar relief yang sama, yang bercerita tentang pertumpahan darah pertama kalinya antara klan Cahaya dan klan Kegelapan. Gambarnya menyerupai dua buah pedang saling bersilang, yang di tengah-tengah terbelah oleh sambaran petir.

 _Di sinikah semua itu terjadi?_ Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ia berusaha mengeja beberapa symbol yang membentuk huruf yang familiar baginya: E-X-I-T-I—

" _Exitium._ " ( _ **Exitium**_ : kehancuran.)

Yeonie terenyak mendengar kata yang akan dibacanya sudah lebih dulu diucapkan si orang asing.

Salah satu teman dari pemuda yang mengucapkan "exitium"—seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan perawakan wajah yang riang, mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan. "Apa? Leo, belakangan kau ini aneh sekali."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Leo itu menggeleng. Ia merenung dengan mimik serius.

Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terukir di wajah tampan Leo yang dingin, sadis. Desiran halus angin membuat indra penciumannya kembali tergelitik.

"Dan bau darah seperti ini hanya berasal dari satu klan, bangsa Cahaya. Seorang gadis pula," lanjutnya.

"Putri matahari-kah?" Yongguk bercanda namun mimiknya serius.

"Kalau kita beruntung…" Ravi ikut tersenyum, membayangkan betapa sempurnanya apabila perkiraan sobatnya benar.

Kali ini N benar-benar tidak berkutik. Suara dari orang yang memulai topik ini—bernama Leo—yang parahnya kini mengarahkan pandang matanya dari danau ke batu besar tempat Yeonie bersembunyi, membuat napas gadis ini serasa berhenti.

"Ya, kalau kita beruntung," Leo menambahkan, Karena Putri Matahari yang dimaksud tak lain adalah Yeonie sendiri.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 02

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 02 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **BigBang TOP**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **SHINee Key (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

EXITIUM.

Leo, laki-laki dari klan Kegelapan yang berbadan tegap, khas pemburu dan petarung sejati, kembali melafalkan kata itu di dalam hati. Ia yakin tulisan itu ada di balik batu besar yang baru dilihatnya di tepi danau. Ada sepasang kupu-kupu kuning yang terbang berdekatan, seperti tengah saling berangkulan, di depan batu tersebut. _Ini jenis binatang yang tidak mungkin berkeliaran di negeriku,_ pikirnya. Ia urung mengatakan pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu sebenarnya indah . Mengakui sesuatu indah adalah lambang hati yang lemah. Ia seorang lelaki. Petarung. Tidak mungkin kualifikasi seperti itu ada di dirinya.

Tanpa memedulikan suara heboh-bersahutan teman-temannya, Leo berjalan ke situ, merasa kedua kupu-kupu mungil itu sedang menggiringnya.

 _Jangan._ Satu suara kecil di hati memerintahkannya demikian.

Kenapa? Leo bertanya, seperti tengah berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti.

 _Jangan ke situ._

Menarik, ia membatin. Dan karena dilarang, ia justrumakin penasaran. Ditinggalkannya teman-temannya di belakang, meneruskan lengakah kearah batu besar yang semakin intens menariknya seperti kutub magnet.

 _Gubrak!_

"Leo!" Ravi, sahabat Leo yang rambutnya paling hitam, dan tampak kebiruan apabila tertimpa sinar mentari—yang sayangnya tidak ada di Dataran Kegelapan—melompat keluar dari danau.

"Yang mulia Leo!" Bersamaan, Yongguk dan Doojoon, anak buah sekaligus teman Leo, mengikuti Ravi dari belakang.

Ravi sempat panik melihat sobatnya tidak ada di mana-mana. Ia teringat pesan ayahanda Leo, Raja TOP, bahwa satu tempat yang harus dihindari sepanjang masa adalah Aerial. Beliau bahkan mengizinkan para anak muda Kegelapan ini "bermain-main" ke Padang Rumput Ilya di wilayah Cahaya, tapi Aerial adalah pengecualian. Ravi mengira itu adalah mitos yang dibuat orang dewasa untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil yang susah tidur, tapi mungkin Aerial memang benar-benar angker.

"Tempat ini terkutuk," ucap Hyuk, anak buah Leo yang termuda dan terkenal ahli meramu racun untuk jenis senjata sumpit beracun. "Dan jangan-jangan Paduka Leo yang terkena kutukan itu lebih dulu—setelah itu baru kita!"

Ketiga laki-laki lainnya langsung terdiam mendengar ini.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, bodoh!" Terdengar sahutan kesal dari bawah tanah. "Doojoon, lemparkan talimu ke sini!"

Leo mendekati sumber suara itu dan melongok ke bawah, tak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa. "Apaan, Leo? Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir. Ternyata hanya jebakan beruang yang sudah usang."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kesini juga, Ravi?" Leo menendang dinding lubang di sisinya sehingga tanahnya runtuh, membuat Ravi kontan mendarat di sisinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak asyik, _Pangeran_.´Ravi yang kini ikut tertutupi tanah dan akar-akaran kering langsung mendengus.

Matahari hampir menghilang dan dinding-dinding hutan terlihat seperti pagar-pagar pertahanan istana yang tinggi menjulang. Kelima laki-laki itu terlihat terfokus untuk mengeluarkan Leo dan Ravi dari lubang hingga tidak menyadari sesosok ramping menyelinap keluar dari batu, dari hutan ini.

 _Di situ_! Refleks, Leo menoleh, merasa melihat bayangan bergerak. Ketika tak lama kemudian dia benar-benar berdiri di hadapan batu perak raksasa, ia terkesiap melihat gambar dan symbol yang kerap kali muncul di dalam mimpinya.

" _Exitium_ ," ucapnya dengan mata membelalak takjub.

Melihat sobatnya berdiri mematung, Ravi mendekat. "Leo?"

Ia kini sama terperangahnya seperti Leo melihat tulisan itu.

~ AERIAL ~

Yeonie memegangi dadanya. Napasnya masih naik-turun walau kini dirinya sudah kembali terlindungi dinding kokoh istana, tempat yang paling aman sedunia baginya. Negeri Cahaya memiliki istana yang lapan dan serba terbuka, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk tanpa batas. Karena dinding, pilar, dan tangga pada istana ini seluruhnya dicat putih, maka sebagian besar rakyat menyebutnya _Castrum Niveus_. ( _ **Castrum Niveus**_ : Istana Putih; istana utama negeri Cahaya.)

 _Castrum Niveus_ adalah "tempat bermain" Yeonie sejak kecil. Yeonie hafal tempat mana saja yang memiliki pintu rahasia, tempat mana yang dijadikan Jenderal U-Know sebagai gudang amunisi dan senjata—ia bahkan memiliki lorong rahasia yang tembus dari tembok kamarnya sampai ke semak-semak di tepi Padang Rumput Illya. Ia tidak pernah bercerita pada siapa pun bahwa dirinya telah menemukan lorong rahasia itu, tidak ke ayah dan ibunya, karena takut lorong itu justru akan ditutup apabila ketahuan. Untuk jangka waktu cukup lama, Yeonie menikmati semua itu seorang diri sampai adik perempuanya, Hongbin, lahir tujuh tahun kemudian.

Hari telah menjelang sore. Sisa cahaya matahari membias masuk pada jendela istana yang terbuka, membentuk siluet tubuh Yeonie yang masih terpaku pada dinding tanga, tempat gadis ituj bersandar. Satu hal yang ia sukai di _Castrum Niveus_ adalah istana ini memiliki banyak jendela sehingga terasa menyejukkan sepanjang hari.

Negeri Cahaya memiliki banyak objek keindahan selain _Castrun Niveus_. Alamnya, juga sinar mataharinya. Entah mengapa terjadi demikian, namun sinar matahari memilih hanya menyinari wilayah ini. Aerial adalah batas terakhir. Wilayah setelah itu dikenal sebagai negeri Kegelapan, hanya dapat merasakan gelap seperti malam. Akibatnya Dataran Cahaya yang mendapatkan siang dan malam secara seimbang memiliki hasil pertanian yang berlimpah. Kerajaan ini terkenal dengan buah plum dan roti gandumnya yang sangat lezat. Karena bangsa ini pecinta keindahan, mereka mengembangkan teknologi yang dapat menekan kadar karbohidrat di dalam makanan utama mereka, roti gandum, sehingga tidak menyebabkan kegemukan.

Ketika peradaban Atlantis di dasar laut punah, sebagian kecil dari mereka dapat menyelamatkan diri ke daratan dan membentuk koloni sendiri. Koloni yang sangat tergantung pada cahaya dan sumber energi matahari (seperti halnya kehidupan terdahulu di Atlantis). Itulah cikal-bakal berkembangnya bangsa Cahaya.

"Yeonie?"

Yeonie berbalik badan, terkejut. "Oh. Chanyeol." Ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya, muncul dari balik pintu, hendak naik tangga yang sama.

"Sedang apa? Kau seperti habis melihat hantu."

 _Lebih parah dari itu,_ batin Yeonie. "Aku…" Ia tidak tau akan mencari alas an apa. Biasanya pada sore hari seperti ini Chanyeol, sepupunya, sibuk di Ruang Eksplorasi. Chanyeol senang menciptakan hal-hal baru dengan bahan yang didapatnya dari alam. Berbeda dengan Yeonie yang senang terjun langsung ke alam.

"…baru dari tempat Jenderal U-Know," Yeonie akhirnya menyebutkan kegiatan yang memang baru dilakukannya…enam jam yang lalu. Ia melihat ke tangan si sepupu; apa lagi yang akan dia ciptakan sore ini, dan cukup terkejut melihat benda familiar yang ada dalam genggamannya. Benda yang baru saja dilihatnya di Aerial.

"Bukankah Batu Perak dilarang di sini?"ditembak begitu, Chanyeol tetap tenang. "Kau tau alasannya kenapa?" ia bertanya balik dengan halus.

"Karena benda itu berasal dari Klan Kegelapan."

"Benar." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, lalu tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kepercayaan itu benar; bahwa semua yang berasal dari Kegelapan pastilah buruk. Batu ini tidak ingin dibenci tapi ia terpaksa menerima nasib seperti itu, seperti halnya juga perang yang terjadi antara klan Cahaya dan Kegelapan."

Kedua mata Yeonie terbelalak. "Chanyeol, jangan-jangan kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa peran antara Cahaya dan Kegelapan adalah suatu nasib yang terpaksa, yang tidak seharusnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. Yeonie hampir menertawakan pemikiran konyol sepupunya ini. Perang antara klannya dan klan Kegelapan adalaj jelas-jelas karena kesalahan—dan keinginan—klan Kegelapan itu sendiri! Karena monster-monster itu menginginkan negeri yang bersimbah matahari padahal kulit mereka tidak tahan terpapar sinarnya. Mereka ibarat vampir yang tidak bertaring!

Untuk lebih menyakinkan kesimpulannya, Yeonie bertanya lagi, "Jadi kau membela klan Kegelapan?"

"Aku tidak membela siapa pun, _Tuan Putri_."

Yeonie terenyak. Ia paling tidak suka panggilan itu, membuatnya merasa jauh dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan Chanyeol sengaja menggunakan itu untuk menyindirnya secara halus. Apa pun yang Chanyeol lakukan—marah, senang, kecewa, ataupun mengintimidasi—pasti dilakukannya secara halus dan diplomatis.

"Mereka makhluk-makhluk barbar." Yeonie teringat pengalamannya tadi siang di Aerial. Para lelaki klan Kegelapan itu senang berteriak-teriak seperti binatang. Dan seperti binatang buas juga, mereka dapat mengenali lawan atau kawan di depan dari bau darahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengenali Yeonie dari darahnya!

"Jadi, kau akan ke Ruang Eksplorasi?" Yeonie bertanya, mengalihkan topik yang semakin memanas. Chanyeol perempuan yang baik. Bisa dibilang sebelum Hongbin lahir, ia cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sepupunya yang juga tergolong berdarah biru ini. Yeonie tidak ingin pembicaraan ringan mereka malah berbuntut pada perdebatan sengit walau ia tidak yakin Chanyeol dapat berdebat. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tanpa berminat menyembunyikan Batu Perak yang terlihat menyembul di telapak tangan mungilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak takut apabila ada orang lain yang melihatnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Yeonie berpikir sejenak; daripada harus berkumpul dengan putr-putri teman dekat ibundanya—Ratu Key, ratu negeri Cahaya—ia lebih merasa nyaman membaca buku dan menambah wawasan baru akan dunia luar. Ia boleh saja mengatakan Chanyeol orang aneh karena suka menyendiri di Ruang Eksplorasi, ruang yang sangat tidak feminine, tapi ternyata ia pun memiliki minat yang aneh. Bedanya, ia—Yeonie—sangat menyukai berada di arena latihan prajurit. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain; mereka berdua tidak terlalu menyukai ingar-bingar pesta dan keramaian .

"Boleh," akhirya ia menjawab. "Apa lagi yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Alat pembuat busa sabun."

Kedua alis Yeonie terangkat. Tertarik. "Bisa dipakai untuk mandi?"

"Mandi yang lama, bersih, dan sangat memanjakan kulit. Ritual yang sangat penting untuk menyambut Pesta Seribu Cahaya dua bulan lagi." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti.

Pesta Seribu Cahaya, Yeonie membatin. Ia membayangkan acara tersebut tahun lalu. Acara yang meriah. Namun karena ia masih tergolong di bawah umur, ia tidak dapat menyentuh _champagne_ dan campuran buah plum, minuman khas negeri Cahaya ketika ada perayaan besar. Pesta tahunan ini diadakan tepat ketika sinar matahari pertama—yang paling terang dan sarat energy—menyirami bumi Cahaya. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyambut musim panen dan memanjatkan syukur atas kemakmuran yang diberikan. Dan seluruh rakyat, bangsawan maupun bukan bangsawan, diundang pada acara ini. Tidak ada sebutan rakyat kecil atau rakyat jelata di negeri Cahaya. Walau ada derajat kebangsawanan, pada dasarnya semua orang, semua lapisan masyarakat adalah sama di Cahaya. Raja juga menjamin bahwa rakyatnya hidup berkecukupan.

"Kau sudah diperkenalkan secara resmi ke khalayak rakyat Cahaya pada Pesta Seribu Cahaya tahun lalu," kata Yeonie. Pesta Seribu Cahaya juga berfungsi sebagai _cotillion_ , yaitu memperkenalkan para muda-mudi ke masyarakat luas. Di sini, orang menyebutnya sebagai _kayleigh_.

" _Kayleigh_ kali ini adalah giliranmu, Yeonie, karena kau sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Pastinya ini akan menjadi Pesta Seribu Cahaya yang sangat special," Chanyeol mengingatkan. Yeonie hanya mengerang tak berminat. Belum-belum sudah terlintas keinginan untuk kabur lagi ke Aerial. ( _ **Kayleigh**_ : ajang penobatan gadis remaja untuk dipresentasikan secara umum ke masyarakat negeri Cahaya.)

"Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun Yeonie," kata Chanyeol, terlihat tidak terlalu risi karena hampir lupa memberi selamat kepada si putri raja. "Ingin hadiah apa dariku?"

Yeonie menatap sepupunya lama. Sebenarnya hadiah yang ia inginkan dari Chanyeol simpel saja; ia ingin Chanyeol jadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan pengalaman satu harinya yang menakjubkan ke Aerial, tapi ia sangsi. "Bagaimana kalau mengajariku mekanisme kerja alat pembut busa sabun?"

"Kukira kau tidak suka terkurung dalam satu ruangan dalam waktu yang lama, Yeonie?"

"Kali ini pengecualian. Temuanmu itu sepertinya menarik." Bukannya Yeonie tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis kebanyakan di negerinya—gadis yang suka dandan dan berlama-lama merawat diri—tapi ia merasa dapat mengambil manfaat banyak di Ruang Eksplorasi dan mentransfernya menjadi sesuatu yang berguna di Aerial. Ia memang belum dapat mengatakan niat yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol. _Terlalu dini_ , pikirnya. Saat ini ia tidak ingin memercayai siapa pun. Untuk sementara, biarlah Aerial menjadi miliknya seorang.

Memasuki Ruang Eksplorasi, membuat Yeonie selalu menahan napas saking kagumnya. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang apik. Semua benda—peralatan kerja, hasil-hasil inovasinya—tertata dengan rapid an sesuai urutan alfabetis. Ada pena bulu yang dapat menulis apa yang kita pikirkan, ada juga kincir angin kecil yang kegunaannya besar: dapat menjadi sinyal datangnya berbagai musim. Dulu Yeonie menganggap apa yang Chanyeol kerjakan adalah kegiatan "kurang kerjaan". Tidak berguna. Perempuan secantik Chanyeol, sibuk ditelan alat-alat rongsokan yang tidak jelas kegunaannya untuk apa.

Sampai kini.

Namun pendapat itu berubah sampai Yeonie pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan merasakan hawa optimis mengambang di udara.

 _Srek!_

Sikut Yeonie menyenggol sesuatu—buku yang halamannya terbuka. Ia menoleh untuk mengecek "resep" inovasi baru yang sedang digarap Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menutup buku besar itu. "Ini… kejutan.," ucapnya pelan, terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh?" Yeonie tidak terlalu menyimak, apalagi penasaran. Pikirannya sudah terfokus pada hal-hal baru yang ingin dia pelajari dari Chanyeol dan diterapkannya pada surge di Aerial. Misalnya danau indah di dalam hutan itu, Yeonie yakin didalamnya banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia selalu haus akan ilmu baru. Sejarah tentang nenek moyang mereka, yaitu bangsa Atlantis yang telah punah, sudah habis dilahapnya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Ia boleh saja "mengejek" Chanyeol sebagai si Cantik Kutu Buku, tapi kenyataannya darah ilmuwan mengaliri nadinya—juga rakyat Cahaya lainnya.

Lalu khayalan Yeonie terhenti seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, Chanyeol asyik dengan hal lain di ruangannya, meninggalkan Yeonie seorang diri dalam kebingungan, teringat relief yang dilihatnya dibuku Chanyeol.

 _Relief itu lagi,_ pikirnya _Dua pedang yang beradu dan sebuah sambaran petir_. Tulisan _Exitium_ bahkan dengan jelas tertulis di bawahnya. Apa yang tengah dikerjakan Chanyeol selama ini? Mengapa tulisan seperti itu, yang ada di tempat terlarang seperti Aerial, kini malah tertulis di buku Chanyeol?

 _Apa_ hubungan Chanyeol dengan Aerial?

"Yeonie?" Chanyeol memanggil, jelas-jelas tidak sadar akan sikap terkesima sepupunya.

"Ya." Yeonie menoleh dengan cepat.

"Jadi mau belajar menggunakan alat pembuat busa sabun?"

"Tentu." Yeonie melemparkan senyum naïf yang tidak senaif pikirannya saat ini.

Yang jelas, ia punya lebih banyak alasan untuk main ke Ruang Eksplorasi—dan Aerial, tentunya.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 03

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 03 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **SHINee Minho**

 **SHINee Jonghyun**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **SHINee Key (GS)**

 **GOT7 Jackson**

 **EXO Chen**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **SHINee Onew**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Walau kedudukan Yeonie bisa dikatakan yang tertinggi (setelah raja dan ratu), tapi sebenarnya kerajaan ini memiliki banyak tingkatan bangsawan. Tingakatan tertinggi setelah keluarga Yeonie adalah tiga penasihat raja: Minho, Jonghyun, dan Hyunsik, ayah Ken. Kedekatan kedua ayah mereka sejak dulu membuat Yeonie dan Ken juga "lengket" sejak kecil. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Ken dan Yeonie bersahabat. Selain sepantaran (Ken lahir seminggu lebih awal dari Yeonie), mereka berdua adalah "orang luar" di tengah gemerlapnya komunitas bangsawan negeri Cahaya.

Ken terkenal sebagai kolektor bunga. Segala jenis bunga yang ada—mawar, lavender, sampai lilac—tumbuh subur dan indah di halamannya. Ia sendiri yang menanam, memberi pupuk, merawatnya secara keseluruhan. Acara besar seperti Pesta Seribu Cahaya membuat Ken harus menyediakan kebun khusus agar isa memenuhi pesanan sepuluh ribu tangakai mawar oranye sebagai lambing keberanian dan antusiasme menyambut masa dewasa.

Awalnya, orang mengira Ken adalah pribadi yang lemah lembut (seperti Chanyeol) melihat kegemarannya pada bunga. Tapi ketika Ken ketahuan sebagai dalang yang membantu Yeonie kabur dari rutinitas merangkai bunga demi bisa mengikuti latihan melompat galah bersama Jenderal U-Know, mereka tau bahwa Ken sama bandelnya dengan sang putri.

Persahabatan Ken dan Yeonie diawali peristiwa "salah kostum" pada Pesta Seribu Cahaya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kedua gadis ini masih berusia lima tahun dan lagi gemar-gemarnya memiliki kuda poni sendiri. Sebagai salah satu bangsawan tertinggi, keluarga Ken menjadi tumpuan perhatian orang ketika menghadiri acara akbar ini. Karena pinggang Ken kecil saat itu sedang terluka akibat jatuh dari kuda, ia jadi tidak bisa memakai korset dan gaun dan memilih memakai setelan celana panjang dan tunik. Penampilan Ken dianggap kontroversial oleh para tamu. Gadis-gadis seumuran mereka memilih menjauh dan mengecap Ken sebagai si setengah laki-laki. Yeonie yang melihat itu malah melakukan tindakan yang tidak kalah kontroversialnya:

"Berdansa denganku, Tuan?" Yeonie menjulurkan tangannya yang dibalut sarung sutra nuansa cream.

Ken memandanginya galak, merasa Yeonie juga ingin mengolok-oloknya. Namun ketika yang ditemui pada ekspresi gadis kecil di depannya malah seulas senyum tulus serta cenderung nakal—nakal seperti dirinya—Ken tau bahwa ia telah menemukan teman sejati. "Aku tidak akan dihukum kan, Tuan Putri Yeonie?" ia bercanda.

"Yeonie," potongnya. "Panggil aku Yeonie saja."

"Aku Ken dari keluarga—"

"Aku tau." Yeonie cekikikan. Mereka pun berdansa dengan indahnya, seakan-akan ruangan seluas itu terasa sempit dan tercipta untuk mereka berdua.

Orang dewasa menganggap tindakan itu, berdansa perempuan dengan perempuan adalah tindakan tidak senonoh dan mengundang kutukan, apalagi dilakukan oleh seorang putri. Padahal Ken menganggap ini sebagai dansa persahabatan. Sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan; bersenang-senang bareng, menjadi biang keladi keonaran bersama-sama juga. Dan bagi kebanyakan ibu dayang yang umurnya lebih tua dari Ratu Key, ibunda Yeonie, situasi bertambah parah karena Jenderal U-Know selalu membantu aksi-aksi bandel kedua putri ini, mengatakan bahwa kalau Yeonie dan Ken terlahir sebagai laki-laki, mereka pasti akan menjadi ksatria yang kuat dan cerdik.

Mendengar komentar vulgar itu, para ibu dayang semakin keras menjauhkan mereka dari jangkauan Jenderal U-Know, namun usaha itu selalu gagal. Jenderal U-Know menawarkan kegiatan—permainan—yang jauh lebih menarik dari sekedar merangkai bunga dan menjahit.

Kini di saat usia mereka sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun, tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari Ken dan Yeonie. Sementara Yeonie senang pergi seorang diri, mengeksplorasi tempat-tempat baru di sekitar wilayah Cahaya (minggu lalu ia baru mengitari Padang Rumput Illya, tapi kemarin sudah berhasil merambah sampai ke Aerial yang jauhnya belasan mil dari Illya), Ken asyik dengan taman bunga dan rumah kacanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama akan dinobatkan sebagai wanita dewasa pada _Kayleigh_ tahun ini.

Dan dengan menjadi wanita dewasa, Yeonie dan Ken sadar penuh akan perubahan sikap orang—terutama laki-laki—kepada mereka. Tanpa harus diceritakan, Ken sudah tau siapa saja yang menyukai Yeonie: Jackson, Chen, Minhyuk, dan banyak lainnya. Para bangsawan dan pangeran muda itu membeli bunga langsung dari kebun Ken—dan selalu dikembalikan lagi oleh Yeonie ke kebun sahabatnya. Artinya belum satu pun diantara bangsawan tersebut yang berhasil memikat hatinya.

Yeonie menyodorkan setangkai mawar oranye kepada Ken sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Rosa arancia_. Mawar oranye." Ken menerimanya dengan tangan masih terbungkus sarung. Ia sedang memberi pupuk pada sederet bunga iris yang baru merekah. Matanya terpicing melihat Yeonie. "Bukankah ini terlalu awal untuk penobatan kita di Pesta Seribu Cahaya nanti?"

Berbeda dengan tubuh Yeonie yang sedikit lebih pendek dan chubby di beberapa bagian juga leher yang sedikit agak panjang dari orang-orang pada umumnya—yang menurut Minhyuk, putra Penasihat Jonghyun, sangat tidak cocok berpakaian ksatria—Ken berperawakan ramping, tetapi sangat manis. Rambut Ken pirang pucat, kontras dengan nuansa hijau di tamannya, sehingga sangat mudah menemukan sosoknya di situ. Dengan tulang hidung yang tinggi dan mata kebiruannya yang tegas, Ken mewakili figure perempuan amazon yang ideal: tegap dan pemberani. Sayangnya ia masih kalah berani kalau dibandingkan Yeonie.

"Dari Minhyuk," Yeonie menerangkan singkat, menunjuk pada mawar yang masih segar itu.

"Ia terus saja melancarkan manuvernya." Ken tersenyum. "Manuver untuk memenangkan hati Yeonie."

"Ya, dan ini manuvernya yang kedua." Yeonie memutar mata.

"Oh ya? Yang pertama…"

"Untuk Chanyeol." Yeonie menyematkan setangkai bunga aster kecil di telinganya, pura-pura terlihat patah hati. Ken hanya tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya ini memang suka mendramatisir cerita dengan gayanya yang lucu.

"Tapi Minhyuk sangat menyukaimu—melebihi ke Chanyeol," Ken ngotot, tampak tidak setuju.

"Chanyeol akan menjadi istri yang baik—hmm, kalau ia mau." Yeonie tidak terlalu menggubris perkataan Ken tadi, terutama bagian Minhyuk-nya. "Mungkin dia seperti aku, sama-sama tidak menomorsatukan laki-laki. Laki-laki begitu tipikal makhluk yang mudah ditebak dan egois."

"Aku heran sepupumu itu belum juga menikah. Dia itu seperti," Ken mencari perumpamaan yang tepat,"Aphrodite di negeri ini."

"Kecuali Aphrodite satu ini selalu sibuk di Ruang Eksplorasi. Chanyeol wanita yang menawan, tapi terlalu pintar untuk laki-laki." Yeonie menebar pandangannya ke taman bunga Ken seperti biasa: indah terawat dan menenangkan batinnya tiap kali meleburkan diri di situ. "Semua laki-laki di negeri ini sama—sama membosankannya. Mereka menyukai gadis yang bisa duduk tenang, merangakai bunga atau menjahit syal. Aku ingin orang yang dapat diajak bertualang." Matanya berseri-seri, kembali membayangkan pengalamannya ke Aerial kemarin.

Ken mengangguk-angguk. Kalau mengobrol dengan Yeonie, ia sudah bisa menebak topiknya seperti apa. Tanpa harus bertualang pun Ken sudah merasa kenyang mendengar Yeonie mendongeng. Seandainya bukan terlahir sebagai putri raja dengn tugas dan tangggung jawab di masa depan nanti, ia yakin Yeonie akan langsung mengepak tas dan pergi bertualang. Ia bersyukur sahabatnya terlahir seperti itu, sebagai bangsawan. Kalau tidak, jiwa bebas Yeonie tidak akan terbendung dan bisa-bisa ia malah melancong ke wilyah tetangga yang mengerikan, alias negeri Kegelapan.

Mata Yeonie tertuju pada deretan bunga di tepi rumah kaca, yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. "Ini bunga mawar?"

"Ya, _Rosa nera_. Mawar hitam."

"Dari padang rumpur Illya?" Sepengetahuan Yeonie, segala jenis bunga dan tetumbuhan ada di padang rumput ini.

"Tidak. Bunga ini seharusnya sudah punah." Ken menggeleng, membuat Yeonie semakin tertarik, semakin penasaran. "Salah satu dari urla memberikan benihnya padaku. Tanpa sepatah katapun."

"Urla?" Yeonie sempat heran Ken terlihat tidak takut, sama seperti dirinya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kebanyakan gadis seumuran mereka akan memekik heboh (baca: mencari perhatian pada lelaki) ketika mendengar cerita tentang roh halus penjaga hutan. Padahal itu baru mendengar cerita saja, belum bertemu langsung.

Namun apa yang diceritakan Ken tetap saja sulit diterima akal sehat. Urla hanya _mengamati_ dari jauh; mereka tidak mendekati manusia. Mereka berdiri di akar-akar pohon raksasa, bergelntungan di dahan, duduk di tepian danau, mengamati ,anusia dan binatang yang hilir-mudik di hutan. Mereka tidak ganas, tapi juga bukan makhluk yang jinak, dan tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan manusia. Tapi, dengan Ken—?

"Bukankah urla hidup di hutan rimbun?" Yeonie masih tidak percaya.

Ken menunjuk ke deretan pohon besar yang tumbuh rapat, agak jauh di depan mereka. Yeonie mengangkat wajah da menyadari. _Hutan Alasdair_. "Sepertinya radius Hutan Alasdair semakin besar. Aku tidak pernah ingat letak hutan itu jadi begitu dekat dengan tamanmu."

Ken mengangguk. "Musin penghujan yang lalu membuat semua tumbuhan tumbuh subur. Di mana-mana terlihat menghijau."

Yeonie kembali memperhatikan wujud _rosa nera_ yang anggun dan terkesan misterius. Belum pernah sebelumna ia melihat bunga mawar dalam nuansa hitam.

Hitam. Seperti diciptakan khusus untuk klan tetangganya.

"Lantas, apa kegunaan si mawar hitam ini? Sepertinya tidak mungkin ini digunakan untuk melamar perempuan."

"Tidak tau. Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" Yeonie sempat tercengang. _Tidak heran_ , ia cepat-cepat menambahkan dalam hati.

"Ya, Chanyeol satu-satunya pelanggang bibit mawar hitaam. Kira-kira ia sedang membuat apa ya dengan bunga ini?"

Yeonie menggeleng. Kemarin saat menengok pekerjaan Chanyeol di Ruang Eksplorasi, ia tidak melihat ada setangkai pun di situ.

"Bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu kemarin? Raja Onew dan Ratu Key kali ini memberi apa?" Ken sudah memberikan kado lebih awal, parfum aroma lavender dan mint, sesuai permintaan Yeonie.

Yeonie hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak bersemangat. "Gaun tenunan _damask_ dan kotak perhiasan. Oh ya, tapi Jenderal U-Know memberiku sebilah tongkat yang sangat kuat. Dibuat dari kayu terbaik di Hutan Alasdair. Bisa digunakan untuk pertahanan diri, juga untuk melompat galah."

"Kau ini benar-benar seorang putri atau bukan sih?"

Yeonie mengibaskan tangan, tertawa. Lalu tatapan matanya berubah jadi gelap dan senyuman yang mengembang kini menyiratkan sesuatu—sebuah rahaisa. "Ken, kemarin aku ke Aerial."

"APA?!" Ken celingukan ke kanan-kiri padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. "Kau sudah gila, ya?"

"Aku tau, aku tau." Yeonie menenangkannya, sudah memprediksi reaksi heboh ini. "Dan Aerial," ia menahan napas seraya tersenyum penuh mimpi, "sangat, sangat, _sangat_ indah! Ada tanaman dan dahan tipis yang membentuk dinding hutan, seperti menaungi kita. Urla-urla disana duduk di ranting dengan manis, ikut menikmati senandung alam. Anginnya—anginnya seperti dapat bernyanyi! Aku yakin seklai itu bukan suara burung. Dan tentu saja burungnya juga indah, jenis yang belum pernah kita lihat dan tidak ada di Cahaya. Ekornya berlapis-lapis, menjuntai ke bawah dengan aneka warna yang kontras. Benar-benar seperti burung surga, dan Aerial sendiri adalah hutan surga—"

"Tapi tempat itu berhantu," Ken mendebat lemah, "atau setidaknya itu yang selalu kudengar sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur."

"Aku mulai berpikir dulu para orang tua sengaja menakut-nakuti kita agar tidak mendekati Aerial. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tempat itu—bukan salahnya tempat itu bisa tumbuh menjadi tempat yang sangat cantik." Yeonie berhenti sejenak, teringat pengalamannya yang lain. "Bukan hantu yang ada di sana, tapi makhluk-makhluk Kegelapan." Ia mengubah suaranya menjadi bisikan, ingin mendramatisasi ceritanya.

"Apa? Kau serius? Kau bertemu dengan klan buas itu?" Kali ini Ken meletakkan semua alat berkebunnya, ia ingin mendengarkan tiap detail cerita sahabatnya.

Yeonie mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi aku berhasil bersembunyi. Tidak ketahuan, tidak ada pertumpahan darah."

"Kau beruntung sekali. Tapi tetap saja kau gila, Yeonie."

"Ha-ha-ha."  
Lalu Yeonie merenung sejenak. Ditatapinya Ken lekat-lekat. Ia seperti telah menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Tapi sepertinya mereka sama seperti kita, Ken."

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Jiwamu tidak diambil oleh penunggu Aerial, kan?"

"Maksudku, mereka berckap-cakap, bermain, berinteraksi seperti kita. mereka manusia juga. Mereka bahkan tertawa, seperti sedang berbahagia. Tapi kuakui suara mereka sangat keras."

"Mereka kan pemakan manusia. Darah Cahaya—darah orang-orang bangsa kita membuat kekuatan mereka berlipat ganda."

Yeonie bergidik. Ia ngeri juga membayangkan itu.

"Lantas…apakah kau masih mau bertemu Hyuk," Yeonie bertanya hati-hati, "kalau kesempatan itu ada?"

Rahang Ken mengeras. Yeonie tau ia telah menyentil topik sensitif. Hyuk, adik laki-laki Ken, meghilang ketika masa kecil, saat sedang bermain di Padang Rumput Illya. Semua orang yakin Hyuk telah diculik oleh klan barbar itu dan kini ia telah meninggal, atau menjadi salah satu dari "mereka".

"Adikku sudah meninggal," Ken mengomentari dengan ketus.

Yeonie terenyak mendengar nada seketus itu. ia membayangkan apabila dirinya yang harus kehilangan Hongbin.

"Semua keluargaku sudah melupakan Hyuk," sahabatnya meneruskan dengan nada pahit, bahkan tersemat kesedihan di dalamnya. "Mereka juga ingin aku begitu. Kalaupun masih hidup, Hyuk pasti sudah dicuci otaknya dan menjadi seperti mereka." _Namun begitu, tentu saja aku ingin sekali berjumpa dengannya, Yeonie. Apa pun wujud Hyuk nantinya._

Yeonie mengangguk mengerti.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus ikut denganmu ke Aerial." Ken tersenyum penuh konspirasi.

"Dua orang adalah jumlah yang tepat untuk menjaga sebuah rahasia." Yeonie tersenyum lebar, lega sahabatnya sudah tidak marah lagi.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	6. Chapter 04

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 04 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **BigBang TOP**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

MATAHARI tidak akan menyakitimu.

Leo tidak pernah ingat masa kecilnya seperti apa. Ia hanya tau di darahnya mengalir gen Kegelapan. Ia hidup, makan, dan menghirup udara di wilayah Kegelapan. Sama seperti Sohyun, gadis cantik berambut hitam seperti arang yang duduk di selebahnya dan sedang mengobrol dengan Ravi.

Tapi mengapa belakangan ini ia sering bermimpi melihat cahya? Bukan hanya cahaya biasa, melainkan cahaya matahari. Cahaya fatal yang dapat membakar kulitnya. Bedanya, di dalam mimpi itu ia sama sekali tidak terbakar—ia justru merasa nyaman, seperti diliputi aura kedamaian yang belum pernah dirasa sebelumnya.

Juga kata-kata itu— _Matahari tidak akan menyakitimu_ —selalu ikut menyertai mimpinya, diucapkan oleh suara yang dalam, tegas, namun terdengar hangat. Akrab di telinganya.

 _Matahari tidak akan menyakitiku? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Mimpiku gila—aku sudah gila!_

Leo hampir menampar pipinya keras, memilih mengenyahkan segala pemikiran akan mimpi aneh itu. tidak mungkin ia merasa kerasan dengan cahaya matahari—ia sudah pasti mati lebih dulu sebelum menikmatinya!

Lalu matanya jatuh pada tato berwarna biru gelap berupa lingkaran—dua lingkaran tidak menyatu—di telapak tangannya. Ayah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tanda lahirnya. Kalau memang benar begitu, mengapa ia tidak melihat bentuk ini pada Ravi atau teman-temannya yang lain?

"Seharusnya kita bolos saja hari ini," Sohyun berkata, mengibaskan rambut lurusnya yang sangat indah seperti milik Pandora, "cuaca di luar sedang enak. Tidak terlalu dingin dan kabutnya tipis."

Mendengar suara Sohyun, Leo menutup telapak tangannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Sohyun. Leo?" Ravi bangkit. Hanya Leo yang masih duduk tercenung dengan buku Sejarah Peradaban Manusia di tangannya, menciptakan pemandangan yang aneh mengingat sosok Leo sama sekali jauh dari tipe pelajar baik-baik.

"Huh?" Leo hanya menanggapinya dengan desahan napas pelan.

"Ayolah Leo. Siwon yang akan mengajar kali ini dan dia sangat, sangat membosankan—dan menyeramkan." Sohyun membujuknya. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil di wilayah Kegelapan yang penuh tebing dan hutan lebat. Sinar matahari artifisial menjadi teman sehari-hari dan seperti orang-orang klan Kegelapan yang lain, mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak gentar pada petir dan badai.

Bukan hanya Sohyun dan Ravi yang tidak menyukai Siwon si penasihat Raja TOP, Leo merasakan insting yang sama dengan kedua sahabatnya. _menjauh dari Siwon, sebisa mungkin._ Walau mereka sama-sama berasal dari klan Kegelapan, ada sesuatu yang lebih "gelap" pada si penasihat yang tergolong muda ini. Siwon menjadi penasihat raja sejak usia delapan belas tahun dan sampai kini masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang didengar ayahanda Leo selain Kris, kakaknya. Bahkan posisi Kris di mata Ayah perlahan-lahan mulai tergeser; analisa-analisa yang diberikan Siwon sangat tepat sasaran…sangat tidak mengenal ampun.

Maka itu, Leo merasa lebih baik menjauh.

Melihat Leo bergeming, Ravi pun tetap pada posisi duduknya. Ia juga tidak ikut membolos hari ini. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya mengikuti niatan Sohyun, paling-paling gadis ini akan berbelanja gaun sutra lagi. Tipikal kegiatan perempuan.

Sohyun adalah gadis yang paling memesona di seluruh Dataran Kegelapan, dan ia menyadari itu. Sejak kecil ia hidup di kalangan eksklusif kerajaan dan itu membuatnya dekat dengan kedua anak Raja, Kris dan Leo. Kris terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraan—mengingat ia adalah putra mahkota—sehingga tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sohyun. Akhirnya yang tersisa bersamanya adalah Leo, si bungsu yang orientasi hidupnya masih belum jelas. Mereka bermain petak umpet bareng, memandikan kuda di hari libur, dan sama-sama membuat istana pasir ketika ombak tidak ganas dan mereka dapat berkeliaran di pantai. Sohyun merasa dirinya dekat dengan Leo, tapi tidak sebaliknya. Ia merasa Leo terlalu cuek untuk menyadari dirinya kini telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Sampai kapan sih kamu hanya akan menjadi anak buah Leo saja, Ravi?" Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan sesuai keinginannya, Sohyun berbalik badan, ngambek. Dan kalau Sohyun ngambek, dari mulutnya bisa keluar segala macam kata yang sebagian besar bermuatan sarkastis, misalnya urusan hubungan sahabat/anak buah antara Leo dan Ravi ini.

Semua orang di Kegelapan tau bahwa selain sahabat, pangkat Ravi sebenarnya adalah pengawal pribadi Leo. Tapi walaupun Ravi berkepribadian kocak (tidak seperti Leo yang muram), ia paling sebal kalau isu itu diungkut-ungkit. Kesannya ia adalah pembantu Leo. Dan orang yang paling senang melakukan ini adalah si _bossy_ Sohyun. Leo boleh saja menganggap Ravi sebagai sahabat, tapi di mata Sohyun, ia tetaplah si pengawal pribadi yang levelnya sama dengan pembantu.

Tapi Ravi tau, sikap merajuk Sohyun ini tak lain adalah untuk menarik perhatian.

Bukan kepadanya, melainkan kepada Leo.

Dan Leo bukannya tidak tau ini.

"Hentikan, Sohyun." Leo bangkit dari duduknya tapi bukan untuk berjalan ke arah gadis ini. "Kalau sekali lagi aku dan Ravi ketahuan membolos, ayah akan bertindak tegas," ia berkata dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Ayolah!" Sohyun masih bersikeras. "Lama-kelamaan kau sama tidak serunya seperti Kris. Atau jangan-jangan kakaku itu punya pacar di negeri Cahaya—ia sekarang terlihat sangat tertutup?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kakakku tidak mungkin jadi pengkhianat." Leo tertawa mendengus. Salah satu tangannya memainkan belati. Matanya berkilat ketika beradu pandang dengan Leo. "Jangan-jangan itu malah kau, doyan dengan para lelaki banci di sana?"

Ravi ikut tertawa mendengar ini. Sahabatnya memang tidak pandang bulu, pada wanita secantik dan seseksi Sohyun pun mulutnya tetap pedas. Pernah dulu ketika anak salah satu bangsawan tertinggi di kerajaan, Kangin, memeras nenek penjual buah di pasar dan Leo berada di dekat situ, ia berkata dengan enteng, "Orang yang sok jadi jagoan di depan nenek-nenek lebih baik dikandangi bareng Rab."

Kangin marah, sementara semua pengunjung termasuk Ravi, Hyuk, Doojoon, dan Yongguk, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rab tak lain adalah kuda hitam tanggung kesayangan Leo. Di saat-saat seperti ini mereka selalu menjadi penonton. Tanpa disadari Leo sering bertindak layaknya patrol penjaga keamanan kerajaan. Ia muak melihat ketidakadilan dan tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung menindaknya.

"Ravi, Panglima memanggilmu." Seorang pesuruh berbadan kurus, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Leo lalu berpaling ke Ravi. "Kita harus memperkuat pertahanan."

Ravi menoleh ke si sobat, memastikan apa rencana Leo selanjutnya; apakah ikut Sohyun atau tidak. "Leo?"

"Kita bertemu di barak setelah kelas usai. Pastikan yang lain juga ikut," kata Leo datar. Ravi bersyukur Leo tidak terpancing oleh ajakan Sohyun. Ia dapat melihat jelas pikiran sahabatnya ini sedang berada di tempat lain.

 _Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh._ Sekali lagi Leo meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi sebelumnya. Tidurnya selalu terlalu pulas untuk dapat diselingi bunga tidur apa pun. Tapi belakangan mimpi aneh ini memaksa masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya; Leo seperti diharuskan melihat dan megerti bahwa ia dapat hidup di bawah paparan sinar matahari.

Sepeninggal Ravi dan Sohyun, Leo menyusuri ruang utama istana yang lengang. Sekolah adalah keharusan di kerajaan ini. Raja TOP, ayahanda Leo, bertekad akan membuat bangsanya pintar karena sebagai keturunan bangsa Viking, mereka hanya diwarisi kekuatan fisik yang berlipat, bukan kadar intelegensi tinggi seperti bangsa Cahaya.

Tapi Leo memang petarung, bukan pelajar. Duduk lama di kelas dan membaca buku membuat seluruh tubuhnya gatal. Ia lebih senang beraktivitas diluar, melatih kemampuan bela dirinya yang telah ia asah sejak kecil, berkuda dan berburu. Ia senang berlari membelah kabut tebal yang iasa menyelimuti wilayah negerinya, mendengar lolongan serigala diatas bukit, yang memberitahu arah mana yang harus ditempuh. Hutan yang lebat dan banyak dihuni urla serta binatang buas kadang menyesatkan navigasinya, tapi para serigala adalah teman-temannya. Mereka bahkan sangat jinak terhadap Rab.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Tidak akan pernah ada cara lain. Tidak dulu dan tidak sekarang."

Leo tersadarkan dari lamunan kecilnya tatkala mendengar suara menggelegar Ayahanda. Gemanya masih terdengar, bercampur dengan derap langkahnya.

"Pasti ada cara lain, Ayah."

Suara lainnya berasal dari Kris, kakaknya.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka berdebat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Leo dapat merasakan aura sengit pada kata-kata yang terlontar. Seandainya pada tiap kata tersebut berujung pisau, pasti keduanya sudah terluka parah.

Leo tidak jadi masuk ke ruang singgasana. Ia bersembunyi di balik tiang obor pada mulut pintu yang menuju singgasana. Menguping bukanlah kegiatan favoritnya.

"INI BUKAN SALAH BANGSA CAHAYA!"

Langkah Leo terhenti. Ia berbalik badan. Diam. Betapa lantang dan beraninya Kris bersuara. Dan esensi kalimatnya itu, apakah kakaknya sudah tidak waras lagi?

"Pengeran, tolong kecilkan volume suara Anda," Siwon si penasihat berkata. Leo baru menyadari orang ini berdiri di antara Ayahanda dan kakaknya, namun tidak terlalu berusaha melerai.

Kris melemparkan tatapan tajam yang membuat Siwon bungkam. Ia kembali memandangi tegas ayahnya. "Mengapa kita harus berperang? Apa landasannya? Kalau masa lalu ditorehkan dengan itu, apa peperangan ini harus dilanjutkan sampai anak-cucu kita nantinya? Apabila sinar matahari memihak pada bangsa Cahaya—hanya mau menerangi wilayah Cahaya—apakah itu berarti salah mereka?"

"Pangeran, walau bangsa Cahaya terlihat tidak melakukan kegiatan apa pun yang signifikan, bukan berarti mereka tidak membangun strategi dan armada perang yang kuat. Kapan pun kita harus bersiaga dan mempersiapkan diri lebih baik dari mereka."

"Diam, Siwon. Jangan memprovokasi keadaan."

Bukan hanya suaranya, tapi tatapan Kris saat ini sangat mematikan.

"Kris," suara Raja terdengar berat, menahan amarah yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "sebagai putra mahkota, pikiranmu sangat sempit. Apa gunanya kau berlatih menjadi prajurit yang kuat? Hal itu tidak lai untuk bertahan hidup. Demi bertahan hidup kita harus menyerang sebelum diserang. Yang kuatlah yang akan menang. Ini berlaku—terutama berlaku bagi tetangga kita."

"Pangeran, kita tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup dalam bayangan kegelapan," Siwon memaparkan dengan hati-hati. "Walau sinarnya menyakitkan, matahari adalah sumber energi yang sangat penting. Kita akan mencari jalan untuk memanfaatkannya tanpa harus menyakiti tubuh kita. namun untuk bisa melakukan itu, pertama-tama yang harus dilakukan adalah menduduki negeri musuh."

"Saya tetap tidak setuju." Kris mengepalkan tangan kanan di sisi tubuh. Secara bergantian ia tatap langsung Raja dan penasihat Siwon.

 _Bukan seperti Kris yang biasanya_ , Leo menilai.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh melepaskan jabatanmu sebagai panglima tertinggi. Walau kau putra mahkota, aku tidak akan bersikap lunak kepadamu. Ingat itu."

Kris menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Raja. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Doojoon, salah satu anak buah Leo memasuki ruangan, membungkuk dihadpan Raja dan Siwon.

"Kau boleh pergi," perintah Raja.

Kris berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal lebih lama—dan tidak menerima dirinya tidak diperbolehkan mendengar apa pun itu yang akan dibicarakan ketiga orang ini.

Setelah melemparkan lirikan sinis terakhir pada Siwon— _saat ini kau menang_ —Kris pun meninggalkan ruang singgasana, melewati adiknya yang masih berdiri terpaku. "Kau dengar semuanya, Leo?"

Leo terkesiap karena keberadaannya—sedang menguping—diketahui. Walau begitu ia tetap mengangguk.

Kris berbalik badan, masih dalam raut kesal yang sama. Jari-jarinya menelusuri rambut, hampir menjambaknya saking gemasnya. "Perang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Leo memperhatikan figur tegap sang kakak. Aneh mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari panglima perang kebanggan negeri Kegelapan. Kris sedikit lebih tinggi, juga lebih kekar darinya. Kris membiarkan rambutnya panjang sebahu, sedangkan rambut Leo pendek dan berwarna coklat terang.

"Tapi kalau bangsa Chaya sedang menghimpun kekuatan—"

"Mereka tidak!" Kris memotong keras.

Leo terkejut tapi berusaha tetap kalem. Kalau dirinya yang meledak-ledak itu hal biasa, Tapi kakaknya adalah pangeran es. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Kris terlihat emosional dalam situasi sepelik apa pun.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku hanya tau." Kris langsung mengunci mulut, meninggalkan Leo dalam tanda tanya besar.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	7. Chapter 05

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 05 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) Leo**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **B1A4 Jinyoung (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **B.A.P Jongup**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Yeonie ingat, Nenek pernah bercerita bahwa orang yang dapat memanggil kuda terbang adalah orang yang akan membantunya mewujudkan perdamaian di seluruh Dataran Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Dulu kuda terbang pernah hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Namun ketika manusia semaki serakah dan mengambil segalanya lebih dari yang mereka butuhkan, kuda terbang yang berhati murni memilih menyingkir dan memercayakan hutan pada urla-urla. Kuda terbang putih hidup di hutan-hutan wilayah Cahaya, sedangkan kuda terbang hitam di Kegelapan. Keberadaan mereka perlambang perdamaian di antara kedua klan dulu pernah terwujud. Kini kuda terbang telah menghilang atau bahkan punah.

Linc, kuda terbang putih terakhir, terlihat di semak belukar, jauh di kedalaman Hutan Alasdair. Saat itu Yeonie kecil ikut Ayahanda berburu rubah dan kudanya tersesat karena keasyikan melihat burung-burung bernyanyi. Di tengah ketakutannya melihat urla-urla yang melihat sosoknya berdatangan dari segala arah, Linc muncul dengan segala keanggunannya, menuntun Yeonie sampai di depan gerbang istana. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, Yeonie mendaratkan kecupan di dekat mata Linc.

Sampai sekarang Yeonie tidak pernah melupakan kebaikan Linc. Dua belas tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Yeonie masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lembutnya bulu putih Linc. Ia juga masih ingat ciri khas Linc—tanda bintang berwarna emas di keningnya—yang menurut Nenek hal itu tidak dimiliki kuda terbang lainnya.

Tapi tujuan Yeonie ke Hutan Alasdair sore ini bukan untuk bertemu Linc. Ia, Ken dan Hongbin, adiknya, akan mencari beberapa bahan—kelapa, kacang karate, dan sarang lebah—untuk membuat pelembap alami. Sejak asyik menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di Ruang Eksplorasi bersama Chanyeol, Yeonie jadi penasaran ingin mencoba membuat penemuan-penemuannya sendiri.

Beberapa urla muncul dari balik ranting pohon, duduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki kecil mereka, menatapi ketiga gadis inidengan tatapan penasaran. Hongbin memekik tertahan karenanya. "Mereka mau mengigit kita!" ( **Urla** : makhluk penghuni hutan rimbun seperti Hutan Alasdair, sejenis peri, hidup berkoloni, dan sering mengamati dan mengikuti gerak-gerik manusia.)

"Urla bahakan nggak punya gigi, Hongbin," Yeonie menimpali seadanya.

"Tapi mereka terus melihat ke arah kita!" Hongbin gemas kakaknya tidak peduli.

"Hei, kamu yakin akan mengajak Hongbin juga ke Aerial?" Ken membisiki sahabatnya, melihat gerak-gerik hiperbola si putri bungsu ini.

"Psst!" Yeonie mendesis. "Tentu tidak. Terlalu berbahaya. Sore ini Hongbin akan mengikuti les bermain piano. Kita pergi setelah pengawal kerajaa menjemputnya."

Ken mengangguk mengerti.

Ujung Hutan Alasdair adalah Padang Rumput Illya yang luas dan penuh dengan aneka bunga. Yeonie sempat berharap akan melihat sepasang kupu-kupu kuning yang bertaut dan setelah itu muncul pangeran impiannya. Tapi ia tau itu tidak mungkin. Masalahnya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya pangeran impian seperti itu ada. Ia kenal semua pemuda di Dataran Cahaya dan tidak satu pun sari mereka berkesan di matanya, apalagi di hatinya.

"Bunga aster, lili, amarilis, dan dandelion—semua sedang bermekaran!" Hongbin sudah menghambur lebih dahulu ke tengan lautan bunga. Ia berpaling ke kakaknya. "Kak, bisakah kita menambahkan sari _fern_ pada pelembap kulit yang tadi Kakak buat?"

"Tentu," jawab Yeonie, tidak menoleh. Ia sibuk memetik beberapa kuntum _forget-me-not_.

"Lalu, bisakah kita menginap semalam disini"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kata Linc di sini aman kok. _Mereka_ sebenarnya tidak ingin berperang."

Tubuh Yeonie berubah jadi kaku tapi adiknya tidak menyadarinya. Ken yang tadi asyik sendiri memunguti benih-benih bunga matahari yang bertebaran, refleks mengangkat wajahnya, menanti reaksi Yeonie.

"Linc?" ulang Yeonie. "Linc siapa?"

"Bukan siapa, tapi apa. Linc yang mengatakan padaku di dalam mimpi. Ia seekor kuda terbang putih. Ia kuda yang terakhir—"

"Cukup, Hongbin. Linc sudah tidak ada."

Sorot mata Yeonie yang tajam menusuk membuat adiknya berhenti mengoceh. Hongbin langsung cemberut, sebal dianggap anak kecil oleh kakaknya. Ia yakin Yeonie pasti mengira dirinya hanya berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Hongbin memang sangat menyukai kuda. Ia mendapatkan kuda poninya pertama kali saat berulang tahun yang kelima, dan empat tahun kemudian ia memiliki kuda coklat yang gagah dan cantik bernama Maire.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , pikir Yeonie. bagaimana adiknya bisa tahu tentang Linc padahal N tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Nenek juga sudah meninggal sebelum Hongbin lahir. Dan selama ini hanya Nenek—dan Yeonie —yang mengetahui keberadaan kuda terbang bernaa Linc. _Jadi, Linc benar-benar masih hidup…?_

Terdengar derap langkah kuda mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Yeonie yang pertama menoleh, mengenali bendera yang dibawa salah satu penunggangnya. "Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau mengikuti kelas piano bersama Madam Jinyoung?"

Hongbin menghela napas keras, memperlihatkan kekesalannya. "Kakak selalu menganggapku anak-anak!" setelah itu ia ikut dengan pasukan pengawal kerajaan kembali ke istana.

"Hongbin tidak boleh tahu soal Aerial," sebelum Ken bertanya, Yeonie menginformasikannya. "Bukan kita saja yang mungkin ada disana, tapi juga klan Kegelapan. Aku tidak ingin menarik Hongbin ke dalam bahaya."

~ AERIAL ~

Baru kali ini Leo pergi seorang diri. Tidak bersama Ravi dan anak buahnya yang lain. Ia penasaran setengah mati. Lagu-lagi ia bermimpi tentang cahaya, mimpi yang sama, padahal tadi ia hanya tertidur kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Dan yang paling aneh dari mimpi itu, latar tempatnya tak lain adalah Aerial. Ia berlari keluar dari dinding-dinding hutan Aerial ke sebuah padang rumput terbuka nan luas, ia lupa saat itu adalah sian hari! Ia sudah bersiap untuk berteriak, merasakan perihnya sinar matahari membakar kulitnya, tapi nyatanya ia baik-baik saja. Bukannya kesakitan, ia malah berdiri terpekur—terkesima, betapa hangatnya sinar matahari ini! Aneh sekali!

Sebelum pergi, ia menitipkan Rab pada Hyuk tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa pun. Ia tak mau Ravi menyusulnya. Saait itu sobatnya sedang bersama pasukan patroli siang.

Berjalan menuju Aerial di siang hari bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Selama ia berjalan di wilayah Kegelapan, siang dan malam tiada beda, sama-sama gelap. Ketika perbatasan wilayah sudah di depan mata, Leo bersiap untuk terkena paparan sinar matahari dalam waktu beberapa detik, selama mencari perlindungan dari pohon atau bebatuan di sekitarnya. Begitu seterusnya. Ia tidak dapat berjalan bebas, harus menyelinap ke sana kemari demi melindungi kulitnya, tubuhnya, juga organ-organ di dalamnya.

Dengan tubuh yang dibalut pakaian serba hitam dan gerakan yang sangat gesit, Leo akhirnya tiba di tepi jurang menuju Aerial. Tapi ia heran, apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali diingatnya tatkala dating kesini.

Walau terpisah oleh Aerial pada dua tebing yang berhadapan, wilayah Kegelapan dan Cahaya sebenarnya merupakan satu dataran luas yang sama. Pada satu titik di sebelah utara mereka terpisah, yaitu pada Aerial, sedangkan titik lainnya di ujung selatan, kedua wilayah ini bersatu. Titik persatuannya cukup panjang.

Dan titik inilah yang digunakan Leo untuk memotong jalan. Tapi karena perbedaan cuaca pada perbatasan yang cukup ekstrim, pemandangan pada titik ini terkadang suka menipu, menyesatkan orang yang melintas disitu.

Tak terkecucali Leo.

 _Celaka! Ini wilayah Cahaya. Aku salah mengambil jalan pintas_. Leo bersiap mengeluarkan belati dari sarungnya. Siapa pun yang pertama kali ditemuinya di sini, takkan ia biarkan hidup.

~ AERIAL ~

Ken termangu lama memandangi jurang yang menjorok sangat dalam di depannya. Aerial terlihat mengambang dengan tenang, setenang desiran angina sore ini. Sesaat ia ingin mundur dari rencana gila mereka, tapi disampinhnya Yeonie terlihat begitu yakin… dan nekat. Bukan Yeonie kalai tidak nekat!

"Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa menyeberang kesana?" tanya Ken.

 _Brukk!_

Sebilah kayu cukup besar dijatuhkan begitu saja di depan Ken, dijadikan jembatan untuk mereka menyeberang.

"Dengan ini." Yeonie tersenyum lebar, bangga dirinya tidak pernah kehabisan akal dan selalu membuat Ken terbengong-bengong.

Ken menyeberang lebih dulu, setengah mati mengendalikan rasa takutnya akan ketinggian. Yeonie mengikuti di belakang. Di atasnya matahari sudah hamper menghilang, sebentar lagi akan berganti malam. Ia menyesal telah salah mengatur waktu. Apa gunanya dating ke Aerial pada saat hari sudah gelap, karena artinya mereka tidak dapat melihat keindahannya secara maksimal.

 _Krekk!_

"Yeonie!" Ken terhenyak. Ia baru saja sampai di mulut tebing Aerial. Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang, yakin sekali barusan mendengar sesuatu yang patah—akan putus.

 _Jembatan kayu ini goyah!_

"Yeonie! Yeonie, mundur! Lari kembali! Jangan kesini!"

Yeonie tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Hanya gerak bibirnya saja yang terlihat olehnya. Ken terlihat panik, ketakutan, maka dari itu Yeonie justru lari kearahnya dan…

 _Brakkkk!_

"Aaaaarrghh!"

"Yeonie!" jantung Ken terasa hamper meledak melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Jembatan itu putus dan Yeonie melayang jatuh ke dalam jurang. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sekelebat bayangan hitam dengan gerakan sangat cepat ikut melompat ke dalam jurang, tapi Ken tidak yakin. Ia tidak tahu itu apa. Sejak tadi mereka hanya berdua. Bahkan bianatang hutan yang biasanya terlihat walau hanya satu atau dua ekor, kini sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Ken masih menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, terlalu syok untuk mengingat kejadian itu. Sehabatnya meninggal di depan mata dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Yeonie," isaknya, tidak hanya menyesal, tapi syok setengah mati. Sehebat-hebatnya Yeonie, ia tidak mungkin bertahan jika jembatan yang dipijaknya runtuh.

Lalu tangis Ken berhenti. Ia terkejut ketika sayup-sayup mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang dikenalnya.

Suara Yeonie.

Ken tercengang mendapati sahabatnya digendong oleh sosok asing yang langsung membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sosok yang tak lain adalah mimpi buruk mereka. Si pemuda klan Kegelapan.

"Terima kasih." Dengan cepat Yeonie menurunkan tubuhnya, seakan-akan tidak membutuhkan pertolongan lebih lanjut dari pemuda yang ait mukanya tidak dapat ditebak, apakah ia marah, kesal, atau malah tengah bersia-siap memangsa mereka.

Suara datar Yeonie malah mendatangkan seulas senyuman licik pada wajah tampan pemuda yang beraura gelap itu. "Kamu familiar. _Bau_ darahmu familiar."

Yeonie menelan ludah. Ia kini berdiri di sisi Ken, masih menatapi pemuda itu dengan penuh siaga. Walau sering berlatih perang bersama Jenderal U-Know, saat ini ia tidak dapat membaca apa niatan orang asing tersebut. Mau dibilang lawan, orang ini tadi sudah menyelamatkannya. Untuk disebut kawan, Yeonie N tahu benar asal-usulnya, dan itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu," Yeonie berkata angkuh, setengah mati menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Kamu tau siapa aku putri." Leo memamerkan senyum tipis yang penuh arti. "Malam itu kamu ada di hutan, di balik batu. Kamu beruntung aku terjatuh ke dalam jebakan beruang—dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak buahku. Kalau tidak…"

Leo si Pangeran Kegelapan. Tentu saja Yeonie tahu siapa dia—dan tidak mengira ia seganteng ini—tapi gadis ini menolak untuk berhubungan lebih jauh. _Aku yakin sebelum aku sempat berbalik badan, kau akan menebasku_. Yeonie tidak mungkin mempercayai siapa pun yang berasal dari klan Kegelapan.

"Aku tidak sekeji itu!" Tiba-tiba Leo berseru, membuat Yeonie terkejut. Leo pun sama terkejutnya. Ia baru menyadari mulut gadis di depannya terkatup, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi seolah ia mendengar Yeonie berseru di telinganya.

 _Dasar gadis Cahaya menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja menuduh macam-macam. Apa kalian selalu menganggap negative klanku ini atau apa, hah?_

Yeonie terhenyak. Ia seperti mendengar Leo berkomat-kamit sebal padanya. Padahal jelas-jelas di depannya laki-laki itu hanya berdiri dalam posisi siap berduel tapi mulutnya bungkam. Mungkinkah Yeonie dapat membaca pikiran Leo… begitu pula sebaliknya?

Ken memandangi laki-laki Kegelapan ini dengan kengerian yang tak terlukis. Seandainya bisa, ingin sekali ia pergi menyelamatkan diri tapi Yeonie bersamanya dan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri. Dengan cepat diraihnya batu di dekat kakinya.

"Jangan pernah berniat seperti itu," sebelum Ken mengangkat batu itu, Leo memberi peringatan dalam suara mematikan.

"Lepaskan kami. Tidak ada untungnya menyadera kami. Kalau sampai kami terluka, itu hanya akan memperuncing keadaan," Yeonie berkata dengan dagu terangkat. Dalam keadaan apa pun seorang putri harus dapat berpikir cepat untuk kepentingan orang banyak.

"Tapi dengan menyanderamu, perang dapat dengan mudah dimenangkan," Leo menyebutkan sebuah opsi, mengetes nuraninya—seberapa jauh ia dapat berbuat jahat. Kalau Kris berada pada posisinya kini, sudah jelas sekali apa yang akan dilakukannya, kakaknya itu pasti akan melepaskan kadua gadis ini.

Tapi Leo bukan Kris, dan ia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan caranya.

Merasa ada kesempatan dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Yeonie melemparkan belatinya kearah Leo.

Dan secepat kilat dapat ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. "Senjata bukan mainan seorang putri."

"Lari, Ken!" perintah Yeonie.

Leo mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Sikap putri satu ini terhadapnya sangat berlebihan, seolah-olah Leo adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lupakah Yeonie tadi dirinya baru saja diselamatkan olehnya?

"Jangan! Jangan lukai Ken!"

Langkah Leo terhenti oleh lontaran tombak yang mendarat di sisi tubuh, membaret paha kanannya. "Mundur, anak muda." Jenderal U-Know dan pasukan pengawal muncul di situ. Kuda-kuda mereka berdiri tegap namun tenang, menunggu komando.

Leo menggeram seperti serigala, kesal karena situasi tiba-tiba berbalik dan ia jadi yang terdesak. Sekompi pasukan melompat dari kuda masing-masing untuk kemudian mengepung Leo dengan panah yang terbidik, mengunci fiturnya.

"Tunggu Jenderal! Jangan bunuh!" Yeonie bergerak ke Jenderal itu. "Pangeran Leo telah menyelamatkan saya—"

 _Srettt!_

"Aargh!"

"Jongup, kau kenapa?"

Suasana berubah jadi kacau ketika salah satu pengawal tumbang. Sebuah jarum beracun ditiupkan dari sumpit seseorang. Arahnya dari atas pohon. Seorang pemuda melompat kearah Leo dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo, Paduka!"

"Hyuk." Leo tersenyum senang, bantuan dating tepat pada saat dibutuhkan.

"Hyuk?" Ken mengangkat muka, mendorong pengawal kerajaan yang berdiri membuat barisan perisai untuk melindunginya. Tidak mungkin! Hyuk masih hidup?

"HYUK!" Ken berlari kea rah Leo dan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu. Hyuk berbalik badan lebih dulu, bersiap akan meniup sumpitnya lagi. Wajahnya langsung kehilangan warna ketika melihat dari dekat sosok yang mengejarnya.

"Hyuk, ini aku… Ken!"

Hyuk sempat terpekur sejenak. _Tidak kenal!_ Lalu rahangnya mengeras dan ia kembali menyusul Leo.

"Hyuk, tunggu!"

Yeonie segera menolong pengawal yang terluka. Diikatnya dengan keras pangkal lengan pengawal itu dengan akar-akar tanaman agar racun tidak terbawa darah sampai ke jantung.

"Aku akan kembali mencarimu, _Putri Yeonie_!"

Terdengar seruan Leo dari jauh. ia menyebut nama Yeonie dengan nada ejekan. Yeonie tidak menggubrisnya. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Ia menuntaskan pekerjaannya merawat prajurit, lalu berpaling ke Jenderal U-Know.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami dalam bahaya, Jenderal?"

"Dari Putri Hongbin dan kuda terbang yang bersamanya," jawab Jenderal U-Know. "Daerah ini sangat berbahya, Putri."

"Ya, aku tersesat," Yeonie memilih berbohong. "Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Yeonie dan Ken memakai kuda putih yang disediakan. Mereka bergegas pulang ke istana. Selama perjalanan, Yeonie sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Raja Onew dan Ratu Key—secara bergantian. Ia sudah pasrah pada nasibnya yang sedang sial ini. Tapi mengenai Hongbin…

 _Jadi, apakah kamu benar-benar bisa berhubungan dengan kuda terbang, Adikku?_

Yeonie masih cukup terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Linc ternyata masih hidup.

~ AERIAL ~

Malam sudah tinggi ketika Leo dan Hyuk tiba kembali di wilayah Kegelapan. Ravi, Yongguk, dan Doojoon menyambutnya dengan kecemasan terlukis diwajah masing-masing. Ravi bahkan berkata kalau Leo sudah bosan hidup, ia punya cara yang lebih enak untuk mati daripada jadi tawanan di kandang musuh.

Saat itu Hyuk dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan, namun laki-laki termuda yang biasanya paling ceria ini memilih diam. Ia memohon diri pada Leo untuk pergi ke kandang kuda.

Setelah membagi secara singkat pengalamannya hari ini, Leo menyusul Hyuk. Anak itu terlihat sedang mengganti jerami Rab dengan yang baru, yang masih segar. Leo menyapa kuda hitamnya lalu berdiri tepat di belakang Hyuk, dia beberapa saat karen sedang memproses kata-kata yang tepat di otak.

Diam yang mengisyaraktkan Hyuk bahwa sang pangeran tahu sesuatu.

"Perempuan tadi… Ken… adalah kakakmu yang hilang, bukan?"

Gesture Hyuk berubah kaku. Mulutnya tetap membisu, tapi di tengah remang-remang pencahayaan kandang kuda, bahkan walau sedikit terhalang tumpukan serabut-serabut jerami, Leo dapat melihat setitik air mata berkilauan di sudut mata Hyuk.

Leo menepuk punggung Hyuk, hangat dan penuh dukungan, lalu berlalu pergi. "Kau termasuk anak buahku yang setia. Hari ini saja aku sudah berhutang nyawa padamu."

 **~To Be Continued~**


	8. Chapter 06

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 06 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **GOT7 Jackson**

 **EXO Chen**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Pesta Topeng kali ini bukan di dalam istana?" Leo menanggapi ekspresi berbinar-binar Sohyun dengan raut heran, tidak bersemangat seperti gadis cantik berparas seperti Pandora di sisinya ini. Kalau diadakan tidak di dalam istana, di mana lagi tempat yang aman? Apalagi Pesta Topeng yang merupakan acara akbar negeri Kegelapan ini selalu diadakan pada malam hari. Malam hari dan di luar istana; Leo merasa mencium sumber bahaya dari kedua ide itu.

"Di dalam tenda raksasa dan terselimuti tirai-tirai sutra yang menjuntai panjang. Ini akan menjadi pesta topeng yang misterius dan seksi. Tirai dan topeng akan menyembunyikan siapa sosok kita sebenarnya," Sohyun tidak terlalu acuh dengan respon Leo yang terdengar tidak senang. Ia kembali berbincang dengan teman-teman wanitanya, berharap Leo juga mendengar.

Sohyun tidak pernah takut Leo tidak akan berpaling ke arahnya—ia kan gaids tercantik di Dataran Kegelapan. Pesonanya tidak tertandingi, kecuali Pandora turun ke bumi dan tidak menjadi dewi lagi.

Pesta Topeng adalah salah satu perhelatan penting di Dataran Kegelapan, diadakan tiap tahun ganjil tepat pada malam bulan purnama. Walau semua orang turut serta, tapi pasukan pengawal tetap harus berjaga-jaga secara bergantian. Leo adalah salah satu yang memilih ikut bergabung dalam pasukan itu lantaran tidak betah berlama-lama mengumbar basa-basi. Kalau urusan pesta dan relasi diplomatik, Kris sudah cukup menjadi perwakilan keluarga mereka.

"Ayolah, Leo, jangan terlalu serius. Seperti kata Sohyun, pesta kali ini pasti seru. Di tenda, bisa dibilang pesta di alam terbuka. Ganti tempat, ganti suasana." Ravi menepuk pungungnya.

"Gandakan pengamanan, kalau begitu."

Ravi terdiam. Ekspresinya tidak seceria tadi mendengar perkataan sobatnya. "Kau takut pasukan Cahaya akan menyerang kita malam itu?"

"Aku berurusan dengan putri mereka tempo hari. Hyuk melukai salah satu anak buah U-Know. Mereka punya seratus persen alasan untuk semakin benci kepada kita."

"Tapi sepertinya kau sendiri tidak membenci Putri Yeonie," Ravi berkomentar usil sambil bersiul.

"Keh! Yeonie…" Leo menengok ke arah Sohyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya,"…Sohyun—semua wanita sama saja anehnya." Walau mereka dari bangsa yang berseberangan, seharusnya Yeonie tidak bersikap seangkuh itu karena ia kan sudah menolong gadis itu!

"Leo, gadis ini ikut berlatih perang di bawah asuhan Jenderal U-Know. Ia bukan putri biasa." Kata Ravi. Ia mendapatkan informasi mengejutkan ini dari mata-mata Penasihat Siwon, yang terkenal jago menyelusup ke segala lapisan, mulai dari kalangan rakyat sampai penghuni istana. Apa yang dilakukan Yeonie sangatlah tidak biasa. Bahkan di negeri setangguh Kegelapan, perempuan tidaklah diperbolehkn turun ke arena tarung. Raja macam apa di negeri Cahaya memperbolehkan anak perempuannya—seorang putri!—berlatih seperti prajurit?

"Kau pikir ia akan membawahi prajurit dan menyerang kita? Si Putri Yeonie itu?" tanya Leo.

"Kita harus waspada, Leo," Ravi kini berkata serius. Tapi air muka itu tidak bertahan lama. "Dan jangan lupa bersenang-senang sampai pagi… huahahaha!"

Leo hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak ada gunanya membahas hal ini dengan Ravi. Dikiranya pengalaman menolong si putri angkuh dahulu adalah kejadian lucu—dan romantis!

"Aku akan menanyakan pendapat Kris tentang ini," Leo meninggalkan sahabatnya, bergegas ke ruang pribadi sang putra mahkota.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar Kris, ia tidak langsung masuk. Dengan tatapan menyelidik, dipelajarinya sosok tenang sang kakak yang tengah memberi makan burung-burung kecil di balkon. Ia mencibir sendirian, menganggap figur kakaknya saat ini sangat tidak "laki-laki", sangat bukan klan Kegelapan.

"Masuk, Leo."

Leo terenyak. Ia bahkan belum mengetuk pintu. Seperti yang diduga, Kris memang memiliki indra yang sangat peka.

Langkah kaki Leo membuat burung-burung di situ terbang. Meninggalkan remah-remah makanan di tangan Kris.

"Kau tidak sedang bersama Ayah," kata Leo, baru menyadari tanpa suara berdebat Ayah dan kakaknya yang biasa terdengar sampai ke kamar mereka, istana jadi terasa sepi.

"Ayah dan Siwon sedang melakukan inspeksi terhadap pasukan pengawal. Lebih sering lagi belakangan ini. Keh! Mereka takut ada serangan mendadak."

"Karena kejadian di Aerial? Karena aku, bukan?" Leo bersikap defensive, yakin kakaknya juga akan menyalahkan dirinya, seperti yang dilakukan para penasihat dan petinggi istana.

Leo berdiri di sebelah kakanya. Balkon kamar kakaknya adalah yang tertinggi di istana, namun tetap saja sinar matahari tidak terlihat pada ketinggian ini.

Beberapa hal memang tidak akan berubah, seperti sinar matahari yang tidak pernah memihak pada mereka, juga kenyataan satu ini: Kris adalah penasihat politik yang andal, sedangkan Leo adalah politikus yang kacau, tukang buat onar. Bayangkan, nggak tanggung-tanggung, Leo berurusan dengan putri dari negeri musuh!

Diamnya Kris membuat Leo yakin kakaknya berpikiran sama.

"Lantas, kenapa kau begitu pro terhadap bangsa Cahaya? Mengapa kau membela mereka?"

Kali ini seulas senyum tipis namun sarat makna terukir di wajah Kris. "Bukankah beperang seperti ini—tanpa alasan kuat, hanya berdasarkan warisan berdarah turun-menurun—adalah hal yang konyol? Seperti anak kecil? Apakah kita bagian dari mereka? Coba lihat umur kita, Leo."

Leo terenyak. Ia delapan belas dan Kris dua puluh. Benar, mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Saat ini juga ia bahkan bisa menjadi raja seandainya Kris tidak ada.

"Tapi sejak dulu bangsa Atlantis dan Viking tidak pernah bersatu. Kita adalah musuh bebuyutan, Kris! Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk berdamai sekarang juga. Lagi pula…"

"Lagi pula?" melihat sebersit keraguan hinggap di diri adiknya, Kris terus memojokkannya.

"Mereka… mendapatkan sinar matahari, dan kita tidak. Belum-belum alam sudah bertindak tidak adil kepada kita. Oleh karena itu, kita harus menuntut balik apa yang tidak kita dapatkan."

"Siapa yang mengajari itu?" Kris bertanya dengan intonasi sangat dingin, membuat Leo berpikir ia benar-benar telah merusak sore yang tersisa bagi kakaknya.

"Siwon."

"Siwon? Ha! Kupikir hanya Ayah saja yang terlalu mendengarkan kata-katanya." Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan telapak terbuka, menggambarkan kegemasannya. Ditatapnya Leo langsung di mata, tajam, mengiris. "Aku kecewa padamu, Adikku."

Leo tidak berkenan mundur, atau goyah, walaupun aura yang dipancarkan kakanya cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Aku pasti akan berada di belakang Ayah, ikut memimpin pasukan apabila perang pecah."

"Kalau begitu mengapa saat itu kau menolong si Putri Cahaya?"

Pertanyaan, juga senyum sarkartis Kris adalah sesuatu yang sukses membuat Leo tertegun, dia tak berkutik.

~ AERIAL ~

" _Hyaattt!_ "

Tongkat seorang pengawal terlempar oleh sabetan tongkat Yeonie.

"Bagus, Yeonie. Perbaiki pertahanan tangan kanan." Jenderal U-Know menepuk-nepukkan tangan, tanda latihan usai untuk sore ini.

Arena berlatih para pengawal kerajaan terletak di atas bukit. Dari situ pengawal dapat melihat _Castrum Niveus_ di bawahnya. Sambil beradu senjata, mereka dapat sekalian menjaga istana.

Yeonie mampu memegang pedang seperti layaknya prajurit bukanlah perkara mudah. Butuh lebih dari tiga bulan untuk membujuk Raja Onew agar ia bisa ada di sana. Jenderal U-Know juga ikut kena imbasnya karena dianggap memberi pengaruh buruk terhadap keputusan si putri. Tapi sifat gigih Yeonie akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga; Yeonie diperbolehkan berlatih bersmaa Jenderal U-Know asalkan setelah menikah nanti ia berhenti mengangkat senjata dan menjadi ratu sesungguhnya.

Bukan Yeonie kalau otaknya nggak jalan. Tentu saja ia tinggal memanfaatkan perjanjian ini dengan tidak usah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun.

Jenderal U-Know membubarkan latihan hari ini. Para prajurit, laki-laki semuanya, pergi dari situ… kecuali Yeonie.

Yeonie tahu waktunya tidak banyak. Nanti malam ia harus menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersama tiga penasihat raja beserta keluarga mereka, termasuk para putra penasihat yang usianya sebaya Yeonie: Jackson, Chen, Minhyuk, dan tentu saja Ken.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar—lebih mirip keturunan Viking, keturunan bangsa Kegelapan—ini menunggu Yeonie mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tahu gadis ini selalu punya hal—pemikiran-pemikiran—untuk disampaikan. Satu hal utama yang membuat Raja takut: anak perempuannya terlalu pintar untuk ukuran perempuan.

Yeonie berdiri di sisi Jenderal, menyeka keringat yang menetes deras. Di bawah sinar mentati dore, pipinya yang seranum apel terlihat semakin kemerahan. "Latihan kali ini lebih intens, Jenderal."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang, Nak."

"Akankah?" Yeonie melempar pandangan ke seberang, ke negeri tetangga jauh untuk bisa divisualisasikan oleh mata telanjang.

"Ya, tinggal butuh pemicu saja. Cahaya dan Kegelapan adalah dua unsur yang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Itu sesuai dengan hukum keseimbangan alam. Maka itulah perang pasti akan terjadi."

"Fiuuh…" Yeonie menghela napas lalu menggumam pelan seraya ikut duduk di rerumputan. "Perang… haruskah?"

"Setiap orang punya alasan untuk berperang," Jenderal U-Know menekankan, melirik kea rah Yeonie dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa seorang putri ikut mengangkat senjata?"

"Mungkin itu bukan karena ia seorang putri, Jenderal. Mungkin karena ia ingin melingdungi yang dicintainya—"

Yeonie terkejut sendiri. Sebuah bayangan—sosok manusia—muncul di benaknya. Seseorang dengan senyum sinis, tatapan setajam elang, serta tangan yang sigap menolongnya.

Leo.

Cepat-cepat Yeonie enyahkan bayangan itu, walau satu pertanyaan masih terus berputar-putar di otaknya: mengapa Leo tidak memangsanya pertama kali kesempatan itu ada?

 _Cukup Yeonie! Membela Leo? Itu adalah hal terbodoh terakhir yang akan kulakukan!_

"Beberapa waktu lalu saat menemuan kami di tepi jurang, sepertinya para prajurit tengah melakukan persiapan besar. Apakah kita sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Yeonie baru menyadari, saat itu baik Jenderal U-Know dan anak buahnya, semua mengenakan baju perang lengkap, seperti hendak pergi ke garis depan.

"Ya, kita tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk malam saat Pesta Topeng."

"Pesta Topeng?" Seingat Yeonie, hanya ada satu klan yang secara rutin merayakan acara itu. Kalau di bangsa Cahaya mereka memiliki Pesta Seribu Cahaya, maka acara yang setingkat kehormatannya di Dataran Kegelapan adalah Pesta Topeng. "Jadi tentara kita akan…" Ia teralu terkesiap untuk meneruskan.

"Strategi yang simple tapi berakibat fatal bagi musuh. Raja menginginkan serangan mendadak di malam hari saat pesta rakyat berlangsung… saat semua orang lengah hingga pertahanan jadi lemah."

Yeonie berdiri mendadak, terlihat kaku. "S-saat sedang pesta…?" ia terbata, syok akan ide itu.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Putri, tapi saya menentang gagasan tersebut. Yang Mulai akhirnya dapat menerima, jadi serangan ditunda. Tidak jadi saat pesta berlangsung."

Ekspresi Yeonie langsung berubah menjadi tenang kembali. Walau mereka adalah Klan Kegelapan, tetap saja mereka menjalani hiup yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan bangsanya. Banyak anak-anak, wanita, para kakek dan nenek yang melihat cucu-cucu mereka berlarian dengan riangnya, maupun golongan muda yang bersuka cita seperti dirinya dan Ken—sungguh Yeonie tidak dapat membayangkan apabila semua itu jadi porak-poranda dengan pemusnahan sadis, apalagi kalau sampai itu dilakukan bangsanya sendiri!

Lagi pula tentunya akan berbahaya sekali apabila, misalkan, ia mencoba datang ke sana, ke Pesta Topeng, dan tiba-tiba bangsanya menyerang. Yeonie terkejut akan ide baru yang menyelinap di hatinya. _Menghadiri Pesta Topeng?_

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu pemuda Leo itu lagi, Putri?"

Yeonie terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Jenderal. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Jenderal seakan-akan dapat membaca pikirannya. Tapi bukan cerita baru bahwa Yeonie memang menyukai hal-hal yang memacu adrenalin.

"Nggak," sambil menjawab tegas, Yeonie memalingkan wajahnya, masih dengan rona merah yang sama. Bedanya kali ini ia cemberut. Ayahanda dan Ibunya tidak pernah mengenal dirinya sejauh ini, tapi Jeneral U-Know berbeda. Sepintar apa pun Yeonie menyembunyikan perasaannya, panglima perang ini selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, khawatirkan… inginkan. Dan Jenderal U-Know sangat tahu tabiat si putri sulung ini.

"Tolong dahulukan keselamatanmu, Nak." Tatkala mengatakan ini, mata Jenderal U-Know tetap tertuju pada pedang yang sedang dilapnya. Kilapnya kini menyilaukan mata, sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekita yang semakin gelap.

Dalam suasana segelap ini, pastilah Aerial akan tetap tenang dan indah. Ingin sekali ia ke sana lagi!

Beberapa urla muncul dari balik pepohonan, menonton Yeonie dan Jenderal U-Know yang kini menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Jenderal," mendengar suara Yeonie di belakangnya, pria itu berhenti melangkah, "karena tidak menyetujui rencana Ayah."

Jenderal U-Know mengangguk, tersenyum. Sosok raksasanya menghilang di tengah rimbunnya hutan.

Yeonie kembali memandangi Istana Putih yang berkilau karena penerangannya telah dinyalakan semua. Ia memutuskan akan menelusuri Padang Rumput Illya ke arah sungai dan mandi di situ.

Setelah mengecek area sekitar yang aman, dan yakin dirinya seorang diri saja di situ, sebuah bisikan yang sangat halus, terdengar sangat dekat, membuat Yeonie secara refleks bersembunyi di balik dahan pohon besar.

"Chanyeol? Kau di sana?"

Sebuah urla di ranting atas mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan sangat lucu, dan ikut bersembunyi juga di belakang rambut Yeonie.

 _Chanyeol?_

Seorang laki-laki memanggil nama sepupunya!

 _Wow._ Yeonie sangat takjub mengatahui hal ini. Rupanya diam-diam Chanyeol lebih menaruh perhatian terhadap kehidupan percintaan dari pada dirinya. Chanyeol, yang dari luar terlihat hanya tertarik pada apa yang ada di Ruang Eksplorasi?!

"Ya… aku di sini," terdengar Chanyeol menyahut.

Ketika Yeonie memutuskan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang ditemui Chanyeol malam-malam begini, mata dan hatinya tidak siap akan pemandangan samar-samar di depannya.

Chanyeol… dan Leo?

 **~To Be Continued~**


	9. Chapter 07

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 07 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Jawabannya tidak, Chanyeol. Sekali tidak ya tidak."

Chanyeol dan Ken saling bertukar pandang, keheranan melihat Yeonie yang melipat tangan di dada sambil cemberut.

Yeonie menolak diajak melakukan sesuatu yang sarat petualangan—dan sangat memacu adrenalin? Ini baru fakta aneh karena biasanya Yeonie haus akan segala sesuatu yang menyerempet bahaya.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Kalian mau ke mana?" Hongbin muncul di kebun bunga Ken, menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya pada kelopak mawar hitam. Wajah gadis kecil ini terlihat kagum. Ditelitinya tiap sudut bunga eksotis ini dengan raut serius.

Yeonie dan Chanyeol kembali berdebat, tidak memedulikan Ken, apalagi figur Hongbin, yang tenggelam di antara lautan mawar hitam lainnya.

Dengan polos Hongbin langsung menyeletuk, "Kata Linc, Chanyeol dapat memanfaatkan bunga ini untuk tujuan yang baik."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, Hongbin kecil." Chanyeol mengangguk, terhibur oleh pujian tulus itu.

"Bunga ini bisa mempersatukan kita dan Kakak adalah kuncinya." Hongbin menunjuk ke Yeonie.

Yeonie hanya memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya adiknya ini sudah mulai tidak waras. Sejak minggu lalu ia mengoceh soal Linc, namun tidak bisa membuktikan keberadaannya.

 _Mempersatukan kita?_ Yeonie menelaah kalimat ini. _Kita siapa? Klan ini dengan Klan Kegelapan?_

Yeonie memberi isyarat pada Ken dan Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Hongbin. Chanyeol meminta dengan sangat agar Yeonie mempertimbangkan ajakannya. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, Putri."

Yeonie merasa terbelah antara dua pilihan. Selama hidupnya ia tidak melihat Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Walau cukup tertutup dan cenderung misterius, Chanyeol sangatlah baik kepadanya. Dan satu hal penting yang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol dan Ken adalah karena mereka sama-sama tidak biasa. Mereka bukan gadis kebayakan yang hanya senang berpesta dan berdandan untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki. Mereka memiliki minat, tanggung jawab, dan bahkan determinasi dalam hidup, untuk menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi klan mereka.

Ketika tinggal mereka berdua, Hongbin langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi ngambek. Wajah mungilnya yang cantik terlihat seperti mau menangis karena frustasi. "Linc benar-benar ada, Kak…" bisiknya lirih.

Yeonie memandangi adiknya dengan sorot mata lebih lembut. "Ini hanya—" Ia tidak jadi berkata. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Hongbin, tapi ia tidak ingin melibatkan adiknya dalam situasi ini. Kalau dulu Linc pernah datang pada dirinya, menolongnya, kini mengapa Linc memilih Hongbin?

Hongbin yang masih terlalu kecil untuk menjejakkan kaki pada lingkaran teka-teki Aerial.

"Kakak," Hongbin menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Yeonie, seperti ikut merasakan dilemanya. "Linc memilihku karena Kakak memiliki tugas—takdir yang lebih besar lagi. Jadi Kakak harus ikut pergi bersama Chanyeol. _Kakak_ adalah kuncinya."

~ AERIAL ~

Mengapa kau tahu jalan pintas menuju Dataran Kegelapan?

Mengapa kau ingin datang ke tempat musuh, ke Pesta Topeng?

Dan satu hal yang paling ingin Yeonie tanyakan pada Chanyeol: mengapa relief di Aerial serta tulisan _Exitium_ ada di dalam bukumu?

Namun malam ini, tatkala mereka—Yeonie, Ken, dan Chanyeol—berjalan mengendap-endap melewati pintu rahasia dari Ruang Eksplorasi, turun ke bawah tanah dan muncul di semak belukar bagian luar gerbang istana, Chanyeol telah menyediakan jawabannya.

" _Exitium_ artinya kehancuran. Menurut ramalan, apabila dua orang dari bangsa Chaya dan Kegelapan bersatu, megikat hidup bersama, maka kedua bangsa akan mengalami kehancuran—setidaknya itu yang diterjemahkan pendahulu kita secara turun-temurun. Selama ini aku mengumpulkan mawar hitam, tangkai demi tangkai, untuk mencegah kehancuran yang dimaksud. Kris selalu membantuku selama ini."

Yeonie terpana untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Chanyeol berkata dengan ritme yang terlalu cepat saking bersemangatnya.

Tapi Yeonie sempat menangkap kalimat terakhir… dan ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

 _Kris?_

"Chanyeol, bukankan Kris adalah…" Ken tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud, yang membuat air muka Yeonie berubah total.

"Kakaknya Leo. Putra Mahkota negeri Kegelapan."

Chanyeol—saking tenangnya—bahkan sama sekali tidak terkejut. Apalagi terganggu, oleh esensi tidak suka dalam nada Yeonie itu.

Justru Ken yang terkejut sampai-sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres karena Chanyeol mengajak mereka keluar malam-malam begini.

"Simpan pertanyaan kalian sampai nanti kita tiba di sana. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Ken."

Melihat Yeonie tetap meneruskan perjalanan, Ken pun menahan diri. Di pinggangnya terselip sebilah belati untuk berjaga-jaga dan sebuah topeng cantik untuk dipakai saat pesta, agar mereka dapat membaur dengan orang-orang Kegelapan.

Hal utama yang mendorong Ken berani melakukan ini adalah karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali melihat Hyuk. _Karena hal itu_ , pikirnya. _Karena tiba-tiba kami dipertemukan lagi. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan tetap menganggapmu tidak ada, Hyuk._

"Mengapa kita tidak lewat Aerial saja?" Yeonie bertanya. "Tinggal menyeberang dan kita sudah sampai di mulut wilayah Kegelapan."

Sesaat Chanyeol berpikir. "Aerial dipenuhi akar-akar yang besar dan kuat. Susah sekali menembusnya dan akan makan waktu cukup banyak. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat sampai ke Pesta Topeng."

"Tapi waktu itu Yeonie pernah ke sana dan semua terbuka begitu saja," ujar Ken.

Chanyeol membelalak takjub. Dipandangi Yeonie lekat-lekat seolah ia telah melakukan suatu keajaiban. "Berarti memang benar, Aerial tidak membuka pintunya begitu saja pada semua orang. Kau hebat, Yeonie."

 _Hebat?_ Yeonie justru semakin tidak mengerti. _Mengapa aku… dan Leo waktu itu?_

"Mungkin peristiwa robohnya jembatan waktu itu adalah pertanda aku juga tidak boleh memasuki wilayah Aerial, ya?" Ken berasumsi.

"Aerial menyimpan segudang misteri, tapi orang memilih untuk melupakannya begitu saja," akhirnya Chanyeol mengisyaratkan mereka untuk berhenti dan diam ditempat.

"Atau sengaja dilupakan karena misteri di dalamnya terlalu besar… terlalu bahaya untuk disentuh," Yeonie menimpali.

Mereka menunggu dan menunggu. Detik-detik terasa lambat bergulir di saat hanya kegelapan yang mengitari mereka.

Dan jenis kegelapan ini berbeda dengan yang biasa merka lihat di Dataran Cahaya. Gelapnya sangat pekat, seperti terguyur tinta hitam. Apalagi Chanyeol menyuruh agar semua obor dimatikan.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah halus.

"Putri Chanyeol?"

Yeonie yang lebih dulu terkesiap mendengar suara asing dari belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat sosok tersebut, tapi Chanyeol tetap mendahului menjawabnya dengan suara cerah, "Doojoon! Kau datang. Yang Mulia…?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sekali. "Yang Mulia telah menunggu."

 _Yang Mulia. Yang benar saja!_ Yeonie memutar kedua matanya, merasa semakin konyol karena mereka benar-benar mendatangi negeri Kegelapan, menutup mata akan bahaya yang menghadang di depan, bersikap pura-pura biasa saja mendapati dirinya disambut oleh pemuda Kegelapan yang setipikal dengan Leo, namun berwajah lebih bengis, lebih menyeramkan.

Doojoon menuntun mereka melewati jurang dan lembah. Yeonie menahan napas menyaksikan beberapa urla muncul di hutan kelam yang mereka lewati. Rupa urlanya lebih aneh dari yang ada di negerinya, tapi tingkah mereka sama; sama-sama memandangi manusia dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Pakai topeng kalian," perintah Doojoon.

Mereka semua mengikutinya, termasuk ketika Doojoon memperingatkan bahwa mereka harus selalu berdiri bersama, tidak boleh berpisah satu sama lain, serta harus menyematkan bunga mawar oranye di dada agar menyamarkan bau darah mereka yang berbeda.

"Dapatkah kami memercayaimu?" Yeonie bertanya tegas, menatap Doojoon di mata.

Doojoon terenyak sesaat, "Tentu…" melihat mata gadis itu yang berkilat tanpa takut, ia pun menyadari dengan siapa dirinya berbicara, "…Yang Mulia. Apabila Pangeran mempercayai saya, Anda pun demikian."

Chanyeol menunggu keputusan Yeonie selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun juga sepupunya adalah si putri mahkota, wanita yang berkedudukan tertinggi di Cahaya, kedua setelah Raja. Sebesar keinginannya untuk membaur dalam pesta ini, untuk bertemu Kris, sebesar itu pula kontrol diri yang harus dilakukannya agar tidak melangkahi Yeonie.

Yeonie pun mengangguk. "Bawa kami ke tempat Pesta Topeng berlangsung."

Jantung Yeonie berdegup keras seiring kata-kata tersebut terucapkan. Ia terus memperingatkan bahwa suatu saat rasa penasaran yang terlalu besar ini dapat mengantarnya pada bahaya dan bencana.

"Ah, ini…?"

Yeonie tidak siap akan pemandangan indah di depan mata maupun suasana hangat pesta yang menerjangnya.

Pertama kali dirinya menjejakkan kaki di tenda raksasa, Yeonie merasa terhipnotis, seperti tengah menghadiri pesta para peri. Daerah yang biasanya dilingkupi kegelapan kini terang benderang oleh obor-obor dan lampu-lampu kristal yang dililitkan pada tiang-tiang dan ranting pohon. Tirai-tirai sutra yang panjang tampak melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam.

Ia telah salah besar! Dikiranya bangsa Kegelapan adalah duplikat monster yang hidup di tempat gelap dan kotor. Tapi imajinasi itu sama sekali tidak terbukti. Bahkan saat ini mereka menggunakan gelas-gelas yang terbuat dari emas untuk minum anggur, sama seperti di negerinya.

Semua tamu pesta disini berpakaian layaknya bangsawan seharusnya. Tidak seperti yang ia sangka, bahwa mereka akan berpenampilan seperti makhluk primitif dengan jelaga mencoreng muka serta rambut-rambut panjang yang kusut tak terurus.

 _Mereka juga membutuhkan cahya, sama seperti bangsaku_.

Dan kenyataan itu menghantam nurani Yeonie bagai gelombang laut yang memecah karang.

 _Bedanya kami bisa, mereka tidak._

Yeonie semakin larut dalam pemikirannya, membuat _sanctuary_ sendiri di tengah keramaian. Akibatnya ia tidak sadar Doojoon telah memberi petunjuk lain dan Chanyeol serta Ken sudah tidak berjalan di depannya lagi.

 _Buk!_

"Aduh!"

Yeonie hampir terjatuh tatkala seorang laki-laki yang mabuk menyenggol tubuhnya keras.

Berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya lagi, ia terkejut melihat beberapa lembar kelopak oranye bertebaran di dekat kakinya.

 _Celaka!_

"Bau apa ini?!" si orang mabuk tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala. Ekspresinya yang teller berubah jadi waspada. Ia menengok ke kanan-kiri dengan gerakan liar.

"Ini bukan darah bangsa kita!" Ada lagi suara menyahut.

"Ada penyusup di dalam pesta!"

Yeonie menyaksikan semua ini dengan raut ngeri.

Orang-orang dapat mencium bau darahnya karena mawar oranye yang berfungsi sebagai tabir pelindung telah hancur akibat bertubrukan dengan si pemabuk.

Dengan gemetar, ia melangkah mundur pelan-pelan. Tidak sampai satu menit ia pasti akan ketahuan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersembunyi di mana.

Yeonie tidak ingin mati di sini!

"Tidak mungkin ada penyusup. Pasukan pengawal—bahkan Leo dan Ravi—ikut berpatroli malam ini," Sohyun berkata yakin. Dalam balutan gaun penuh lilitan pita-pita hitam, ia terlihat sangat menawan, membuat mata Yeonie tak kuasa untuk tidak melirik walau sedang sangat panik.

"Tapi bau darah ini positif milik orang Cahaya!" lelaki mabuk itu bersikeras, kini menolehkan kepala ke belakang, tepat ke arah Yeonie yang hanya mampu berdiri mematung.

"Argh—hmmph!"

Sebuah tangan membungkam mulut Yeonie dan menariknya ke belakang. Ia sudah tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain kibaran tirai yang membentuk gelombang yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia pikir saat ini dirinya sedang dicekik, dalam proses dibunuh, namun tangan yang tadi menutup mulutnya kini berpindah ke bawah, merangkulnya.

Sebuah suara berbisik pelan namun penuh urgensi di telinganya.

"Kuakui, kamu memang punya nyali dengan datang ke sini, Putri."

 **~To Be Continued~**


	10. Chapter 08

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 08 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **SHINee Minho**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Yeonie langsung meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi pelukan yang tadinya longgar kini berubah menjadi cengkraman kuat yang membuatnya sesak napas.

Seseorang melintas di depan mereka tapi terhalang oleh lapisan tirai yang berkibar-kibar. Orang ini berhenti dan mengendus-enduskan hidungnya.

"Leo, aku—HEI!" belum sempat Yeonie berkata lagi, dengan kasar Leo mendorong Yeonie dengan telapak tangannya.

Yeonie nyaris menubruk tiang di belakangnya seandainya selama ini ia tidak digembleng latihan fisik yang kuat oleh Jenderal U-Know.

Orang yang tadi melintas—dan tampak curiga akan sesuatu—kembali berjalan pergi. Kini tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka.

"Kau—!" Yeonie mengacungkan tinjunya kearah Leo dan dengan mudah pemuda ini mengakisnya.

Leo tersenyum melecehkan, seakan-akan tanpa dirinya saat ini hidup Yeonie akan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Dan ketika Yeonie melihat sesuatu di gaunnya— _rosa arancia_ baru telah tertempel di situ—barulah ia mengerti apa yang tadi dilakukan Leo.

Leo tersenyum penuh percaya diri, cenderung sinis sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Kali ini kamu keterlaluan kalau tidak berterima kasih padaku."

Yeonie tahu nyawanya baru saja diselamatkan. Tapi membayangkan Leo dan Chanyeol di tepi sungai semalaman membuatnya naik pitam kembali. Jadi ia bukan satu-satunya, kan?!

Dengan mimik cemberut, Yeonie langsung buang muka. "Menyelamatkanku begini… itu pilihanmu, Pangeran." Ujarnya keras kepala.

 _Brak!_

Leo menggebrak dinding pilar di sisi wajah Yeonie keras sekali hingga gadis ini terkejut. "Dasar tidak tahu—"

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih pada laki-laki hidung belang, hah?!"

"Hi… dung belang?" Leo menatapinya kebingungan.

HIDUNG BELANG? Dua kata itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Sohyun dan hampir seluruh gadis di negeri Kegelapan mengatakan ia adalah lelaki paling kaku dan paling tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan wanita. Tapi Yeonie malah mengatakan sebaliknya. Benar-benar pendapat yang aneh!

"Kamu bertemu Chanyeol di tepi sungai malam itu dan kini padaku…" Yeonie bungkam. Ia tidak sanggup meneruskan. Rasanya dari detik ke detik ia malah semakin mempermalukan dirinya.

"Chanyeol? Siapa pula Chanyeol?" Leo tampak tidak terlalu peduli apa penyebab kemarahan Yeonie. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan gadis itu, lalu diciumnya ujung jari telunjuknya. "Aku sudah memutuskan, Putri." Bisisknya.

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Kita harus jadi lebih dari sekedar teman." Yeonie mencibir, hampir saja tertawa keras mendengar ide konyol itu.

"Ayolah, Yeonie." Leo si Pangeran Kegelapan yang (seharusnya) menakutkan, kini malah tengah merayunya dengan sangat memaksa. "Untuk apa kita mengikuti sumpah leluhur atau kata-kata orang sekitar yang tujuannya tidak jelas? Hanya untuk perang sematakah? Tak ada gunanya."

"Tapi ramalan itu? _Exitium—_ "

"Hidup adalah milik kita sebagai penentunya. Bukan ramalan konyol!" Leo memotong keras, terkesan membentak. _Perang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah_. Ia teringat perkataan kakaknya dan kini tergerak untuk melakukan yang sama.

Saking tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, Yeonie sampai terdiam lama. Ada apa dengan perubahan sikap Leo yang sangat tiba-tiba ini? Apakah Leo hanya berpura-pura? Merayunya… lalu menjeratnya? Apakah semua ini hanya jebakan?

"Leo benar, Yeonie."

Yeonie terenyak. Suara dalam yang sangat menggetarkan sukma ini—mengapa terasa familiar baginya?

Dan bukan Yeonie saja yang setengah mati terkejut, Leo juga.

Terutama Leo.

"Kris, kau…" saking bengongnya, hanya itu yang mampu terlisankan oleh pemuda ini.

Di sisi kakaknya terdapat sosok wanita manis yang tadi menyertai Yeonie dan seorang lagi adalah gadis yang pernah dilihatnya tatkala jembatan kayu di Aerial rubuh.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman disini," Kris berkata. Senyumnya tersungging mendapati dua sejoli di hadapannya yang saling berkacak pinggang. "Malam itu bukan Leo yang menemui Chanyeol, tapi aku. Chanyeol adalah kekasihku."

Seharusnya berita ini sudah bisa ditebak oleh Leo—segala alasan mengapa Kris begitu gigih membela bangsa Cahaya—tapi tetap saja ia terkejut tatkala mendengar pengakuan keluar secara gamblang dari mulut kakaknya.

"Chanyeol…" Yeonie memandangi sepupunya, tak mampu berkata-kata lebih banyak untuk mengomentari keputusannya—keberaniannya.

"Kalau sampai kalian ketahuan—kalau sampai ayahmu, Penasihat Minho tahu, ia pasti akan murka sekali," Ken berbisik jujur walau gesturnya tidak menunjukkan dirinya benci malihat dua orang yang sangat berbeda ini bersama-sama.

Suasana riuh-rendah pesta membuat mereka dapat berbicara dengan leluasa. Bahkan baik Kris dan Leo sudah mempersiapkan diri apabila mawar oranye ketiga gadis ini luruh lagi, yang berarti penyamaran mereka di antara orang-orang Kegelapan dapat terbongkar.

"Tentang aku dan Yang Mulai… jangan khawatir, Yeonie. Biarkan ini menjadi konsekuensi kami," ujar Chanyeol.

Yeonie tertegun. Melihat Kris dan Chanyeol di depannya, tangan saling berpegangan serta mata tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain, hanya membuatnya kagum sekaligus iri.

Iri karena mereka berdua begitu serasi, sejiwa… dan berani.

"Apa hubungannya _Exitium_ , mawar hitam, dan bangsa Kegelapan?" Yeonie—terbiasa dengan sikap _bossy_ sebagai anak pertama, sekaligus putri dengan tahta tertinggi—bertanya tegas pada sepupunya.

"Aku berhasil menemukan komposisi ramuan ekstrak mawar hitam dan serpihan Batu Perak yang apabila dioleskan pada kulit ras Kegelapan, mereka jadi tahan terhadap sinar matahari. Dulu Kris yang mengambilkan Batu Perak ini untukku." Chanyeol menjawab penuh semangat, merasa bangga sekali karena karyanya mendapat tanggapan positif, tidak seperti di negerinya di mana kebanyakan orang—termasuk ayahnya sendiri—menganggap ia perempuan aneh.

"Benarkah?" Leo ingin melihat dari dekat benda kecil yang dibawa Chanyeol. Di luar dugaan, dia yang paling antusias dan penasaran saat itu.

"Seharusnya dengan penemuan ini bangsa kita tidak perlu berperang lagi." Kris mengepalkan tangan kanan, berharap penuh itu dapat terwujud.

"Jadi klan kita akan benar-benar dapat menikmati matahari tanpa takut kulit jadi melepuh?" Leo masih tidak percaya, rasa senang dan ngeri menyusupi hatinya kini. Memang penemuan Chanyeol adalah ide yang sangat brilian, tapi bagaimana konsekuensi ke depannya?

Kris mengangguk. "Yang jelas rencana ini tidak boleh sampai bocor ke siapa pun. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu. Orang-orang yang pro perdamaian."

Leo mengiyakan walau sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan konspirasi ini. Kris mungkin saja nekat melakukan semua ini demi cinta, tapi Leo masih ragu terhadap penerapannya.

 _Bangsa Kegelapan dan Cahaya bersatu… semudah itu?_ Leo menggeleng-geleng. Mengingat ia kenal sekali siapa ayahandanya, ia jadi tahu siapa orang pertama yang tidak boleh mengetahui "kudeta" ini.

"Terutama Ayah, Kris."

Kris tersenyum. "Dan Siwon. Berada di dekat orang itu bikin bulu kudukku merinding!"

Beberapa tangan meraih-raih ujung tirai tempat mereka berkumpul, ingin menyibaknya sambil bertanya-tanya "siapa gerangan di sana."

Leo menarik tangan Yeonie. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Aku tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekitar. Bagaimana pun juga Yeonie adalah putri dari raja dari negeri musuh. Terlalu berbahaya kalau mereka terekspos di alam terbuka tanpa penjagaan seperti ini. Kalian duluan."

Kris mengangguk, mengajak Chanyeol dan Ken menyingkir ke luar.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yeonie sedih tatkala Leo mengucapkan kata "musuh", seakan-akan walau mereka berdiri berdekatan, mereka tidaklah dekat.

Tepat ketika tirai terbuka lebar, Leo menarik Yeonie ke pelukannya dan menciumnya di bibir, setengah badannya menutupi figur Yeonie.

Seorang lelaki dan dua orang perempuan yang berjalan di belakang terenyak melihat pemandangan sepasang kekasih ini.

Leo melepaskan kecupannya, menatapi dingin si penginterupsi. "Ada perlu apa?"

"P-Pangeran! Kami, kami—MAAF!"

Tirai kembali ditutup. Dan belum sempat Leo memalingkan wajah ke arah Yeonie lagi…

 _Plak!_

"Awas kalau kamu mengulangi itu sekali lagi. Huh!"

Yeonie mengangkat dagu lalu berjalan mengikuti arah kepergian Kris.

Di luar, tanpa bantuan penerangan, Dataran Kegelapan adalah ruang hitam yang lapang dan tak terbatas. Mereka melintasi padang rumput yang ilalangnya sangat tinggi, sekilas mirip Padang Rumpul Illya.

Yeonie yang tadinya berjalan angkuh tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, menghentikan langkahnya karena ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Kris, Chanyeol, maupun Ken, namun terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantuan Leo.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Putri. Kamu bisa jadi mangsa yang enak bagi ular-ular raksasa di sini."

Yeonie langsung diam di tempat tapi tetap bersikeras tidak mau menengok ke belakang. Sambil bersiul riang, Leo meraih tangannya, tanpa berkata-kata mengharuskan gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Leo, kau mau ke mana? Leo!"

Dari kejauhan terdengar Sohyun memanggilnya—membuat Leo panik—dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Sohyun."

Doojoon muncul tepat di depan gadis itu, menghadang langkahnya.

"Pangeran Leo dan Yang Mulia Kris harus menghadiri acara lain. Mohon dimengerti."

Sohyun tidak menerima alasan ini begitu saja. Ia bertolak pinggang di depan Doojoon, menantangnya. "Acara apa? Tidak ada acara lain pada malam Pesta Topeng, Doojoon."

"Pertemuan rahasia, membahas strategi perang terhadap bangsa Cahaya."

Leo terkejut—salut melihat tindakan yang diambil anak buahnya. Ia tidak pernah meyangka Doojoon mengetahui kegiatan Kris selama ini, sementara Leo sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. _Padahal dia anak buahku_ , pikirnya.

Sohyun melempar tatapan menyelidik sekali lagi ke sosok Leo yang semakin menghilang ditelan kegelapan, lalu balik badan kembali menuju Pesta Topeng.

Setelah situasi aman. Leo kembali menarik tangan Yeonie keras—posesif. Maksudnya begitu, namun di mata Yeonie tindakannya sangat kasar.

"Kita mau ke mana?!" tanya Yeonie.

"Mana aku tahu! Kris yang tahu. Diam dan ikuti aku. Kakakku dan kekasihnya itu sepertinya telah menggarap ini sejak lama."

"Jangan berteriak padaku." Yeonie menarik tangannya, enggan terus-menerus digenggam seakan-akan Leo berhak penuh atas dirinya. Diempaskannya topeng dekoratif dari wajahnya, yang baginya terasa mengganggu sudut penglihatannya.

Setelah padang ilalang tidak tertangkap pandangan mata lagi, akhirnya mereka berlima tiba di jalan buntu bertebing yang dikenali Yeonie sebagai perbatasan wilayah Cahaya dan Kegelapan.

Sesaat Yeonie tertegun, ia pernah datang kesini berdua dengan Jenderal U-Know, memperhatikan segala kemungkinan pertahanan yang dapat diupayakan seandainya suatu saat bangsa Kegelapan menyerang.

Dari inspeksi tersebut, ia menyadari bahwa posisi negerinya berada di atas tebing.

Di tempat yang lebih menguntungkan.

Leo muncul dari samping Yeonie, melihat lebih dekat tekstur tebing. Ketika ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di permukaan tebing, ia tersentak sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

"I-ini…" Leo terbata. Sekilas ia meliht beberapa kilatan imaji dari masa lalu, dari sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia yakin belum pernah ia alami, namun eksis di bagian lain ingatannya.

 _Aku pernah ke sini_. "Di balik tebing ada gua, bukan?"

Semua orang, terutama Kris, terkejut akan tebakan jitu Leo. "Leo… sejak kapan…? Tidak pernah ada yang tahu keberadaan gua ini selain diriku dan Chanyeol."

 _Tidak salah lagi, aku memang pernah ke sini._ Sekali lagi Leo memperhatikan area sekelilingnya. Semakin lama kilasan kejadian yang terasa asing muncul di kepalanya, seolah-olah memperlihatkam serpihan kehidupan yang hilang darinya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ada." Leo tidak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu.

Kris memutar batu yang letaknya tersembunyi di antara rerumputan, sesuai dengan batas-batas angka yang telah ditetapkan. Kemudian, terbukalah pintu pada dinding tebing setinggi tubuh manusia. Yeonie menebak bahwa kombinasi kunci rahasia seperti ini pasti hasil karya Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka masuk, ternyata di dalam perut tebing terdapat gua yang separo dinding atasnya terbuka sehingga langit dapat terlihat. Karena daerah ini berada di perbatasan kedua negeri, uniknya setengah area gua terpapar sinar mentari, setengahnya lagi tidak. Dan pada bagian yang mendapatkan cahaya, terbentang lahan berkotak-kotak yang isinya tak lain adalah mawar hitam.

"Ini kebun untuk membudidayakan mawar hitam. Agar tidak menarik perhatian orang, maka gua ini menjadi pilihan yang tepat," Chanyeol memamerkan. Diambilnya sebatang lalu di ciumi bau wanginya yang khas. "Semoga dengan ini tidak ada lagi perbedaan yang dapat menyebabkan perpecahan."

"Tapi walau terlindungi tebing, tempat ini cukup riskan. Yeonie, bukankah ini salah satu jalur yang dilalui patroli pasukan Jenderal U-Know?" tanya Ken.

Yeonie mengangguk. "Aku dapat meminta Jenderal U-Know mengganti rute patroli."

Leo tertegun mendengar jawaban Yeonie. Putri ini… ia turun ke lapangan juga?

Bangkit dari posisi berjongkok, Leo menepuk punggung sang kakak, kagum. "Urusan pasukan pengawal kerajaan, serahkan padaku." Awalnya ia ingin menjadi oposisi, mendukung penuh usaha ekspansi ayahnya, tapi ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan hatinya… Ia menoleh ke Yeonie sambil tersenyum lebar, namun gadis ini langsung memalingkan wajahnya… Leo tahu ia hanya butuh waktu lebih.

"Aku berharap semua yang hadir di sini mau memberi dukungan penuh… untuk kebaikan kita bersama-sama." Kris berdiri di tengah-tengah dengan wibawa yang terpancar alami.

Dengan gaya serampangan, Leo maju ke depan. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Kak."

"Saya ikut, Yang Mulia." Walau kebimbangan terus merayapi hatinya, Yeonie tetap berbicara kebalikan dengan yang ia rasakan. Ia memberi hormat, badannya sedikit membungkuk. Nuansa respek baru pada calon raja Kegelapan ini tercermin di mata bulatnya.

Semua yang hadir di gua membuat sumpah setia di dalam hati, bahwa mereka akan menjaga proyek rahasia ini—bahkan dengan nyawa sekalipun bila diperlukan.

Tapi apa yang diraskan hati Leo tidak seintens, tidak sama sunguh-sungguh, seperti tekad Kris. Apabila ide ini berhasil mungkin memang akan mempersatukan bangsanya dengan bangsa Cahaya, tapi sejujurnya Leo tidak terlalu peduli isu itu. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik baginya. Baginya tidak usah bersatu pun tidak apa-apa selama ia bisa bertemu dengan si putri bangsa musuhnya ini.

Berbeda dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang terlihat ibarat pasangan sehidup-semati, Leo mempunyai rencana lain terhadap Yeonie. _Mungkin dia bisa membantu menerjemahkan mimpi anehku. Mungkin perempuan ini tahu kuncinya._

Dan untuk ini, mulai sekarang Leo harus bekerja keras mencari jalan agar dapat terus bersama Yeonie—dan ia tidak akan mengikuti jejak Kris. Kris mungkin di pangeran teladan, kebanggaan Raja. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki determinasi jelas dan kokoh dalam hidupnya, tapi Leo akan melakukan ini dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hei, Yeonie…" Leo menatap Yeonie langsung di mata.

Sebuah tatapan tajam yang Yeonie tahu artinya… dan tidak mampu dijawabnya.

Yeonie hanya memalingkan wajah. _Tidakkan kaulihat, Leo? Kau dan aku—kita berdua hanya akan menjadi pasangan di dalam mimpi_.

"Hari sudah semakin larut," Kris berkata pada Chanyeol. "Aku dan Leo akan mengantar kalian sampai Aerial. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit dan kalian tahu kami—"

Tiba-tiba Ken roboh ke sebelah Yeonie, mengerang kesakitan. Di dalam kegelapan Yeonie tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia yakin ada sesuatu yang berkilatan menancap di lengan kiri sahabatnya.

Sebuah jarum kecil—jarum yang sama yang mengenai Jongup di tepi Aerial.

"Orang asing, menyingkir dari Paduka Leo."

 **~To Be Continued~**


	11. Chapter 09

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 09 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **B1A4 Jinyoung (GS)**

 **SHINee Key (GS**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **B1A4 Gongchan**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **EXO Chen**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

 _Belum pulang juga! Ada apa, ya?_

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Hongbin mengintip ke kamar kakaknya. Sudah lewat jam sebelas malam, dan Yeonie belum ada di dalam.

Perlahan, Hongbin menutup pintu kamar kakaknya, berjalan mengendap-endap kembali ke kamarnya yang terletak di ujung tangga Istana Putih, hanya beda ruangan dari kamar tidur Yeonie.

~ AERIAL ~

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali dan masuklah Madam Jinyoung—si guru piano sekaligus sahabat Nenek ketika beliau masih hidup—membawakan untaian kalung mutiara yang baru dibuatnya. "Untuk cucu-cucuku." Ia ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengecup kening Hongbin. Sejak Nenek meninggal, Madam Jinyoung berinisiatif menjadi pengganti beliau dengan turun tangan langsung membantu Ratu Key mengurus Yeonie dan Hongbin kecil sampai kini.

"Yeonie sudah tidur belum ya? Aku ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar dengannya—"

"Sudah Madam!" Hongbin memotong cepat. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa Yeonie tengah pergi. "Saya saja yang memberikannya pada Kakak."

Madam Jinyoung mengelus kepala Hongbin tapi tetap melangkah ke pintu. "Tidak usah sayang. Khusus untuk perhiasan, aku ingin memberikannya sendiri, terutama untuk Yeonie-ku yang terlalu banyak bermain-main dengan Jenderal U-Know..."

"Jangan! Kumohon…" Hongbin merasa sikapnya sangat konyol dan berlebihan. "A-Aku tidak berani tidur sendiri malam ini—tadi ada urla yang mengintip di jendela. Madam Jinyoung tahu kan bentuk mereka aneh-aneh."

"Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya, Hongbin sayang." Madam Jinyoung kini memegang kenop pintu, bersiap keluar.

Hongbin semakin panik. Urla tidak berbahaya? Hongbin hampir saja mencibir. Madam Jinyoung sering kali mengeluhkan sifat Yeonie yang terlalu berani, padahal beliau sendiri tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku ingin mendengar dongeng!" pinta Hongbin. "Dulu Nenek sering menceritakan berbagai legenda ajaib di Negeri Cahaya dan Kegelapan."

Raut muka Madam Jinyong langsung berubah. Hongbin menyadari permintaannya yang terkesan biasa akan menjadi sangat sensitif di mata wanita tua yang masih sangat rupawan ini. "Tidak bolehkah? Apakah Madam juga akan melarang saya menyebut kata 'Kegelapan'?"

Kali ini Madam Jinyoung benar-benar menjauh dari pintu dan duduk kembali di ranjang Hongbin. Ia tersenyum hangat, menggeleng dengan lembut. "Aku tidak melarangmu, Hongbin."

"Jadi Madam pun sebenarnya ingin semuanya bisa hidup damai? Berdampingan?" Hongbin bertanya blak-blakan.

Madam Jinyoung tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Ia tetap diam dalam senyum yang sama.

"Sampai kapan ini akan terus terjadi? Dulu Nenek sangat menginginkan perdamaian itu. Sayang beliau sudah meninggal." Hongbin mencibir seperti anak kecil. Tapi sepuluh tahun baginya cukup besar untuk tidak dianggap "bayi" lagi. Dan dikiranya dengan memberitahu Yeonie, fakta bahwa Linc benar-benar masih ada, itu akan membuatnya terlihat tidak sekedar besar, tapi juga dewasa.

Tapi nyatanya Yeonie tetap saja menganggapnya anak kecil.

Dan Hongbin mulai kehabisan akal menyuguhkan pembuktian baru kepada kakaknya.

"Heechul adalah wanita yang sangat idealis, sama seperti kakakmu," air muka Madam Jinyoung terlihat sinis, "karena itulah ia pergi terlalu cepat."

Hongbin meringis seolah kata-kata wanita bergaya gipsi ini melukai telinganya yang mendengar. Sungguh ucapan yang pahit—bahkan Madam Jinyoung juga terdengar sama kesalnya, sama sedihnya, atas kematian Nenek dahulu.

Ya, Nenek bukan hanya meninggal, tapi mati—beliau dibunuh.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, menurut desas-desus yang tidak pernah sampai dengan jelas di telinga Hongbin, pelaku pembunuhan keji itu berasal dari klan Kegelapan. Seorang pemuda ambisius yang menginginkan darah orang Cahaya agar dapat menjadi lebih kuat.

Namun ini adalah salah satu dari sekian kisah yang tidak boleh dibicarakan lagi di negeri Cahaya, di _Castrum Niveus_ , selain legenda Aerial. Dan Hongbin yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang penasaran setangah mati, kakaknya juga—pasti kakaknya jauh lebih penasaran!

"Heechul yakin sekali Linc sang kudang terbang akan kembali ke negeri ini dan membantu kita mengalahkan bangsa laknat tersebut," kata Madam Jinyoung. Napasnya mendesah keras serta matanya berkilat penuh dendam.

Hongbin mengigit bibir. Mungkin bercerita pada Mada Jinyoung tentang Linc yang belakangan sering menghampirinya, bukanlah ide yang tepat.

Hongbin meraih kalung mutiara putih yang warnanya berpendar, kontras dengan nuansa kulitnya yang cokelat muda. Mutiara. Ia jadi teringat bros mutiara, hadiah dari Gongchan, si bungsu dari keluarga Minho, adik laki-laki Ken. Tidak berbeda dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya, Gongchan menaruh perhatian pada Hongbin, seperti Jackson dan Chen pada Yeonie. Tapi seperti kisah cinta Yeonie juga, cinta Gongchan bukanlah sesuatu yang ditanggapi Hongbin dengan serius. Melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin, Hongbin yakin sekali untuk hal beginian dia masih sangat, sangat muda. Terlalu dini.

Kisah cinta bisa menunggu. Tapi Linc tidak. Dan Hongbin tidak akan berlama-lama menunggu petunjuk, terutama dengan sikap Yeonie yang masih memandangnya sebelah mata. Ia akan mencari dan memanggil Linc seorang diri. Segera.

Masalahnya ia tidak tahu caranya bagaimana.

"Madam ingat kan kuda terbang putih yang dulu sering dibicarakan Nenek? Yang ada bintang emas di tengah-tengah dahinya? Katanya ia kuda terbang terakhir dan kita bisa memanggilnya lagi, bukan?" Hongbin menunjuk ruang di antara kedua alisnya.

"Itu hanya legenda. Mitologi."

"Iya sih. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar ceritanya. Kalau tidak salah, Nenek tahu caranya. Madam tahu juga?" Hongbin tidak kenal lelah merajuk, membujuk. Ia belajar ini dari ahlinya, si Putri Yeonie tercinta.

"Hmm…" Madam Jinyoung mengingat-ingat, "Heechul memang pernah bercerita. Kalau tidak salah… letakkan setangkai mawar warna oranye di jendela dan—Oh! Ya, ya, aku baru ingat. Ada mantranya juga: _Oo Aquilo, addo mihi solus uranicus creatura per rutilus astrum in suus frons_. Wahai, angin utara, antarkan kepadaku makhluk terindah pemilik bintang emas satu-satunya."

Hongbin mencamkan kata-kata tersebut dengan wajah sangat serius, membuahkan kecurigaan baru dalam diri Madam Jinyoung. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik pada legenda kuda terbang itu? Lagi pula nenekmu mengatakan bahwa kuda terbang tidak dapat dipanggil oleh sembarang orang— _ia_ yang memilih orang tersebut."

~ AERIAL ~

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. Hongbin berdiri di tepi jendela kamarnya yang sangat lebar. Ia melirik ke bawah, para pengawal melakukan patroli, sehingga walau malam sudah kian larut suasana di sekitar _Castrum Niveus_ tidak pernah sepi penjaga. Ia sempat ragu, dalam kondisi seramai ini—di ruang terbuka pula—kehadiran kuda terbang dari atas langit akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

 _Kuda terbang tidak dapat dipanggil oleh sembarang orang—ia yang memilih orang tersebut._

Bukankah selama ini Linc yang mendatanginya? Berarti kuda terbang ini telah memilihnya, bukan?

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu." Hongbin memejamkan kedua matanya, berkonsentrasi dan menggumamkan mantra yang di ajarkan Madam Jinyoung, memanggil Aquilo—roh baik hati yang berwujud hembusan angin utara—untuk mengantar Linc kepadanya.

Untuk kali ini bukan Linc yang mengunjunginya dengan keinginan sendiri, tapi Hongbin yang memanggilnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia siap menjadi tuan baru bagi kuda terbang ini.

Setelah kata terakhir dari mantra selesai dilafalkan, angin tiba-tiba bertiup keras dari arah utara, membuat para penjaga di bawah ketakutan, mengira ada badai yang tiba-tiba menerjang. Mereka berlarian kelimpungan dan suasana istana berubah jadi sepi. Hanya derik ranting yang bergesekan dan sayup-sayup terdengar lolongan serigala dari negeri tetangga, yang membuat bulu kuduk Hongbin berdiri.

Sesaat ia takut dan ragu. Mendengar suara serigala mengingatkannya pada klan Kegelapan—makhluk itu adalah sahabat mereka!—serta objektif awalnya, yaitu mewujudkan perdamaian antara dua klan yang bertikai ini. Sebuah tugas yang rasanya hampir mustahil dilakukan. Tapi Hongbin yakin semua ini pada akhirnya, pada waktunya, memang harus berakhir.

Berakhir dengan baik.

Dan begitu determinasi kuat terformulasi di hatinya, Linc muncul di hadapan Hongbin dengan segala keanggunannya.

"Linc, kau benar-benar memenuhi panggilanku." Hongbin mendekat ke jendela, mengelus-elus kepala si kuda terbang, merasakan bulu lembutnya di tangan.

Lalu aura linc berubah. Ia melepaskan diri dari elusan Hongbin.

 _Tuanku Hongbin, aku telah mengetahui keinginanmu yang terdalam dan akan kubantu semampuku…_

"Terima kasih, Linc. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Lalu Linc meneruskan: _Dan aku hanya dapat membantu, Tuanku. Terwujud atau tidaknya, itu kembali pada tangan manusia—dan tentunya kau sendiri._

Hongbin mengangguk mengerti; mengerti bahwa itu adalah aturan mainnya—ia tidak perlu mengerti mengapa ia yang dipilih oleh Linc. Ia yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—setidaknya itu yang terefleksi dalam sikap Yeonie kepadanya.

Apa yang diharapkan makhluk sehebat dan sesakral Linc dari dirinya?

"Mengapa aku?" Saking rendah dirinya, suara Hingbin hanya berupa bisikan halus.

 _Karena hanya Tuanku yang dapat menyakinkan Putri Yeonie—dan Eripia—bahwa permusuhan ini harus segera berakhir, dan si penolong akan datang dari dunia lain_.

Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya yang kini jadi sendu. _Eripia_ berarti si penolong. Tapi ia tidak mengerti siapa _Eripia_ yang dimaksud Linc. "Sungguh tugas yang berat, Linc. Andaikan Kakak mau mendengarkanku…"

Linc mendekatkan moncongnya, mengelus-eluskannya pada lengan Hongbin penuh dukungan. _Engkau mampu, Tuanku Hongbin. Saat ini Putri Yeonie sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk memikirkan kondisi bangsa Cahaya dan Kegelapan—bahkan ia tidak menyadari dirinya sedang mengupayakan perdamaian ini. Kekuatanku kini terbatas karena Llyr telah tiada. Sendiri, kami hanyalah setengah jiwa, tidak dapat menolong manusia sepenuhnya, maka itu engkau harus segera memanggil Eripia…_

"Bagaimana caranya, Linc—? "

 _Blarrr!_

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi terang oleh petir yang suaranya memekakkan telinga. Hongbin terkejut bukan main. Aneh sekali, karena saat ini sama sekali bukan musim penghujan.

Di depannya Linc bersiap mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang pergi.

"T-Tunggu, Linc! Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!" Hongbin menubruk jendelanya, hampir saja melompat dari situ demi mencegah kepergian Linc.

 _Putri, kedatanganku telah diketahui oleh si Penyihir, orang yang tidak menghendaki perdamaian terwujud. Aku harus pergi._

"Penyihir? Siapa yang kau maksud, Linc? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memanggil _Eripia_ —si penolong dari dunia lain ini?"

Linc menggeleng, tidak tahu—atau tidak ingin mengatakannya.

 _Maaf, Tuanku. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Yang jelas penyihir itu tidak bekerja sendiri._

Sekali lagi petir menyambar keras dan kali ini ke arah jendela menara istana, kearah Hongbin dan Linc. Sekejap mata, perisai elips muncul di situ, melindungi mereka. Percikan apinya membuat langit kelam di sekitar istana jadi terang seperti sedang berlangsung pesta kembang api.

 _Jangan takut, Tuanku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu_.

Melihat ini, Hongbin yang masih melotot, takjub sekaligus takut, akhirnya menyadari betapa serius masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 10 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **BigBang TOP**

 **B1A4**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Leo maju menutupi figur Yeonie yang bersimpuh di sebelah Ken sambil mengeluarkan belatinya. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat siapa tamu tak diundang, yang berdiri di mulut gua.

Seseorang—bukan!—bahkan ada dua orang yang ternyata dikenal Leo dengan baik.

Di hadapannya berdiri Ravi dan Hyuk. Suara Hyuk yang tadi berkata-kata nyaris tidak Leo kenali saking halus dan mematikan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak si Pangeran.

"Justru kau yang harus menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini, Leo," Ravi berkata dingin.

Di sebelahnya Hyuk berdiri memasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang kembali. Ia melirik perempuan yang menjadi target sumpit beracunnya, lalu kembali ke Leo dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terbaca.

Kris maju, namun tangan Leo mencegahnya; biarkan ia yang berurusan dengan anak buahnya sendiri.

"Leo, apa jadinya…" Ravi menatap langsung sahabatnya di mata, sorotnya berkilap khawatir, "…kalau dua calon pemimpin klan Kegelapan ternyata berada di pihak musuh? Mengapa sekarang kau malah berdiri bersebelahan dengan musuh bebuyutan kita?" ia setengah berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Ravi bahkan sempat mengutuki dirinya kenapa ia tidak intens menjodohkan Leo dengan Sohyun, sehingga si sobat tidak kepincut pada musuh mereka—tidak tanggung-tanggung seorang putri raja!

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat," Leo berkata dalam suara rendah dan berhati-hati; gestur yang dikenali Ravi sebagai keadaan serius yang tengah dihadapi si sobat. Biasanya kalau mereka sedang ngobrol, Leo cenderung blak-blakan seperti tidak sempat—malas—memilah kata.

Ravi melihat ketiga perempuan di depannya: Yeonie yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan marah dan dagu terangkat, Chanyeol yang merapat ke arah Kris—serta tangan Kris yang menjadi perisai gadis ini—serta Ken yang masih merintih kesakitan.

Yeonie memperhatikan gejala yang timbul dari racun tersebut—mengigil hebat, berkeringat deras, bahkan ujung-ujung kukunya menjadi biru. Efeknya lebih parah dari yang ia saksikan pada Jongup. "Ken harus mendapat pengobatan, kalau tidak ia akan mati!"

Leo berpaling ke Hyuk, maju ke arahnya tatkala berbicara, "Berikan penawarnya padaku, Hyuk."

 _Hyuk?_ Yeonie sungguh terkejut mendengar nama yang disebut Leo.

Hyuk masih bergeming. Walau sorot matanya kosong, ia sebenarnya mulai dirayapi kebimbangan: berikan atau tidak?

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh kakakmu sendiri, kan?" Leo meneruskan. "Kita adalah bangsa Kegelapan—kita membela diri, bukannya membunuh. Apakah kau punya alasan untuk membunuh saat ini?"

"Penyusup boleh dibunuh di tempat. Gua ini termasuk daerah terlarang," kata Ravi. Suaranya tenang-menggertak, tapi tangannya seperti bersiap akan menarik pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga penyusup," Leo menyatakan sambil memasang senyuman khasnya—sinis dan meremehkan. Kalau gua ini terlarang bagaimana dengan Aerial? Sangat lucu mendengarkan Ravi yang biasanya kocak kini tampak begitu serius, seperti lupa atas "dosa" bersama mereka: menyusup ke Aerial.

"Bagaimana mereka tahu kita ada di sini?" Kris berbisik pada dirinya. Bukan hanya Doojoon yang mengetahui rencana ini? "Hei, Ravi, apakah Doojoon yang memberitahumu?"

"Doojoon juga tahu?!" Ravi berseru tak percaya.

 _Bukan Doojoon yang memberitahu,_ Kris memutuskan. Ia menatap Ravi dengan sorot mata yang tidak hanya serius, tapi juga mematikan, sarat ancaman, "Kuharap kau dapat kupercaya sebagai orang terakhir yang mengetahui ini."

Berhadapan dengan Kris, Ravi tidak berani bermain-main. Berbeda kalu ia berhadapan dengan adik si Putra Mahkota.

"Cih! Ternyata Leo laki-laki juga," ia terkekeh jahil. "Ada perempuan cantik di sebelahnya, langsung lupa dia adalah Pangeran Kegelapan—"

"Berani bicara lagi…!" Leo langsung berlari menerjang Ravi. Diraihnya belati dari pinggang dan ketika mendekat…

 _Buk!_

…dilemparnya belati itu dan sekuat tenaga ia tonjok muka si sobat.

"LEO!" Yeonie tidak habis pikir melihat tindakan yang menurutnya bodoh ini.

"Sejak kapan kau bermain-main ke negeri tetangga, Leo?" Ravi masih meggodanya.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu!"Leo memalingkan muka cemberutnya seperti anak kecil. Pemandangan yang membuat Yeonie hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala.

Kelelahan, Leo dan Ravi berhenti mengangkat tinju, mengatur napas yang naik-turun.

"Hei, kau mau lari?!" Ravi bingung melihat Leo malah berjalan terseret meninggalkannya.

 _Bukkk!_

Bogem Leo berpindah telak ke muka Hyuk.

Semua di situ, termasuk Ravi, bengong melihatnya.

"Di antara semuanya, kau yang paling layak dapat itu, Hyuk," Leo berkata dalam suara mematikan.

"Aku…" Hyuk terpana. Sakitnya ditonjok tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati karena dirinya ternyata telah mengecewakan Leo.

"Apa?! Kurang keras?!" Leo berseru lagi. "Hei, Hyuk! Begitu perlakuanmu pada kakakmu? Kau memang bangsa Kegelapan kini, tapi tidak ada yang dapat menghapus masa lalumu—apalagi keluargamu!"

"Tuan Leo…" susah sekali Hyuk ingin memformulasikan kata yang tepat. Ia lalu membungkuk ke arah Ken. "Maafkan aku… Kak."

Yeonie terenyak mendengar suara itu, sampai badannya ikut mundur. Di depannya Hyuk telah duduk bersimpuh sambil mengeluarkan botol kecil.

"Kau tetap ingin menolong… walau kami dari klan Cahaya? Yeonie tertegun melihat tangan Hyuk dengan terampil mengoleskan salep berwarna being pada bagian tubuh Ken yang tertancap jarum.

"Itu karena kau tahu kau adalah adikku kan… Hyuk?" Ken bangkit perlahan dengan tubuh gemetar. Walau begitu napasnya sudah lebih teratur, tidak fluktuatif lagi.

Hyuk merobek sisi pinggir pakainnya, lalu sekuat tenaga diikatnya pada lengan kiri kakaknya, tidak peduli gadis ini meringis kesakitan. "Dalam sepuluh menit, semua racun di dalam pembuluh darahmu akan ternetralisasi," kata Hyuk. Suaranya menjadi lebih hangat, menyadari dirinya tidak menjadi pembunuh… berkat Paduka Leo yang telah menyadarkannya.

Hyuk melirik ke belakang; Leo sudah sibuk dengan si Putri Cahaya lagi. Namun Hyuk lega, di matanya kini telah membara api kekaguman baru pada Leo.

Sejak dahulu Hyuk memang bersumpah akan mengabdikan hidup—dan matinya—pada adik Putra Mahkota. Berkat campur tangan Leo-lah ia masih bisa hidup sampai kini. Ini tak lain karena Leo pernah dengan berani meyakinkan Raja TOP untuk memungutnya, memperlakukannya dengan adil dan layak walau berasal dari bangsa Cahaya.

Dan sejak saat itu pula Hyuk menerima kucuran darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Leo, pertanda ia telah resmi menjadi bangsa Kegelapan. Adik angkat Leo.

Ia hidup dan mati untuk Leo. Dan untuk ini ia merasa harus melepaskan masa lalu—termasuk keluarganya. Membuang semua itu jauh-jauh.

Ia kini menjadi musuh matahari.

Tidak ada yang ia sesali dari keputusan nekatnya itu karena rasa cinta pada negerinya, pada keluarganya, telah habis menguap. Dulu ketika ia masih kecil, akibat kelalaian Hyunsik ayahnya, ia terpisah dari rombongan para bangsawan Cahaya saat berburu di hutan dekat perbatasan. Hyuk hampir dimangsa singa kalau saja Raja TOP, Raja Kegelapan yang sedang melintas di situ, tidak melindunginya.

Tatkala Hyuk menyadari nasibnya justru jadi lebih parah ketimbang dimangsa predator tersebut, Leo muncul di hadapannya sebagai pahlawan, mengatakan lebih baik menciptakan satu orang lagi yang dapat mengayunkan pedang ini daripada menghilangkan nyawa satu orang dengannya.

Jadilah nyawa Hyuk benar-benar terselamatkan. Raja tidak jadi membunuhnya asalkan Hyuk mau menjadi bagian dari mereka. Sebagai balas budi, Hyuk berlatih tekun sebagai prajurit Leo dan berhasil mengasah kemampuan khususnya dalam meramu racun serta obat-obatan herbal yang dapat melumpuhkan musuh.

Setelah melihat sekelompok mawar hitam yang kelopaknya sudah merekah sempurna, Ravi berpaling ke Kris. "Yang Mulia, tentang bagaimana kami dapat ke sini, itu dikarenakan daerah ini menjadi rute patroli baru pasukan pengawal—"

Leo memotong seenaknya. "Sejak kapan, Ravi?"

"Jenderal baru saja mengumumkan ketika kau pergi tadi. Untung kau pangeran, Leo. Ketiakhadiranmu yang begitu tiba-tiba tidak membuatnya curiga."

"Berarti…" Kris berhenti sejenak, apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan, "ada kemungkinan orang lain juga tahu mengenai gua ini—mungkin juga tentang upaya perdamaian kita."

"Dan siapa pun orang itu, ia tidak mendukungnya," tambah Leo.

"Kebun rahasia _rosa nera_ tidak bisa diteruskan di sini lagi," Kris memutuskan.

Ken mengusulkan agar tanaman itu dipindahkan ke rumah kacanya. Walau masih berisiko, usul itu tetap di terima karena sementara ini tidak ada jalan lain. Budidaya mawar hitam harus terus dilakukan—apa pun konsekuensinya.

 _Chesss!_

"Ughh!" Kris meringis dengan sebelah mata terpicing. Permukaan kulit pada punggung tangannya melepuh terkena sinar matahari yang mulai menerangi, walau di luar masih tampak gelap.

"Sudah menjelang pagi…" Putra Mahkota itu tersenyum lembut kea rah Chanyeol, merasa berat harus berpisah. Ia menyingkir perlahan ke tempat yang terlindung bebatuan besar gua.

Leo, Ravi dan bahkan juga Hyuk ikut berlindung dari eksposur sinar matahari yang semakin memakan tempat.

"Chanyeol?"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Chanyeol segera melepas tangan Kris dan mendorong kekasihnya ke balik dinding gua, menyuruhnya bersembunyi.

Refleks Leo, Ravi dan Hyuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau di sini? Oh, bahkan ada Putri Yeonie juga…"

Jackson, kakak tertua di keluarga Chanyeol, muncul dengan mimik khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Matanya menelanjangi tiap sudut yang ada. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Seperti yang kakak lihat," Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya, "ini kebun mawar hitam—kebunku."

"Bunga ini terkutuk," Jackson berkomentar ketus. "Ia adalah symbol kegelapan."

"Mawar hitam bukan tumbuhan terlarang di negeri kita, Jackson," Yeonie memotong.

"Mawar hitam identik dengan Exitium. Sama halnya dengan Aerial."

 _Chesss!_

Chanyeol mendengar desisan halus lagi, seperti menuang air di atas arang membara, dan ia baru menyadari posisi persembunyian Kris saat ini justru sedikit terpapar sinar matahari sehingga perlahan kulit lengannya berasap, melepuh.

Chanyeol tahu Kris pasti sangatlah kesakitan, tapi ia tidak berani menengok.

Bahkan saat ini Yeonie juga diam tidak berkutik, bersandar pada dinding dengan satu tangan di belakang—satu tangan yang digenggam Leo. "Ada jalan pintas dari lorong gua ini. Kami akan pergi sebelum matahari semakin tinggi," ia mendengar Leo berbisik halus.

Yeonie kehabisan kata untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sentuhan kecil Leo—tangan Leo yang terasa hilang, seperti segenggam pasir yang luruh di antara rongga antar jari—membuat adrenalin di sekujur tubuhnya terpacu cepat, mengakumulasikan segala rasa antara senang, tertantang, juga deg-degan.

 _Pergi, Jackson! Pergi._ Sesekali Yeonie menengok ke samping, sengaja mengeluarkan kharismanya sebagai… putri raja yang cantik.

"…besok, sore hari. Jangan menjelang petang. Di luar berbahaya. Aerial. Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu… _Putri_."

Yeonie mendengar lanjutan bisikan Leo disertai derap langkah halus yang kian menjauh, lalu hilang sama sekali.

Mengetahui ini, Chanyeol dan Ken saling bertukar pandang sambil menghela napas lega. Rasanya beban berat telah terangkat dari pundak masing-masing. Tidak terbayang jadinya kalau mereka bertemu Jackson, kakak Chanyeol yang sangat membenci bangsa Kegelapan.

"Hmm, ada yang mau menceritakan padaku mengapa harus pagi-pagi buta begini datang ke kebun Chanyeol?" Jackson bertanya dengan gaya sok tua, walaupun ia memang yang tertua di antara mereka.

Yeonie boleh saja termasuk putri badung, tapi soal berbohong ia bukan ahlinya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Tidak satu ide kreatif pun singgah di otaknya.

"Ini ide Yeonie."

Yeonie spontan mengangkat kepala mendengar suara Ken.

"Iya," Ken menoleh ke arah sobatnya sambil nyengir, "soalnya kan besok ulang tahun Minhyuk, jadi ia ingin memastikan hadiah kejutan untuknya terawat dengan baik."

Jackson terdiam sesaat, mencernanya, lalu ikut tertawa. "Wah, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku ya? Putri, kau mendapatkan restuku…"

"—Apa?!" Yeonie menoleh tidak percaya sekaligus mau marah pada Ken. Sejak kapan ia ingin mempersiapkan kado untuk Minhyuk? Tanggal ulang tahunnya saja ia tidak pernah ingat!

"Kalau begitu tidak usah terburu-buru, Putri," Jackson pergi meninggalkan gua itu sambil bersiul riang. "aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan kebun rahasia ini pada siapa-siapa. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi… Yeonie dan Minhyuk."

 **~To Be Continued~**


	13. Chapter 11

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 11 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **SHINee Jonghyun**

 **SM The Ballad Jino (GS)**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **SHINee Key (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Minhyuk adalah putra tunggal keluarga Jonghyun, jadi tidak heran kalau Jino, ibunya, sangat memanjakannya dengan menggelar Pesta Putih untuk perayaan ulang tahun Minhyuk yang kedelapan belas. Sebenarnya Minhyuk sendiri tidak ingin, tapi _Countess_ Jino sengaja menggelar acara minum teh resmi ini untuk memamerkan taman belakangnya yang baru dirombak dan kini memiliki lima puluh lima macam jenis flora yang tidak hanya indah, namun juga langka—dan ini menjadikan taman keluarga Jonghyun taman terindah di negeri Cahaya, kedua setelah taman di _Castrum Niveus_. ( _ **Countess**_ : Istri Bangsawan atau Bangsawan Wanita)

Pesta Putih adalah pesta khas keluarga Jonghyun, salah satu pesta paling populer dan menjadi favorit para wanita di Dataran Cahaya. Bukan saja prestisius, pesta ini merupakan ajang untuk memamerkan gaun bernuansa putih tercantik yang mereka miliki—dan selalu ada kesempatan yang tidak boleh terlewatkan untuk melihat satu objek menarik selain taman belakang keluarga ini: si ganteng Minhyuk.

Sayangnya ini pengecualian bagi Yeonie.

Tapi gara-gara ucapan nyerocos Ken di gua perbatasan tadi—dan mulut ember Jackson—semua orang di negeri Cahaya jadi menganggap Yeonie jatuh cinta pada Minhyuk.

Awalnya Yeonie mengira Jackson tidak akan serius menceritakan ini pada siapa pun, namun ia salah besar. Laki-laki ini bahkan dengan entengnya mengatakan pada Minhyuk bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang dengan jiwa perualang yang sama liarnya. Dan untuk urusan satu ini, Minhyuk adalah jawaranya. Tapi Yeonie tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang hanya merupakan refleksi kembar dirinya. Rasanya aneh seandainya berpacaran dengan diri sendiri…

"Kakak?"

Yeonie melihat adiknya memakai gaun potongan _empire_ nuansa putih pucat, membuatnya terlihat seperti peri musim panas yang lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia sendiri masih memakai celana panjang dan sandal bertali tinggi, pertanda dirinya baru berlatih fisik bareng pasukan Jenderal U-Know.

"Kakak tidak pergi ke tempat Minhyuk?" tanya Hongbin.

Yeonie baru akan memasuki ruangan utama Ratu Key dan membicarakan kemungkinan itu—tidak usah menghadiri Pesta Putih—tapi si peri Hongbing malah muncul dengan gaun putih yang sangat cantik, yang artinya si adik positif akan hadir.

"Kakak punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan," Yeonie menjawab lugas.

Hongbin, terbiasa dengan sikap tegas kakaknya, mengubah intonasi suaranya agar tidak terkesan serba ingin tahu—walau sebenarnya begitu. "Tapi yang kudengar kan Kakak dan Minhyuk—?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya terhadap semua yang kaudengar, Hongbin. Minhyuk adalah…" Yeonie terlihat hampir meledak—Hongbin sudah siap-siap tutup kuping daripada harus mendengar kakaknya mencak-mencak—tapi ekspresi kakaknya langsung berubah jadi penuh mimpi. "Sudahlah…" Ia mengibaskan tangan, tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan lagi.

 _Jadi kabar itu benar ya, bahwa Kakak menyukai Minhyuk?_ Hongbin langsung menahan tangan Yeonie sebelum pintu dibuka. "Tunggu, Kak."

Yeonie berbalik badan. Ekspresinya gerah.

"Aku sudah berhasil memanggil Linc, tapi tiba-tiba ada petir menyambar keras dan Linc terlihat ketakutan, katanya, ada penyihir yang tidak menginginkan perdamaian."

"Penyihir?" kini Yeonie jadi sepenuhnya penasaran.

"Iya. Penyihir. Kau harus percaya padaku, Kak! Dan ketika aku bertanya lagi pada Linc, dia hanya menjawab—"

"Yeonie. Hongbin."

Pintu singgasana Ratu terbuka dan keluarlah ibunda mereka beserta empat dayang-dayang mengiringnya. Yeonie dan Hongbin terlonjak mundur saking terkejutnya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Bukankah ada Pesta Putih yang harus dihadiri?" Ratu Key melirik pakaian Yeonie dan mendengus tidak suka. "Memalukan sekali. Sebagai putri tertua baumu seperti bangsa bar-bar itu, terlalu sering berada di luar."

 _Deg!_

Yeonie terpaku cukup lama. Ibunya… menyamakan dirinya dengan bangsa Kegelapan? Ia mencari-cari rasa itu, tapi lucunya ia malah tidak menemukan. Tidak ada rasa tersinggung apalagi sakit hati.

"Ya, Ibu." Yeonie pergi lagi tanpa menatap wanita yang dulu dikenalnya arif serta tidak pernah memaksanya menghadiri berbagai acara tidak penting kecuali perayaan _Kayleigh_ , yang salah satu tujuannya adalah untuk menghimpun kekayaan kerajaan yang dapat dibagi untuk rakyat.

"Yeonie, tunggu."

Yeonie enggan meneruskan pembicaraan. Apalagi tadi Ratu telah membentaknya secara terbuka di depan Hongbin, juga para dayang.

"Pesta ini sangat penting. Ibu sangat senang mendengar keputusanmu untuk bersama Minhyuk. Ia laki-laki yang tepat untuk membawa Cahaya sebagai kerajaan pemenang."

"Menang atas siapa?" Yeonie melirik curiga. "Apakah kita tengah mempersiapkan perang?"

"Kita sedang mempersiapkan pertahanan. Penasihat Jonghyun adalah kesayangan ayahmu karena strateginya yang licin. Mereka bisa datang kapan saja, merampas apa yang menjadi hak kita, Yeonie. Bahkan matahari saja ikut mengutuk bangsa itu. Dengan bersatunya kau dengan Minhyuk, maka Jonghyun akan mendukung Raja sepenuhnya dan kerajaan Cahaya tidak lagi hidup dalam ketakutan."

"Kau harus memperlihatkan keanggunanmu yang sesungguhnya. Sudah seharusnya mawar tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah—di taman, bukan di selokan."

Melihat kedua anaknya menunduk, taat tak membantah, Ratu pun berlalu pergi. "Aku berharap kalian dapat bersikap selayaknya putri raja di depan khalayak ramai."

Hongbin tidak berani melirik, tapi ia tahu sekali bagaimana ekspresi kakaknya saat ini—Yeonie tidak dipilih, ia memilih. Kakaknya dengan berani dapat menyuarakan apa yang diinginkan, tidak seperti dirinya yang terlalu penakut.

"Mawar, walaupun anggun tetaplah berduri."

Hongbin mendengar ucapan itu walau kakaknya menggumamkan dengan sangat halus. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mungkin seperti itu cara pikir orang dewasa, Yeonie khususnya.

~ AERIAL ~

Bukan Yeonie namanya kalau tidak memukau para hadirin pesta. Hongbin terlihat cantik dalam gaun putih pucatnya, tapi Yeonie… adalah terlalu biasa mengatakan gadis ini cantik. Itu sama saja mengasosiasikan Aerial sebagai hutan biasa. Yeonie adalah Yeonie. Ia cantik karena kuat dan berkarakter. Gaun hanyalah pembungkus saja, namun justru membuat pesonanya kian mencuat.

"Yang Mulia Yeonie."

"Selamat siang, Putri Matahari."

"Senang sekali kau ikut bergabung dalam suka cita ini, Putri."

Yenoie mengangguk beberapa kali tapi tidak sedikit pun senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Terutama untuk Ken yang telah ceroboh mengatakan seolah-olah ia dan Minhyuk memiliki hubungan spesial.

Ken menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal. "Yeonie, kau tahu itu sama sekali tidak sengaja. Kalau tidak, Jackson pasti—"

"Tapi kenapa harus Minhyuk?!" Yeonie enggan menoleh. Ia tahu maksud Ken baik, tapi tidakkah Ken tahu pernyataan simpel itu telah mengubah hidupnya sedemikian drastis? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ternyata Ratu telah merencanakan perjodohan dengan Minhyuk demi tujuan mengangkat senjata! Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang pahit!

Ken tidak dapat merespons balik. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu, tidak satu pun kata dapat terlisankan. Ia menyerah ketika Yeonie akhirnya memilih untuk berlalu pergi.

Karena Jackson telah mengetahui kebun mawar hitam mereka, Yeonie pun meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membuatkan sesuatu ari mawar hitam sebagai hadiah untuk Minhyuk—dalam waktu semalam. Dan benda ini memang selesai kurang dari sepuluh jam, kini siap diberikan pada Minhyuk. Tapi ketika menerimanya…

"Sebuah pemantik api?" Minhyuk menerima benda kecil itu di tangannya.

"Ya. Bahan bakarnya berasal dari serbuk mawar hitam. Bubuk ini rupanya dapat dijadikan mesiu juga," papar Yeonie, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi bingung yang menghiasi wajah Minhyuk.

"Tapi, Putri, kau tahu kan aku sama sekali tidak menghisap cerutu."

"Oh ya?" Bahkan Yeonie tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, hadiah diberikan tentunya dengan maksud dan tujuan tertentu, bukan?" Pemuda ini tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin tidak semua hadiah, Minhyuk." Yeonie ikut tersenyum… seadanya. Ia bersiap berkumpul dengan tamu-tamu lain yang sejak tadi tidak bosan-bosannya mengagumi figurnya yang anggun dan hmm… seksi?

"Tunggu, Putri—"

Tangan Minhyuk merangkul pinggang Yeonie, dengan cepat ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi gadis ini. Yeonie yang terkejut secara implusif melepaskan tangan itu, malu menjadi sumber decakan bahagia orang-orang di situ. Masalahnya, ia sama sekali tidak bahagia.

"Jangan."

Suara rendah Yeonie membuat Minhyuk sadar bahwa sejak tadi gadis ini tidak terpikat padanya, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku, Yeonie?" Minhyuk mungkin kini memang menjaga jarak, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjaga ucapannya. "Ayahmu membutuhkan ayahku. Jadi sebagai calon istri yang baik, pikirkan secara bijak bagaimana seharusnya kau bersikap padaku."

Yeonie terdiam, matanya nanar untuk beberapa kilasan detik. Ini membuat senyum kemenangan Minhyuk berangsur mengembang.

"Dalam mimpimu, Viscount," hanya itu balasan si putri sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. ( _ **Viscount**_ : Gelar kebangsawanan di Inggris)

Minhyuk tidak pernah suka menjadi objek perhatian saat ia dilecehkan. Walau suara Yeonie hanya bisikan, tapi air mukanya ibarat menyuarakan dengan keras kepada seluruh hadirin yang memadati taman keluarga Jonghyun tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi: Minhyuk ditolak Yeonie.

Jackson naik ke podium, berdiri di sisi Penasihat Jonghyun, Madam Jino, dan Minhyuk, seraya merangkul hangat laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya ini. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi gelas _wine_ di tangan. "Untuk keluarga Jonghyun yang semakin Berjaya, terutama sahabatku yang terbaik, Minhyuk."

Menahan diri untuk tidak membuat kasak-kusuk jadi semakin heboh, Yeonie memilih ikut mengangkat gelas.

Ken yang mengamati dari jarak tidak begitu jauh menyadari ekspresi muak sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yeonie begitu murka kepadanya, padahal seharusnya kesalahan itu dapat dimaafkan mengingat mereka sahabat baik.

"Tapi kenapa harus Minhyuk?" _mengapa tadi Yeonie berkata begitu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang Yeonie dan Minhyuk?_

Hati Ken tidak henti-hentinya bertanya. Apalagi Yeonie tampak menarik diri. Sebagai putri raja itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah boleh dilakukannya, sesuntuk apa pun suasana hatinya. Dan bukan itu saja, bahasa tubuh Yeonir bahkan terlihat gelisah—seperti tengah menanti sesuatu, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan segera!

Dan ketika mata Ken kembali ke podium, ia mendapati bukan dirinya saja yang penasaran dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan Yeonie.

Minhyuk juga.

Laki-laki ini memandangi Yeonie seperti tidak ada orang lain yang hadir di Pesta Putih selain dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Yeonie ternyata sangat dalam sampai hari ini. Melirik ke ibunya, Minhyuk berharap wanita itu segera menyudahi pidato basa-basinya agar ia dapat kembali ke sisi Yeonie.

Tatkala mata Minhyuk kembali ke tamu yang menyemut di depan, betapa terkejutnya ia karena Yeonie sudah tidak ada di situ lagi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Hai.. ^^

Hmm.. saya bingung nih mau ngomong apa..

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, favorite & follow ff ini. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih. *deepbow*

Seneng banget kalo kalian suka baca (atau mungkin ada yang nunguin) ff ini. ^^

Maaf kalo saya nggak bales review2 sebelumnya, takut dikira sombong atau gimana, padahal saya nggak ada kemampuan atau bakat nulis dan cuma meremake karya orang lain, hehe. Soalnya sampai chap.10 itu udah saya masukin di doc manager, dan malas ngedit lagi, jadi langsung publish kalo ada waktu, kuota, dan kalo inget. Wkwkwkwk.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Saya harap masih banyak yang suka baca ff ini yaa ^^

See you in next chapter~! ^^


	14. Chapter 12

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 12 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **B.A.P Youngguk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **Nu'est JR**

 **B1A4 Jinyoung (GS)**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **BigBang TOP**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Nu'est Aron**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Dalam senja, Leo tidak pernah menemukan Aerial lebih indah dari saat ini. Ia sudah berdiri di situ sejak tengah hari, datang seorang diri untuk mempelajari segala hal yang tersaji di surge tersembunyi ini. Ia berharap dapat menemukan petunjuk yang dapat membawanya pada bagian lain dari kehidupan yang ia yakini sempat hilang. Masa lalunya yang masih saja samar dalam ingatan.

Untuk bisa sampai Aerial, Leo sendiri setengah mati mengusahakannya. Mulai dari Sohyun yang tidak lelah mengajaknya kencan, Yongguk yang mengajaknya berlatih fisik, Doojoon yang selalu menghilang di saat ia membutuhkannya, serta Ravi yang ingin ikut pergi dengannya karena ia sedang malas mengikuti latihan fisik.

Untunglah kini Leo tetap bisa sampai ke Aerial seorang diri.

Di depan banyak orang, Leo mungkin terlihat garang dan tidak sensitive—ia berhasil mengenakan topeng seperti itu sedemikian lama. Tapi pada hatinya sendiri, ia begitu polos, tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa-apa, bahwa alasan utama dirinya ke Aerial bukanlah untuk mempelajari masa lalunya, melainkan untuk bertemu si Putri Matahari.

Leo sangat menjunjung tinggi janji. Walau saat di gua ia terkesan bercanda, sesungguhnya ia lebih dari sekedar serius ketika mengatakan ingin bertemu Yeonie lagi di Aerial. Tapi kali ini intuisinya berkata lain.

Dan benar saja, tatkala Leo mendengar suara kresek-kresek, suara yang dikiranya hanya semak belukar dan dahan-dahan pohon bersinggungan, ia langsung mencabut kembali kata-kata itu.

Ia bukan satu-satunya orang di Aerial.

Secepat kedipan mata, Leo menghilang di antara baying-bayang dinding hutan yang memayunginya.

~ AERIAL ~

Yeonie merasa sebesas kupu-kupu!

Dilepasnya gaun putih yang bagian bawahnya sudah sobek-sobek akibat berlari kencang menembus hutan sehingga kini memakai kostum harian yang sudah dikenakannya sebelum Pesta Putih. Baju harian itu yang memudahkannya bergerak di luar gerbang istana tanpa kawalan pasukan Jenderal U-Know.

Betapa leganya ia sudah berhasil keluar dari arean pesta yang terasa mencekiknya.

Di alam bebas begini Yeonie kembali menjadi Yeonie, bukan putri raja dengan seabrek formalitas dan tanggung jawab yang kini hamper semua bertolak belakang dengan nuraninya.

Menikah emi memperkuat pertahanan perang? Bah! Kalau begitu pernikahannya akan menjadi momen paling terkutuk di jagat raya.

Symbol pertumpahan darah.

Ketika tiba di Aerial, Yeonie berdiri diam untuk waktu cukup lama, sekadar menikmati suasana damai yang selalu membuatknya kembali dan kembali ke "pulau mengambang di atas langit" ini.

Setelah puas, dihirupnya udara segar dalam-dalam, merasa siap menjelang kebahagiaan berikutnya: bertemu Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Leo?"

Yeonie celingukan, merasa yakin tadi ada orang di sini. Ditelusurinya perlahan jalan setapak di sekitar danau. Seekor urla yang tengah meniup serbuk-serbuk bunga dandelion dengan penasaran mengikutinya.

"Leo, ini aku—" _Leo, kau ke mana?_ Yeonie mencoba bertelepati.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sepertinya ia dapat bertelepati dengan Leo hanya pada hari itu saja.

Sesaat mereka seperti sepasang belahan jiwa dengan hubungan yang dalam satu sama lain hingga mampu saling menyapa tanpa berkata-kata.

Hari semakin gelap. Lolongan serigala serta beberapa makhluk nocturnal lain yang tidak ia kenali suaranya mulai terdengar. Bahkan dalam selimut malam, Aerial tetap menyajikan panorama yang menakjubkan.

"Sudah kuduga, Leo…," bisik Yeonie, kesal dan sedih. Lengkap sudah hari ini; setengah mati ia mengusahakan untuk kabur dari salah satu acara terpenting di negeri Cahaya untuk bertemu Leo, namun ternyata lelaki itu tidak muncul, dengan tega meninggalkannya di hutan liar yang masih perawan seperti ini.

Yeonie menahan air matanya. Berjalan kea rah pulang, ia genggam erat tongkatnya di tangan, waspada penuh akan apa pun yang kemungkinan besar bisa ia jumpai di perjalanan tatkala malam kian pekat.

~ AERIAL ~

Lima hari yang sibuk berlalu sejak kedatangannya ke Aerial. Jamuan makan malam dan acara penting kerajaan yang melibatkan dirinya membuat Yeonie melupakan kekesalannya selama lima hari itu. Tapi Aerial kembali memanggil hatinya—atau setidaknya itulah alasan pembenarannya karena ia selalu ingin kembali ke sana.

Mengeyahkan segala pemikiran melankolis yang dirasa membuatnya jadi cengeng, Yeonie pun mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan melangkah ke luar ruangan parlemen, sangat bersyukur rapat akhirnya selesai.

Sebuah tangan memegang—mencengkram lengannya dari belakang.

"Aerial adalah tempat terlarang, Putri."

Yeonie berbalik badan dan menemukan Minhyuk di situ, menatapnya intens, seperti ingin meraba pikirannya.

Yeonie langsung sadar apa yang dimaksud; Minhyuk tahu ia telah pergi ke Aerial malam itu!

Ditepiskannya lengan itu. Tidak suka ada laki-laki bersikap terlalu kasar kepadanya tanpa seizinnya. "Aku bisa menuntutmu untuk perbuatan tidak menyenangkan terhadap putri raja, Minyuk. Tidak pernahkan kau menghargai yang namanya PRI-VA-SI?!"

"Oh? Menuntutku karena ingin melindungi putri dari tempat yang berbahaya? Hmm, aku yakin aku justru akan mendapatkan medali untuk itu, Yeonie." Minhyuk tertawa melecehkan. "Aku kira saat itu kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang… dengan sengaja meninggalkan Pesta Putih seperti itu. Tapi rupanya kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol—kalian memang gadis-gadis cantik yang aneh."

Bukannya meresapi setiap perkataan Minhyuk, Yeonie malah merasa lega, sadar bahwa ketidakhadiran Leo justru menyelamatkan mereka.

"Raja pastinya tidak suka kalau tahu putrinya yang badung berkeliaran di Aerial."

"Adukan saja ke Ayah!" bentak Yeonie, mulai tidak sabar. Inikah laki-laki yang dipilihkan ayah-ibunya? Apakah penilaian mereka sudah teracuni oleh obsesi untuk memenangkan perang sehingga menempuh jalan apa saja? Seandainya Nenek Heechul masih ada, beliau pasti kan berdiri dengan berani membela Yeonie.

Dan yang paling Yeonie inginkan… ia pasti dapat berbagi dengan beliau rasa suka, bingung, dan penasaran di dalam hatinya tentang Leo. Perasaannya yang tidak terdeskripsikan, mengganggu sekaligus dibutuhkannya, mengenai si Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk itu, Putri. Dan tahukah kau, bukan hanya ayahku akan sepenuhnya mendukung Raja dengan adanya pernikahan ini, tapi kita akan menjadi sepasang raja dan ratu yang hebat di masa mendatang."

Yeonie terenyak. Mendadak ia jadi berkeringat dingin tatkala memvisualisasikan ide itu.

"Semua sejak mawar hitam, bukan? Sejak Jackson menceritakan kepadamu?" Yeonie bertanya curiga. Nadanya sangat menuding, mengatakan seolah-olah ia tahu semua plot yang telah digariskan.

"Bukan, Putri. Semua sudah digariskan sejak dulu. Sejak JR yang lemah tidak sanggup enghancurkan klan Kegelapan karena pertimbangan unsur kemanusiaan."

 _JR?_ Yeonie tahu siapa sosok yang disebut. Nenek Heechul menceritakan sebaliknya tentang pemuka klan Cahaya di masa lalu ini, bahwa JR bukannya lemah, melainkan ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh walau itu klan Kegelapan sekalipun.

"Tapi aku bukan JR. dan mereka _bukan_ manusia…"

Kedua mata Yeonie membelalak. Penekanan suara itu hanya membuat pernyataan Minhyuk terdengar semakin sadis.

"Mereka juga bukannya sedang bersantai-santai. Diserang atau menyerang, itu pilihannya. Untuk keamnn bersama, aku sudah menggandakan penjagaan terhadap Tuan Putri—"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu—"

"Dan apabila ada orang yang mencurigakan, perintahnya adalah bunuh di tempat."

"Minhyuk, itu keterlaluan sekali—!" Sejak kapan anak laki-laki kemarin sore ini bisa bertindak seenaknya? Apakah ayahandanya sudah gila memperbolehkan Minhyuk mengatur hidupnya seperti ini?

"Jenderal U-Know tidak mungkin semudah itu mengikuti peraturan tidak masuk akalmu," Yeonie mendengus, kedua tangan dilipat di dada dengan gaya angkuh.

"Cepat atau lambat, U-Know harus tunduk. Dengan mudah Raja—atau bahkan ayahku!—dapat mencopot jabatannya kapan saja." Minhyuk membungkuk santun sebelum berlalu pergi. Seulas senyum kecil nan licik terpatri di wajahnya. "Tentunya kau pun diharapkan dapat bekerja sama, Putri. Selamat siang."

Yeonie menarik napas panjang. Emosinya terbakar. Belum pernah ia merasa terinjak-injak seperti ini. Semua seperti telah dicuci otaknya oleh Minhyuk sehingga ia tidak memiliki dukungan sama sekali.

Sebelum Yeonie melangkah lagi, dipalingkannya kepala sedikit ke kanan, lali dari sudut ekor mata sebelah kiri, ia melirik seperti yang dikatakan Minhyuk; di balik pilar _Castrum Niveus_ , di dekat taman, bahkan ada yang melebur dengan sekumpulan koki yang akan mempersiapkan makan siang, terdapat penjaga yang diutus Minhyuk untuk mengawasinya.

Dan karena peraturan baru ini didukung Raja, maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yeonie untuk mencegah perlakuan Minhyuk. _Berarti sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati,_ piker Yeonie.

~ AERIAL ~

Yeonie tiba di Aerial setelah berhasil mengelabui para penjaga bahwa ia akan berbincang dengan Madam Jinyoung di kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya dikunci dengan kombinasi kode geometris yang berlapis (hasil inovasi terbaru Chanyeol!). bahkan Madam Jinyoung bisa diajak kompakan untuk tinggal di kamar Yeonie selama beberapa saat, menggubah lagu-lagu indah dengan piano Yeonie di situ. Akibatnya, para penjaga yang berjaga di sekitar kamar Yeonie mengira putri mereka sedang bermain piano dengan Madam Jinyoung di dalamnya.

Berdiri seorang diri di tengah dinding hutan yang menjulang tinggi membuat Yeonie merasa kecil dan tidak berdaya. Ia tidak habis piker, ciptaan Maha Agung yang sangat indah seperti ini, emgapa dikucilkan—mengapa dianggap terkutuk?

"Biasanya sesuatu yang terlalu indah di luar menyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya, maka itu kita tidak boleh mudah terkesima."

Yeonie terkejut tapi tidak menengok ke belakang. Pada permukaan air danau di depannya ia dapat melihat sosok tegap Leo—tampan dan keras seperti yang terakhir diingatnya—sedang berdiri rileks di belakng dirinya yang tengah bersimpuh.

Entah kapan laki-laki ini tiba di Aerial dengan gesture kasual, sama sekali tidak terlihat memendam rasa bersalah telah ingkar janji pada Yeonie.

Semua ini hanya membuat Yeonie semakin kesal—menyesal kenapa sekarang ia "menyepi" di Aerial dan bertemu si pangeran serampangan.

"Ayahku yang mengajarkan demikian. Itu kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya sebelum aku menjadi anak angkat Raja TOP," Leo meneruskan.

Yeonie tidak mengerti kata-kata itu sepenuhnya. _Jadi selama ini Leo—_

"Ya, Yeonie. Aku bukan putra kandung Raja TOP. Kris adalah kakak tiriku. Tapi selama ini kami tidak pernah mempertanyakannya dan itu sudah cukup."

Yeonie masih enggan menengok ke belakang. Satu sisi dirnya masih kesal, masih ingin memelihara ngambeknya, maka itu ia bersikeras untuk tetap membelakangi Leo.

 _Leo._

 _Yeah?_

Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Leo dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang berkecamuk di situ—telepati di antara mereka kembali berfungsi seperti saat Yeonie terjatuh di jembatan.

 _Lantas… kau tahu siapa dia? Ayah kandungmu itu?_

Refleksi Leo pada permukaan danau tampak sedang menggeleng.

Suaranya pun hanya samar teringat. Aneh sekali." Leo mengernyitkan kening merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak pas. "Rasanya ia memiliki warna kulit sepertimu, Yeonie. Tapi kurasa akunya saja yang sedang berimajinasi. Lagi pula itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Yeonie hanya mengangguk sekali, tidak yakin harus berkomentar apa. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan sedekat apa pun mereka kini berdiri, jurang pemisah itu kaan tetap ada—bahwa ia dari Cahaya dan Leo adalah si Kegelapan.

"Balik badanmu, Putri." Leo memutar bola matanya. Ia baru menyadari mengapa sejak tadi ia hanya dapat memandang punggung Yeonie.

"Jangan memerintahku," balas Yeonie sama kerasnya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan berbicara dengan membelakangi lawan bicaramu—?"

"Bukankah tidak sopan apabila telah berjanji lali megingkarinya?" Yeonie memotongnya berapi-api, tanpa sadar ia malah membalikkan badan. "Kau lupa, ya? Gara-gara itu aku pulang seorang diri malam-malam—tanpa persiapan memadai! Kita seharusnya bertemu di Aerial dan…"

Yeonie berhenti berkata, memilih mengigit bibir untuk meredam gemas dan malunya. Semakin diteruskan malah semakin membuatnya panas, apalagi reaksi Leo terkesan santai-santai saja.

"Kau pulang selamat." Leo terlihat sangat yakin.

Walau memang benar begitu, Yeonie tetap tidak menurunkan suaranya—atau mengakui fakta itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu?"

"Karena aku mengikutimu sampai kau berdiri di gerbang istana, Putri."

Yeonie tertegun. Tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Walau begitu, ia tetap tidak mengerti…

"Kau ada di sana? Tapi kenapa kita tidak bertemu—?"

"Karena kau tidak sendirian saat itu. Pemuda itu membuntutimu sepanjang perjalanan."

"Pemuda…?" Barulah kini Yeonie mengerti. "Minhyuk? Aku tidak menyangka ia akan securiga itu."

"Ada bau dia pada darahmu." Leo membuang muka, terlihat cemberut.

"Kau bilang apa?

"Nggak." Leo menyuruh dirinya sendiri diam sebelum ia malah memperkeruh suasana.

Yeonie memahami kemampuan special kaun Leo, yang dapat mengenali sesuatu lewat darah—apa pun yang tercampur pada darah. Perlahan ia sentuh lengan yang tadi dicengkram Minhyuk. Benar dugaanya, ternyata ada baretan dengan sedikit darah mongering di situ.

"Dia berbuat kasar kepadamu?" Leo bertanya kalem namun auranya posesif.

Yeonie menggeleng. Ada senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya, menikmati gesture cemburu Leo.

"Cih!" Leo berjalan menjauh kea rah mulut danau. Walau begitu dari belakang Yeonie tetap dapat melihat ekspresi keras pemuda ini, yang terlihat merasa lega. "Kamu bisa berenang?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak terkalahkan di negeri Cahaya," Yeonie menjawab sambil nyengir.

Leo tersenyum balik, senang dengan fakta gadis ini ternyata bukan tipikal bangsawan manja. "Kita bisa mengeksplorasi dunia bawah air di dalam danau ini. Pasti ada petunjuk yang dapat digali untuk mengetahui sejarah kenapa dulu kedua negeri ini terlibat operang bodoh, daripada sekedar mendengarkan kabar turun-temurun dari kalangan tua yang terlalu banyak bumbunya!"

Yeonie mengulum senyum, gelai melihat kesewotan itu. "Apakah aman?"

"Aman. Aku pernah memeriksanya ke bawah bersama Ravi." Leo menjatuhkan diri ke dalam air layaknya penyelam pro.

Yeonie menyusul. Ia sempat berpikir apakah di Dataran Kegelapan terdapat banyak sungai dan danau sehingga rakyatnya tampak terbiasa berenang? Ataukah di sana mereka memiliki pantai dan laut juga?

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Yeonie menyadari sesuatu yang menyeruak di dada. Bukan karena belum-belum ia sudah kehabisan napas dan akan muncul ke permukaan danau lagi. Dilihatnya Leo berenang semakin dalam di depannya; betapa igin ia menggapainya—betapa ingin dirinya melihat wilayah Kegelapan, tempat Leo hidup dan dibesarkan.

Betapa menyesatkan semua angan nonsense itu menarik Yeonie semkain jauh dalam khayalannya. Padalah di luar ia masih ragu; mungkinkah mereka berdamai? Mungkinkah mereka bersatu—?

 _Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lihat ke depanmu_.

Di tengah gelembung-gelembung udara yang dingin, Yeonie dapatmerasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ia malu ketahuan ole Leo seperti ini, lupa kalau pada saat-saat tertentu Leo dapat bertelepati, membaca isi hatinya.

Yeonie mengangkat wajah, memfokuskan penglihatannya pada apa yang tersaji di bawah danau Aerial.

 _Wah, indahnya!_

Fokus Yeonie pun dengan cepat tergantikan oleh pemandangan menajkjubkan di bawah air: sebuah sisa reruntuhan istana yang lebih indah dari _Castrum Niveus_ berdiri anggun di situ! Istana ini juga memiliki banyak jendela seperti Istana Putih. Tapi tidak seperti jendela Istana Putih yang serba terbuka, jendela-jendela itu memiliki pintu yang penuh ukiran yang tidak ia kenal coraknya. Beberapa pintu masih terbuka lebar, membiaskan cahaya matahari yang masuk sampai ke dasar danau. Beberapa lagi tampak tertutup rapat dan sudah usang di makan zaman. Beberapa hewan laut seperti ubur-ubur ikut melintas di situ, berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari.

Oh ya, sinar mentari. Begitu banyak sorotan disana-sini membelah air danau, membuat Leo jadi rikuh, tidak dapat berenang dengan bebas. Ada rasa iba di hati Yeonie menyadari kenyataan ini. Betapa sulitnya Leo harus menyelam tanpa mengenai biasan cahaya yang dapat melukai tubuhnya walau dia tetap saja segesit ikan.

 _Apa itu?_

Yeonie melihat lengkungan warna-warni transparan yang ditunjuk Leo. Ia sempat heran Leo tidak tahu apa itu.

 _Itu pelangi. Pastinya terbentuk karena cahaya matahari menembus sampai dasar danau,_ jawab Yeonie. Ia sendiri belum pernah melihat fenomena seperti ini. Ternyata pelangi di dalam air jauh lebih indah daripada yang ia lihat di langit.

 _Pelangi?_ Leo masih bingung. _Kau bilang ada di langit? Mengapa di tempatku tidak ada?_

Yeonie berpikir sejenak. Di negerinya pelangi adalah hal yang biasa muncul, terutama saat musim penghujan. Matahari yang bersinar ke atas titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh, dipantulkan menjadi spectrum cahaya tujuh warna yang kemudia menghiasi langit. Bedanya kini adalah langit di bawah air.

Mengapa Leo tidak pernah tahu pelangi, nah ini fakta pahit lain bagi pemuda ini, juga kaln Kegelapan lainnya. Tentu saja pelangi tidak akan pernah muncul di negeri mereka karena wilayah itu tidak pernah bersimbah cahaya mentari.

 _Jadi begitu_ , Leo menggumam di dalam hati, tampak lebih diam karenanya.

Yeonie jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Ia segera mengganti topic. _Hei, lihat itu!_ Ia menunjuk kea rah batuan besar pada salah satu sisi jendela, memiliki ukiran seperti pintu jendela dan tampak tertutupi tumbuhan menyerupai alga. _Sebuah prasasti, Leo!_

 _Prasasti?_

Yeonie terbatuk beberapa kali. Paru-parunya terasa menggembung, mau meledak. Ia menyadari dirinya sudah tidak senggup menahan napas lebih lama. Dengan sigap Leo pun langsung menarik tangannya meluncur ke atas permukaan lagi untuk mengambil napas.

"Pelan-pelan," Leo menasehati. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung putri ini lalu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menyelam lagi. "Aksaranya aneh. Tidak bisa dibaca."

"Aku bisa." Yeonie teringat Nenek Heechul pernah mengajarkan jenis huruf unik seperti ini. Huuruf ini adalah bahasa pengantar yang umum digunakan ketika… bangsa Atlantis dan Viking masih… bersatu? "Leo… ayo kita ke bawah lagi!" gentian kini sang putri yang menarik tangannya, melompat bersamaan.

Mereka kembali ke prasasti yang sebagian hurufnya sudah tidak terlihat, dan dengan penglihatan terbatas di dalam air, Yeonie berusaha keras membacanya.

 _Dahulu… jauh sebelum kepemimpinan JR dan…_ , ia menoleh ke Leo, bertanya dalam hati, _siapa Aron, Leo?_

 _Pemimpinki di masa lalu. Ia terkenal akan kepemerintahannya yang tirani dan tidak mengenal ampun._

Yeonie meneruskan, … _JR dan Aron, bangsa Viking dan Atlantis adalah dua bangsa yang hidup berdampingan. Namun pada tiap fase kehidupan, ujian pasti tiba. Kali ini alam mengetes seberapa jauh manusia dapat hidup berdampingan dengan kondisi geografis mereka yang ebrbeda drastic satu sama lain. Akibatnya, hanya wilayah Cahaya—terkenal sebagai tempat hidup bangsa Atlantis yang mendapat limpahan cahaya matahari. Di sisi lain, bangsa Viking yang merupakan petarung sejati, diberi kondisi alam baru yang lebih sulit; mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan sinar mentari, mengakibatkan kulit dan sistem organ tubuh mereka lebih peka, namun sebagai gantinya mereka dianugerahi kekuatan ratusan raksasa._

Sambil membacanya, Yeonie memandu Leo untuk memahami rangkaian huruf-huruf asing itu. Awalnya pangeran muda ini kesal dan gemas, tapi lama-lama ia ikut mengeja dengan sabar. _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Sebagai makhluk dengan akal paling sempurna, tentunya mereka tidak akan memilih perang sebagai jalan keluarnya._

Leo tidak perlu meneruskan tulisan pada prasasti itu. Dengan enggan dan cenderung marah, ia berenang menjauh, kembali ke permukaan danau.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh," makinya. "Sudah jelas-jelas tertulis di situ bahwa penyelesaiannya bukan dengan perang!" Ia mengibaskan tangan dengan kasar, membuat burung-burung hutan terbang dan bersembunyi.

Yeonie berpikiran sama, tapi keraguan yang sama pula sejak dulu masih menyusupi benaknya. Masih mengambang di permukaan air yang kini tidak lagi terkena cahaya mentari karena sore sudah semakin tinggi, ia membelakangi Leo.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud? Mengapa selama ini aku begitu susah keluar dari wilayahku? Mengapa pengamanan dan penjagaan diperketat? Mengapa Ayah begitu bersemangat mempersiapkan armada yang kuat bersama Siwon." Suara Leo menjadi lirih, menjadi bisikan, "Jadi karena ingin berperang lagi…?"

Yeonie terenyak mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tubuhnya gemetaran, merasa negri sekaligus bersikukuh bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu dari sebagian kecil orang yang menentang ini terjadi.

"Negeriku juga mulai bersiaga." Yeonie berhenti sejenak, sesaat merasa tidak sanggup meneruskannya. "Perintahnya langsung dari Ayah dan Ibu. Bahkan Minhyuk ikut-ikutan…" Dipandanginya cahaya yang menerangi dinding hutan semakin redup. Hari telah berganti malam.

"Mungkin kita memang hanya bisa bersatu… dalam mimpi saja—"

"Hentikan, Yeonie! Tenang saja," Leo setengah membentak, tidak mempercayai pemikiran yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. Perlahan ia sentuh bahu gadis ini dan membalikkan tubuhnya sampai mereka saling berhadapan. "Kita akan buat mereka mengerti bahwa perang sama sekali bukan jalan keluar."

"Kau yakin sekali, Leo." Yeonie tersenyum kecil. Sebersit kesedihan ikut mewarnai wajahnya.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak yakin. Mana semangatmu yang biasanya?" Leo mencoba bercanda. Dan candaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

 _Leo—!_ Yeonie mencoba bertelepati.

 _Diam._

Dan untuk kali ini, Leo tidak memberinya kesempatan.

 **~To Be Continued~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 13 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **JYJ Jaejoong (GS)**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **SHINee Onew**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Yeonie terkenal dengan refleksnya yang cepat karena itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa diajarkan oleh Jenderal U-Know di lapangan. Dengan kata lain, reaksi Yeonie cepat pada sesuatu yang biasa—atau setidaknya pernah dilakukannya.

Tapi berciuman dengan Leo—di permukaan air—adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia deskripsikan!

Setelah Leo menyudahi ciuman ajaib itu, melap sisa air di bibirnya dengan ekspresi wajah angkuh seperti telah berhasil menaklukan musuh dalam duel, seharusnya ia marah—setidaknya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang bermartabat. Tapi, sayangnya ia malah terkesima lama sampai buih-buih momen itu pecah tatkala Leo berkata, "Sebentar lagi malam. Aku harus menyiapkan api unggun," dengan gesture ringan, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Kau jahat, tidak berperasaan! Memangnya yang tadi itu hal biasa saja?_ Sambil cemberut, Yeonie berseru kesal di dalam hati.

Leo tertawa halus. Ditumpuknya beberapa ranting yang bergaris tengah cukup besar untuk dijadikan kayu bakar. Di tepi danau terdapat tas dari kulit yang tidak disadari Yeonie ada di situ sejak kedatangannya dan Leo melemparkan sehelai kain kering untuk pakaian ganti ke arahnya. "Yang tadi itu… sangat spesial."

"Cukup, cukup!" Mendengar itu Yeonie justru jadi malu nggak keruan.

Leo terbahak-bahak. Samar-samar ia mendengar putri ini berseru, "Awas jangan mengintip ya!" dari arah pohon cemara besar yang menjadi tempatnya mengganti pakaian.

"Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dilakukan daripada diajak duel oleh Jenderal U-Know," Leo menyahut dengan nada yang sangat rileks, berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia jadi berpikir: kenapa? "Hei, kau… kenapa selalu Jenderal U-Know? kenapa si panglima itu yang selalu ada buatmu, lebih protektif daripada Raja?"

Yeonie yang telah selesai berganti pakaian. Kain yang disediakan Leo jelas-jelas bukan untuk perempuan, tapi lebih baik daripada memakai baju basah. "Kok kau bilang 'selalu'? memangnya kau tahu Jenderal selalu ada bersamaku?" Mata bulat gadis ini melotot. "Kau memata-matai negeriku, ya?"

Leo hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum penuh arti. "Setiap negeri pasti punya, Yeonie."

"Kukira kita teman!"

"Itu politik dan—"

"Dan kau ada di dalamnya!"

Leo menggeleng, marah. "Tidak! Kris yang ikut… untuk mencegah perang terjadi. Aku—sejujurnya aku masih berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Langkah apa yang harus diambil. Aku bukan kalangan terpelajar yang suka menghabiskan waktu lama di kelas atau perpustakaan seperti kakakku. Ku adalah petarung, tempatku kalau tidak di barak bersama Ravi, Yongguk, Hyuk dan Doojoon, ya di lapangan."

"Sama sepertiku." Yeonie tersenyum lembut.

Leo mengernyitkan kening, sedikit cemberut. Ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Menurutnya Yeonie sangat pintar, tidak seperti dirinya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Yeonie juga bisa turun ke lapangan adalah nilai plus, mendatangkan kekaguman tersendiri baginya.

Pipi Yeonie terasa hangat. Api unggun telah berkobar besar. Percikan-percikan pijaran apinya terdengar seperti suara jangkrik bersahutan, selaras dengan suara burung malam dan hewan nocturnal lainnya. Satu perssatu urla keluar dari lubang pohon, dari balik bebatuan, parit dan semak-semak. Mereka duduk dengan manis mendengar dua anak manusia tengah bercerita, berbagi rasa. Bahkan peri hutan ini tidak dapat memalingkan mata melihat dua warna kulit yang sangat berbeda itu saling berdekatan, duduk bersebelahan hingga lengan mereka saling bersentuhan dan keduanya nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

Yeonie mengangkat kepala, menikmati suasana malam yang syahdu. Diliriknya Leo di sebelah, sedang menambahkan kayu bakar sambil menyiulkan sebuah lagu rakyat yang dikenalnya juga, _addwyn Amdro_. Si Angin Lembut.

Lagu ini bercerita tentang gadis yang menjelma menjadi peri hutan untuk bisa menatapi kekasihnya dari jauh.

 _Tirai lembut dedaunan yang emas_

 _Kecupkan mantra halus pengantar tidur,_

 _Dengarkan nyanyian hati ini_

 _Mengantar rinduku_

 _Hai, Angin yang lembut bertiup,_

 _Dengan pucuk dandelion berterbangan_

 _Sembunyikan aura cintaku yang meletup-letup_

 _Di sini aku menunggu tanpa lelah_

Yeonie tidak menyangka Leo menyukai jenis senandung seperti itu, dan ia lebih terkejut lagi menyadari lagu rakyat tersebut sebenarnya bukan berasal dari negerinya, tapi ia sendiri juga half liriknya. _Walau bagaimanapun negeri Cahaya dan Kegelapan sebenarnya adalah satu yang terbelah dua_ , ia menyimpulkan.

"Dulu Nenek juga sering menyanyikan _Addwyn Amdro_ sebelum aku tidur," kata Yeonie, menerima mangkuk kayu yang diulurkan Leo. Isinya sup jamur dan keju serta tiga potong roti kering. Ia cukup tersentuh membayangkan Leo telah mempersiapkan piknik ini sejak awal. "Kalau beliau masih ada, ia pasti menjadi satu-satunya orang dewasa yang dapat mengerti semua ini…"

Leo mendengarkan dengan seksama walau sejak tadi tidak memberikan komentar. Ia membayangka hari-harinya di negeri Kegelapan, tempat ia tidak pernah sepenuhnya dekat dengan Kris, apalagi ayahandanya. Ratu Jaejoong, ibunya, telah meninggal sejak Leo berumur sepuluh tahun dan Raja tidak pernah menyebut namanya lagi, walau sekedar mengenang jenis bunga apa yang paling beliau sukai untuk dijadikan wewangian.

"Iris…," Leo menggumam sendiri.

"Hmm?" Yeonie terenyak. "Kau penyuka bunga juga seperti Ken?"

"Tidak." Dulu Leo menganggap lelaki yang hafal nama bunga adalah banci, tapi kini penilaian itu berubah. Iris, freesia, mawar, violet—sebanyak apa pun nama bunga yang ada, yang Ibu sukai, akan ia ingat demi mengenang beliau.

Wanita yang memiliki senyum yang sama indahnya, sama tulusnya, seperti si Putri Matahari.

"Tapi aku tahu beberapa jenis bunga." Leo mengulum senyum. "Kau mau, Putri?" Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, bermain tarik-ulur bersama Yeonie.

"Tentu." Yeonie menatapi manik mata Leo yang baru ia sadari warnanya kebiruan. Warna bola mata Leo sangat unik, semakin membuat warna kulitnya jadi pucat!

"Tahukah kau dulunya Dataran Kegelapan juga merupakan surge bunga? Walau matahari tidak bersinar, beberapa bunga dapat tumbuh subur di situ. Tapi sejak ayahku memfokuskan kerajaan sebagai pusat armada perang, tidak ada bunga tersisa di situ. Semua memberi sumbangsih untuk kehancuran, utnutk _Exitium_." Sorot mata Leo berubah jadi sendu. Bayangan api yang menari-nari terefleksikan di situ. "Aku pun turut juga. Kalau tidak, baut apa sejak awal aku bergabung bersama pasukan kerajaan? Menjadi kesatria. Petarung. Seorang kesatria bukanlah apa-apa kalau tidak ada yang dilawan."

Yeonie memahami perasaan itu. Sejak kecil ia pun selalu diindoktrinasi segala pemikiran negative tentang bangsa Kegelapan, dan tidak ketinggalan Aerial juga. Takdirnya adalah suatu saat menjadi ratu yang dapat menyingkirkan bangsa itu selama-lamanya seandainya ayahandanya, Raja Onew, tidak berhasil. Itu adalah tanggung jawab dan kutukannya sebagai putri mahkota, bukan seperti kisah-kisah di negeri dongeng, ketika sang pangeran dan putri akhirnya dapat hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Apa keinginanmu, Yeonie?"

Suara tegas Leo membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada mencegah perang terjadi," Yeonie menjawab serius—saking seriusnya hamper mebuat Leo tertawa.

"Ya." Leo menganguk setuju. "Dan lebih dari itu aku ingin melihat Kris dan Chanyeol bersatu. Mereka adalah tonggaknya, mereka akan menjadi pembuka jalan. Dan kita akan membantu usaha itu sampai berhasil."

Leo meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Yeonie. "Simpan keinginanmu di dalam sini. Aku juga akan begitu." Ia memperlihatkan miliknya.

"Untukku?"

Leo mengangguk.

Yeonie memperhatikan batu kecil dan banyak segi yang mengilap indah, membuatnya dapat bercermin di situ. Ia belum pernah melihat batu seindah ini sebelumnya. "Ini apa?"

"Di negeriku dinamakan berlian. Batu ini dianggap sebagai penyatu hati, "Leo menjelaskan, lalu ia menunduk menyembukan ekspresi malu, juga rasa gelisahnya. "Yeah… buat kita… kau bisa katakana ini symbol keinginan kita yang sama… yang terucap maupun tidak terucap."

 _Keinginan yang… sama?_ Yeonie terlalu terharu dan gembira untuk berkata-kata.

"Jadi apabila kau sedang diliputi keputusasaan, ingatlah bahwa kita memiliki keinginan yang sama—kita berjuang untuk kebahagiaan yang sama."

Leo tidka pernah tahu apakah Yeonie senang atau tidak. Ia hanya tahu, jika batu itu diterima, berarti gadis ini senang, dan itu membuatnya jauh lebih senang lagi.

"Hongbin mengatakan bahwa Linc, si kuda terbang putih, juga mendukung usaha ini, tapi ada penyihir yang tidak menginginkannya."

"Penyihir? Leo melihat ke dekat kakinya yang terjulur lurus, dalam posisi santai. Seekor urla datang mendekat, melempar kembali bara api yang keluar dari lingkaran api unggun, lalu berlari pergi. Ia tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Tidak mungkin. Praktik sihir-menyihir dilarang keras di Kegelapan. Buat apa seorang penyihir? Tanpa itu pun kami dapat mencium seseorang—keadaan—dari bau darahnya."

"Aku berharap begitu. Ini seperti tiap langkah kita selalu diawasi tapi kita tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Siapa yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan… maupun di sisi terang."

Leo setuju dengan perumpamaan itu. "Selama ini aku dan Ravi memperhatikan segala hal yang terjaid di negeriku namun tidak ada yang berbeda. Siapa pun orangnya, dia bekerja dengan sangat rapi."

"Oh ya," Yeonie tiba-tiba teringat, "aku juga punya keinginan lain. Aku juga ingin kamu, Kris, Hyuk dan lainnya dapat menikmati sinar matahari."

Leo mendengus. Kali ini ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka. "Bah! Kalau itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal, Putri, walau…"

"Walau apa?" Yeonie secara implus mendekat karena penasaran. Terkejut, Leo pun menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Walau belakangan aku sering sekali bermimpi bahwa sinar matahari tidak akan membakarku. Malah aku merasa nyaman karenanya."

Bola mata Yeonie membesar mendengarnya. "Benar-benar mimpi yang menarik! Kau pernah mencobanya—?"

Leo menggeleng-geleng frustasi, heran kenapa Yeonie bertanya hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. "Hei, aku kan tahu akibatnya? Aku ini bangsa kegelapan. Sejak lahir matahari adalah musuh kami, jadi—"

"Kenapa tidak mencobanya?" Yeonie memotong dengan nada lembut, tidak menghakimi apalagi melecehkannya.

"Aku…" Leo memandangi intens api unggun di depannya. Ia lebih baik mati daripada mengakui pada Yeonie bahwa dirinya sangat, sangat takut pada sinar matahari!

"Kadang sesuatu di dunia itu tidak semenakutkan yang terlihat."

Leo menghela napas, semakin kesal karena ia terlihat seperti pecundang konyol.

 _Srett!_

Kewaspadaannya bangkit ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tengah melesat ke arah mereka. Belum sempat ia menarik putri ini untuk menghindar, terdengar suara desingan keras dan melengking. Suara baja beradu dengan baja.

Di depanya berdiri Doojoon dengan pedang yang menjadi perisai atas apa pun yang diarahkan ke Leo dan Yeonie barusan.

"T-Terima kasih banyak…," Yeonie masih tergagap akibat tindakan dadakan itu.

"Doojoon!" Leo berseru. Pandangannya menyisir ke sekeliling dinding hutan dan yang terlihat hanya gelap. Burung-burung hutan yang terkejut langsung tidak bersuara lagi.

"Tuanku harus menyingkir dari sini. Ada tamu tak diundang," Doojoon berkata datar.

Tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa mereka, terutama Yeonie, Leo mengikuti Doojoon keluar dari Aerial. "Ke mana Ravi? Mengapa ia tidak ikut bersamamu?"

"Ravi bersama Penasihat Siwon, Yang Mulia."

"Apa?" Kedua alis Leo naik. Raut wajahnya mengeras sampai urat-urat wajahnya muncul. Apa yang dilakukan Ravi dengan ular selicin Siwon?

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Yang Mulia," Doojoon kembali mengingatkan.

Dengan enggan, Leo membawa Yeonie menyingkir. Terakhir kali perbincangan yang melibatkan Siwon berisi invasi ke negeri Cahaya, perbincangan yang membuat ayahnya senang dan kakaknya berang. Leo tidak tahu apa lagi rencana Siwon kali ini dengan merangkul Ravi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Long time no see~~

Spesial di update 2 chapter buat yang lama nungguin ff ini (kalo ada). Mian~ udah lama nggak update, cuman update 2 chapter

Anyway, saya lagi suka banget sama drama Goblin! Omaigad, itu drama nggak ketebak abis ini gimana, abis itu gimana? Keren banget pokoknya! Apalagi episode 11 sama 12 kemaren, aaargh keren! keren! kereeeenn! sebenernya awalnya kurang suka sih sama kim go eun, tapi menurut saya dia sukses meranin ji eun tak. Cute! ^^

Trus saya juga baru abis nonton drama tvn lainnya, yaitu Signal. Hueee itu endingnya gantung kali! Musti ada season 2 pokoknya! T.T

Chukkae juga buat solonya abang Ravi~! ^^ belum liat full mv-nya yang BOMB sih, soalnya di ig dapet liat cut-nya ada cewek2nya gitu, jadi males. wkwkwk

Yang lagu Home Alone pantes kaya pernah denger pas bagian yonghwa, ternyata udah pernah dikasi spoiler dan yang nyanyi kenjumma, ah coba tetep kenjumma yang nyanyiin.. tapi yonghwa bagus juga sih.

Segitu aja dulu curhatnya, mungkin update selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat atau mungkin lebih lama, tergantung mood. hihihi. Annyeong~~


	16. Chapter 14

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 14 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **BTOB Hyunsik**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Sudah cukup, Yeonie. Kau harus memaafkanku. Kalau kau tidak suka pada Minhyuk, kau kan tinggal menolaknya. Itu Yeonie yang kukenal! Bukannya putri manja yang sensitive, gampang ngambek—"

"Cukup!" Yeonie menyetopnya. Sekali lagi Ken menyebut nama Minhyuk maka ia akan pergi dari sini.

"Tapi kau masih marah dan seharusnya itu nggak perlu jadi berkepanjangan begini. Aku sudah minta maaf, Yeonie!"

"Kubilang cukup, Ken. Cukup dan hentikan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Yeonie asyik sendiri dengan mawar hitam di rumah kaca Ken.

Ken semakin sebal karena tidak digubris begitu. "Jangan dipegang-pegang. Mawarnya baru dikasih obat anti hama."

"Iya, iya." Yeonie menjauhkan jemarinya, tahu bahwa esensi ucapan Ken tidak sekedar kesal karena ia sembarangan memperlakukan bunga-bunganya.

"Kita seperti anak kecil." Ken menghela napas, capek sendiri.

Yeonie cekikikan. Kali ini dipetiknya tangkai mawar hitam yang bunganya paling merekah, menunggu reaksi si sobat.

"HEI! Aaaargh! Jangan, jangan! Itu _rosa nera_ yang paling besar kelopaknya. Yeonie, kau benar-benar kejam. Cocok sekali kalau dijodohkan dengan Minhyuk!"

Yeonie langsung cemberut lagi. Ken mngutuki kebodohannya. Dan Yeonie pun bosan denga tingkah kekanak-kanakannya ini. Ia yakin Ken tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti perasaannya. Mereka sudah terlalu mengerti tabiat satu sama lain.

Karena belakangan Yeonie dianggap mampu berkelakuan baik, tidak kabur ke Aerial lagi (tentu saja ia tetap ke sana; para pengawalnya saja yang terlalu bodoh, tidak menyadari dirinya menghilang!), Minhyuk pun melonggarkan penjagaan, atau bisa dibilang tidak menugaskan pengawal untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya lagi.

"Ternyata proyek mawar hitam masih ada." Yeonie sadar dengan berkata begini reaksinya akan seperti apa.

"Tentu saja ada! Pakai bertanya segala. Kaukira aku akan keluar dari usaha kita mewujudkan perdamaian hanya gara-gara urusan kecil begini?" Ken bertolak pinggang, tertawa keras. Urusan kecil katanya, padahal Ken mengakui dalam hati bahwa dirinya sempat tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kalau biasanya itu disebabkan kekhawatirannya pada Hyuk, kini ia merasa setengah mati bersalah atas hubungan "kecelakaan" Yeonie dan Minhyuk.

"Kukira aku akan kehilangan Yeonie," Ken berkata lebih tenang.

Yeonie menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabatnya, takut ikut terbawa emosional. "Lucu sekali kau bisa ngomong begitu; kalau kau pergi, Ken, justru aku yang sama sekali tidak punya teman."

~ AERIAL ~

"Paduka." Hyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat, walau hormat bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pandangannya pada sosok yang sanggup membangkitkan bulu kuduknya ini.

Setelah memberi jerami segar untuk Rab dan kudanya, Hyuk jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang yang membuatnya jadi melamun… merenungi yang telah lewat… memikirkan nikmatnya berlarian di Padang Rumput Illya saat musim semi tiba. Bertemu dengan Ken sekali saja ibarat candu yang sangat kuat yang membuatnya berpikir lagi dan lagi tentang negeri Cahaya.

Namun lamunan manisnya tidak berlangsung lama karena, pertama, Sohyun dengan gaduh memanggilnya, mencari Leo lebih tepat lagi, ingin memastikan si pangeran menghadiri jamuan makan malam bersamanya. Namun sejak pagi hari tidak seorang pun tuan dan teman-temannya ini kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hanya Ravi yang kemarin sempat terlihat keluar dari ruang singgasana, tampak tengah berbincang dengan Siwon, dan saat itu secara refleks Hyuk bersembunyi di balik pilar padahal ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia bersembunyi.

"Tidak perlu formalitas seperti ini, Hyuk," Penasihat Siwon mengisyaratkan Hyuk untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Bagi Hyuk, Siwon adalah si kegelapan itu sendiri.

Orang-orang bilang lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari usia sesungguhnya ini bukan penasihat semata. Di mata Raja, Siwon seperti dewa yang harus dilaksanakan segala perintah dan amanatnya. Bahkan amanat untuk membunuh orang sekalipun. Satu-dua kesempatan, Hyuk melihat anak-anak Raja mulai bersitegang dengannya, dimulai dengan Kris si bijak, sampai tuannya Leo, yang memang terkenal sebagai "pembangkang dalam hening" dan si biang onar.

"Tuanku ada perlu apa memanggil saya?" Walau di negeri Cahaya Hyuk merupakn bagian dari bangsawan tingkat tinggi, ia menempatkan dirinya seperti pesuruh di Kegelapan. Dan khusus untuk Siwon, keakraban adalag satu hal yang paling dihindarinya. Instingnya mengatakan harus begitu… seandainya ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Ah, Anak muda…" Siwon menepukkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Hyuk hingga jari telunjuknya yang berkuku sangat panjang menembus kulit, menotok salah satu saraf tubuhnya.

Hyuk berdiri kaku dengan posisi setengah membungkuk. Rasanya ia setengah hidup—masih bisa bernapas walau halus—tapi perlahan-lahan aliran darahnya melambat.

"Jangan dilawan, Anak muda." Siwon berbisik.

 _Tidak!_ Setengah mati Hyuk mengarahkan tangannya yang gemetaran ke pinggang, ingin meraih sumpit beracunnya, namun tidak berhasil. Tangan itu jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuh. Kedua mata Hyuk didominasi warna hitam, refleks kedipnya ikut berhenti.

" _Bawa dia ke sini_ ," Siwon berbisisk di telinga Hyuk, tersenyum melihat mantranya berhasil, racun yang mengalir dari kukunya langsung mengalir melalui tulang belakang, menyerang pusat

Saraf otak, "si Putri Matahari. Gunakan sumpit beracunmu tapi jangan dibunuh, jangan sampai mati. Setengah mati tidak apa-apa, toh nantinya ia akan mati juga. Tapi antarkan Putri Yeonie padaku hidup-hidup dulu. Darah Putri Matahari akan membuatku semakin kuat."

"Baik, Paduka." Hyuk langsung menghilang dari hadapannya. _Darah Putri Matahari akan membuatku semakin kuat…._

Siwon tersenyum puas. Dalam kesendirian, ia pandangi segala kmegahan yang mengelilinginya di ruang singgasana. Tempat ini merupakan ruang resmi yang diperuntukkan bagi Raja, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun bersama mengarungi pemerintahan yang sama, Raja TOP telah menganggap Siwon sebagai tulang punggung yang mengantar keberhasilan negeri Kegelapan dalam mengatasi kejamnya sikap pilih kasih alam.

Di luar tampak langit tidak berpenghuni. Bahkan bulan pun enggan bersinar. Malam tidak selalu ditemani terangnya sinar rembulan. Sesuai siklus yang terjadi, bulan akan selalu bersinar di langit Cahaya.

Semua untuk Cahaya.

"Tapi tidak semua." Ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya kea rah jendela. "Maka itu menjadi penasihat saja tidak cukup. Selain itu, darah Putri Matahari akan menjadi kunci untuk emnguak rahasia agar bisa menjadi satu-satunya klan yang eksis di dunia ini."

~ AERIAL ~

 _Putri Matahari, Putri Matahari, Putri Matahari…_

Tujuan yang terekam di otak Hyuk hanya satu, dan sampai kini ia tidak berhasil mengenyahkannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, kakinya berlari kencang melewati hutan, lembah, sungai—melewati Aerial!—membawanya pada Hutan Alasdair. Di ujung hutan ini adalah pemukiman klan Cahaya, dan setelah melewatinya ia akan tiba di gerbang istana _Castrum Niveus_.

Tangannya bergerak sendiri, memperisapkan keperluan penaklukan Istana Putih seorang diri saja. Namun begitu ia masih berusaha keras untuk tidak meramu racun yang mematikan untuk Yeonie. Sebagi gantinya, ia memilih belati sebagai senjata untuk berhadapan dengan sang putri.

Di sakunya, cairan racun yang telah dipersiapkan dapat menghabiskan nyawa sekitar seratur orang penjaga. Setelah itu ia tinggal menculik Putri Yeonie dan kembali ke wilayah Kegelapan, ke Siwon.

Semua terjalin rapi, semua begitu sesuai rencana.

Kecuali hatinya.

 _Hentikan! Berhenti, kataku!_

Hyuk tubrukkan dirinya ke sebuah batu besar di tengah Hutan Alasdair. Suara kerasnya mengakibatkan hewan-hewan hutan—tupai, rusa dan beberapa burung kecil—serta sekelompok urla berlarian ketakutan. Darah mengalir perlahan dari pelipis kanannya. Ia berharap dengan kepalanya diguncang seperti itu kesadaran akal sehatnya akan kembali mengambil alih.

"Siapa?"

Hyuk memutar tubuhnya. Dengan cepat belati sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Matanya mencari-cari dengan liar siapa yang akan menjadi korban pertamanya.

 _Eh.. Putri Matahari?_ Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil, terlihat lebih muda darinya. Rambut lurusnya berwarna keemasan, kontras dengan kulit kecoklatan yang menandakan gadis ini memang klan Cahaya. Tapi bau darahnya… dan kuda terbang putih yang dengan patuh berdiri gagah di sisinya…

 _Bukan! Ini bukan Putri Matahari._ Hanya itu yang sanggup dilafalkan Hyuk dalam hati, padahal begitu banyak hal lain yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya, seperti mengapa ada gadis—cantik—berada di tengah hutan sore-sore begini, dan kuda terbang putih itu…! Bukankah sudah tidak ada kuda terbang tersisa di seluruh wilayah Kegelapan dan Cahaya?

"Kau terlihat kesakitan." Hongbin berjalan ke arah Hyuk, tidak melihat belati di tangan anak laki-laki ini. "Aku Hongbin. Kau siapa?" ia menjulurkan tangannya dengan gesture lembut.

"K-Kau…" Hyuk mundur selangkah. Badannya gemetaran lebih hebat lagi. Keringat dengan keras memabasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

Hongbin maju ke arahnya tanpa takut. Seulas senyum kecil nan tulus mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku bukan Yeonie."

Kata-kata itu tercetus dengan halus namun berani dan sesaat membangkitkan amarah dari iblis yang mengendalikan otak Hyuk. Dengn membabi buta, ia arahkan belati ke jantung Hongbin dan menerjangnya.

Baru saja Hyuk menyentuh helaian rambut Hongbin, bintang emas pada kening Linc menyala, menciptakan kekuatan mahadahsyat seperti pendulum raksasa yang menerjang Hyuk dan membuatnya terpental, menghantam pohon di belakangnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, jalinan saraf di bawah permukaan kulit Hyuk ikut menyala keemasan, terlihat jelas seperti akar-akar tanaman.

Hongbin menoleh kea rah Linc, khawatir. "Apakah ia tidak apa-apa, Linc?"

Linc mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, kini terdengar suara batangbatang pohon yang beradu satu sama lain. Hyuk yang terkubur di bawahnya telah sadarkan diri, bangkit dengan masih agak terhuyung, dan menyadari penglihatannya kini sudah berbeda, sudah kembali normal! Ia dapat mengenali dirinya sendiri, tidak ada lagi yang mengendalikan otaknya.

Hyuk kembali waspada ketika Hongbin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mundur mendadak, dengan gesture liarnya. Hidungnya mengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya, berusaha membaui darah si kuda terbang dan gadis ini. _Aneh. Binatang ini tidak bisa dicium bau darahnya_.

Tapi Hongbin tetap bersikeras mendatanginya. "Kau… aku mengenalmu!" pekiknya. "Hyuk anak Penasihat Hyunsik, bukan? Ini Hongbin. Hyuk, tidakkah kau ingat padaku?"

Hyuk menggeleng. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengingat siapa gadis ini. Kenangannya akan negeri Cahaya perlahan dikikisnya padahal baru mepat tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan negeri Cahaya.

Secara fisik, kulit Hyuk kini memang sama pucatnya dengan Leo atau Ravi, tapi nuraninya tetap berpulang pada Cahaya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak pernah bisa sepenuhnya menjadi mahluk Kegelapan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hongbin tetap tersenyum walau hatinya seperti tepercik air panas. "Tidak mengapa, Hyuk. Kau tetap Hyuk yang kukenal dulu." Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pipi memerah, satu pemandangan yang sebenarnya disadari Hyuk, tapi berusaha tidak digubrisnya.

"Aku harus bertemu Yeonie." Hyuk menyarungkan kembali belatinya.

"Akan kuantar kau ke kakakku, tapi…" Hongbin melemparkan kain bertudung warna kecoklatan miliknya yang telah using seraya tersenyum, "kau harus mengenakan ini. Kulitmu yang pucat dengan mudah akan menandai siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" Hyuk menantangnya. Nada bicaranya penuh dengan peringatan.

Tidak sedikitpun Hongbin tampak gentar. "Ya. Dan aku tidak takut. Kakakku tidak takut, kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Tapi tadi aku akan membun—"

"Kita harus menceritakan semua ini pada Kakak dan Pangeran Kegelapan. Mereka semua ada di rumah kaca Ken." Hongbin melompat ke kuda cokelatnya, mengulurkan tangan pada Hyuk agar ikut di belakangnya dengan ekspresi sangat antusias.

"Pangeran Kegelapan?"

"Ya. Ayo! Lihat, kau berada sedekat ini dengan Maire dan ia sama sekali tidak marah, berarti kau memang seseorang yang dapat kuandalkan."

~ AERIAL ~

Keluar dari lingkungan pohon-pohon kanopi raksasa Hutan Alasdair di senja hari adalah momentum yang aman bagi Hyuk. Matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik awan sehingga pancaran sinarnya lemah dan samar. Sementara sebelumnya di dalam hutan, Hyuk tetap terlindungi dari eksposur sinar mentari walau ia berkeliaran di siang hari karena rapatnya jawak dahan dan daun pohon satu sama lain, yang mengakibatkan sinar tidak dapat menembus masuk.

Objek pertama yang ditangkap mata Hyuk adalah rumah kaca dan tiga sosok di dalamnya.

" _Hiyyyaaa!_ " Hongbin menepukkan kedua tumit kakinya ke tubuh Maire hingga kuda ini berhenti tepat di sekumpulan bunga tulip yang baru disemai. Untungnya kaki-kaki kokoh Maire tidak menginjaknya—Hongbin nggak mau dijadikan pupuk oleh Ken kalau sampai melakukan keslahan setafal itu!

"Hongbin." Yeonie tidak heran adiknya tiba-tiba muncul di situ. Hongbin memang sering mengikuti ke mana ia pergi. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, kali ini adiknya membawa seorang teman di belakangnya. Dan Maire yang biasanya tidak mudah akrab dengan penunggang lain selain Hongbin, kini tampak sangat menurut.

Hyuk melompat dari kuda dan membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"H-Hyuk?!"  
ken adalah orang yang paling girang dan terkejut melihatnya saat ini.

Hyuk menyerahkan belati di tangannya pada Leo, namun pemimpinnya ini lebih tertarik pada lumuran darah di sisi wajah anak buahnya. "Ini?"

 _Darah Putri Matahari akan membuatku semakin kuat_. Kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

Hyuk memalingkan wajah, merasa malu, merasa sangat rendah saat teringat niat itu. "Belati itu… akan kugunakan untuk membunuh Putri Matahari, Tuanku. Tapi gadis ini dan si kuda terbang putih yang menyadarkanku."

Yeonie terenyak mendengar itu. _Ada orang yang ingin membunuhku melalui Hyuk?_

"Apa?!" Leo berseru murka. "Membunuh Yeonie?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu, Hyuk?"

Sore ini, menunggu matahari menghilang, Leo menyelinap ke wilayah Cahaya lewat belakang, sengaja ingin melihat tempat baru untuk memindahkan _rosa nera_ dari gua ke rumah kaca Ken.

Dan Yeonie—masih malu tatkala teringat ciuman mereka di danau Aerial—nyaris bersembunyi, tapi ia terlambat melakukannya karena figure tegap dan cuek Leo yang berjalan ke arahnya benar-benar menyita perhatian.

"Itu… aku tidak tahu." Hyuk menggeleng. Semakin kuat dia usahanya untuk mengingat, semakin hilang rekaman kejadian beberapa jam lalu sebelum dirinya menyadari tengah memegang belati. Hanya beberapa serpihan momen: kandang kuda… Istana Kegelapan… seorang diri… Sohyun… _Darah Putri Matahari akan membuatku semakin kuat_ —serta kalimat itu.

Tapi Hyuk yakin bukan Sohyun yang mengucapkannya.

"Suaranya dalam dan berat—suara orang yang mengucapkan mantra itu. Dan mantranya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku." Hyuk menggeleng, tidak sanggup mengingat lagi.

Leo mendengus, kesal karena semua tampak buntu. Kalau begini tidak ada gunanya menyuruh Hyuk menceritakan semuanya.

Yeonie berpaling ke Leo, rautnya khawatir sekali. "Apakah ini orang yang sama—penyihir yang sama, yang tidak menginginkan kedua bangsa berdamai?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Leo menjawab jujur. "Tapi kini aku yakin bahwa si orang jahat berasal dari pihakku. Hanya bangsa Kegelapan yang membutuhkan darah orang Cahaya untuk memperkuat diri mereka. Tenang saja, Putri. Aku akan melindungimu.

Seharusnya Yeonie tenang mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi ekspresi berang Leo terlihat artifisial karena sesungguhnya pemuda ini tidak sepercaya diri biasanya. Sepertinya musuh yang mereka hadapi tidak hanya kuat, tapi juga seperti hantu, tak terlihat, tak tersentuh.

"Terima kasih. Aku berutang nyawa padamu." Hyuk bersimpuh penuh rasa hormat.

Hongbin menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya di pipi Hyuk, tersenyum—pipinya berangsur kemerahan. "Ah! Tidak pformal begini, Hyuk. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti diriku."

"Oh ya, Tuanku Leo," Hyuk berkata lagi, sesaat ragu namun ia berusaha untuk tak acuh, "Sohyun menanyakan apakah kau akan makan malam bersamanya?"

"Yeah… tentu," tanpa pikir panjang Leo menjawab begitu, tidak menyadari perubahan air muka Yeonie saat itu yang penuh tanda tanya: siapa Sohyun?

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Saya lagi bahagiaa ^^ gara-gara leon/neo momen waktu di GDA kemaren walaupun cuman deket-deketan, duduk sebelahan, trus bisik-bisik aja udah bikin saya bahagia liatnya *terharu* meskipun agak kecewa karena anak-anak shinee nggak dateng semua, cuman minho yang dateng :( (lah malah nyambung ke shinee XD)

Trus barusan juga rovix update foto appa&eomma di ISAC, kan makin bahagia jadilah hari ini update . hihihi

Terimakasih buat kalian-kalian yang masih mau baca ff ini yaa :'D

Dan rencananya sih, sambil nyelesaiin ff ini juga mau ngeremake novel lain juga, rated M. hihihi.

Sudah ah curhatya, annyeong~~ ^^


	17. Chapter 15

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 15 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **JYJ Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **BigBang TOP**

 **BigBang G-Dragon/Jiyong (GS)**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **SS501 Hyunjoong**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Hari ini Leo mengunjungi makan mendiang ibunya, Ratu Jaejoong, bersama Kris. Ketika mereka sampai di kuil kecil di atas bukit, sebuah area pemakaman khusus keluarga Raja, ia melihat sekuntum bunga Iris, bunga kesukaan Ibu, sudah di letakkan di atas pusaranya.

"Rupanya Ayah sudah lebih dulu ke sini," Kris berkata, membungkuk dan menyentuh perlahan satu-satunya batu nisan yang penuh dengan ukiran mawar. Walu Ratu Jaejoong bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi ia menaruh hormat yang setara.

Kris adalah putra Raja TOP dan Ratu Jiyong. Ketika Jitong meninggal saat melahirkannya, Raja sempat membesarkan Kris seorang diri sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa figure ibu tetap diperlukan di istana, apalagi saat ia sibuk mengurus segala urusan administrasi kerajaan. Setelah beberapa tahun menduduki tahta seorang diri saja, Raja pun menikahi Jaejoong.

Leo meletakkan bunga Iris yang dibawanya, spesial disediakan oleh Ken dari kebunnya. Ia memandangi lama makam yang terawatt dengan baik itu, berusaha mengingat-ingat kenangan apa yang tersisa bersama ibunya: bentuk wajah, wangi rambut beliau, pengalaman pertama kali menunggang Rab bersamanya, semua terasa jelas, seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

"Untung saja ibuku dan ibumu tidak perlu menyaksikan perang yang menyakitkan ini" Kris berbisik sedih. Ia mendongak melihat kegelapan yang semakin memudar walau tidak sampai berganti jadi terang, pertanda detik demi detik terus berlalu dan ia harus melaksanakan kewajiban berikutnya.

Leo mengangguk setuju. Perang adalah hal yang menyakitkan walau kita keluar sebagai pemenang sekalipun. Seharusnya para raja menyadari itu.

Kris balik badan, menepuk bahu adiknya penuh dukungan. "Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan para petinggi kerajaan. Isunya masih seputar persiapan perang. Tenang saja, Leo. Kehadiranku di sana adalah untuk memastikan perang tidak masuk akal ini jangan sampai terjadi. Suatu saat nanti… kaln Kegelapan dan Cahaya akan hidup berdampingan walau berbeda." Ia mengeluarkan benda kecil yang dikenali Leo sebagai lambang negeri Cahaya. Pasti dari Chanyeol. "Dan aku dapat melihat tampat Chanyeol dibesarkan."

" _Suatu saat aku ingin menaruh bunga Iris di makam ibumu juga, Leo._ "

Leo sependapat dengan kakaknya. Dan perkataan Yeonie tersebut membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mendukung upaya Kris mewujudkan perdamaian. Tanpa perdamaian, Yeonie tidak mungkin bisa menjejakkan kaki di sini seperti dirinya.

"Kau tetap di sini?"

Leo tidak perlu menjawab. Kakaknya seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Sejak kapan ia jadi bagian dari rapat besar para staff kerajaan?

"Hati-hati, Leo. Gerak-gerik kita tidak akan semudah dulu karena kondisi yang memanas. Aku merasa ada orang yang mengawasi kita…" Suara bisikan Kris menghilang, seolah-olah rumput di sekeliling mereka pun dapat mendengarkannya.

"Siwon?"

Kris menggeleng. "Ayah."

"Lalu kenapa musti basa-basi?!" Leo setengah berteriak. Di tengah pemakaman yang sepi, ia tahu sikapnya ini sangat tidak sopan, tidak menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tapi Leo tidak peduli, ia malah meneruskan, "Kalau kau tidak suja dengan segala kebijakan tidak masuk akal Ayah dan Siwon, mengapa masih menghadiri pertemuan, Kris?! Kau tahu semua bertentangan dengan prinsipmu… tapi mengapa masih mengikuti juga?"

Leo heran, mengapa masih ada orang seperti Kris yang terlalu sabar, terlalu akomodatif dan memberi banyak toleransi di saat seharusnya bertindak tegas dan represif.

"Karena kalauu tidak," Kris hanya menoleh dengan raut kalem, "tidak aka nada yang menghentikan mereka, Leo. Tidak semua masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan pedang."

Setelah itu Kris pergi, meninggalkan Leo yang masih diliputi rasa tidak mengerti yang sama.

Ia menoleh ke samping, ke makam yang terletak tepat di sebelah makam Ibu. Di batu nisannya tertulis Hyunjoong. Menurut orang-orang, Hyunjoong adalah ayah kandung Leo. Lelaki nyentrik yang antisosial dan sangat kaya ini meninggal seorang diri di kastilnya ketika Jaejoong sedang pergi. Karena Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong merupakan bangsawan yang cukup terpandang di Kegelapan, setelah Hyunjoong meninggal, Jaejoong memenuhi keriteria untuk dipersunting Raja.

Leo memalingkan wajah, semakin pusing memikirkan asal-usul dirinya yang tidak jelas. Kalau ingatannya akan Ratu Jaejoong begitu jelas, maka tentang Hyunjoong, Leo merasa seperti berhadapan dengan orang asing. Tidak ada kenangan spesial bersama orang ini yang membekas di hatinya.

Dipandanginya kedua makam di depannya dengan penuh konsentrasi, berharap mendapat seonggok jawaban, tapi Leo tahu ia hanya buang-buang waktu.

Leo pun memutuskan kembali ke istana.

~ AERIAL ~

Setelah mengunjungi makam Ibu dan Hyunjoong, Leo muncul di kelas paling awal. Berikutnya Ravi dan Sohyun. Sejak pertemuan dengan Yeonie yang terinterupsi di Aerial, serta informasi dari Doojoon bahwa Ravi berbincang-bincang dengan Siwon dan tidak pernah memberitahu apa pun kepadanya sampai kini, Leo belum berbicara banyak dengan sobatnya.

Sejujurnya Leo bingung ingin memulai apa dengan Ravi, karena menurutnya tindakan Ravi yang terkesan ramah pada ular seperti Siwon sangatlah mencurigakan, berbau konspirasi. Orang normal seharunya menghindari perbincangan dengan Penasihat Siwon, kecuali Raja. Entah ayahandanya masih tergolong kategori normal atau beliau memang tidak bisa dinilai segamblang itu karena masih berinteraksi dengan si penasihat.

Begitu kelas usai, Leo bersama gerombolannya—Ravi, Yongguk, Doojoon dan Hyuk—menuju lapangan untuk berlatih fisik. Kris sudah lebih dulu berada di situ, mukanya tampak masam, menunjukkan hasil pertemuan tadi pastilah tidak memuaskan.

Setengah hati Leo berusaha berkonsentrasi menagkis serangan Ravi dengan pedangnya tapi ia gagal, dan…

 _Srett!_

Pedang Ravi membaret pipinya, hampir mengenai mata.

"Hei, Leo, maaf—"

Tatapan tajam Leo menghentikan segala ucapan yang akan dilisankan Ravi. Dia bahkan terenyak karena sorot mata sobatnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Leo uring-uringan adalah hal biasa, tapi kalau tampak berang terpendam begini, baru pertama kali Ravi melihatnya.

Ketika latihan selesai dan Leo berjalan ke barak, ingin meletakkan pedangnya, ia mendengar percakapan dua prajurit yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena terhalang pilar raksasa penyangga bangunan barak bertingkat tiga.

"Tinggal menghitung hari sepertinya," si prajurit pertama berkata.

"Penyerangan ke negeri Cahaya maksudmu? Bukankah keputusan Yang mUlia belum mutlak?" prajurit kedua menimpali.

"Ya, tapi paling lama kapan menurutmu?" prajurit pertama terkekeh.

"Hmm, tidak lebih dari tiga minggu. Tepatnya saat Pesta Seribu Cahaya."

"Dan harus pada malam hari."

"Tentu saja malam hari, bodoh! Kau mau mati terpanggang sinar matahari, hah?"

" _Ceallach_. Rasanya aku ingin segera melakukan itu—membaui ribuan darah tikus-tikus Cahaya yang ketakutan. Pastinya sangat membangkitkan semangat!"

"Hahaha… kita tunggu saja, kawan!"

 _Ceallach_ , kata yang tak lain artinya adalah perang. Istilah ini digunakan oleh bangsa Kegelapan, juga Cahaya, ketika perang semakin dekat.

Leo menyingkir dari situ, kembali ke ruangannya. Mendengarnya lebih jauh lagi hanya akan membuat darahnya mendidih dan bisa-bisa ia bertindak dengan gelap mata.

Ketika melihat ke luar jendela kamar, bulan bersinar sangat terang. Sungguh beruntung, kali ini negerinya kebagian sinar rembulan.

Tiba-tiba Leo menyadari bahwa sejak awal dirinya mendapati kenyataan tidak adil seperti ini, sekali pun ia tidak dendam pada bangsa Cahaya.

Dan kini, ia justru senang melihat Yeonie hidup di negeri yang indah, penuh dengan kenikmatan yang tersedia oleh alam.

 _Semoga cara Kris tepat dan dapat dilakukan dengan cepat!_ pikirnya. Kalau perang benar-benar pecah dan sampai melukai Yeonie, maka ia tidak akan memaafkan bangsanya sendiri.

Karena lelah, kantuk pun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya hingga Leo terlelap dalam sekejap.

Ia kembali bermimpi.

Mimpi aneh yang sama; tentang cahaya—bahwa cahaya matahari tidak akan melukainya.

Di dalam mimpi itu, Leo yang tadinya berusaha menutupi wajah dan matanya dengan lingkupan kedua tangan, kini dikejutkan oleh suara yang dalam.

"Hyunjoong bukan ayahmu."

Leo mengangkat wajah, berusaha mengenali sosok ini, yang rupanya terhalang sinar menyilaukan. _Orang ini dapat berdiri di bawah cahaya, berarti dia—_

"Jangan bercanda!" Leo mendengar dirinya berteriak demikian. "Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong adalah orangtuaku. Kau—siapa kau?!"

Sosok ini menampakkan wajahnya. Leo dapat melihat dengan jelas walau dengan dahi mengernyit. Siapa? Ia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?

Pandangan Leo jatuh pada tato dua lingkaran di telapak tangan orang ini, yang kalau diperhatikan lebih lanjut merupakan gambar matahari dan bulan yang saling bersinggungan.

Leo menggeleng, tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Apa ini?"

Sosok ini tersenyum hangat. "Kalau kau datang, akan kujelaskan artinya. Anakku."

Kedua mata Leo membelalak, pada saat bersamaan ia mengenali siapa wajah ini. "Aku tahu! Kau… kau…!"

Di atas tempat tidurnya, Leo terlonjak sambil memegangi lehernya, terbatuk berkali-kali. Sesaat ia merasa ada sesuatu tersangkut di lehernya, membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas.

 _Aku tahu…_

Ia langsung meraih belati dan berlari pergi.

 _Aku tahu siapa ayahku!_

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Abis nonton Goblin! Akhirnya tamat juga, nggak nyangka cepet banget T.T

Yeeeaayyy~~! Goblin ngalahin ratingnya Reply 1988! Dengan rating rata2 20,5%, dan rating puncak 22,1%! Itu berarti bakal liat Sekretaris Kim ngedance TT nya Twice~ pasti bakalan kocak banget! wkwkkwkwk

Masih penasaran sama Kim Shin, itu kelanjutannya gimana? Dia nggak mati2 gitu? Bakalan hidup sebagai goblin terus apa gimana? *ups spoiler*

Nggak sabar nunggu tgl 3&4 februari buat nonton episode specialnya~~


	18. Chapter 16

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan"**

 **~ Chapter 16 ~**

 **Cast:**

 **VIXX N (GS** **) Leo**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **JYJ Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Kangta**

 **BigBang TOP**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Wilayah Cahaya masih diselimuti malam.

Leo tidak akan menunggu pagi untuk bisa tiba di daerah ini. Walau mimpinya berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan terbakar sinar matahari di wilayah Cahaya, Leo tetap tidak berani mengambil risiko.

Dengan belati yang sudah siaga di tangan, Leo dengan gesit menyelinap masuk, memanjat gerbang istana, dan selalu luput dari pencahayaan obor para pengawal yang tengah berjaga malam.

Dengan mudah Leo berlari ke lapangan luas yang menurut cerita Yeonie biasa dijadikan arena berlatih prajurit. Matanya yang terbiasa dengan kelamnya malam dengan mudah meneliti tiap sudut arsitektur bangunan _Castrum Niveus_. "Memang lebih indah dari Istana Kegelapan," ia berpendapat. Dengan tatapan penuh mimpi dilihatnya sederetan jendela dengan lengkungan besar, membayangkan Yeonie sedang tidur di salah satu kamar itu.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Kedatangan Leo yang begitu mendesak ke negeri Cahaya—dengan risiko menggadaikan nyawanya—bukan untuk bertemu dengan Yeonie, melainkan…

"Berhenti di tempat. Buang senjatamu. Taruh kedua tangan di belakang kepala."

 _Suara itu?!_

Leo mengikuti perintahnya. Bukan hanya belati, tapi persediaan sumpit beracun yang didapatnya dari Hyuk ikut ia lempar ke tanah.

"Bagus. Sekarang berputar perlahan-lahan, pemuda Kegelapan."

Jantung Leo berdegup cepat. Bukannya takut, ia malah merasa sangat antusias!

"Dasar cinta muda! Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Putri Yeonie tentunya sudah tidur."

"Kalau Yeonie yang kukenal pasti belum," Leo bergumam halus, yang ternyata terdengar oleh si penangkap.

Orang itu hanya menggeleng-geleng seraya menggiring Leo ke tempat yang tidak terekspos pos penjaga dari menara gerbang. "Kau mata-mata?"

"Bukan." Perlahan Leo menurunkan tangan. "Aku… kau adalah—" saking gembiranya, kata-kata yang akan terlisankan luruh di tenggorokan.

"Apa keperluanmu tengah malam begini? Kau pasti tahu bahwa Cahaya dan Kegelapan bukanlah bangsa yang akur. Keh! Dengan senang hati aku akan menangkapmu hidup-hidup demi melindungi Tuan Putri—"

"T-Tunggu! Tato di telapak tanganmu… tato bulan dan matahari—jelaskan artinya padaku!"

"Bagaimana… kau bisa tahu?" Jenderal U-Know terenyak kaku mendengar ini. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa tato ditelapak tangannya berbentuk bulan dan matahari. Bahkan sebagian besar orang mengira itu bekas luka, sisanya mengatakan Jenderal U-Know memiliki selera yang aneh, karena memilih titik-titik hitam sebagai gambar tatonya.

Leo baru ingat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia mengetahui ini bukan dari bisikan mimpi, melainkan dari instingnya sebagai keluarga.

Sebagai seorang anak.

Dibukanya telapak tangan bagian kiri, memperlihatkan gambar yang sama, namun dalam ukuran lebih kecil. "Karena aku memilikinya juga… Ayah. Jaejoong adalah ibuku. Kata orang-orang, Hyunjoong adalah ayahku. Tapi kini aku tahu yang sebenarnya… kau melakukan ini untuk melindungi kamu—melindungiku, bukan?"

"Woonie?" Air muka Jenderal U-Know bagai kehilangan warna. Apalagi saat Leo menyebutkan nama orang tercintanya yang selalu ia rahasiakan karena perbedaan warna kulit mereka, perbedaan klan mereka.

Jenderal U-Know masih terlalu tercengang untuk dapat merumuskan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada saat-saat momentus seperti ini. "Jaejoong… ibumu… tidak ingin Raja TOP mengetahui bahwa ada darah Cahaya di dalam tubuhmu. Perpisahan kami terjadi di gua perbatasan wilayah Kegelapan dan Cahaya. Saat itu kau masih kecil sekali."

 _Jadi itu sebabnya aku seperti pernah berada di gua tempat penanaman mawar hitam, walau Kris dan Chanyeol tidak memberitahuku,_ batin Leo.

Walau akhirnya Leo tahu semua ini, ia tetap tidak menyangka ia adalah putra panglima tinggi negeri Cahaya. "Woonie… kah?" Ia terkekeh kecil, mengetes nama asing yang tak lain adalah namanya sendiri. "Jadi itu namaku sebagai orang Cahaya?"

Jenderal U-Know mangangguk.

Leo menggeleng-geleng dengan gestur keras hatinya. "Tidak kusangka, aku Leo si Pangeran Kegelapan, ternyata merupakan saudara sebangsa dengan Yeonie."

Jenderal U-Know memberi isyarat agar Leo mengikutinya. Ia tetap berkata-kata walau dalam volume pelan. "Tuan Putri tahu ini juga?"

"Tidak." Leo menghindari mata sang Jenderal. Kontak mata dengannya masih membuatnya grogi. "Belum saatnya." _Maaf Yeonie, untuk saat ini ada hal lebih penting yang harus kulakukan!_

Mata Leo melirik ke atas. Sebentar lagi matahari akan memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya di langit timur. Sebentar lagi kulitnya akan melepuh, jantungnya terasa akan pecah apabila ia tidak bersembunyi.

"Bangsa Kegelapan akan menyerang negeri Cahaya," Leo mengumumkan.

"Begitu juga bangsa Cahaya."

Leo melihat ke bawah, pertanda sebentar lagi mereka sama-sama akan menjelang terang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat Leo lari kocar-kacir, tapi kali ini ia diam bertahan di tempat.

"Itu adalah takdir kita maisng-masing! Sudah begitu dari sananya—kita tidak akan bisa memerangi sesuatu yang sudah mendarah daging, sesuatu yang sifatnya naluriah… bahwa pada akhirnya Kegelapan dan Cahaya adalah dua klan yang berseberangan dengan atau tanpa perang. Untuk mengubah semua itu sangat sulit, hampir mustahil—"

"Naluriah, katamu." Jenderal tertawa berat, menertawakan Leo. "Woonie, perubahan merupakan hal naluriah juga. Bagian dari proses alam. Sulit memang, tapi dengan usaha dan adaptasi yang semestinya, bangsa Kegelapan toh pada akhirnya dapat hidup dan berjaya tanpa sinar matahari."

"Kami setengah mati menghadapai semua ini!" Sekilas Leo merasa geram. Ayah kandung yang baru ditemuinya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit mengatakan seakan-akan apa yang dialami klannya selama ini adalah hal yang mudah.

Sinar matahari semakin tinggi, menembus tiap celah pada ranting-ranting pohon yang terkecil sekalipun. Sudah satu celah berada tepat di depan tubuh Leo. Ia mundur selangkah karenanya.

"Untuk bisa bertahan hidup, semua harus setengah mati dulu. Itu hakikat manusia sejati."

 _Chess!_

Leo meringis ketika salah satu cahaya dari celah ranting mengenai kulitnya. Celaka! Ia benar-benar harus pergi.

Ketika ia berbalik badan, sebuah tangan kokoh mencengkram keras lengannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan terbakar!" Rasa takut Leo mengalahkan rasa malunya.

Namun Jenderal U-Know tetap pada pendiriannya dan matahari kini terlihat bulat. Burung-burung mulai bersahutan menyambut pagi.

Suara riuh itu semakin membuat Leo panik dan meronta keras.

"Diam dan rasakan!" perintah Jenderal.

Rasa ngeri langsung menghantui Leo. Lelaki yang ia akui ayahnya ini pasti sudah gila! Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu apa akibatnya kalau Leo sampai terpapar penuh oleh sinar matahari?

Leo langsung memejamkan mata. Ia akan mati. Ini menjadi kiamatnya.

Perlahan rasa menggelitik menjalari seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Lalu rasa yang ditunggu-tunggu mulai muncul:gatal, perih, dan…

"Eh?" Leo membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati kulitnya, juga organ di dalamnya, tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Sensasi rasa aneh sebelumnya pun ikut hilang. "Ini…?" ia gerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya. Benar-benar tidak sakit walau sinar matahari begitu terang menyinarinya!

"Bagaimana mungkin…? Jadi mimpi itu memang benar!" Leo kehabisan kata saking takjubnya. Ingin sekali ia perlihatkan semua ini pada Yeonie!

Jenderal U-Know ikut tersenyum. Ditepuknya punggung pemuda ini dua kali. "Kapan-kapan kau harus berduel dengan anak buahku di sini. Bahkan Yeonie ahli memegang toya."

Leo terlalu bahagia untuk bisa mendengarkan ucapan Jenderal U-Know secara detail. Seiring datangnya pagi, suara kehidupan di sekitar istana pun kian keras terdengar. Ia ingin segera bertemu Yeonie untuk menceritakan semua ini.

"Putri."

Leo mengangkat wajahnya, merapatkan tubuhnya di balik semak belukar yang cukup tinggi.

"Putri Yeonie, kau harus pergi denganku hari ini."

Leo memperhatikan sosok lelaki yang memanggil Yeonie dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dari yang ia dengar nama lelaki berambu pirang ini adalah Minhyuk. Lalu terdengar suara khas Yeonie yang menolak ajakan itu dengan intonasi halus.

Mengerti akan perubahan ekspresi Leo, Jenderal hanya tersenyum tenang, yakin. "Putri sudah menetapkan pilihan hatinya."

"Cih! Itu bukan urusanku," Leo gengsi diceramahi seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak perlu mendengar pendapat ayahnya tentang urusan pribadi kehidupannya.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu, Woonie."

"Panggil aku Leo saja. Lebih aman untuk saat ini."

"Namun semua ini butuh perjuangan keras." Walau terlihat sedang memperhatikan gerbang utama yang perlahan dibuka untuk memulai aktivitas pagi, mata Jenderal tampak menerawang, "Putri Matahari dan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mungkin hidup bersama. Itu sudah ketentuannya. Apakah kau akan melawan para dewa?"

"Yang jelas aku akan mencari jalan. Kris dan Chanyeol… mereka telah mengusahakan itu jauh sebelum aku dan Yeonie tahu. Jadi aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Para pengawal akan berpatroli beberapa saat lagi."

Setelah keadaan di sekeliling mereka cukup lengang, Leo berlari kearah gerbang. "Ingat! Aku takkan membiarkan perang terjadi."

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

Annyeong minna-san~~

Akhirnya ini ff ini berhasil saya update juga hihi semoga masih ada yang mau baca nee..

Haah, akhir2 ini sebenernya lagi galau, dan 3bulan terakhir ini saya mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri.

Kadang2 bertanya dalem hati, "kok temen2 dan orang lain tuh kayaknya gampang banget dapetin yang mereka mau ya?"

Buat saya hidup ini jadi berasa nggak adil banget.

Walaupun saya tahu, jalan hidup masing2 orang berbeda dan Tuhan nggak mungkin nggak adil sama ciptaannnya.

But sometimes, pasti kita bakal berpikir dunia dan Tuhan kadang nggak adil kan?

Curhat galau di pagi hari, maafkan saya yang sedang galau ini, semoga nggak bikin galau yang baca juga hihihi.

Terakhir, maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou Gozaimasu~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	19. Chapter 17

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 17 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) Leo**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Super Junior Kangin**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Bigbang TOP**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Sohyun paling tidak suka menjadi prioritas kedua, apalagi kalau pelakunya adalah Leo.

"Kata Raja harus kau dan Kris yang menemaniku menghadiri acara di kediaman Kangin," Sohyun berkata setengah merajuk.

Leo menggeleng, bersikeras pada jawabannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk acara-acara nonsense seperti itu. Cukup Pesta Topeng saja dan itu pun tidak akan dilakukannya kalau bukan untuk berjaga-jaga, yang malah membuatnya beruntung setengah mati karena malam itu ia bertemu Yeonie!

 _Yeonie._

Leo memperhatikan Sohyun lekat-lekat, membuat gadis ini tersipu walau rautnya tetap saja keras kepala, seperti tidak ingin ditaklukan.

 _Serupa tapi tak sama_ , ia berpendapat dalam hati. Yeonie dan Sohyun tampak sama kerasnya, sama-sama memiliki determinasi yang kuat. Namun di dalam kepala Sohyun yang penting adalah pesta, pesta, dan pesta. Sedangkan Leo tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian kecuali kalau itu suara desingan pedang yang beradu.

Tapi Leo tahu semua itu adalah justifikasi egoismenya saja. Bukan dengan Sohyun ia ingin menghabiskan waktu.

"Aku sibuk, Sohyun."

"Sibuk menyiapkan perang atau sibuk yang lain?"

Leo berhenti menyikat bulu-bulu Rab. Lirikan matanya yang tajam mmbuat Sohyun grogi dan malah berubah jadi defensive "B-Belakangan kau sering menghilang dan lama-lama aku jadi curiga—!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Sohyun. Jadi tidak usah repot-repot." Leo kembali menyikat. Rab tampak gelisah mendengar intonasi kasar suara majikannya. Beberapa kali kuda betina ini berjingkat, hampir mengenai Sohyun di samping depannya.

"Awas!" Leo menarik tubuh Sohyun ke dekapannya. Ia terkejut akan tindakan impulsifnya itu; Sohyun lebih kaget lagi. Buru-buru Leo melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Hati-hati. Kecelakaan bahkan bisa terjadi di tempat yang paling aman."

Kata-kata itu membat Sohyun terenyak. "Dengan orang yang membuat kita merasa aman… sekalipun?"

"Ya." Tidak ada keraguan dalam jawaban Leo.

Dipandangi si Putri Kegelapan yang sangat cantik di depannya. Dengan kulit putih, pucat, dan hampir transparan seperti es, Sohyun terlihat dingin, tak tersentuh, sekaligus rapuh. Bertolak belakang pada kenyataan bahwa putri ini sangat kuat kemauan hatinya—terutama kalau itu berhubungan dengan perasaannya pada Leo.

Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak gadis seperti Sohyun.

Dan orang bodoh itu adalah dirinya.

"Kenapa begitu, Leo?" Sohyun kesal karena tangan hangat itu berhenti memeluknya.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa tidak pernah memandang mataku—tidak melihat diriku sebagai aku? Semua orang di Kegelapan kagum pada Go Sohyun." Lalu ekspresi Sohyun berubah jadi sedih. "Semua… kecuali Leo."

"Sudahlah, Sohyun…," Leo mulai gerah. "Kita kan berteman baik sejak kecil—"

"Aku tidak ingin hanya jadi teman, Leo!"

Leo tersentak. Baru kali ini Sohyun melisankan perasaannya dengan sangat gamblang.

Karena tahu diri, tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan perasaan itu, Leo memilih idam.

"Ada gadis lain?" Sohyun masih bersikukuh untuk mencari tahu walau ia semakin sakit karenanya.

Leo mengangguk sekali lalu memalingkan wajah, berharap Sohyun berhenti menyiksa diri seperti ini.

"Seorang putri juga?"

Leo mengangguk lagi.

"Ia bukan dari _sini_?"

Kali ini Leo diam. Ia tahu maksudnya apa—dan apa konsekuensi dari diamnya ini.

 _Plak!_

Setelah menamparnya, Sohyun pergi ke kandang kuda sambil terisak. "Semoga kau sadar kau hanya menyia-nyiakan nyawa saja!"

~ AERIAL ~

Siwon menghalau gumpalan asap yang menari-nari di depannya, mengoyak gambar adegan pertengkaran di kandang kuda yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Ia tersenyum membayangkan itu. Hmm, jadi Pangeran Kegelapan jatuh cinta pada Putri Matahari, menyisakan dendam dan keseihan pada si Putri Kegelapan? Sungguh situasi yang terlalu bagus untuk segera dimanfaatkannya!

Pintu ruangan diketuk tiga kali dan ia mempersilakan si tamu masuk.

Siwon sudah mengharapkan kedatangan orang ini sejak tadi.

Ravi masuk dengan ekspresi tidak begitu gembira. Ia malah cenderung murung dan tidak nyaman, seakan-akan tengah berbuat sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan niatnya.

"Dengan datang ke sini kuanggap kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku," Siwon berasumsi dengan nada sangat positif.

Ravi mengangguk. "Tapi ini bukan untuk kepentinganku. Ini demi Leo," ia cepat-cepat menegaskan.

"Oh, tentu, tentu." Siwon menepuk tangannya sekali, terlihat begitu suportif.

Ravi malah jadi kian frigid oleh perlakuan terlalu ramah ini. Tapi kembali ia ingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tengah melakukan suatu kebaikan, dan kadang untuk itu diperlukan pengorbanan dari orang terdekat.

"Yang Mulai Pangeran sangat beruntung memiliki orang sepertimu…" Dengan senyum penuh arti dan mata memandangi Ravi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, Penasihat Siwon bertutur.

Ravi tersenyum kecil—sopan dan formal. Ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan aneh ini.

Tapi Siwon belum selesai…

"…Kau bisa seenaknya keluar-masuk ruang singgasana. Bukan hanya Yang Mulia Raja memercayaimu, tapi juga Pangeran Kris dan Pangeran Leo. Sungguh beruntung nasibmu sebagai mantan pembantu," Senyum Siwon berubah jadi sinis, "atau masih pembantu?"

Ravi tersentak dengan penuturan halus yang menyinggungnya sampai ke dasar dirinya.

 _Masih pembantu?_ Ia menelaah kembali.

Melihat perannya di negeri Kegelapan, Ravi tetaplah pengawal—seorang pembantu. Sedekat-dekatnya ia dengan Leo, walau label sahabat sehidup-semati telah dikukuhkan Leo sebagai status hubungan mereka, ia tetap tidak bisa memungkiri status sosial dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Belasan tahun silam Ravi muncul pertama kalinya di Istana Kegelapan untuk menjadi teman main seorang pangeran yang kesepian. Saat itu Kris sudah dikukuhkan menjadi putra mahkota, pengganti Raja kelak, sehingga hari-harinya disibukkan dengan belajar dan seabrek kewajiban menyangkut urusan kereajaan. Perhatian Raja TOP sepenuhnya tertumpu pada si anak sulung.

Ravi melihat anak sebayanya itu—calon majikan barunya—bersandar di pilar tak jauh darinya, tangan terlipat di dada. Mulutnya cemberut, sorot matanya sinis, menelanjanginya dengan tajam dan sarat pelecehan.

"Leo, ini teman barumu, Ravi. Mulai sekarang ia akan menemanimu bermain. Jadi anak baik, ya." Raja TOP berkata sambil memegang kepala putranya lalu pergi.

Tinggal berdua saja dengan Leo dalam satu ruangan awalnya membuat Ravi grogi. _Anak ini belagu sekali!_ pikirnya.

Lalu Leo menghampirinya. Ravi menanti di tempat seperti rusa yang pasrah didekati singa.

"Jadi Ayah membayarmu untuk bermain denganku?"

"Dengan tempat tinggal dan sekerat roti untuk makan, ya."

Leo tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Bukan dengan uang?

Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Leo, Ravi menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau suka kuda?" tanya Leo.

"Hmm, ya…" Ravi tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri. Mau makan saja susah sekali, apalagi memiliki seekor kuda.

"Mulai besok kau akan mendapatkan kudamu sendiri. Aku yang belikan, Sobat."

Ravi tercengang mendengarnya.

"Jangan mau dinamai orang lain. Kau harus menamakannya sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Ravi bertanya ragu.

"Karena itu berarti kau membiarkan dirimu diatur orang lain. Rab adalah nama yang kupikirkan selama seminggu sebelum kuda betinaku tiba. Sudah tahu akan memberi nama apa?"

Dengan jujur Ravi meggeleng, lalu ia mendapat ide lain. "Kau saja yang menamakannya, Yang Mulia."

"Apa? Bodoh sekali… itu sama saja—"

"Ya, benar," Ravi memotong, tersenyum riang juga tulus, "hidupku memang di tanganmu. Untuk itu aku datang ke sini."

Leo terharu setengah mati, dan setengah mati pula ia kendalikan diri agar tidak terbawa suasana sentimental.

"Huh! Itu pilihanmu, ya." Leo mendengus, wajah berpaling ke samping. "Baiklah, namanya Odin."

Wajah Ravi langsung menjadi sumringah. "Nama yang gagah sekali!"

"Dan satu lagi," Leo masih terlihat sok dingin namun aura hangatnya terpancar, atau setidaknya Ravi dapat merasakan bagaimana "klik"-nya mereka satu sama lain, "cukup Leo. Tidak perlu pakai Tuanku atau Yang Mulia segala."

Lepas dari lompatan memorinya sesaat, Ravi akhirnya mendapatkan satu jawaban yang solid. Ya, ia memag pembantu Leo, tapi bukan Leo yang menjadikannya demikian; dirinyalah yang memintanya.

Jadi kalau Siwon meremehkannya sebagi pembantu, seharusnya ia tidak perlu sakit hati apalagi berkecil hati.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pembantu?" sebelah alis Ravi naik. Senyumnya penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kesetiaanmu layak diacungi jempol, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu ke sini." Siwon begitu sabar memainkan perannya. "Jadi, keputusanmu adalah…"

Ravi sudah tahu jawabannya tapi entah kenapa lidahnya makin kelu.

"Mengapa ragu, Anak muda?" Siwon bangkit dari kursi dengan sandaran yang sangat tinggi. Ia berjalan ke arah rak bukunya yang lebih tinggi lagi, hampir mencakar langit-langit ruangan. Dibukanya bagian tengah sebuah buku yang berukuran besar dan tampak lusuh kulitnya.

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk, memulai ceritanya. " _Exitium_. Kehancuran. Kita semua akan menuai itu apabila Pangeran Kegelapan terus bersama Putri Matahari. Itu adalah ramalan kuno yang dijaga turun-temurun oleh leluhur kita sampai generasi ini, maka itu diciptakanlah perang di antara keduanya agar percintaan seperti itu tidak sampai terjadi.

"Tapi sebuah ramalan tampaknya tidak dapat menghentikan langkah Pangeran Leo dan Putri Yeonie. Apabila demikian, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan meletakkan benda ini—Batu Bulan—di dasar danau suci Aerial. Sayangnya, perisai pelindung di sekitar pulau mengambang itu tidak mengiinkan aku masuk. Kurasa kau bisa, Ravi. Oleh karena itu aku minta tolong kepadamu."

"Apabila batu itu kuletakkan di Aerial, apa yang akan terjadi pada Leo dan Putri Matahari?" Sebelah mata Ravi terpicing curiga.

"Mereka tidap dapat bersama-sama lagi."

 _Deg!_ Ravi hampir saja mundur dari niatannya mendengar konsekuensi tersebut. Tapi kembali lagi ini untuk kebaikan Leo dan keselamatan bangsanya.

"Jadi, Ravi…?"

Ravi hanya mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima benda yang sejak tadi dalam genggaman Siwon. "Ini untuk Leo," tegasnya.

Siwon mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat. Akhirnya kiamat itu dapat dicegah."

Ravi memandang Batu Bulan yang bersinar redup di telapak tangannya.

~ AERIAL ~

"Penasihat, Anda—"

Hampir saja Doojoon nyelonong masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Penasihat Siwon menghabiskan waktu apabila sedang tidak bersama Raja. Tapi kehadiran Ravi di situ membuatnya cepat-cepat membungkam mulut.

Ia mundur perlahan dan berlalu pergi ke barak. Leo dan Yongguk ada di situ, sedang mengasah pedang.

Melihat kedatangan Doojoon, wajah Leo langsung tampak tegang. "Jadi?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Ravi sedang bersama Siwon… lagi."

"Begitu." Tangan Leo secara impulsif terkepal.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia langsung pergi dari situ. Muak oleh berita yang didengarnya. Ada konspirasi antara Ravi dan Siwon? Mengapa Ravi tidak cerita apa-apa kepadanya?

"Leo!"

Di jalan, Leo berpapasan dengan Sohyun. Gadis ini menahan lengannya. "M-Maaf, Leo… aku—"

"Lepaskan, Sohyun."

Suara mematikan Leo membuat Sohyun mundur. Ia tahu watak Leo yang keras—yang tidak jauh beda dengannya—tapi ini bukan sifat keras biasa. Leo tampak benar-benar tidak bisa "tersentil" sedikit saja saat ini.

"Leo, aku minta maaf," Sohyun berkata terbata, menunduk walau gestur keras kepalanya masih terlihat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Melampiaskan kepadamu seperti itu rasanya tidak tepat. Belakangan aku—aku sangat frustasi! Mimpi ini… yang kualami tiap malam, benar-benar membuatku stress! Seperti ada ribuan roh-roh halus yang memaksaku menyentuh Batu Bulan padahal benda itu membahayakan. Tapi aku tidak kuasa. Aku harus ke sana. Ke Danau Aerial."

Leo terenyak. Danau di Aerial? Ia dan Yeonie pernah berenang ke sana dan menemukan prasasti dari masa lalu. Apakah Batu Bulan yang Sohyun maksud ada di situ juga? Tapi baginya tempat itu tidak terlihat membahayakan.

"Jangan. Itu bukan tempat untuk gadis sepertimu." Leo tidak biasa berbohong. Maka itu melakukannya kini membuat wajahnya berubah jadi merah.

"Kenapa? Kau pernah ke sana?" Sohyun mengguncang kedua bahu pangeran ini. Ia yang dari tadi sudah uring-uringan kini jadi semakin kesal, ia kembali jadi Sohyun si galak.

Leo memalingkan wajah, cemberut.

"Leo! Jawab aku. Kumohon jangan berpaling lagi—" ketika mengucapkan ini, Sohyun seolah-olah menyelipkan makna konotatif lainnya yang datang dari hati.

"Sohyun, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Hentikan! HENTIKAN!"

Tanpa sadar, Leo mendorong gadis ini dengan tenaga cukup keras hingga Sohyun menabrak dinding batu di belakangnya.

"Leo…" Sohyun terkejut setengah mati. Utungnya ia dapat sedikit menahan tubuhnya, hingga itu tidak terlalu keras mengenai tulang belangnya.

Leo terkesima akan perbuatannya. "Pergi…"

Tapi nyatanya dia yang lebih dulu melangkah pergi tanpa melihat kehancuran di mata Sohyun.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou Gozaimasu~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	20. Chapter 18

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 18 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Satu siang yang mendukung ketika matahari hanya bersinar sedikit dari balik awan, Hongbin duduk bersama Linc di dalam lingkaran kecil yang dikelilingi semak belukar pohon ceri, yang hanya memberi celah kecil untuk sinar matahari menembus masuk.

Suasana hening yang menyeliputi mereka tiba-tiba terinteupsi oleh hela napas panjang Hongbin yang sarat frustasi.

"Tidak bisa!" pekik Hongbin sambil memegangi kepala. "Kalau kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanggil si penolong, bagaimana aku, Linc?"

Linc tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengirim Hongbin pesan telepati lainnya. Diamnya membuat Hongbin semakin depresi.

 _Tujuan kuda terbang memiliki seorang majikan adalah untuk menjadi penunjuknya. Aku, bagaimanapun juga, hanya mamapu membantu dan melindungimu, Tuan Putri._

Hongbin tersenyum lembut, mengelus kepala Linc. "Apa yang kaulakukan sudah lebih dari cukup Linc. Akunya saja yang memang belum bisa menemukan cara…"

 _Waktu kita tidak banyak, Putri. Aku merasakan energy jahat dari arah utara_.

Hongbin menoleh kearah yang disebut Linc. "Arah utara adalah wilayah Kegelapan. Tapi tidak semua dari mereka jahat, bukan?" ia teringat pada adik Ken. Ketika bertemu pertama kali, ia harus menguatkan segenap hati dan jiwanya, karena saat itu Hyuk terhipnotis, ia menjadi begitu liar seperti dikendalikan oleh setan.

 _Tapi setelahnya Hyuk tidak sepenuhnya lupa kepadaku,_ batin Hongbin. Dan membayangkan hal ini hanya membuat pipinya yang bernuansa kemerahan semakin terlihat seperti buah apel ranum.

Hongbin dan Linc berpisah tak lama kemudian. Linc menghilang ditelan Hutan Alasdair, sedangkan Hongbin berjalan seorang diri, melamun. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah yang jelas, sampai…

 _Dukk!_

"Aduh-duh! Sakit sekali…" Hongbin berseru keras kesakian. Karena kelamaan melamun, ia tidak melihat pohon ek besar di depannya.

"Hongbin?"

Hongbin yang berniat merajuk manja seorang diri terkejut mendengar suara lain—suara yang sangat familiar—menyertai keheningan atmosfer hutan disekelilingnya.

Tubuhnya jadi gemetaran.

Ia tidak sendiri! Bukannya takut karena harus berhadapan dengan urla-urla tanpa Yeonie atau Linc di sebelahnya, Hongbin gemetar karena kehadiran sosok ini, yang mungkin sudah sejak tadi menyaksikan betapa bodoh kelakuannya sampai menabrak pohon sebesar itu, yang seharusnya terlihat jelas oleh mata.

"H-Hyuk! Kukira siapa." Hongbin tertawa grogi, lega. Tak terbayang apabila bertemu urla atau peri hutan yang ukurannya sebesar manusia; ia pasti sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Sangat berbahaya seorang diri seperti ini, bukan? Kalau ingin melamun, kau bisa cari tempat yang lebih aman—" Hyuk memetik beberapa helai daun _mint_ muda.

"Aku tidak melamun!" Hongbin berkilah dengan frustasi yang mana sama seperti ketika berhadapan dengan Linc. Seperti Yeonie, Hongbin merasa Hyuk—dan kadang juga Linc—memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku hanya merenung," bisik gadis ini, "berpikir keras… apa dan bagaimana… seperti apa penolong yang dimaksud dan bagaimana mengubunginya."

Hongbin berhenti bicara dan memperhatikan bagaimana teliti dan cekatannya Hyuk menumbuk daun _mint_ muda yang tadi baru dipetik. Setelah halus, ia mengeluarkan sebuah biji kenari dari tas karungnya dan meneteskan sedikit cairan kental berwarna kekuningan.

"Reaksinya bisa delapan kali lebih dahsyat daripada bisa ular kobra." Hyuk tertawa kecil, menganggap hal yang ia kerjakan layaknya mainan anak-anak. Matanya tetap terfokus pada reaksi penggabungan unsur-unsur yang baru ia campur.

Hongbin tidka terlalu suak pemandangan di depannya. "Hyuk, mengapa kau menciptakan racun dan melukai orang?"

"Aku hanya tidak mungkin memerangi sifat alamiku sebagai orang Kegelapan. Inilah aku sekarang, Putri," ia menjawab cepat. Hongbin terkejut mendapati respons berapi-api ini.

Hongbin menyadari tatapan intens anak laki-laki yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua darinya ini. karena tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh, ia pun memilih bergumam sendiri, "Memangnya itu sifat dasar klan Kegelapan, ya?"

Mendapati sikap tenang Hongbin, emosi Hyuk malah terpancing. Ia merasa dipojokkan oleh penuturan naif Hongbin.

"Untuk bisa hidup kita harus berburu," Hyuk menukas defensive. "Kalau tidak, sesuatu tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup. Itu sifat dasar bagi segala sesuatu yang bernapas. Segala hal yang eksis, segala sesuatu yang hidup di jagat raya ini, terhubung satu sama lain membentuk rantai kehidupan. Makan dan dimakan, hidup dan dihidupi. Aku bisa hidup karena dihidupi oleh Tuan Leo. Oleh karena itu, membunuh untuk Tuan Leo adalah sesuatu yang akan kulakukan apabila diperlukan, sebagai wujud balas budi. Sebagai rasa tahu diri."

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik." Hongbin malah menepuk halus lengan si lawan bicara, membuat pemuda itu makin bingung.

Ia mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan Hyuk tadi, _segala sesuatu yang hidup terhubung satu sama lain—_

"Aku tahu!" pekik Hongbin. Senyum riang yang sangat lebar ikut mendukung gesture antusiasnya ini.

Ia berlari pergi tanpa memdulikan Hyuk yang penasaran setengah mati oleh perubahan sikapnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke _Castrum Niveus_ , ke kamar Nenek Heechul!" seru Hongbin, mengangkat roknya sampai sebetis ketika melewati sungai kecil yang membelah Hutan Alasdair.

"Siapa?" Hyuk masih mengikutinya.

"Nenek Heechul. Koleksi bukunya banyak sekali—salah satu dari buku-buku peninggalan Nenek Heechul pasti memiliki jawabannya!"

"Hei, hei! Apa maksudmu?"

"Nenekku dulu seorang penyihir."

Hyuk terkejut mendengar fakta ini. "Bukannya penyihir atau praktik sihir apa pun dilarang di kedua kerajaan kita?"

"Nenek Heechul sudah meninggal," kata-kata Hongbin seolah-olah jadi pembenaran terhadap profesi sang nenenk, "tapi aku menyimpan buku hariannya. Dan aku akan mencari tahu—melakukan ritual apa pun untuk memanggil sang penolong kita… di Aerial."

"Ae…rial?"

Sesaat Hyuk bingung mendengar segala rencana bertubi-tubi gadis kecil ini. beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat begitu stres dan terpuruk, kini bukan saja energy positif Hongbin telah kembali, namun dilengkapi sebongkah ide yang menurutnya cukup gila.

"Ya, Aerial. Tempat itu menjadi pilihanku dan Linc untuk memanggil si penolong. Akan kujelaskan nanti siapa penolong yang dimaksud ini."

Namun kebingungan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Senyum Hyuk langsung merekah, mengerti ide cerdik Hongbin. "Tentu saja Aerial… karena Aerial tidak termasuk wilayah negeri mana pun."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Karena tadi pagi saya sudah update chapter 2 buat ff nya raken, malem ini saya update ff nya leon :D

Rasanya nggak adil aja gitu ke mamih papih tercinta hehehe

Short chapter yaa, hiing mian :'

Anywaaayy, tadi saya habis nonton beauty and the beast yang belum nonton, wajib nonton! Nggak mengecewakan pokoknya :D

Huh, emang dasar potterhead, pas liat belle kegirangan diajak ke perpustakaan sama beast nya, i'm like "ohmygod, my little mione :')" yaah, meskipun emma lebih tua beberapa tahun dari saya, tetep aja keinget dia pas jadi hermione waktu masih kecil imut-imut gitu hehe

Kemanapun emma melangkah (?) dia akan tetap jadi hermione di mata saya :' *gagalmoveon*

*ups* maaf kelepasan curhatnya (lagi) :D

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	21. Chapter 19

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 19 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

 _Letakkan Batu Bulan pada dasar danu di Aerial dan ambil prasasti batu yang menempel di istana bawah air._

Ravi mengingat-ingat instruksi itu dengan seksama.

Ia berdiri di tepi danau, mata memandang lurus ke bawah, ke air tenang yang sesekali menyapu ujung kakinya.

Sesaar Ravi ragu, berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya—terutama bagian ia tidak pernah memberitahu ini pada Leo—adalah sesuatu yang keji, sehingga terus-menerus menelurkan rasa bersalah yang semakin menumpuk di hatinya.

"Tapi kalaupun kukatakan langsung kepadamu, Leo, maukah kau meninggalkan Yeonie untuk kepentingan klan kita?" ia bertanya pahit.

Dan Ravi pun sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Ia melompat ke dalam air berbekal sebatang alat pencongkel batu di tangan kanan dan Batu Bulan di sakunya.

Tatkala menyelam, Ravi tidak menyadari ada cairan warna merah pekat yang ikut meluruh, bercampur dengan air, dari sakunya. Batu Bulan yang telah diberi cap darah oleh Siwon kini mengeluarkan darah yang menyatu dengan air. Cairannya menempel pada permukaan batu, pasir, tumbuhan, dan segala benda yang ada di dalam danau.

Ravi berhenti di depan reruntuhan istana termegah yang pernah ia lihat. Prasasti yang harus diambilnya menempel pada salah satu sisi jendela. Ia maju ke depan, memperhatikan lebih dekat, lebih fokus lagi pada objek yang dimaksud. Di situ memang terdapat beberapa baris tulisan, namun Ravi tidak mengerti hurufnya.

 _Dan menurut Siwon, pada prasasti ini ada tulisan yang dapat menciptakan perdamaian di seluruh negeri. Hmm, mungkin penasihat nyentrik itu tidak sejahat yang kukira_ , Ravi membatin.

Sebelum melepaskan prasasti dari tempatnya, Ravi mengeluarkan Batu Bulan dari saku dan melemparkannya ke dasar danau. Ia baru menyadari ada cairan merah yang menyertai benda itu, tapi tidak memedulikannya.

"Ravi!"

Ravi terkejut setengah mati, mendengar suara dari daratan di atasnya.

Suara Doojoon.

Bagaimana mungkin Doojoon bisa ada di sini?

Ia pun langsung kembali ke permukaan, bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengerjakan sesuatu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kukira Yang Mulia saja yang suka datang ke Aerial sendirian," Doojoon berkata tanpa nada curiga atau penasaran di dalamnya, dan ini membuat Ravi lega.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri," Ravi merespon sekenanya.

Doojoon tidak datang sendiri. Yongguk ikut di sisinya, membawa sebilah pedang. "Leo mencarimu. Ada perubahan jadwal penjagaan. Mulai hari ini kita turun pukul dua belas malam sampai pagi. Perintah langsung dari Penasihat Siwon."

Ravi tidak heran mendengarnya. Di antara semua orang yang ia tahu di Kegelapan, Siwon termasuk yang paling semangat memproklamirkan perang.

"Menyendiri katamu? Tidak biasanya kau begini, Ravi," Doojoon masih tidak puas dengan jawaban sobatnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ravi menantangnya.

Doojoon hanya melempar senyum kecil yang sarkastis. "Di saat situasi memanas sulit membedakan mana kawan mana lawan."

"Apa katamu?!" Ravi hampir menerjangnya, merasa dituduh sebagai pengkhianat.

"Hei, hei, kalian—!"

Yongguk langsung mengmbil tempat di antara mereka berdua, "Justru di saat memanas begini kita harus lebih jeli menilai situasi. Semua yang terlihat di mata bisa jadi terbalik dan lebih menyesatkan dari kenyataan sebenarnya. Kita berlima bersahabat, bukan?"

"Persahabatan. Aneh rasanya kalau harus mengucapkan itu dalam kata-kata," papar Ravi dengan nada kesal dan sedih yang bercampur jadi satu.

Di depannya ekspresi Doojoon masih tetap sama : merasa di atas angina, dan tampak belum puas mencari masalah dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke istana. Tuan Leo menunggu kita."

Entah mengapa Doojoon memutuskan pertunjukkan cukup untuk hari ini. Ia langsung berbalik badan tanpa memedulikan Susana tidak enak yang terlanjur tercipta.

Merasa tidak ada keperluan lain di Aerial, Yongguk pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Ravi seorang diri.

Ravi hampir saja melakukan hal yang sama, namun ingatannya akan tugas yang belum dirampungkan olehnya membuat kakinya tidak jadi melangkah.

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi,_ pikirnya. _Dengan prasasti ini seharusnya perang tidak akan terjadi._

~ AERIAL ~

Siwon menepuk tangannya dengan rasa sangat puas.

Tadinya ia sempat gusar karena rencananya terbentur satu hambatan vital dan fatal : Linc si kuda terbang. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika menyadari dirinya kecolongan—adik Putri Matahari berhasil memanggil Linc—Siwon langsung mengirimkan ratusan petir ke langit Cahaya untuk melukai kuda terbang ini, namun usahanya sia-sia. Kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding, bahkan menyentuh bulu halus kuda terbang ini saja ia tidak mampu.

 _Yang penting kini si kuda terbang hitam sudah tidak dapat membantu pasangannya lagi_. Siwon merasa tenang mengingat ia telah lebih dulu menyingkirkan Llyr, si kuda terbang hitam.

Kini tanpa susah-susah, ia dapat memanfaatkan tenaga "suka rela" Ravi untuk meletakkan Batu Bulan di dasar telaga dan mengambil prasasti kuno di dalamnya, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukannya sendiri karena perisai pelindung Aerial menolak kehadirannya. Ravi sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa Batu Bulan itu justru akan menyeret sehabatnya ke neraka karena setelah dibubuhi mantra khusus, benda itu akan berfungsi sebagai pasir hidup; akan menelan siapapun yang berenang di danau Aerial.

"Kejadian yang menarik akan segera di mulai." Seulas senyum lebar bertahta di wajah tirusnya.

Siwon tahu ia memang dapat mengandalkan Ravi untuk melakukan ini. Tapi tidak pernah disangkanya bantuan paling utama justru datang dari sahabat orang yang paling ia segani—ia benci.

Ya, walau selama ini ia menjadi kepercayaan Raja, bukan berarti Siwon senang berakrab-akrab dengan kedua putra Raja. Hubungan dengan mereka bisa dikategorikan jelek, dan paling parah adalah dengan Leo. Anak ingusan macam Leo seharusnya bukan ancaman penting bagi keberhasilan ambisi dan rencananya. Namun nyatanya Leo lebih bebal dan nekat dari Kris!

Hanya dalam waktu singkat anak muda satu ini tanpa sungkan, tanpa malu-malu, menjalin cinta dengan Putri Matahari. Dan yang paling memalukan adalah di saat pemuda ini seharusnya bisa memangsa bangsa Cahaya, menerkam Yeonie yang berada di sisinya, ia justru setengah mati menekan hasrat membunuhnya itu.

Itu sama saja Leo menolak kodratnya sebagai bangsa Kegelapan, sebagai pemburu. Apa gunanya mereka diberi kelebihan untuk membaui makhluk lain dan kondisi di sekitar melalui darah yang tercium?

"Keberadaan para pengecut Kegelapan itu sangat tidak berguna," kata Siwon memberi alasan. "Oleh karena itu, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang layak hidup."

Siwon telah mempelajari sejarah Aerial dan prasasti yang terdapat pada istana bawah air. Pada permukaan batu prasasti yang terlihat, terdapat sepenggal tulisan yang menurut Siwon isinya adalah hal-hal nonsense tentang perdamaian bangsa Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Tetapi bukan itu yang dicarinya.

Rahasia sesungguhnya terletak pada lapisan tipis di bawah permukaan huruf-huruf prasasti yang konon berisi kunci untuk membumihanguskan sebuah peradaban.

"Untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dahsyat, diperlukan temuan yang dahsyat juga."

Ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang terkumpul berkaitan dengan menggunakan sihir.

Siwon telah menguak rahasia untuk menjadi lebih kuat, atau bahkan menjadi sakti seperti para dewa, yaitu dengan meminum darah Putri Matahari. Ia pernah mencoba membunuh Yeonie melalui Hyuk, namun tidak berhasil.

Cara apa pun tidak akan berhasil selama Pangeran Leo masih berada di sisinya.

Untuk bisa menjadi kuat dan menghilangkan peradaban Cahaya, Siwon sadar hal pertama yang harus dilaukan adalah menyingkirkan "si anak ingusan" Leo.

" _De inimico non loquaris sed cogites_." Siwon menyingkap jubahnya dengan tangan, menyadari di belakangnya telah hadir orang lain, "…Bukan begitu, Doojoon?" ( ** _De inimico non loquaris sed cogites_** : Jangan berharap lawanmu sakit, tapi susun rencanamu sebaik mungkin.)

Dan untuk ini, Siwon telah menyiapkan tentara-tentara Kegelapan yang siap mendukung rencananya.

"Tentu, Tuanku. Saat ini Ravi sedang kembali membawa prasasti," Doojoon melaporkan.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Annyeong minna-san~~ ^^

Haduh.. maaf ya buat yang nunggu, ff ini lama updatenya -_-"

Udah lama update, sedikit pula isinya, mian.. TT

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	22. Chapter 20

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 20 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Satu-satunya cara menghentikan perang adalah dengan pernikahan. Kris dan Chanyeol."

"Yeah, setidaknya mereka lebih dulu," Leo cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum gadis di depannya salah sangka, atau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Lalu Leo diam, memandangi manik mata Yeonie lekat-lekat. Yeonie tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki ini: membaca pikirannya, sekuat apa pun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Masalahnya sendiri sudah jelas bagi Yeonie.

Sohyun.

Sayangnya Leo tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, apa yang terkatakan di perjumpaan mereka terakhir, saat Hyuk mengabarkan tentang makan malam bersama Sohyun.

Tapi bukan Leo namanya kalau tidak tahu perubahan sikap ini. ia bosan bermain tebak-tebakan. Cara paling jitu adalah dengan terus menuliti lapis demi lapis dinding hati Yeonie, melihat apa yang sesungguhnya mengganjal di situ.

Dan apa yang Leo temukan membuat keningnya berkerut.

Sohyun?

S-o-h-y-u-n.

Makam malam bersama… berdua…?

 _Aku dan Sohyun?_

"Hmm." Leo tersenyum, di satu sis menikmati sikap cemburu gadis ini.

"Hmm kenapa?" Yeonie berusaha menyembunyikan diri dengan menyibukkan diri dengan mencoba genggamannya pada tongkatnya yang pernah patah dan kini yang diperbarui lagi oleh Jenderal U-Know, padahal sebenarnya ia lagi salah tingkah.

"Makan malamnya tidak berdua," kata Leo, berusaha mengulum senyum. "Sohyun adalah teman kecilku. Keluarganya dekat dengan keluarga Ayah sejak Kris kecil. Jadi sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan apabila keluarganya dan keluargaku melakukan makan malam resmi bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Yeonie buang muka.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku yang butuh." Rasa ingin tahu Leo membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Siapa Minhyuk, Yeon?"

Pertemuan rahasia Leo dan Yeonie masih berlangsung sampai kini. Di siang yang cerah di Aerial, saat bayangan dinding-dinding hutan masih rendah dan terang sinar matahari pada puncak maksimalnya.

Saking takutnya sinar ini melukai Leo, Yeonie selalu mengganti posisi berdirinya ketika mereka mengobrol agar Leo terhindar dari cahaya.

Angina mendesir pelan, membuat gaun tenun Yeonie tersingkap cukup tinggi. Ia menahannya, malu dengan mata Leo yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Cepat-cepat Leo memalingkan wajah.

"Yeonie?"

Posisi awan di langit bergeser, mengekspos sinar matahari sepenuhnya ke arah Leo.

"A-AWAS—!" Impulsif, Yeonie menerjang Leo, memeluknya agak laki-laki ini terlindungi.

Dan Leo salah mengerti maksud gadis ini. ia memeluk balik dengan lebih erat. "Yeonie, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa Minhyuk. Tolong katakana yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan marah."

"Marah?" Yeonie jadi bingung. Mendapati wajah Leo hanya kurang dari sejengkal dengannya, ia pun mundur, tanpa sengaja menyebabkan cahaya mentari yang jatuh di punggungnya kini beralih ke dada Leo.

Kedua mata Yeonie melotot. "Leo, kau…?"

"Oh ya, aku bermaksud mengatakan ini kepadamu." Leo tidk sudi dirinya dan Yeonie harus berjarak. Ia tarik kembali gadis berkulit tan ini kepelukannya, mencium bau cendana segar di rambutnya. "Aku tidak terbakar oleh sinar matahari. Kulitku bahkan saa sekali tidak melepuh."

"Oh, wow! Ini benar-benar berita bagus. Tidak menyangka ramuan _rosa nera_ Chanyeol seampuh ini."

"Ini bukan karena ramuan Chanyeol." Leo ikut memandangi kulit pucatnya yang tampak begitu terang, membiasakan akan hangatnya matahari yang kadang terasa lembut, kadang menusuk.

"Aku setengah Cahaya."

Leo melepaskan pelukannya, mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat ekspresi Yeonie.

Yeonie terpaku cukup lama, mundur beberapa langkah, lalu ia menghambur kembali ke pelukan Leo, memekik senang.

Mereka berpelukan lama, seolah-olah alasan lain tidak penting untuk dilisankan lagi.

Yeonie menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya pada ruang di atas dada Leo, memperhatikan lagi kulit pucatnya yang begitu indah berkilauan—dan yang paling penting, pemuda Kegelapan ini tidak tampak kesakitan.

Leo menarik napas panjang, merasa degup jantungnya bertambah keras. Telapak tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat, lalu tatonya… entah mengapa, mungkin karena ia begitu gembira. Tato bulan dan mataharinya terasa menggelitik juga. Ia tahu hubungan dekat Yeonie dan panglima perang bangsa Cahaya, maka itu ia tidak sungkan untuk mengatakannya sekarang, "Yeonie, ayahku yang sebenarnya adalah…"

"LEO!"

Suara perempuan, yang sama sekali bukan Yeonie, ikut terdengar di situ. Suara yang sangat terkejut dan marah.

"Sohyun." Leo juga sama terkejutnya, namun ia masih dapat mengendalikan diri.

Ia kini berdiri di depan Yeonie, membelakanginya.

"Jadi ini maksud semuanya." Tidak biasanya meledak-ledak, kini suara Sohyun terdengar begitu rendah.

"Sohyun! Leo!"

Belum pulih keterkejutan Leo, Yongguk, Doojoon dan Ravi muncul di situ juga, memperlengkap drama siang ini. dan mereka juga menjadi saksi pertama "kesaktian" Leo: berdiri di bawah sinar matahari, tapi tidak apa-apa.

"Leo, kau…" Ravi kehabisan kata saking takjubnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke Yeonie, teringat ramalan yang diucapkan Siwon. Batu Bulan sudah di letakkan di dasar danau, tapi mengapa Yeonie dan Leo masih bersama?

"Kau benar-benar pengkhianat!" Sohyun berseru histeris. "Kukira ia siapa—kukira putri lain yang memang pantas di sisimu. Ternyata _hanya_ seorang Cahay! Perempuan dari klan lemah!"

"Diam," Leo berbisik, mengisyaratkan pada gadis di belakangnya untuk tidak bereaksi.

Yeonie mengikutinya bukan karena ia penakut atau butuh perlindungan, ia bingung. Selama ini ia bertanya-tanya siapa Sohyun; bagaimana pertanyaan simpel Hyuk saat itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena tahu dirinya punya rival, tahu bahwa pemuda sedingin, segagah, setampan Leo tak mungkin sepi pemuja.

Dan bukan Yeonie saja yang diam, tapi Leo juga. Kali ini mulut tajam Leo ikut sadar situasi. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu. Tidak terpancing segala makian Sohyun kepadanya.

Sampai Sohyun meludah ke arahnya, mengenai pipinya.

"Ternyata diam tidak selamanya emas, ya?" Sambil melap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, Leo merespons dingin. "Yuk kita pergi, Yeonie."

"Ugh!" Sebuah tali dari sabut keras tiba-tiba melesat kea rah Leo, mengikat pergelangan tangannya. "Apa-apaan ini, Doojoon? Mundur. Jangan ikut campur."

Doojoon tersenyum aneh. Senyuman mengerikan yang tidak pernah dilihat Leo sebelumnya. Biasanya ekspresi sobatnya ini begitu datar dan kosong, kini matanya tampak berkilat… jahat.

Sorot mata itu memberikan jawaban pada Leo bagaimana Sohyun tahu dirinya sedang ada di Aerial. _Ternyata kau, Doojoon._

"Tentunya kau tidak akan pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan bukan, Yang Mulia?"

Kejaidan berikutnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sohyun yang melihat posisi Leo terikat seperti itu langsung menerjang Yeonie, namun Leo berhasil mencegah dan menjauhkan gadis itu darinya. Sohyun yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung tercebur ke danau di Aerial yang biasanya memiliki permukaan tenang ini tiba-tiba bergolak seperti diamuk badai. Airnya beriak kesana kemari dan tiba-tiba permukaannya berubah jadi merah menyala, menelan tubuh Sohyun dengan paksa. Sohyun yang bisa berenang pun tidak dapat mengendalikan situasi. Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai, tapi tidak bisa meraih apa-apa.

Melihat ini, Leo bersiap melompat namun ditahan Ravi.

"Batu Bulan itu… seharusnya batu itu…" Ravi tergagap, ngeri melihat tubuh Sohyun yang sudah tidak tampak lagi. "Leo, kau tidak boleh terjun! Danau ini terkutuk!"

"Yang Mulia Leo bertanggung jawab atas kematian Putri Sohyun. Ia harus ikut untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut," Doojoon menyatakan dalam suara lantang.

Yongguk sempat tidak berkutik, terlalu terpana atas kejadian barusan. Ia lalu berjalan kea rah Leo, bersiap menangkapnya. Ketika berbicara suaranya terdengar bergetar, tidak yakin. "Tidak usah melawan, Leo. Pasukan pengawal sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini…"

"…untuk menangkapku?" Leo kembali berdiri di depan Yeonie yang terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata, "Jadi semua ini sudah direncanakan?"

Sorot mata Ravi mengatakan dirinya tidak ingin melakukan ini—namun ia banyak diam, terkesima, terlalu kaget atas konsekuensi perbuatannya, yang telah menaruh Batu Bulan di dasar danau.

"Sekarang serahkan Putri Matahari kepada kami," Doojoon menuntut persisten.

"Doojoon, apa perlu…" Yongguk tampak ragu. Ia tersentuh melihat betapa protektifnya Leo pada gadis yang tidak disangka-sangka berasal dari klan musuh.

Derap langkah serentak kaki-kaki lain terdengar tak lama kemudian, mengusik ketenangan Aerial yang syahdu. Pasukan yang tadi disebut Yongguk hadir membawa senjata lengkap, bersiaga penuh, seperti akan meringkus pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Leo meregangkan tangannya, tidak jadi meraih senjata di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada gunanya melawan orang sekampung begini, tapi…

 _Busssst!_

Segumpal asap besar muncul dari benda bulat kecil yang ia lempar ke kakinya.

"Lari, Yeon!" Leo berbisik ditelinga Yeonie.

Yeonie terkesima sesaat. "T-Tapi—?!" Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Leo di sini!

Leo mengecup pipi kanan Yeonie sekilas. "Lari! Sekarang!"

Dengan ekspresi enggan—hampir menangis—Yeonie menguatkan hati untuk melangkah pergi, meninggalkan figur Leo yang tenggelam dalam kerumunan prajuritnya sendiri.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	23. Chapter 21

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 21 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **B.A.P Jongup**

 **B.A.P Zelo**

 **B.A.P Jongup**

 **B.A.P Zelo**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **B1A4 Jinyoung (GS)**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Arak-arakan pasukan muncul di Istana Kegelapan dan sayangnya ini bukan untuk bersuka cita. Di tengah-tengah pasukan tersebut, tampak Leo berjalan seorang diri dengan kedua tangan terikat tali ke kereta kuda di depannya.

Dari dalam istana, Kris berlari keluar, tidak percaya. Ingin menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri berita tragsi yang didengarnya. Leo memang agak liar dan cenderung pembangkang, tapi pembunuh? Ia yakin sekali itu bukan adiknya!

Kris menghentikan kereta kuda.

"Ini pasti salah paham. Katakana itu, Leo; kau tidak membunuh Sohyun!"

Laki-laki ini memajukan wajahnya, menarik kerah tunik Leo yang setengah compang-camping. Ia berbisik tajam, mengulangi maksudnya, "Katakan semua ini tidak benar dan aku dapat membelamu, Leo!"

"Tidak," Leo menolak tegas.

Ia malah menatap dingin kakaknya, tidak hanya membenarkan, tapi juga menantangnya.

Tantangan yang membuahkan bogem mentah di wajahnya dari Kris.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya sekalian.

Suara riuh-rendah masyarakat di sekitar mereka memperkecil ruang dengar mereka, hingga percakapan intens hanya terdengar jelas di antara Leo dan kakanya saja.

"Chanyeol belum juga selesai membuat ramuan _rosa nera-_ nya dank au malah berbuat gila. Kecerobohanmu ini dapat menjerumuskan semuanya, merusak apa yang telah aku, Chanyeol—kita semua!—perjuangkan selama ini, Leo!"

Leo berusaha setengah mati menahan amarahnya sendiri. Tidak usah diteriaki begini ia sudah tahu konsekuensi pahitnya.

"Kaukira aku tidak berjuang sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak melihat bukti apa-apa," Kris membalas ketus, tidak peduli aura syok—sakit hati—menghiasi wajah Leo.

"Karena kau bukan kakakku!" Leo meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak menyesali ucapannya ini. "Kau… bukan darah dagingku."

Kris tersentak sampai tubuhnya otomais mundur dari kedekatannya dengan Leo. Ucapan Leo ibarat sebilah mata pisau yang tiba-tiba mengiris dadanya. Tidak dalam tapi mengejutkan.

Mengerti dengan pilihan berani yang diambil adiknya, Kris pun memberi isyarat anggukan pada penjaga walau dalam hatinya ia yakin Leo tidak begitu.

"Ayo jalan!" si penjaga bermuka bengis meneriaki Leo. Kesempatan emas baginya dapat memperlakukan darah biru seperti budak.

Leo tidak melawan. Sebagai pendikstraksi, ia asyik sendiri menyibukkan pikiran dengan bertaruh: penjara mana yang akan dihuninya; apakah penjara menara yang dinginnya menusuk tulang atau penjara bawah tanah yang gelap dan penuh ular berbisa?

~ AERIAL ~

Yeonie terus berlari menembus Hutan Alasdair tanpa menengok ke belakang. Alas kakinya rusak karena menginjak bebatuan keras dan tanaman berduri. Sebagian telapak kakinya pun melepuh dan berdarah. Sakit seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa ditoleransi.

Tapi hatinya tidak.

Yeonie marah dan gemas karena tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. mengapa Leo yang disalahkan atas kematian Sohyun? Leo tidak mendorong gadis itu. Semua terjadi karena kecelakaan semata, sesuatu yang tidak sengaja terjadi karena Leo membela diri—membelanya!

Lalu hutan mendadak jadi ramai. Derap kaki yang terdengar tidak hanya dari Yeonie saja. Di sebelahnya puluhan urla ikut berlari ketakutan. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut melihat makhluk besar mengejarnya.

Monster hutan?

Seekor binatang mirip naga namun lebih ramping, dengan kaku dua di depan dan cakar-cakar yang runcing berlari kencang ke arahnya, mengaum keras pada urla-urla yang berusaha menghalanginya. Suatu tindakan berani yang tidak pernah Yeonie bayangkan akan dilakukan makhluk-makhluk kecil ini.

"Terma ksih. Kalian berusaha melindungiku ya?" Yeonie berseru ngos-ngosan. "Kita harus terus berlari." _Ternyata monster hutan memang benar-benar ada! Pantas saja Hutan Alasdair terkenal angkar dan sangat berbahaya._

Yeonie meraih akar pohon yang bergelantungan dan bersalto ke atasnya. Mungkin lari dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon akan lebih membingungkan si monster hutan. Urla-urla di bawahnya mengikutinya, mengira dengan bersama Yeonie mereka lebih aman. Beberapa dari mereka yang tadinya menghalangi monster hutan memilih kabur juga karena takut pada cakar dan deretan taring si monster.

"Linc! Linc!" Yeonie berteriak sekeras mungkin dan terbang. Tapi Linc tidak juga muncul dan Yeonie baru menyadari Linc pastinya sedang sibuk bersama Hongbin, mencari jalan untuk menghubungi _Eripia_ dari dunia lain. ( _ **Eripia**_ : Penolong.)

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa… Jadi sekarang aku harus berusaha sendiri berharap—AAAARGHH!"

Yeonie terjatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter dan ia merasa penggungnya terkilir, kakinya juga tidak dapat digerakkan. Untung saja tidak ada yang patah. Tapi kini nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Di depannya monster hutan mengurangi kecepatannya sampai ia berjalan setengah mengendap-endap, menikmati visualisasi mangsanya yang terjepit dari dekat.

 _Ini benar-benar konyol_! Yeonie memikirkan hidupnya kalau samapi harus berakhir di perut monster hutan.

Monster hutan sudah berjarak satu meter di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi, penuh kemenangan dan pada saat bersamaan terdengar auman keras, merintih, sebelum akhirnya makhluk besar ini rubuh ke sisi Yeonie.

"Jenderal U-Know!"

Dengan tiga kali tembakan anak panah kea rah kepalanya, monster hutan akhirnya tumbang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri?"

"Kakiku saja…" Yeonie menunjuk ke telapaknya yang melepuk.

Jenderal U-Know dan dua roang anak buahnya, Jongup dan Zelo, menyisisr lingkungan sekitar dan memastikan keadaan sudah aman.

Yeonie mencoba berdiri sendiri tapi tidak bisa. Jenderal U-Know akhirnya menggendongnya di belakang, menggeleng-geleng melihat kondisi putri mereka yang terluka cukup parah, "Ah, ini tidak apa-apa." Yeonie nyengir menahan sakit.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Raja akan murka apabila mengetahui semua ini."

"Termasuk kalau tahu aku jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Perkataan Yeonie membuat suasana jadi sunyi, terkejut.

"Apa?" Jongup yang pertama kali bereaksi.

"P-Putri dan… Pangeran Kege…lapan?" Zelo membayangkan ini sebagai mimpi terburuknya. Ia memandangi Putri Yeonie ketakutan.

Hanya Jenderal yang tidak kaget.

Yeonie sudah tidak peduli apa pendapat orang terhadap apa yang dijalaninya. Ia dan Leo setengah mati mengusahakan hal yang baik untuk kepentingan bersama, lantas kenapa harus terus-menerus menyembunyikannya?

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka apa yang kalian dengar? Menurut kalian apa; ternyata Putri Matahari bersama seorang monster, hah? Yang namanya monster adalah yang tadi itu!" Yeonie membentak Jongup dan Zelo. Tangannya menunjuk tubuh tak bernyawa si monster hutan.

"Tapi, Putri, klan Kegelapan tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari sama sekali. Itu artinya mereka adalah bangsa yang dikutuk, diasingkan oleh para dewa," kata Jongup berapi-api. Ia teringat sumpit beracun Hyuk yang mengenainya saat bilah kayu yang dijadikan jembatan rubuh. Menurutnya hanya seorang pembunuh yang mampu menciptakan sesuatu sefatal itu.

Yeonie memutar mata, merasa kadang-kdanag para pengawal ini terlalu protektif serta melihat sesuatu sebagai hitam dan putih saja.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai keluar Hutan Alasdair dan melewati rumah kaca Ken. Hari ini Ken sedang berkutat di Ruang Eksplorasi bersama Chanyeol, terus meracik ramuan _rosa nera_ yang terbaik. Yeonie sengaja tidak ingin mengabari ini pada keduanya, tahu bahwa tindakan itu dapat menghambat kerja mereka.

"…dan klan Kegelapan identic dengan dunia sihir. Walau sama seperti kita, praktik sihir dilarang disana, tapi mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh menjalankan peraturan itu, makanya tidak mengherankan klan itu isinya orang jahat semua," Zelo menambahkan.

"Cukup!" Jenderal U-Know membuat mereka diam. "Putri, bagaimana kalau kuobati Tuan Putri di tempatku saja? Tidak usah memanggil Madam Jinyoung?" Ia memberi isyarat kedua anak buahnya untuk pergi. "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu."

Melihat sorot mata serius Jenderal U-Know, Yeonie mengiyakannya. Lagi pula kalau sampai Madam Jinyoung tahu, bisa-bisa berita ini sampai ke Ratu dan pernikahannya dengan Minhyuk kemungkinan dipercepat. Ia ingin mengulur-ukur waktu sampai akhirnya ramuan _rosa nera_ selesai dan dapat membuktikan kepada Raja dan Ratu bahwa upaya damai sangat mungkin dilaksanakan.

 _Dan dengan begitu_ , Yeonie berharap, _aku dapat menentukan sendiri siapa pasangan hidupku_.

~ AERIAL ~

"Namanya Woonie. Dan dia putraku."

Ketika menceritakan semua hal yang dianggapnya perlu diketahui Yeonie, raut Jenderal tampak tidak segagah di lapangan, terlihat seperti bapak yang kehilangan anaknya—atau kangen pada anaknya.

Yeonie mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Panglima ini bercerita sambil membersihkan dan membalut lukanya. Dari cerita itu, Yeonie baru tahu bahwa Jenderal U-Know pernah meiliki kekasih dari golongan bangsawan Kegelapan, namun karena peraturan ketat di negeri Chaya, hubungan itu harus segera berakhir dan mereka memutuskan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia itu.

"Semua untuk kepentingan Woonie," Yeonie menyimpulkan.

Jenderal U-Know mengangguk. "Dan aku bahagia melihatnya tumbuh sehat sampai kini. Tidak disangka ia menjadi pilihan hati Yang Mulia."

Kedua mata Yeonie membelalak, "T-Tunggu! Jadi Woonie adalah—"

 _Brak!_

Pintu kastil kecil Jenderal U-Know dibuka paksa oleh dua orang yang mereka kenal baik dan beberapa prajurit yang mengawalnya.

"Ikut kami, Yeonie."

Yeonie bangkit mendadak, lupa di tubuhnya banyak luka yang baru ditaburi tanaman obat. Kain penutupnya hampir saja terjatuh. Dengan kedua tangan, ia mencengkram erat-erat kain itu. "Apa-apaan, Jackson, Minhyuk?!"

"Perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja bahwa mulai hari ini Yeonie tidak boleh menghadiri latihan fisik bersama Jenderal U-Know," Minhyuk mengumumkan. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak dapat mengajarkan hal-hal aneh lagi pada Tuan Putri, hai orang tua!" hardiknya ke wajah Jenderal.

"Aku menolak," Yeonie merespons tegas.

"Ini perintah resmi, Yeonie. Tolonglah mengerti. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu," Jackson berkata. Laki-laki ini terlihat memohon dengan sangat.

"Aku tetap menolak!"

Minhyuk maju ke depan, mencengkram, memelintir keras pergelangan tangan gadis ini. "Kau perempuan—ADUHHH!" ia berteriak melengkin ketika sebuah senjata berbentuk piringan kecil dengan ujung-ujung yang tajam terbang dan menyilet jarinya.

"Menyingkir dari Yang Mulia. Kau punya cara yang lebih sopan untuk meminta beliau keluar dengan pasukanku." Senjata kecil nan maut itu kembali ke tangan si pelempar yang tak lain adalah Jenderal U-Know.

"Cukup, Tuan-Tuan sekalian."

Yeonie menoleh ke samping kirinya. "Madam Jinyoung…"

Madam Jinyoung memukul punggung tangan Minhyuk dengan kipasnya. "Memalukan sekali caramu memperlakukan wanita, Minhyuk. Yeonie dirumahkan kembali tak lain karena ia harus sepenuhnya mengikuti kelas piano. Jadi tidak perlu menghina Jenderal segala." Ia berpaling ke gadis di depannya, meneliti pakaiannya yang setengah compang-camping, setengah lagi tertutupi kain panjang polos, "Kau harus mengikuti perintah orang tuamu, Nak. Terutama permintaan ibumu ini. sebentar lagi adalah penobatan _kayleigh_ -mu."

Yeonie terkesiap. Jantungnya tiba-toba berdebar cepat. _Pesta Seribu Chaya_ , batinnya hampir lupa. _Pesta yang sangat indah dan meriah, impian semua gadis di negeri Cahaya_ …

Yeonie berhenti melawan dan berjalan ke Madam Jinyoung.

… _tapi saat itu Leo tidak bisa hadir di sisiku_.

~ AERIAL ~

Dua orang berkulit kecoklatan mengendap-endap dari arah selatan di tengah kegelapan. Padang Rumput Illya yang mala mini sednag bertiup angina keras menjadi tempa pertemua mereka. Satu sosok lagi muncul dari balik pohon ek. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar, setengah menutupi figurnya.

Sosok pertama mengeluarkan sebutir Batu Perak yang terselubungi kulit binatang dari sakunya. "Ini. sesuai permintaanmu, Penyihir Kegelapan."

Siwonmengesampingkan jubahnya, membawa lebih dekat batu tersebut ke depan mata. "Batu Bulan terbukti dapat menjadi pasir hidup di dalm air. Aku tidak sabar menyaksikan kehebatan Batu Perak ini."

Siwon berhasil memaksimalkan fungsi Batu Bulan. Akibatnya Sohyun menjadi korban dan Leo akhirnya dipenjara. Kini Putri Matahari tidka memiliki ksatria yang akan melindunginya lagi.

"Batu Perak memiliki fungsi unik. Intinya adalah keseimbangan. Apabila da orang yang menggunakan Batu Perak untuk tujuan kebaikan, maka batu itu pun dapat digunakan untuk fungsi kejahatan secara maksimal." Sosok kedua, walau terlihat lebih tua, namun jelas-jelas ia anak buah dari sosok pertama, mengagumi benda yang baru berpindah tangan.

Sosok pertama tersenyum licik. Rambutnya berkibar menutupi mata. "Fungsi kejahatan, eh?" Ia berpaling ke Siwon, rautnya menggertak. "Kalau begitu pastikan tidak satu pun bangsa Cahay yang tersisa, kecuali kami berdua tentunya."

Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman diplomatis. "Apakah itu perintah?" Sungguh menyebalkan baginya karena selama ini ia harus menunggu kedua orang ini untuk mengambilkan Batu Perak yang berserakan di Aerial untuknya; sampai saat ini ia sendiri tidak dapat menembus perisai pelindung di hutan tersebut. Mungkin karena sihirnya yang begitu keji dan kotor sehingga tempat suci itu menolaknya.

"Itu namanya kerja sama."

"Dan darah Putri Matahari?"

"Akan kudapatkan saat Pesta Seribu Cahaya."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	24. Chapter 22

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 22 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Apa? Leo ditangkap?" Chanyeol sungguh terkejut mendengar berita ini.

Kris mengangguk lemah.

"Apa tidak ada yang dapat kaulakukan untuknya—apakah Leo benar-benar pelakunya, atau semua ini hanya jebakan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sedang dilakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut." Kris berhenti sejenak, memalingkan muka. _Karena kau bukan kakakku. Kau bukan darah-dagingku_. Kata-kata Leo kembali menghantui nuraninya, menohok hati kecilnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas. Sejak tadi kekasihnya tampak termangu, seperti hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kris cepat-cepat mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk itu. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan ramuan _rosa nera_ dan Batu Perak-nya? Apakah akan…"

"Selesai saat Pesta Seribu Cahaya?" Chanyeol menyediakan jawaban yang dimaksud, tersenyum dengan mata menerawang. "Iya, pasti. Aku ingin kamu dapat berdansa di bawah sinar matahari."

Ramuan yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah salep antimatahari untuk Kris dan klannya.

Dan sesuai dengan hukum keseimbangan dari Batu Perak yang ia ketahui, keberhasilan ramuannya tidak lepas dari fungsi ganda Batu Perak yang baginya cukup menyeramkan: niatan Chanyeol dengan membuat salep ini adalah baik—dan berhasil—itu berarti di tempat lain seseorang tengah mengupayakan kejahatan dan berhasil juga.

Di depannya, Chanyeol melihat Kris mengangguk setuju dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia. Seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu kekasihnya berabad-abad lamanya.

"Akan segera kita jelang saat itu, Chan."

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, terkunci dalam ciuman panjang. Tepi Hutan Alasdair yang sunyi dengan cuaca sejuk berawan terasa menyelimuti mereka dalam syahdu.

Chanyeol pun urung mengatakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Batu Perak.

Kris sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol di dekat wilayah Cahaya karena ia mengutamakan keselamatan Chanyeol lebih dulu. Apabila bahaya menghadang, Chanyeol dapat langsung lari ke gerbang istana yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tepi hutan. Dan untuk bahaya itu sendiri, Kris yakin klannya tidak mungkin seberani—senekat—itu mengejar musuh sampai gerbang istana mereka.

Tapi mungkin tidak semua orang setuju dengan pemikiran itu.

Dari atas pohon ek, Doojoon mengamati keduanya berbincang, "Tinggal satu lagi yang harus disingkirkan."

~ AERIAL ~

Yeonie tidak pernah mengira kamarnya seluas—se-"dingin" ini. sudah hampir seminggu ia berada di dalam ruangan ini. sehari-hari ia biasa menghabiskan waktu di luar, selalu bermandikan matahari dan siap menjelang petualangan baru. Dikurung seperti ini ibarat menrenggut separuh jiwanya; Yeonie merasa mati suri.

Setelah turun dari tempat tidur, Yeonie berjalan ke pintu. Tangannya menarik gagang pintu dan pintu raksasa dengan ukiran malaikat memegang harpa itu tetap tidka terbuka. Ia tidak percaya dirinya tengah dipenjara di kamarnya sendiri!

Yeonie bersandar di pintunya.

 _Ting!_

Sesuatu yang berkilauan jatuh dari tas kulit yang biasa ia selempangkan.

Berlian dari Leo.

 _Apabila kau sedang diliputi keputusasaan, ingatlah bahwa kita memiliki keinginan yang sama_.

Kata0kata Leo terngiang-ngiang di kepala, bukannya membuat tenang, melainkan jadi lebih menyesakkan.

 _Aku ingin bertemu Leo!_ jerit Yeonie di dalam hati, kedua tangannya mendekap erat berlian bulat sebesar ssatu buku jari telunjuk.

Tiba-tiba pada dinding putih di depan Yeonie, terbentang visualisasi transparan yang menyajikan gambar ruangan gelap bertembok batu-batu besar dengan jendela kecil yang letaknya setinggi kepala. Ada rantai besi panjang malang-melintang di lantai, yang ujungnya mengikat dua pergelangan kaki…

"Leo?!" Yeonie langsung berlari ke dinding, merapatkan kedua tangannya di situ, memukul-mukulnya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat menembusnya.

"Yeon…?" Leo mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

Mereka dapat saling melihat tapi Leo tidak dapat mendekat ke dinding karena kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai.

"Keh! Jadi berlian ini benar-benar mengabulkan keinginanku…" Leo tertawa kecil. Keadaannya tidak baik.

Yeonie dapat melihat darah mongering di pelipis dan lengan kiri Leo. tidak terbayang apa yang sudah dilalui pemuda itu sampai ditempatkan di ruangan tinggi ini, yang menyebabkan setiap desah napasnya berubah menjadi es di udara, yang kemudian luruh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Tempat itu pasti dingin sekali.

"Leo di mana…?"

Mata Leo memandangi satu sudut ruangannya lalu menghela napas, tampak lega. "Tempat sedingin ini… sepertinya menara penjara. Tak tahu juga, aku sendiri belum pernah ke sini. Ini tempat tahanan kelas kakap di negeriku." Ia berhenti sejenak, menarik napas kembali. Sangat sulit bernapas normal di tempat yang bertekanan tinggi seperti ini. "Kejadian yang menimpa Sohyun… sepertinya semua itu jebakan. Sohyun perenang yang hebat, aku pernah menyelam sampai dasar danau dan tidak menemukan satu pun tumbuhan dan binatang berbahaya di dalamnya. Jadi ada orang yang menginginkan Sohyun mati agar aku menjadi kambing hitamnya."

Sesaat, sorot mata Leo tampak diliputi penyesalan. "Dan orang ini tahu bagaimana perasaan Sohyun kepadaku. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menyerah. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!"

Kerut-kerut halus menghiasi kening Yeonie, membuat paras cantiknya jadi terlihat dramatis. Ia gemas karena tidak ada yang dapat diperbuatnya untuk meringankan penderitaan Leo.

Secara impulsive ia menggigit bibirnya. Cukup keras smapai berdarah.

"Kenapa, Yeon?" Leo bertanya dengan gaya acuh tak acuh. Dengan rantai dimana-mana, ia mencoba mengambil posisi yang terenak baginya.

"Kenapa menunduk terus?" Leo bertanya lagi, lebih tegas, lebih keras.

"Soalnya… aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kau terkurung di sana dan keadaanku di sini juga tidak lebih baik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi kita harus memperjuangkan perdamaian. Begitu banyak halangannya. Mungkin kita memang harus berperang—" Yeonie mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata secepat kilat, berharap dengan begitu ia jadi lebih percaya diri berhadapan dengan Leo.

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh!" Leo membentaknya, tapi dalam suara itu terkandung rasa sayang dan perhatian yang meluap-luap—dan Yeonie sungguh merasakannya.

" _Si vis pacem, para bellum_. Di antara sekian banyak orang yang setuju dengan cara itu, aku adalah salah satu yang menolak. Sangat tidak masuk akal mewujudkan perdamaian dengan menaklukan bangsa lain. Karena yang tersisa hanya dendam, dan itu akan membawa kita pada peperangan berikutnya," lanjut pemuda ini. ( _ **Si vis pacem, para bellum**_ : Kalau kau menginginkan perdamaian, persiapkan diri untuk perang.)

Walau Yeonie tidak memberi respons, ia tahu dirinya setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut. Siapa pun yang akan memulai perang berarti akan menciptakan luka, sakit hati, penderitaan… _exitium_.

"Lihat aku, Yeonie!" Suara Leo kembali penuh penekanan.

Dan pada detik itu Yeonie merasakan energy baru mengaliri tubuhnya. Energy yang ia kenal: lemah tapi meledak-ledak.

Energy Leo.

Tangan Leo yang kini tengah memeluknya, erat dan posesif, memberinya kekuatan dan keyakinan—v yakin sekali itu.

Lalu Leo membisikinya, "Terus apa yang akan kaulakukan? Kamu mau melarikan diri dari semua ini? Mau mundur? Begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Yeonie menjawab cepat, marah karena disangka pengecut. Ia memang takut, tapi ia tidak akan kabur layaknya pengecut.

"Lantas, kenapa murung begitu…?"

Yeonie tidak menjawab.

Pelukan Leo terasa lebih erat lagi, hampir menghancurkan tulang rusuknya. Sungguh luar biasa kekuatan berlian ini; Yeonie yang biasanya hanya mampu bertelepati dengan Leo, kini dapat melihat dan merasakan kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa," Leo berkata sungguh-sungguh. Bola matanya yang hitam dan teduh berkilat yakin. "Tanpamu, aku tidak bisa, Yeon. Jadi jangan mundur."

"Leo…" Yeonie memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan lagi segenap determinasi dan kekuatan hatinya. _Ya, tanpamu, Leo, aku pun tidak bisa. Kita harus yakin dan bersatu._

"Lantas bagaimana mengeluarkanmu dari situ?" Yeonie setengah berteriak.

"Jenderal U-Know! ceritakan ini ke beliau. Ia dapat membebaskanku dengan tato bulan-matahari yang sama-sama kami miliki. Tato itu dapat melakukan sesuatu—itu sesuatu yang juga terdapat di dalam mimpiku! Pokoknya Jenderal U-Know pasti tahu. Dia ayah kandungku…"

"Aku tahu." Yeonie mengangguk-angguk lalu segera bangkit, mencari cara untuk kabur dari sangkar emasnya.

"Dan, Yeon…"

Yeonie menoleh ke Leo lagi, masih dengan tatapan cemas.

"Hati-hati."

Ia melihat laki-laki yang biasanya serampangan ini tengah menenangkannya dengan seulas senyuman hangat.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	25. Chapter 23

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 23 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **JYJ Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **B1A4 CNU**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Ditengah heningnya utan Aerial, Hongbin berusaha berkonsentrasi, memejamkan mata dengan erat, meleburkan dirinya dengan kesenyapan alam. Buku harian Nenek Heechul memang memiliki mantra yang sangat lengkap, tapi keberhasilan mantra-mantra tersebut kembali ke kesungguhan dan kekuatan hati pencetusnya.

Mata kanan Hongbin terbuka perlahan seperti orang mengintip.

 _Ada apa, Putri?_ Linc yang sejak tadi mendampinginya, bertanya.

"Susah sekai berkonsentrasi," keluh Hongbin, menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Aku khawatir pada kakak. Dikurung seperti itu agar tidak bertemu Leo. Bagaimana kalau Minhyuk benar-benar mengadukannya ke Ayah dan Ibu? Berikutnya kakak akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pengurungan, Linc!"

 _Putri, kakakmu dapat menjaga diri. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana kau tahu siapa Eripia yang akan kau panggil ke sini_.

Hongbin mengangguk.

Dipejamkannya matanya lagi. Bersamaan dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang dan rileks, Hongbin yang saat ini duduk bersila di atas rumput, kembali tenggelam dalam pertapaannya sampai ia benar-benar tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.

Hanya dirinya dan alam.

 _Krek!_

Sebuah ranting kering terinjak kaki hingga mengeluarkan bunyi halus.

Hyuk mampir ke sini karen amlihat bulu putih Linc dari kejauhan. Ia tahu, di mana ada lInc si situ ada Hongbin, maka itu ia ingin mengecek—sebenarnya ingin bertemu si putri kecil. Pada perjumpaannya yang terakhir Hongbin tidak sempat menjelaskan apa itu ritual memanggil penolong dan siapa penolong yang dimaksud.

Dielusnya kepala Linc sebagai sapaan bersahabat. "Majikanmu semakin menguasai mantra-mantra itu," kata Hyuk.

Hyuk duduk diatas rumput yang sama, dengan sabar menunggu Hongbin yang saat itu tampak seperti orang sedang berdoa.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Hongbin membuka matanya, menyapa Hyuk dengan senyuman. "Aku tidak sadar kau ada di sini…"

Hyuk tampak rikuh dan malu-malu. Ia bangkit mendekat kea rah gadis ini. "Maaf, kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu, Putri."

Hongbin menggeleng sekali. "Sudah ketemu."

"Eh?"

"Nama _Eripia_ itu. Ada dua orang, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon."

Hyuk mengernyitkan keningnya, semakin bingung.

Melihat ini, Hongbin menggiring si pemuda ke sebuah pohon tua tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Di situ terdapat tas kayu yang berisi bekal makan siang: roti isi telur, sup krim sayur, dan the dari melati yang baru dipetiknya. "Bagaimana kalau kujelaskan semua ini sambil makan siang… ngg, kita berdua?"

~ AERIAL ~

Yeonie memakai cara klasik untuk kabur dari kamarnya. Kalau Rapunzel menggunakan rambutnya untuk turun dari menara, maka Yeonie menyambung-nyambungkan seluruh kain yang ada di kamarnya—kain seprai, selimut, gaun satin, taplak tenun, tirai—dan jadilah gelondongan tali raksasa yang siap dipanjat turun.

"Tato bulan dan matahari di tangan Jenderal U-Know." Yeonie mengulangi kata-kata itu seperti mantra sambil menelusuri labirin taman mawar yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala letak ujung dan pangkalnya. Sampai kini hanya Yeonie dan Minhyuk yang benar-benar hafal ruas labirin di taman, dibandingkan kerabat-kerabat dekat Raja dan Ratu yang sering keluar-masuk _Castrum Niveus_.

Yeonie membuka keras pintu kastil Jenderal tanpa mengetuk sama sekali. "Bahaya, Jenderal! Woonie—Leo dipenjara di menara Kegelapan. Kondisinya tidak baik. Leo mengatakan Jenderal tahu cara membebaskannya dengan tato bulan dan matahari.."

"Tuan Putri?" Jenderal, terlihat sedang mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, bersiap akan berlatih seorang diri. Sejak Yeonie dilarang ikut berlatih di lapangan, U-Know dan para anak buahnya sempat diliputi ketegangan, hampir memberontak terhadap keputusan yang sangat sepihak itu.

"Kita harus bergegas! Sekuat apa pun, Leo bisa mati apabila dipenjara di tempat sedingin itu."

Segera, setelah Yeonie berada di dalam kastil, ia tumpahkan segala hal yang diketahui—dialaminya tadi; bahwa ia dan Leo seperti terhubung satu sama lain.

Jenderal U-Know tahu urgensi yang dimaksud sang Putri, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan anaknya. "Tato ini tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. ini hanya sesuatu yang muncul di tubuhku dan kuukir pada telapak tangan Leo sebagai tanda lahirnya."

"Leo yakin tato ini dapat melakukan sesuatu." Yeonie meraih tangan besar Jenderal dan memperhatikan bentuk gambar yang sama yang pernah dilihatnya pada telapak tangan Leo. "Coba berkonsentrasi, Jenderal. Cari segala kemungkinan yang ada perlahan-lahan."

Walau awalnya tidak yakin, Jenderal U-Know menurutinya. Dan benar saja, sebuah imaji muncul di kepala, memberikan petunjuk langkah-demi-langkah cara menggunakan panah dan busurnya, sasarannya adalah tato bulan dan matahari yang lain, yaitu milik Leo.

Atau tepatnya, jeruji besi jendela yang mengurung Leo.

"Sungguh ajaib…," suara Jenderal U-Know sehalus bisikan saking kagumnya.

Yeonie tidak tahu apa yang dilihat sang Jenderal, tapi sepertinya itu hal yang positif.

Ingatan Jenderal U-Know akan masa lalunya kembali memenuhi kepala, masa ketika ia dan Rati Jaejoong masih bersama. Kekasihnya itu selalu menceritakan secara detail negeri tempat tinggalnya, negeri yang selalu dibanggakannya walau mentari tak pernah bersinar.

Suatu kebanggaan yang kini dimengerti juga olehnya; bahwa seburuk apa pun ia akan tetap menyayangi kampong halamannya—seperti Yeonie mencintai negerinya, juga Leo yang bangga berdiri sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan, walau kini ia dikhianati bangsanya sendiri.

Jenderal ingat dengan baik tempat yang dimaksud: _menara penjara… dua puluh langkah ke timur dari arah istana utama… tingginya tiga belas tingkat di atas permukaan tanah… hanya memiliki satu jendela berupa jeruji besi…_

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk menyambut leo, Nak." Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Jenderal U-Know membidik anak panah yang ujungnya berpengait ke menara tertinggi wilayah Kegelapan.

~ AERIAL ~

Leo berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang kaku. Di luar hujan turun sangat lebat, membuat suhu menurun drastic. Separo badan mati rasa, separonya lagi kedinginan yang amat sangat. Bercampur dengan rintik deras hujan, ia mendengar percakapan orang yang menggema, enth di depan pintu atau lorong pada tangga menara.

"Mohon beri saya waktu sebentar saja untuk melihat Paduka Leo."

Leo mengenali suara itu. Suara Hyuk.

"Cih! Ha-ha-ha… anak ingusan, terlalu berharga memanggil tahanan ini paduka. Ia kini tsk lain seorang budak."

Hyuk diam saja, memberi jawaban malah akan mempersulit permintannya.

"Paduka Leo-mu akan menghadapi hukuman mati atas perbuatannya. Bahkan Penasihat Siwon dan Yang Mulia Raja setuju akan ganjaran itu, tidak peduli ia berdarah biru." Si penjaga berhenti tiba-tiba, tersenyum akan suatu ide yang baru terpikir olehnya. "Tapi, karena sebentar lagi Pangeran akan menemui ajalnya, bolehlah kau berbicara dengannya untuk terakhir kali."

Hyuk mengikuti si penjaga dengan patuh. Ia diperbolehkan mengjenguk Leo asal penjaga penjara juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

Dilihatnya penjaga menyematkan serenceng kunci bilik penjara di pinggangnya; satu hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan apabila ia menjadi sipir penjara. Apalagi kalau tahanannya Leo.

Pintu besar itupun dibuka. Hawa dingin menusuk dan bau using ruangan—bau sisa-sisa orang yang pernah menghabiskan sisa hidup di sini—menyapa hidung Hyuk.

Reflks, Hyuk menutupi hidungnya. Dan sambil melakukan itu, satu tangannya lagi meraih tali pengikat kunci-kunci lalu mengantonginya.

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat Leo bersimpuh, kepala menunduk menghadap lantai. Kegelapan menyelimuti setengah figurnya hingga Hyuk tidak dapat melihat jelas ekspresi tuannya.

Tapi Leo tahu apa yang tadi dilakukan Hyuk. Ia mengedipkan mata sebagai isyarat agar Hyuk bersiap dengan kunci itu.

"Hei, jangan mati dulu kau!" si penjaga menendang kaki yang diborgol itu.

Leo tersenyum sinis. Si penjaga jadi keheranan.

Tiba-tiba… sebuah titik menyilaukan terlihat jauh di luar, mengarah ke jendela.

Titik itu, semakin dekat semakin terlihat besar, seperti bola cahaya yang berpijar dan berputar-putar, dan…

" _Boo!_ " Leo meniup ringan.

Si penjaga terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti mengapa tahanannya tersenyum lebar tanpa sebab.

 _Brakkkkk!_

 _Praaang!_

Bola cahaya yang ternyata hanya berukuran sekepal tangan menghantam menara; pengait yang sebelumnya telah disangkutkan Jenderal U-Know ke anak panah menjebol jeruji jendela.

"Paduka, terima ini!"

Leo menerima kunci lemparan Hyuk, secepat kilat dirinya membebaskan diri, dan langsung mengambil tali itu sebelum jatuh ke air di bawahnya.

"Terima kasi, Jjenderal!" Ia berpaling ke Hyuk yang masih bengong mendapati semua ini. dikiranya ada meteor yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan mendarat di tempat tertinggi di wilayah Kegelapan.

Diulurkannya tangan ke anak ini. "Ikut kabur, Hyuk?"

Sesaat Hyuk bimbang. Ia melirik ke bawah, si penjaga ternyata tidak mati. Kepala orang ini tadi hanya sedikit terantuk pecahan dinding batu sehingga sempat pingsan sejenak, tapi kini ia sudah siuman penuh.

Hyuk bersiap mengeluarkan sumpit beracunnya, namun bala prajurit langsung tiba di situ akibat kericuhan yang mereka dengar di bawah.

"Tutup gerbang utama. Sekarang! Tahanan akan kabur!" Jenderal CNU, panglima perang Kegelapan berseru lantang.

"Aku pergi duluan, kalau begitu."

Hyuk menahan diri untuk tetap pada posisinya. _Maafkan aku, Pangeran Leo. kalau aku ikut kabur, tidak ada lagi yang memantau pergerakan di sini!_

Tapi Hyuk lengah, apalagi Leo.

Salah seorang pemanah jarak jauh berhasil mengambil tepat di antara reruntuhan dan melepaskan satu anak panah yang fatal mengenai Leo.

Hyuk hampir melompat, ingin menolong tuannya, walau ia tahu orang seperti Leo pasti akan bertahan dari panah yang mengenai bahunya seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sedikit meleset. Terima kasih kepadamu, anak muda, ujung anak panah ini sudah kububuhi racun buatanmu. Daun _mint_ , bisa tarantula, dan bisa ular kobra… sunngguh dahsyat!"

Kata-kata si pemanah membuat wajah Hyuk berubah pucat. Pemuda ini tak sanggup bergerak—tak sanggup bernapas. Hanya ia satu-satunya yang pandai meracik racun di Kegelapan, dan kini racunnya justru dipakai untuk melukai tuannya?

Leo jatuh ke sungai di bawahnya.

"Tembak!"

Setelah itu, hujan anak panah kembali menyerangnya, menembus buih-buih tenang air sungai.

Jenderal CNU tersenyum puas. Tidak aka nada yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup denagn serangan seperti itu, tidak juga si Pangeran Kegelapan.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	26. Chapter 24

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 24 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **2PM Taecyeon**

 **Bigbang TOP**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Air sungai membawa Leo sampai ke tepi Hutan Alasdair yang dingin akibat sisa-sisa hujan.

"Menurutmu tidak apa-apa, Linc, kita diamkan saja disini?" Hongbin memeluk kepala si kuda terbang putih.

Linc tetap tidak bergerak untuk menolongnya padahal Hongbin yakin kuda terbang ini dapat melakukan apa saja—yang tidak mungkin sekalipun—apabila bintang emas di keningnya menyala.

 _Jangan khawatir. Udara dingin di sekitar sini memperlambat reaksi racun. Pangeran Leo pasti akan bertahan hidup,_ Linc menenangkan tuannya.

Ketika gumpalan awan di langit bergerak, Linc mendongak.

 _Hongbin, lihat!_

Hongbin ikut mendongak. Kedua matanya langsung membelalak, terkejut melihat pemandangan ajaib yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Apakah aku salah liat, Linc?"

 _Tidak. Dan hanya kita berdua yang dapat melihatnya, Putri_.

Di antara awan-awan putih dan kelabu terdapat bentuk elips hitam yang hampir pipih, seperti mata yang berangsur terbuka, seperti langit yang seolah-olah terbelah. Bentuk elips itu kian membesar dan warna hitamnya berubah jadi aneka warna, membentuk suatu pemandangan.

 _Ternyata Porta Illusia mulai terbuka_ , kata Linc dengan nada lega.

" _Porta Illusia?_ " Hongbin bertanya, merasa asing dengan nama itu.

 _Ya. Dengan terbukanya Porta Illusia atau Pintu Ilusi, maka kesempatan untuk memanggil Sang Penolong semakin besar. Karena pintu itulah yang akan menjadi penghubungnya._

"Uugh…" Leo mengerang. Setengah tubuhnya masih terendam dalam air sungai.

Hongbin mulai panic melihat keadaan pemuda ini, yang kulit wajahnya perlahan sudah membiru.

"Linc, kita harus segera menolongnya. Kalau tidak—"

" _Hiyyyyaa_! LEO!"

Yeonie dan Jenderal U-Know menghentikan kuda mereka tepat di depan Linc.

"Anak muda bernama Hyuk itu memberikan kami ini." Jenderal U-Know memperlihatkan botol kecil berisi penawar racun. "Sepertinya ia berhasil menyelinap keluar setelah kericuhan akibat kaburnya Leo."

"Leo, kuatkan dirimu. Kumohon jangan mati!" Yeonie langsung melompat dari kudanya, memeluk tubuh Leo yang kini tidak hanya dingin, tapi juga kaku.

Dengan berbekal penawar racun Hyuk di bibirnya, Yeonie meneteskan cairan itu langsung ke mulut Leo. begitu tertelan, hanya dalam hitungan detik rona wajah Leo kembali seperti sedia kala.

Jenderal U-Know menyentuh pelan bahu gadis yang masih gemetaran ini. "Kita teruskan perawatan luka Leo di kastil, Tuan Putri."

Yeonie mengangguk setuju. Terlalu bahaya berada di tempat terbuka selama ini. Bahkan sekarang ia seperti dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya.

~ AERIAL ~

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, lama memandangi langit di atas. Tidak ada apa-apa di dana. Padahal ia merasa ada sesuatu, sebersit perasaan aneh tadi meluapi dirinya. _Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak normal di langit_ , batinnya.

Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Dari atas pohon, Kris menjaganya dengan mata elang yang selalu menyisir area dengan teliti. Pedangnya siap dikeluarkan dari sarungnya kapan pun diperlukan.

Tapi untuk area seluas Hutan Alasdair, penjagaan yang hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang saja dirasakan kurang. Kris tahu itu, namun ia tidak bisa bergantung ke siapa pun. Doojoon tidak ada di mana-mana. Yongguk dan Hyuk masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan tugas berisiko tinggi seperti ini, bahkan status Hyuk kini dipertanyakan karena dianggap memiliki andil dalam kaburnya Leo.

Kris tidak bisa sembarangan menunjuk, mempercayai orang untuk menjaga proses pembuatan ramuan antisinar matahari ini. alih-alih dijadikan kunci utama pencetus perdamaian, ramuan ini malah digunakan sebagai "senjata perang", mampu membuat klan Kegelapan menyerang bangsa Chaya di bawah sinar matahari langsung.

Matahari menyembul dari balik awan. Langit mendadak jadi terang. Kris reflex melompat ke kanopi pohon berukuran besar sehingga ia terlindung dari sengata cahayanya.

"Sudah jadi, Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya tidak sabar. Dengan gelisah ia kembali menoleh ke atas, berharap matahari kembali terhalang awan.

"Aku butuh satu tumbuhan lagi. Batang Konjac. Aku harus mencarinya—" Chanyeol terlihat kelelahan. Ia mulai meracik ramuannya tanpa henti sejak fajar belum menyingsing. ( _ **Konjac**_ : tanaman herbal, banyak hidup di daerah subtropis dan tropis, berguna untuk mengatasi penyakit kulit.)

"Kau disini saja. Aku akan mencarinya." Kris melompat turun dari pohon. Dikeluarkannya belati dari sarung dan diberikan ke Chanyeol, mata Kris tampak agak cemas. "Kalau ada yang mencurigakan, jangan sungkan gunakan ini."

Sosok Kris menghilang di balik rimbunnya Hutan Alasdair.

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi,_ batin Chanyeol _, dan Kris dapat menikmati sinar mentari… dapat menjadi pasanganku di Pesta Seribu Cahaya. Saat itu aku tidak akan sungkan memperkenalkannya pada Ayah, pada Jackson dan lainnya. Saat itu… tinggal empat hari lagi—_

Seiring warna langit berubah jadi mendung, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa sosok dari balik pohon.

"Benar-benar hari yang mujur, bisa menemukan gadis Cahaya di tengah hutan begini."

Suara serak itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut sampai papan kayu yang ia jadikan alas untuk meracik terjatuh dan ramuannya berserakan.

"Bau darahnya warna-warni; kaget, takut, deg-degan, tegang… berani…"

"Berani, eh? Sejak kapan makhluk Cahaya berani berhadapan dengan kita?"

Di depan Chanyeol berdiri empat orang yang mukanya bercoreng, dan bulu binatang yang meliliti kostum perang mereka mulai dari bahu sampai batas pinggang. Berhadapan dengan mereka, tinggi Chanyeol hanya mencapai ulu hati saja. Ia bagaikan putri liliput tersesat di negeri para raksasa—raksasa dengan tatapan mata buas.

"Apa mau kalian?!" Chanyeol menyalak ketus. Tangannya bersiap di pinggang, meraih belati Kris.

"Mau kami?" sosok yang sejak tadi tidak ikut sahut-menyahut dengan teman-temannya, kini buka mulut. "Mau kamu, Nona, adalah mencicipi sedikit darah lezatmu itu."

"A-Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Pegangannya di belati melonggar tatkala ia mundur selangkah.

"Wow, ide yang bagus, Taecyeon!"

"Ya, sedikit saja. Kita dapat melakukannya secepat mungkin hingga kau tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Keempat sosok itu mengitari Chanyeol, memojokkannya dalam lingkaran sempit.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku dapat menyakiti kalian dengan ini." Chanyeol memperlihatkan ramuan setengah jadinya. Ia tidak ingin mati di sini. Oh, matahari… segeralah keluar kembali dari persembunyianmu!

"Tapi sebelumnya kau yang akan terkapar di hadapan kami, Cantik. Kini menyerahlah. Tahukah kau apabila kami klan Kegelapan meminum darah klan Cahaya maka kekuatan kami akan berlipat ganda, bahkan tidak mustahil kami akan dilimpahi kekuatan sihir pula."

"Tapi walau negeri kita berperang, ada aturan besar yang melarang hal seperti itu," tukas Chanyeol, setengah berseru.

"Ah, itu hanya formalitas saja. Raja-raja kita tidak periu tahu semua ini. nah, sekarang kemarilah. Kesabaran kamu ada batasnya. Kalau tidak…"

"Jangan maju selangkah lagi _._ "

"Kris!" Chanyeol bersyukur sekali mendengar sura baru yang bergabung di situ.

Keempat sosok ini berbalik badan, tidak mempercayai seruan Chanyeol—dan nama yang dipanggil gadis ini.

"Yang Mulai Kris? Mengapa Anda—"

"Tidak perlu bertanya macam-macam. Sekarang menyingkirlah. Jangan paksa aku menggunakan kekerasan," Kris berkata tanpa satu pun senjata di tangannya.

Salah satu prajurit Kegelapan yang bernama Taecyeon bersikeras tetap di tempatnya. "Kalau Raja TOP tahu ini pasti kita akan kaya raya," ujarnya dengan mata melotot dan senyum lebar yang mengerikan. "Kita bisa dapat dua-duanya: darah gadis Cahaya dan imbalan uang emas atas laporan pengkhianatan Putra Mahkota… ha-ha-ha!"

Kris memejamkan mata sesaat, kesal dan frustasi dengan keadaan ini, lalu menghela napas kecil. "Maaf, kau tidak bisa."

 _Srett!_

"Aaaargh!"

Secepat kilat ia lepaskan panah dari busurnya ke arah Taecyeon.

Melihat temannya rubuh, ketiga prajurit Kegelapan lainnya langsung mengeluarkan pedang, mengeroyoknya. Tahu bahwa lawannya ini lebih unggul, salah satu dari mereka berbuat curang, dengan sengaja menghunuskan pisau ke leher Chanyeol dan mendesak Kris kea rah sinar matahari.

"Berhenti atau ia mati, Pangeran," ancamnya. "Nah, kalau kau menginginkan kekasih Cahaya-mu hidup-hidup, buang senjatamu dan berjalanlah kemari. Perlahan-lahan. Rasakan hangatnya sinar matahari ini di kulitmu."

Kris tahu bahwa tipikal orang licik ini tetap akan berbuat semuaunya walau ia menuruti keinginan mereka sekalipun. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan… dan hanya bisa berharap perjalanan sejauh sepuluh meter di bawah eksposur matahari ini jangan sampai membuatnya mati lebih dulu.

 _Tidak sekarang_ , batin Kris persisten.

Lalu siluet Leo muncul di kepalanya. _Kau bukan darah-dagingku_. Mengingat-ingat itu membuat Kris geram; ia tidak boleh mati sampai ia memberi pelajaran pada mulut lancing adiknya!

Sambil berjalan ia merasakan lapis demi lapis kulitnya merekah, mengelupas. Cahaya matahari tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Setelah melewati kulit, ia menhujam pembuluh darah, bergerak cepat kea rah jantung.

 _Tidak boleh sampai mati di sini,_ batin Kris menahan sakit. _Akan kuberi pelajaran Leo karena berkata begitu—_

Kris merasa tubuhnya ringan. Pandangan matanya pun mengabur.

"Hentikan! Tolong jangan ke sini…" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya tersedu. Tidak kuasa melihat siksaan di depan mata itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah belati melesat ka tangan prajurit yang meletakkan pisau di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau yang jangan mati dulu, karena lawanmu adalah aku."

Leo berdiri di depan Kris, di bawah paparan sinar matahari yang sama, dan ia tampak tidak apa-apa—Bukan! Bukan sekedar tidak apa-apa; Leo malah terlihat begitu kuat dan tak terkalahkan.

Sebuha pemandangan yang membuat Chanyeol (yang merasa belum merampungkan ramuan antisinat mentarinya) dan Kris yang nayris pingsan, terheran-heran.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Di kedua sini kanan-kiri Leo muncul Yeonie dan Jenderal U-Know. Dengan segera panglima perang ini memapah Kris ke tempat teduh. "Ia masih hidup," katanya ke Leo.

Leo mengangguk, terlihat lega. Tapi begitu matanya kembali ke lawannya, ia tidak main-main lagi.

Perterungan tiga lawan satu ini hanya berlangsung singkat. Tidak seperti Kris, darah muda adiknya masih lebih bergolak dan nyaris tak terkendali. Dan sebelum tumbang, ternyata lawan terakhrnya itu berhasil melepaskan kembang api ke langit.

Leo langsung mengenali arti dari warna pendaran cahayanya. "Sial, itu tanda SOS," ujarnya ketus. Ia menoleh ke yang lain. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Buat fans nya mommy Chanyeol, maaf ya, Chanyeol disini saya bikin agak cebol dikit, hahaha

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	27. Chapter 25

**Bagian 1 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 25 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N (GS) & Leo**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **Bigbang TOP**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Hyuk ikut mengangkat gelas untuk merayakan kematian Leo.

Atau setidaknya itu rumor yang berhembus di negeri Kegelapan.

Raja TOP sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan ini; bahwa putra bungsunya mati di tangan prajuritnya sendiri, dan lebih parah lagi, si pangeran ini sebelumnya telah menghilangkan naywa orang—putri dari keluarga dekat istana pula!

Dan kini Hyuk ikut di barisan orang-orang yang mengecam perbuatan Leo, atau tepatnya ia berada bersama para prajurit di barak. Yongguk dan Doojoon tampak melebur juga di sana. Ravi… sejak peristiwa naas di Aerial itu, ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi batang hidungnya.

 _Teman sehidup semati… kah?_ Hyuk mencoba memberi penilaian tapi kemudian berhenti. Ia tidak punya kapasitas untuk bersuara begitu. Hanya Leo dan Ravi yang tahu masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Yang jelas, ia harus berpuran-pura bersikap kontra terhadap Leo seperti orang kebanyakan di sini agar dapat keluar-masuk Istana Kegelapan denganleluasa.

 _Leo yang dicap pembunuh, kini aman di tangan Jenderal U-Know. dan menurut informasi Hongbin, justru Kris yang membunuh beberapa prajurit Kegelapan yang berpatroli karena melindungi Chanyeol,_ Hyuk mengurai selentingan informasi yang di dapatnya ketika tadi bertemu Hongbin dan Jenderal U-Know. _beliau juga telah aman dalam penjagaan Jenderal U-Know. jadi kini Pangeran dan Putra Mahkota ada di negeri Cahaya_.

Hyuk mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba membaca keadaan sekitar yang atmosfernya masih sama. _Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kris terluka parah_.

Ia menemui salah satu prajurit yang berpapasan dengannya. "Hei, apakah hari ini ada pertemuan lagi? Yang Mulia Raja, Penasihat Siwon, Pangeran Kris—"

Si prajurit mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan. "Ya, ya, seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya Pangeran sedang pergi berburu."

"Pangeran tidak apa-apa?" Hyuk memastikan apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya yang tahu bahwa Kris terluka dan tidak akan kembali ke Istana Kegelapan untuk sementara waktu.

Si prajurit tampak keheranan. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! kau ini bagaimana? Pangeran Kris tahu seluk-beluk Hutan Alasdair seperti ruang kerjanya sendiri!"

"Oh, ya, ya." Hyuk melepas napas kecil, lega. _Untungnya hanya aku yang tahu!_

Lalu Hyuk kembali berjalan, melamun, merenungi hal-hal yang terjadi—tepatnya telah terjadi sejak Leo bersama Yeonie. Karena mereka berdualah usaha perdamaian dapat terang-terangan diupayakan.

Beberapa prajurit tampak berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya, berpapasan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuk penasaran.

"Tanda SOS di langit," jawab orang itu cepat. "Empat prajurit yang berpatroli hari ini tidak satu pun yang kembali. Keh! Brengsek sekali orang-orang Cahay itu! Kini mereka benar-benar ingin berperang!"

"Tapia pa sudah pasti itu karena bangsa Cahaya?" Air muka Hyuk berubah seakan-akan ia sangat terkejut.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?!"

Hyuk tidak membalas lagi. _Atau mungkin para Eripia itu sudah tiba di negeri ini_ , pikirnya. Pada salah satu pertemuannya dengan Hongbin, ia mendengar tugas putri ini adalah memanggil penolong dari dunia lain, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibantunya.

Ketika sosok mereka sudah menghilang di balik gerbang utama, dan Hyuk bersiap kembali ke posnya, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan menarik tubuhnya di balik tembok batu.

Sesaat Hyuk jadi panic, tapi ia mengenali suara yang kemudian berbicara.

"Akting yang pintar, Hyuk. Tapi tidak cukup pintar untuk mengelabuiku. Kau yang membantu Leo kabur, kan?"

Tangan itu melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Ravi?"

Ravi melirik ke kanan-kiri lalu kembali memandangi Hyuk serius. "Situasi semakin gawat."

"BUkankah kau ada andil menciptakan itu?" suara Hyuk ketus. Ravi memalingkan wajah.

"Paduka Leo bukan pembunuh. Aku yakin semua ini hanya jebakan."

Sorot mata Ravi tampak sedih. "Seandainya aku dapat memberitahu itu ke Leo…"

Hyuk memicingkan matanya, sesaat ragu apakah Ravi ebrsungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Setahunya orang inilah yang mengirim Leo ke penjara menara.

"Hyuk, Leo mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu bahwa Siwon telah memanfaatkanku. Kematian Sohyun sepertinya memang sudah direncanakan, dan dibuat seakan-akan Leo adalah pelakunya!" Ravi berkata penuh semangat, dan itu akibat rasa risi dan tidak enak hati yang melandanya.

Ekspresi Hyuk tetap kosong walau ia merasa Ravi benar-benar telah menyesali perbuatannya. Lagi pula mengetahui keadaan Kris dan Leo yang baru saja terluka, sejujurnya ia membutuhkan satu orang lagi untuk menjaga Hongbin saat ritual pemanggilan _Eripia_ berlangsung.

"Tuang Leo bersama Jenderal U-Know. Yang mulai Kris juga," bisik Hyuk akhirnya.

"Apa?!"

"Ya. Situasi sekarang semakin kacau. Hongbin harus segera memanggil _Eripia_. Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi/" sesaat Hyik terlihat tidak yakin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ritual pemanggilan _Eripia_ harus dilakukan pada malam hari di jantung Aerial, di pusat hutan Aerial. Aku sangsi… penjagaan yang hanya dilakukan satu orang akan cukup." Hyuk melirik kea rah Ravi dengan muka naïf yang penuh harap.

"HEI! Nggak usah menyindir seperti itu tau?!" Ravi berteriak sewot.

Hyuk menahan tawa geli.

"Cih!" Ravi buang muka, tidak ingin ekspresi sedih—dan irinya—terlihat. "Kau bisa tertawa enak, Hyuk. Kau ini kan kesayangannya Leo, sedangkan aku…" _hanya pembantu. Berbeda denganmu yang memilih jadi pembantu, padahal bukankah di Cahaya kau adalah bangsawan juga?_

"Aku mengabdikan hidupku untuk Tuan Leo. Pendapat Tuan Leo tentangku tidaklah penting." Hyuk berkomentar datar.

"Lucu sekali. Itu seharusnya kata-kataku juga, tapi kenyataannya selama ini aku hanya membuat Leo sengsara." Ravi memejamkan matanya sesaat, tersenyum penuh kenangan. Dulu tatkala mereka berdua gaduh bareng—dan seringnya di prakarsai oleh Ravu karena Leo lebih anteng—Penasihat Siwon selalu marah dan Leo selalu membelanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Leo tidak membantunya.

"Itu tidak bernar. Kau selalu bisa menjunjung sesuatu yang kauanggap benar tanpa pandang bulu, Ravi. Walau itu berarti harus melawan Paduka Leo. oleh karen aitu malam ini saatnya kita menjadi pelindung dari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Hyuk mengukuhkan niatnya.

~ AERIAL ~

Malam hari, jantung Aerial, tepatnya di tengah-tengah hutan, tepi danau dan terlingkupi dinding-dinding hutan.

Hongbin, Linc, Hyuk dan Ravi tiba di Aerial dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Suasana Aeril terasa lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Di sekeliling mereka yang terlihat kegelapan, yang membentuk siluet-siluet dahan pohon seperti percabangan tengkorak. Jubbah dan matel mereka berkibar-kibar diembus angina kencang. Obor yang dipegang Ravi dan Hyuk berkali-kali hampir mati.

Ravi mengangkat obornya tinggi, melihat-lihat ke atas. "Tempat ini aslinya memang menyeramkan. Sungguh aneh Leo dan Putri senang sekali bertemu di sini."

Bulan yang tadinya tertutupi awan, kini kembali bersinar redup. Refleksinya yang bergerak-gerak di atas danau Aerial membuat suasana sekitar terasa makin mistis.

"Apakah ritual ini harus dilakukan malam hari, Putri Hongbin?" tanya Ravi, membawa obornya ke dekat Hongbin, menerangi dia yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapan lilin untuk ritual.

"Ya, menurut Nenek Heechul begitu." Hongbin menyalakan lilin pertama dan ajaibnya kesembilan lilin lainnya serentak ikut menyala.

"Lagi pula kalau ini dilakukan siang hari kau bisa terbakar, Ravi." Kata Hyuk, lalu sebuah senyuman penuh arti tersungging di wajahnya, "kecuali aku dan Paduka Leo."

"Kenapa Leo?" Ravi tidak mengerti.

"Karena Paduka Leo ternyata adalah keturunan Cahaya juga. Beliau putra Jenderal U-Know, dulu dikenal dengan nama Woonie."

"A-APA?! Leo ternyata setengah Cahaya?!"

"Saat ini sedang bersama Jenderal U-Know, menelusuro masa lalu dan berlatih pedang dengan lebih giat lagi. Jadi tugas mengawal Putri Hongbin menjadi tanggung jawab kita."

"Leo? Orang Cahaya?" Ravi sulit sekali membayangkan sobatnya menjadi bagian dari klan halus itu. "Padahal Leo adalah preman di antara preman paling ganas sekalip—"

Kedua mata Hyuk terpicing. Tangan siap mengeluarkan pedang. "Sssstt! Hawanya tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang datang. Bersiaplah."

Ia berpaling ke Hongbin dan Linc. "Apa ritual _Animus Accesor_ bisa dimulai sekarang?" ( _ **Animus Accesor**_ : ritual pemanggilan jiwa dari dunia lain atau bersifat lintas dimensi, yang tertulis dalam buku harian Nenek Heechul.)

Hongbin yang saat itu memeluk buku raksasa Nenek Heechul mengangguk sekali. Wajah mungilnya terlihat takut dn tegang."

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Ravi akan berdiri di depan kalian," kata Hyuk meyakinkan.

Ravi mengangguk, mendukung perkataan Hyuk. "Lantas, bagaimana kita menyambut _Eripian_ ini? Apakah lebih dari satu orang? Apakah kau tahu namanya?"

Hongbin mengangguk lagi. "Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Linc memanduku menemukan jiwa-jiwa yang memiliki getaran serupa dengan Yeonie dan Leo. dan merekalah orangnya."

Angina bertiup semakin kencang dan berisik. Ranting-ranting pepohonan bersinggungan satu sama lain. Deretan dinding hutan ikut membentuk gelombang karena tiupan angina. Bulan berangsur menghilang di telan awan.

"Ayo Hongbin!" perintah Hyuk.

" _Ego, Hongbin, hic vinco of niveus unicorn voco curator animus ex ceterus universitas ut hic… IAM!_ " Aku, Hongbin, tuan dari kuda terbang putih, akan memanggil para jiwa penjaga dari dunia lain ke sini… SEKARANG!

Hongbin membaca keras mantra yang di tulis tangan oleh Nenek Heechul di buku hariannya. Ia harus memegangi erat halaman buku tersebut agar tidak terbalik-balik karena tiupan angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang—dan sepertinya sengaja menuju ke arah mereka.

Dan kedua obor mereka pun mati bersamaan.

"Ravi!" Hyuk mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Benar-benar hawa jahat yang kuat… dan jelas-jelas berasal dari klan Kegelapan." Ravi tersenyum senang, akhirnya bisa membabat orang tanpa harus merasa sungkan. Tidak ada hukum apa pun yang mengikat mereka ketika di Aerial.

Tapi baru saja Ravi berkata begitu, tiba-tiba ada hentakan tenaga ,ahadahsyat yang mementalkan Ravi dan Hyuk dengan telaknya.

"H-HYUK!" Konsentrasi Hongbin buyar, terkejut melihat keadaan sekejap mata itu.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" seru Hyuk yang susah payah bangkit lagi.

Tak jauh darinya Ravi juga berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada gagang pedangnya. "A-Apa itu tadi…?"

Langit malam yang kelam tiba-tiba penuh kedipan cahaya menyilaukan—cahaya petir saling menyambar dan terpusat di atas jantung Aerial, di atas mereka.

"Berhasilkah? Apakah para _Eripia_ dapat dipanggil, Hongbin?" tanya Hyuk.

"Belum." Hongbin memejamkan mata, setengah mati berkonsentrasi. Diulangnya kembali matra _Animus Accesor_ itu, sebuah mantra untuk memanggil jiwa-jiwa penjaga Aerial dari dunia lain.

Ketika petir-petir yang telah berkumpul itu melesat kea rah mereka, Linc maju ke depan, membentuk perisai pelindung dengan bintang emas di keningnya. Untuk beberapa saat Hongbin aman di dalamnya.

Tapi petir-petir itu tidak kehabisan akal. Tidak berhasil menyerang Hongbin, petir itu langsung memburu Hyuk dan Ravi secara bersamaan, mebuat Hongbin secara impulsive berlari keluar perlindungan Linc.

 _Kembali ke dalam perisai, Putri Hongbin!_ Seru Linc.

Tapi Hongbin sudah memeluk erat tubuh Hyuk yang kini penuh luka baretan.

Pada detik-detik yang kritis ini, tatkala sambaran petir hanya tertuju pada Hongbin dan Hyuk, Hongbin yang sangat putus asa, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya mendatangkan si penolong, sekuat tenaga berteriak, "TOLONG KAMIIII!"

 **~To Be Continued~**

Oke, disini Ravi sukses jadi obat nyamuk diantara Hyuk dan Hongbin. Kesian banget nggak ada yang merhatiin dia, hahaha.

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	28. Bagian 2 - Chapter 26

**Bagian 2 "Seoul, South Korea** "

 **~ Chapter 26 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **DBSK Max as Shim Changmin**

 **Yoo Jaesuk as Yoo Ssaem**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **JYJ Yoochun as Shim Yoochun**

 **2PM Junho as Junho**

 **Super Junior Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Super Junior Henry as Henry (GS)**

 **Super Junior Sungmin as Sungmin (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Tolong kamiiiiiiii!

"Hah?!"

 _Gubrakkk!_

"SIAL!"

Shim Changmin yang duduk di deretan meja paling belakang terlonjak keras dari tidurnya hingga bangkunya terbalik dan ia jatuh terjungkal menghajar tembok di belakangnya.

"Aduh… apaan sih itu tadi?" Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

Suasana yang tadinya hening, karena semua mendengarkan penjelasan Yoo Ssaem tentang perang saudara di Amerika Serikat—panjang dan membosankan—langsung berubah jadi makin hening. Lebih cocok diesbut kuburan daripada kelas Sejarah.

 _Suara perempuan… siapa dia? Kenapa minta tolong?_ Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, berharap suara itu berasal dari slaah satu teman cewek di kelas, tapi saat ini semua orang sedang konsen sama Sejarah.

Changmin mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di kening dan lehernya. Saking bosannya mendengarkan uraian bertele-tele Yoo Ssaem, ia jadi ketiduran di mja dan bermimpi sangat aneh—kalau peristiwa tadi itu bisa dibilang mimpi.

Dan sesaat sebelum Changmin akan membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, ia seperti dapat melihat rekaman peristiwa di otaknya, seperti video yang diputar secara _fastforward_ , cepat namun sangat jelas; mulai dari seorang gadis bernama Yeonie menyelinap ke daratan mengambang Aerial di hari ulang tahunnya… pertemuan pertama kali gadis ini dengan Leo, makhluk Kegelapan seperti vampire (tidak bisa terkena matahari) tapi bedanya mereka tidak bertaring… perang yang berlangsung turun-temurun antara negeri Kegelapan dan Cahaya… konspirasi Penasihat Siwon dan antek-anteknya, sampai pada ritual _Animus Accesor,_ yang keadaannya sangat genting.

Changmin tidak sekedar melihar semua itu—ia bahkan dapat merasakan tiap denyut kejadiannya! Seperti dirinya ikut mengalami apa yang dialami orang-orang ini.

"Yeonie, dan Leo. benar-benar menakjubkan…," bisik Changmin, masih berpikir sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Brak!_

Sebuah penggaris kayu besar menggebrak permukaan mejanya.

"Memang benar-benar heboh teriakanmu tadi, Shim Changmin." Ujar Yoo Ssaem, terlihat murka.

Changmin mengangkat muka dan melihat sekeliling. Teman-temannya semua menahan tawa, tampak _excited_ menunggu hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepadanya.

"M-Maaf." Changmin memilih menundukkan kepala saja daripada Yoo Ssaem semakin mengamuk.

"Apa penyebab utama pecahnya Perang Saudara di Amerika?"

"Hah?" Changmin mengernyitkan kening, planga-plongo sesaat, baru setelah itu mulutnya ngoceh sendiri, "Karena pas Lincoln memenangkan pemilu, sebelas Negara bagian yang mendukung perbudakan memisahkan diri dari AS dan membentuk Negara Konfederasi Amerika."

"Seharusnya 'saat', bukannya 'pas'. Gunakan Bahasa yang baik dong."

Changmin manggut-manggut aja. _Nah, Ssaem sendiri pake 'dong'._

Jawaban Changmin tadi memang benar tapi tetap saja Yoo Ssaem nggak terima. Guru sejarah ini masih nyap-nyap menguliahinya tentang sopan-santun. Siswa di kelas. Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan pikiran melayang ke mana-mana.

"Sekarang berdiri di luar. Bawa _textbook_ dan alat tulismu juga. Suara saya kedengeran kan sampai di luar?" Yoo Ssaem tersenyum iblis ke arah Changmin.

Changmin hanya melengos. Dari tadi mau konsentrasi mengurai mimpinya susah banget karena Yoo Ssaem masih belum puas mendampratnya.

 _Tapi baguslah keluar. Di sana lebih bisa mikir_ , batinnya.

Sebelum beranjak pergi ia melirik sedikit ke kursi pada arah serong kirinya, ke satu-satunya sosok yang tidak ikut menertawainya, yang malah asyik sendiri memandang ke jendela luar, pada beberapa burung kutilang yang bertengger di dahan pohon panjang yang menjulur ke dekat jendela kelas.

 _Yeonie. Hakyeon._

Changmin menelaah sebentar gadis hitam manis berambut sebahu dan terkenal aktif di klub pecinta alam ini. Namanya Cha Hakyeon. Walau secara keseluruhan ia terkesan pendiam dan tenang, sekalinya ngobrol dan bertatap muka, akan keliatan bagaimana manik matanya bergelore. Bersemangat seperti matahari di awal pagi.

Walau sama-sama duduk di kelas 11 IPS-A Seoul High School, Changmin nggak begitu dekat dengan Hakyeon. Tapi ia tahu cewek ini baik dan tidak sombong walaupun Hakyeon adalah anak bungsu—cewek satu-satunya—dari "mafia" property tersohor, keluarga Cha, pemilik beberapa apartemen, kondominium, dan resor _A-class_ di Seoul dan Jeju.

Kembali ke topic mimpi ajaibnya, bahwa Changmin sekarang nggak akan kaget atas pengalaman seperti tadi. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia menemukan dirinya memiliki kemampuan yang cukup aneh; ia bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan roh, makhluk halus—ia juga bisa menangkap sinyalsinyal yang sifatnya gaib, _inhuman_ , dan tak kasat mata.

Terdengar biasa? Awalnya Changmin juga mengira begitu. Ngeliat roh gentayangan pas ia melintas kuburan tua saat menempuh rute terpendek pulang ke rumah, atau mendapati makhluk halus mirip kurcaci yang sedang mengeruk-ngeruk tanah pada kaki pelangi di permukaan bui demi mencari kendi berisi emas—semua itu adalah hal yang belakangan nggak asing lagi di matanya.

Tapi mendapat sinyal SOS, apalagi mendengar jeritan suara perempuan kecil dalam bahasa yang tidak ia kenal tapi dapat ia mengerti, itu benar-benar hal baru baginya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Changmin berdiri di koridor luar kelas, mencatat tugas untuk minggu depan dan bahan untuk _History trivia quiz_ mendatang. Changmin nggak suka hal-hal detail, makanya ia nggak suka segala bentuk _trivia quiz_ di sekolah. Apalagi ini sebagian besar waktunya di kelas kan nggak hanya diisi dengan kegiatan menyimak pelajaran aja, melainkan ia sekalian harus _alert_ kalau ada roh jahat yang muncul atau makhluk gaib yang ingin mengganggu orang.

Itu sudah bagian dari kewajiban dank ode etik yang harus ia taati walau belum secara resmi diberlakukan oleh _secret society_ di keluarganya. Tidak seperti Shim Yoochun, kakak tertuanya yang kini sudah _official_ mengemban tugas penting dengan kemampuan istimewa yang dimilikinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir keluarga, keluarga Changmin memang terdiri atas orang-orang yang (mungkin, di mata masyarakat) terlihat ajaib-ajaib, makanya sejak tadi terbangun dan mempelajari isu barunya, ia berharap bisa menyelesaikan sendiri aja.

Dan isu berunya ini ternyata melibatkan beberapa orang, nggak bisa dikerjakan sendiri. Orang pertama ya itu tadi, Cha Hakyeon. Yang kedua—dan ini yang bikin Changmin males banget—adalah ia juga harus berurusan dengan Taekwoon.

Satu-satunya Jung Taekwoon di Seoul High School (mungkin juga di dunia!), si anak judo (udah sabuk hitam, bro!), preman sekolah dengan tato swastika di telapak tangannya, pernah menghajar anak Hyundai Senior High School sampai koma gara-gara sepupu ceweknya digangguin saat _clubbing_ , petarung sejati, dan (ini yang bikin Changmin iri berat) Taekwoon ini anak 11 IPA-B. berangasan tapi pintarnya setengah mati. Otak sama tangan sama cepat bereaksinya.

"Namanya Hongbin," Changmin bergumam. Saking asyiknya melamun, ia tidak sadar, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri kea rah ruangan kelas 11 IPA-B . "Gadis dari kerjaan entah-berantah itu seperti ketakutan setengah mati. _Desperate_ banget. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?"

… _Mengapa ia menghubungiku?_

Hongbin, si gadis yang suaranya terdengar oleh Changmin, adalah adik Putri Matahari di salah satu kerajaan di negeri entah-berantah itu. Putri Matahari sendiri merupakan istilah orang-orang negeri itu untuk putri tertua di kerajaan yang nantinya akan menjadi "ibu" dari semua rakyat.

Intinya, dua kerajaan di negeri tersebut saling berperang dan di antara wilayah keduanya dibatasi oleh dataran melayang bernama Aerial. Seharusnya Aerial menjadi daerah netral, tempat terlarang yang tidak boleh dijamah. Namun si Putri Matahari alias Yeonie yang berjiwa petualang penasaran untuk bisa menjejakkan kaki si situ. Leo si Pangeran Kegelapan dari negeri seberangnya juga berpikiran sama. Jadilah mereka bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, dan menjadikan Aerial tempat bertemu mereka berdua.

"Cih! Bikin repot ala," ucap Changmin. "Kenapa juga harus jatoh cinta segala? Kayaknya kalo pada perang sekalian malah nggak akan kayak begini jadinya." _Nggak bikin gue harus nyamperin Taekwoon!_

"Oiii, Min!" panggil Junho, salah satu sahabat Changmin yang terkenal biangnya kimia dan matematika serta selalu menyempatkan diri menjadi aktivis lingkungan hidup, dari depan kelas IPA.

Junho sekelas dengan Taekwoon dan Kyuhyun, sahabat Changmin juga—cewek—yang bisa dibilang mantan cinta pertamanya yang nggak kesampaian. Awalnya dulu Changmin pernah sirik banget sama Junho karena bisa sekelas dengan Kyuhyun—bisa selalu berada di dekat Kyuhyun—tapi sekarang ia malah bersyukur. Bersama Kyuhyun memang lebih baik menjadi sahabat "gegilaan". Dengan kekuatan baru seperti ini, cinta hanya akan menjadi pendistraksi, bahkan penghalang misinya saja.

Changmin menghampiri Junho, ngobrol sebentar. Rupanya kelas mereka baru selesai olahraga.

Kyuhyun melintas di situ dengan raket tenisnya. Di tangan cewek ini erdapat _hand-band_ biru muda pemberiannya dulu. Ia melambaikan tangan kea rah Changmin, tapi lalu diajak ngobrol Henry dan Sungmin sehingga komunikasi hanya sampai di situ. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama penggila tenis, tapi sejak Kyuhyun aktif magang di pabrik kosmetik Etude House, Changmin jadi kehilangan lawan yang sama kuatnya.

Junho ikutan cabut dengan anak-anak lain ke kantin untuk beli cemilan.

"Taekwoon?" Changmin menahan anak terakhir yang berjalan ke kantin.

"Eh, elu, Min. Mau apa?" Taekwoon menatap acuh tak acuh, membuat Changmin makingrogi dan bingung bagaimana memulainya.

"Ada apa sih?" Diamnya Changmin membuat suar Taekwoon meninggi. Dikalungkannya handuk di leher, semakin mengukuhkan gaya nih anak yang kayak preman pasar tulen.

"Elu baekan aja deh sama Hakyeon."

Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk mengatakan langsung secara gamblang, tanpa intro, tanpa basa-basi. Ia tunggu perubahan raut muka Taekwoon setelah ini; perlahan-lahan keningnya mengerut, kedua matanya terpicing, sampai mulutnya melengkung ke bawah. Cemberut campur murka.

"Lu udah gila ya?" tanya Taekwoon, suaranya tidak keras tapi mematikan. Changmin sempat malu dan kesal sendiri karena belum-belum ia sudah takut duluan.

Changmin tidak menggubris omongan kasar itu. Ia tetap pada niatan awalnya: membujuk—menyuruh Taekwoon mengikuti kemauannya, apa pun caranya. "Nggak. Gue nggak gila. Tapi, ayolah, elo dan Hakyeon nggak bisa teru-terusan musuhan hanya gara-gara persaingan keluarga kalian, kan? Lagi pula," ia berhenti, menelan ludah sambil mengulum senyum, "elo dan Hakyeon serasi banget kok kalo jadi pacar."

Hening.

Lalu Taekwoon yang lebih dulu tersenyum.

Changmin hampir melompat kegirangan, tidak menyangka semua akan semudah ini.

"LU BENER-BENER MAU CARI MATI AMA GUE, YA?!"

Teriakan Taekwoon nggak hanya menghentikan napas Changmin sesaat, tapi juga seluruh aktivitas di sekeliling mereka.

Sambil negloyor pergi, Taekwoon berkata, "Berani-beraninya ikut campur! Jangan ngomong ke gue tantang beginian. Ngomong tuh ke Hakyeon dan antek-anteknya. Mentang-mentang keluarganya kebanyakan pejabat dan punya banyak _network_ di mana-mana—kalau bisnis yang _fair_ dong! Cih!"

Antek-antek yang dimaksud Taekwoon tuh tak lain adalah keluarga besar Hakyeon yang ikut berkecimpung di bisnis property. Hakyeon sendiri terlihat tidak menaruh minat besar pada bisnis keluarganya, tapi kalau udah berurusan ama bibi, paman, bahkan sepupu—sepupu gadis ini, Taekwoon nyaris angkat tangan. Kadang dia berharap seharusnya premanisme diizinkan aja di Seoul untuk ngebasmi orang-orang licik kayak mereka!

Changmin masih bengong di tempat, bukan lantaran takut tapi takjub. Gile… ternyata Seoul punya Romeo & Juliet versinya sendiri; dua keluarga besar dan cukup berkuasa, Cha dan Jung, cekcok dari zama dulu sampai sekarang.

Tapi bedanya kalau keluarga Montague dan Capulet punya anak-anak yang _crazy in love_ satu sama lain, maka masalah utama yang dihadapi Changmin adalah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon cocok diberi label _"crazy in hatred"_ satu sama lain. Mereka nggak pernah akur sejak awal masuk SMA—atau mungkin ini sudah berlangsung sebelum Changmin kenal keduanya.

Padahal untuk menolong Hongbin, si gadis kecil dari dunia lain itu, untuk bisa mencegah pecahnya perang besar diantara dua klan di sana, Changmin harus bisa meyakinkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon untuk menyatukan perasaan mereka—atau minimal untuk tidak saling membenci deh.

Untuk memperkuat jiwa Putri Yeonie dan Pangeran Leo yang sedang berjuang di negeri antah-berantah itu dibutuhkan persatuan cinta dari jiwa penjaganya, yaitu Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

Dan menurut Hongbin, Changmin punya waktu yang sangat singkat. Tidak sampai seminggu. Padahal sampai kini ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon mau saling ngobrol dulu. Nggak usah muluk-muluk ampe cinta sehidup-semati dulu. Bisa berdiri alam radius kurang dari lima meter aja udah bagus!

Changmin geleng-geleng kepala, ngeloyor ke koridor sebelum Yoo Ssaem menyadari anak didiknya ngilang sejak tadi.

" _Fiuhh!_ Lebih baik urusan ama hantu deh daripada ama preman kayak gitu!"

 **~To Be Continued~**

Umm, saya kurang tau apa di korea selatan ada kelas IPS-IPA juga atau nggak, jadi kalo nggak ada yaa… anggep aja ada nee… hehe

Dan mengenai bahasa yang ala-ala anak gahol Jakarta, memang sengaja nggak saya rubah, semoga nggak aneh..

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	29. Chapter 27

**Bagian 2 "Seoul, South Korea** "

 **~ Chapter 27 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **DBSK Max as Shim Changmin**

 **CN Blue Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun**

 **EXO D.O as Oh Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **EXO Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan (GS)**

 **JYJ Yoochun as Shim Yoochun**

 **CN Blue Jungshin as Shim Jungshin**

 **CN Blue Yonghwa as Lee Yonghwa**

 **Super Junior Yesung as Oh Jongwoon**

 **Super Junior Eunhyuk as Oh Hyukjae (GS)**

 **Super Junior Donghae as Lee Donghae**

 **Zhoumi as Oh Zhoumi**

 **Hangeng as Shim Hangeng**

 **Ji Sukjin**

 **Gong Seungyeon**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Lima jam berlalu sejak Taekwoon ngamuk dan Changmin sama sekali belum meenmukan jalan bagaimana caranya ngedeketin Taekwoon tanpa harus pakai jalan kekerasan. Bukannya ia sok _gentleman_ dengan menghindari adu bogem, tapi ia takut kalah. Sudah bisa diprediksi seblemunya kalo dirinya nggak mungkin menang lawan anak klub judo berleher beton macam Taekwoon.

"Simpan energimu untuk ke sana, Jung." Celoteh Changmin.

Hmm, judo? Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, atau lebih tepat lagi teringat seseorang yang doyan judo juga. Teman baiknya yang udah lama nggak kedengeran gaungnya, Lee Jonghyun.

Dulu Jonghyun pernah bersekolah di Seoul High School juga, tapi abis itu pindah karena pertimbangan tertentu dari keluarganya. Selama melewati masa singkatnya di SHC, Jonghyun sempat bergabung dengan klub judo bareng Taekwoon.

Di mata Changmin, dua anak ini nggak jauh beda. Sama-sama dingin, bedanya Taekwoon masih jadi jawaranya preman—preman yang galak.

Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Biasanya jam segini dia lagi petakilan di lapangan tenis bareng Kyuhyun dan lainnya. Tapi setelah mendapat pesan SOS dari dunia lain tadi, Changmin jadi kehilangan mood. Rasa yang tadinya hanya iseng kini berubah menjadi penasaran. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mulai merasa merinding. Bukan karena merasakan ada makhluk halus di dekatnya atau takut pada Taekwoon, tapi pikirannya terlingkupi oleh efek—dampak yang akan ditimbulkannya apabila ia salah bertindak, seremeh apa pun itu.

Jangan sampai yang ia lakukan malah menimbulkan _butterfly effect_ bagi segala yang eksis di jagat semesta. ( _ **butterfly effect**_ : merupakan istilah untuk sebutan Teori Chaos yang ditemukan Edward N Lorenz (1961), yang berarti ketergantungan yang sangat peka terhadap kondisi awal, yang dianalogikan sebagai "kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di brasil dapat menyebabkan tornado di Texas, AS". Maksudnya, kesalahan yang sangat kecil akan menyebabkan bencana di masa mendatang.)

Changmin turun ke lantai bawah, mengambil sekotak jus jeruk di lemari es. _Jonghyun pasti bisa membantu!_ batinnya yakin. Jonghyun memang kenal Taekwoon, tapi ia tidak kenal Hakyeon. Apa pun itu, Changmin harus mempertemukan keempat orang ini dalam meja yang sama.

Changmin langsung menghubungi cowok itu via telepon, "Hyun? Changmin nih."

"Hah? Changmin—Shim Changmin?" Suara di sana terdengar kaget. "Hohoho, tumben banget. Apa kabar _my man_?"

Kening Changmin ngejureng, bingung. Sejak kapan Jonghyun yang dingin dan kaku jado sok asyik begini? Rupanya ia udah bener-bener lama nggak ketemu si sobat satu ini. untungnya Jonghyun nggak banyak berbasa-basi karena sedang mengikuti acara di salah satu rumah kerabatnya; dia langsung menanyakan ada apa Changmin tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"Gue nggak bisa telepon lama-lama. Ini ada acara ulang tahunnya Oh Kyungsoo… nnngg… anak sepupu gue yang hari ini umurnya tiga tahun." kata Jonghyun.

"Oh Kyungsoo? Anaknya Sehun dan Luhan?" tembak Changmin. "Acaranya dirumah Sehun kan, Hyun?" _Moga-moga iya, moga-moga iya!_

"Iya." Suara Jonghyun terdengar bingung. "Kok elo kenap Sehun juga sih?"

"Tetangga sekompleks. Sehun temennya Yoochun Hyung dan Jungshin Hyung. Baguslah kalo begitu. Abis acara bisa ketemuan nggak?" Changmin sedikit memaksa.

Jonghyun masih berusaha mencari-cari alasan. "Hmm… gue dan Yonghwa—"

"Sebentar aja ketemuannya. Yonghwa jangan ikut."

Nada tegas Changmin membuat suasana di telepon hening dan dingin. Changmin dapat merasakan tensi mood Jonghyun juga berubah.

"Kayaknya masalahnya penting banget ya, Min."

"Sangat," Changmin berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Maka dari itu _please_ datang sendiri aja. Ke gazebo dekat lapangan basket kompleks ini."

"Oke," Jonghyun menyanggupi. Ia yang tadinya mau sparring judo bareng Yonghwa, adiknya, mendadak mentahin rencana itu bagitu saja saking penasarannya.

~ AERIAL ~

 **Gazebo, sore yang mendung.**

Jonghyun baru pertama kali menemukan ada perumahan nonelite yang memiliki gazebo seindah di sini. Katanya gazebo ini merupakan bikinan warga setempat, terinspirasi dari gazebo Hellburn Palace di film klasik _The Sound of Music_.

Intinya Jonghyun suka kompleks asri ini dan berharap suatu saat ia bisa main basket dengan Sehun dan Jongin, para sepupunya, di lapangan basket depannya. Ia cukup heran; keluarga Sehun menetap di kompleks yang notabene "membumi" ini, padahal klan Oh merupakan klan berada, _crème de la crème_ -nya Seoul atau bahkan se-Korea Selatan. Walau klan Oh dan klan Lee berhubungan cukup dekat (kakeknya Sehun, Oh Jongwoon, merupakan kakak dari Oh Hyukjae, nenek Jonghyun. Hyukjae Halmeoni menikah dengan Lee Donghae), tapi gaya hidup dua keluarga besar ini dengan jelas terlihat ibarat langit dan bumi. Keluarga besar Oh kini bahkan sudah memiliki dua puluh anak perusahaan, tiga buah pesawat jet pribadi dan menjadikan _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ bukan sekedar film aja, tapi udah menjadi kebiasaan (mengingat mereka bolak-balik ke U.S udah kayak Seoul-Busan aja), sedangkan keluarga Lee lagi bertahan di tengah badai krisis global begini (jangan sampai kena PHK), rata-rata naik mobil kelas _city-car_ biasa atau yang _second-hand_ , dan paling suka menyantap Jajangmyeon ketika pulang kantor daripada rata-rata keluarga Oh yang menjadikan The Shilla Seoul atau Lotte Hotel World rumah kedua mereka.

Dan anehnya, walau Changmin serta keluarganya terlihat seperti orang-orang biasa saja seperti keluarga Lee juga, sama-sama "rakyat jelata" (Oh Zhoumi, salah satu sepupu Jonghyun, punya julukan untuk orang menengah ke bawah, yaitu rakyat jelata), Jonghyun pernah melihat mereka, para keluarga Shim, beberapa kali berurusan dengan keluarga Oh.

"Sori nunggu lama. Hangeng Hyung, hmm, lagi bawel banget nguliahin gue soal hujan. Emangnya gue anak kecil!" Changmin muncul dengan _hooded jacket_ -nya karena diluar hujan deras (tatkala Changmin muncul tiba-tiba hujan jadi sangat deras). Mereka sama-sama berteduh di bawah gazebo.

Jonghyun enggan bertanya lebih jauh wakau ia tahu Changmin mengucapkan sesuatu seperlunya saja, sesuai yang ia mau. Sesuai yang ia inginkan, Jonghyun tahu itu.

Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Changmin walau hanya dalam gumaman halus tentang abangnya, "Cih! Marah sim marah, tapi jangan bikin hujan makin deras dong."

Jonghyun menggeleng-geleng. _Gue pasti lagi bermimpi, kecapekan latihan judo_. "Terus, ada apa, Min?"

Changmin terlihat gelisah sebelum berkata-kata. Sesaat Jonghyun melihat sobat lamanya ini seperti enggan meneruskan topic yang tadi ingin dibahasnya—dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Changmin mundur begitu saja. "Eh, sebaiknya lu punya alasan yang sangat bagus udah manggil gue ujan-ujan begini—gue jadi nggak bisa ngeliat tingkah Kyungsoo yang lagi lucu-lucunya pula!"

Changmin mendengus males. "Huh! Elo kok jadi kedengeran kayak Taekwoon gitu…"

"Taekwoon?" Jonghyun merasa familiar dengan nama itu. "Apa kabarnya tuh singa?"

"Udah berubah jadi _t-rex_ ," Changmin menjawab ketus, ngebut Jonghyun ketawa ngakak. Semua orang yang berurusan dengan Taekwoon pasti punya opini serupa, ngejulukin Taekwoon gak jauh-jauh dari binatang buas, mulai dari singa sampai gorilla (walau gorilla suka pisang, tetap aja makhluk satu ini cukup buas di kalangannya.

"Tapia da yang lebih penting," kata Changmin lagi. "gue butuh bantuan elo untuk ngedeketin singa satu ini, Hyun."

"Bantuan?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Comblangin Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon, teman sekolahnya."

Hening.

Dan terus hening…

Sampai sepuluh detik berlalu…

"Heh? Katanya penting?!" Jognhyun menyalak keras.

"Ini memang penting!"

"Cuma nyomblangin orang… gue kira apaan!"

"Ini sangat penting… dan menyangkut kepentingan orang banyak." Changmin tampak pasrah, tahu dirinya pasti akan jadi objek tertawaan.

Jonghyun geleng-geleng, rautnya telihat marah. Tidak peduli selentingankecemasan mewarnai raut sobatnya. Kecemasan yang seolah-olah menyiratkan taruhan hidup dan mati. Jonghyun pengen ngetawain ekspresi ini, tapi anehnya ia nggak bisa.

"Lagi pula klan Cha… bukannya tuh keluarga cekcok ya ama keluarganya Taekwoon? Di Koran sering banget kan dimuat berita sikut-sikutan mereka?" Jonghyun merangkul Changin dari samping, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Elo keseringan berjemur di bawah atahari sih. Makanya kalo tenis jangan kegilaan—"

"Gue nggak bercanda, Lee Jonghyun." Sorot mata Changmin mendadak jadi menakutkan.

"Heeh? Kok gue merasa diancam ya?" Jonghyun bertolak pinggang.

"Makanya _pelease_ kerja sama," sekali lagi Changmin menegaskan. "Taekwoon dan Hakyeon harus bisa akur, harus jadian."

"Hei, hei… tunggu." Jonghyun takut juga melihat intensitas keseriusan sobatnya. "Tapi ini tetap aja namanya ikut campur urusan orang lain, tau? Elo makin lama makin aneh."

Changmin sempat terenyak mendengar julukan Jonghyun untuknya. Aneh. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat label seperti itu. Menjadi anggota keluarga Shim, keluarganya, harus siap dengan konsekuensi julukan begitu. Aneh hanyalah sebuah metaphor yang sangat halus.

Dan karena label aneh inilah Changmin memilih tidak ingin terus-menerus maksa ngedeketin Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya. _Gue masih terlalu muda juga sih… jadi ada kemungkinan nggak bisa sepenuhnya ngelindungin Kyuhyun_ , pikirnya.

"Silahkan deh lu mau nyebut gue apa. Yang penting elo bantuin gue komunikasikan keinginan gue ini ke Taekwoon. Kalo dia ngamuk, yang dijotos toh kita berdua."

"Terus, apa untungnya buat orang banyak?" Jognhyun mengutip perkataan Changin tadi. Menyangkut kepentingan orang banyak, katanya. "Apa untungnya buat gue?"

"Lu jadi pahlawan penyelamat dunia."

Jonghyun ketawa sinis. "Elo emang aneh."

"Elo masih nggak percaya?" Gantian kini Changmin yang tersenyum—sebuah senyuman iblis. "Lu inget Sukjin Ahjusshi?"

"Inget lah. Almarhum Sukjin Ahjusshi, sopir keluarga gue jaman gue masih kecil dulu, maksud elo?"

Changmin mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke kiri, terlihat sedang tersenyum… sama udara.

Jonghyun makin terheran-heran melohat tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya kayak orang gila. "Kenapa emangnya Sukjin Ahjusshi?"

"Katanya dulu elo pernah ngompol di jok mobil gara-gara grogi maunembak Seungyeon."

"A-APAA?!" Muka Jonghyun langsung jadi merah padam.

"Berani-beraninya Sukjin Ahjusshi bongkar rahasia gue—"

"Bukan Sukjin Ahjusshi yang bongkar, Hyun." Changmin masih nyengir. "Gue yang nanya apa rahasia terbesar elo… dan baru aja Sukjin Ahjusshi ngejawab."

"Baru gimana?"

"Baru ya baru. Barusan aja." Changmin menoleh ke samping kirinya, tidak ada siapapun di situ.

"Kata Sukjin Ahjusshi lagi, maaf, tapi dia nyeritainnya Cuma ke gue aja. Selama ini dia nggak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa, termasuk ke ortu lo." Sorot mata Changmin berubah lebih teduh. "Sukjin Ahjusshi juga bilang kalo dia seneng bisa nganterin elo sekolah sejak TK dan sejujurnya khawatir waktu pertama kali elo naek bus dan dipalak."

"Sukjin Ahjusshi…" Jonghyun benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Arwah Sukjin Ahjusshi ada di sini—dan Changmin bisa melihat, berbicara dengannya?

Dan anehnya Jonghyun bukannya merasa takut tapi malah jadi sedih, teringat kenangan dengan si sopir yang meninggal karena asma ini.

"Jadi?" Changmin menghela napas, tersenyum lebar. "Kayaknya gue nggak punya pilihan. Tapi awas lho kalo sampe rahasia gue-elu-Sukjin Ahjusshi itu tersebar ke mana-mana!"

" _Thanks_ , Hyun. Gue janji nggak ada yang denger—yeah, palingan yang seliweran dan nggak keliatan ini aja yang tau." Changmin ngasih tanda " _pease_ " dengan isyarat jarinya. "Jadi bisa atur ketemuan ama Taekwoon, kan? Ntar gue yang bawa Hakyeon. Cari tempat yang santai, soalnya topic pertemuan nanti aja udah berat banget… bau darah."

"Beres." Jonghyun mengangkat jempol. "Oh ya, Min…? Kenapa sih elo mau bantu _mereka_ —entah mereka ini siapa dan apa?"

"Karena itu yang benar," Changmin menjawab tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Itu yang seharusnya gue lakukan."

 **~To Be Continued~**

Hmm, saya sudah mencoba mencari chara yang tepat untuk karakter-karakter dalam cerita ini, meskipun mungkin ada yang 'agak' maksain karena saya pengen 'orang-orang tertentu' ada dalam cerita ini, hehehe…

Dan untuk nama klan atau marganya sendiri, disini ada 5 klan utama, yaitu: Jung ; Cha ; Shim ; Lee ; Oh. Nama klannya sendiri saya ambil dari siapa duluan yang muncul di cerita ini. Dan anggep aja kelima nama klan ini nggak pasaran, haha…

Miaaann, di ff ini Yoo Jaesuk Ahjusshi dan Ji Sukjin Ahjusshi saya nistakan. Jaesuk Ahjusshi di chapter kemaren jadi guru sejarah super bawel (meskipun emang aslinya bawel). Dan di chapter ini Sukjin Ahjusshi malah udah meninggal, huweeee maafkan saya Ahjusshi-deul~~ T.T

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	30. Chapter 28

**Bagian 2 "Seoul, South Korea** "

 **~ Chapter 28 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **DBSK Max as Shim Changmin**

 **CN Blue Jonghyun as Lee Jonghyun**

 **B.A.P Daehyun as Jung Daehyun**

 **B1A4 Baro as Cha Seungwoon**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Changmin dan Hakyeon datang lebih dulu di Mudslide, kedai kopi ala _lounge_ di hotel tapi harganya pinggir jalan banget. Ketika tak lama kemudian Jonghyun nongol di pintu kedai kopi ini, diikuti Taekwoon dengan gaya dingin dan aura yang terasa mematikan (belum-belum pengunjung Mudslide yang duduk dekat pintu udah melirik ngeri melihat Taekwoon), Hakyeon langsung bangkit dari duduknya, melotot marah.

"Kirain kita mau ngebahas tugas Sejarah kemarin?!" pekik Hakyeon. "Kok malah ketemuan ama gorilla ini sih?"

"Go-ri-la?!"

Suara Taekwoon membelah alunan _jazzy_ nan ceria lagu-lagu yang sedang mengentak seisi kedai kopi.

"Heh, lu…! Dasar cewek," ia berpikir sejenak. "Medusa! Iya, Medusa. Gak ada yang lebih cocok deh dari julukan itu. Elu sekeluarga liciknya keterlaluan abis, ngebabat bisnis Hyung gue di Jeju dengan memalsukan sertifikat tanah!""Sertifikat itu tidak palsu! Jung Daehyun justru main curang pada _tender_ sebelumnya, padahal Appa dan Seungwoon Oppa sudah mengusahakan area itu untuk tidak dijadikan sekadar tempat bisnis, tapi juga untuk konservasi alam," Hakyen nggak mau kalah berargumen.

"Masih bisa membela diri, hah?!"

"BUkannya membela diri, tapi itu kenyata—"

"CUKUP! Damn… elo semua bisa nggak sih ngomong baik-baik dulu?"

Suara keras Changmin membuat semua terdiam, bahkan Taekwoon sekalipun.

Seoang barista Mudslide yang sedang mengocok Coffee Kahlua serte-merta melototin mereka dan aksi berisik mereka itu. Matanya seolah-olah bicara 'Kalo lu pada nggak bisa _behave_ , gue tending keluar!'

Changmin mendeham sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Pertama-tama sori kalo gue harus ngumpulin elo dalam satu meja yang sempit ini tanpa boleh gontok-gontokan. Lebih cepat mulainya lebih baik karena gue nggak tau seberapa mendesak keadaan di sana, tapi yang jelas bantuan kita—bantuan elo berdua—sangat diperlukan oleh mereka. Gue sendiri di sini Cuma jadi mediator aja. Setelah gue jelasin semua, berikutnya adalah keputusan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon untuk melakukannya. Untuk ini gue sangat berharap elo berdua mau bekerja sama, gue—"

"Cerewet. Intinya apa sih? Di sana… mereka—maksud elo apa? siapa?" Taekwoon memotong kasar, menelan Mexician Coffee pesanannya dengan sekali tenggak. Haus, sekaligus ingin menggertak dengan gaya premannya yang natural.

"Ini." Changmin mengambil tisu berserat kasar daribawah _mug_ kopi Hakyeon, meminta pensil pada petugas kasir dan mulailah ia menggambar 'pulau mengambang di langit' sebisanya dengan mimik serius.

Hakyeon, Taekwoon, dan Jonghyun jadi ikutan serius dan setelah selesai Changmin menghela napas panjang. Ngejelasinnya pasti lebih sulit lagi daripada ngegambarnya nih!

"Elo kebanyakan nonton film kartun, _freak_. Gambarnya nggak bisa lebih bagus apa?!" belum-belum Taekwoon sudah nyela lagi.

Dan Changmin tanpa sungkan melototin balik. Sorot mata menakutkan yang membuat Taekwoon berhenti ngedumel walau masih resisten.

 _Benar-benar deh… orang ini Leo banget_ , pikir Changmin.

Changmin kaget sendiri ketika ia mendengar suara di telinganya tapi seperti berasal dari dalam dirinya. Ia sempat menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memandangi Jonghyun, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon secara bergantian, dan menyadari itu bukan berasal dari mereka.

"Ini adalah Aerial, sebuah dataran mengambang di langit—entah bagaimana gravitasi berlaku di sana—yang misahin dua wilayah kerajaan berperang, negeri Cahaya dan negeri Kegelapan. Seorang putri dari negeri Cahaya…" dan mulailah Changmin menceritakan semua secara singkat, padat, dan ilustratif layaknya pendongeng sejati.

 _Changmin, kamu harus memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka percaya_.

Suara itu lagi!

"Hongbin?" Changmin menebak.

"Siapa Hongbin?" tanya Hakyeon, berusaha membaca mimic wajah Changmin. Sesaat pandangannya teralihkan pada dinding kaca Mudslide yang menghadap parkiran; di sana ada dua ekor kupu-kupu kuning terbang bersamaan, saling bertaut, padahal tidak ada tanaman apalagi bunga disekitarnya. _Aneh_ , pikirnya.

Dan bukan Hakyeon saja yang rupanya berpikir begitu. Dari jarak sangat dekat, Hakyeon merasa ia sedang dipandangi lekat-lekat—dipelototi seseorang.

Taekwoon.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum masam, Taekwoon tetap memandanginya dingin.

"Wow! Ini pasti si gadis dari dunia lain," seru Jonghyun girang.

 _Buka telapak tanganmu di depan mereka_.

Changmin menuruti perintah Hongbin, tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Dari telapaknya muncul sekuntum _rosa nera_ dengan kelopak hitamnya yang indah tak terlukiskan. Jonghyun yang ingin menyentuh kelopak bunga itu sampai tertahan saking terkesimanya. "Ini sama sekali bukan sulap."

"Mawar hitam… baru kali ini aku melihatnya." Hakyeon mulai percaya, walau ia lebih terlihat takjub daripada percaya. "Jadi bagaimana kita bisa membantu Yeonie dan Leo?"

"Cukup dengan tranformasikan jiwa kalian melewati _Porta Illusia_ untuk kemudian menyatu dengan tubuh Yeonie dan Leo. Hakyeon pada Yeonie dan Taekwoon pada Leo."

Taekwoon tertawa kecil—menertawakan konsep itu, walau tadi ia cukup kaget melihat ada mawar bisa muncul dari tangan orang. Hal beginian sih seharusnya biasa, apalagi acara culapnya Chris Angel masih lebih canggih dari ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Taekwoon saat ini… sorot mata Changmin, urgensi dan keseriusan Changmin ketika memaparkan semua ini tanpa malu, tanpa sungkan, walau pastinya akan dicemooh. Terutama oleh dirinya. Taekwoon menggeleng, berusaha tidak terperdaya rasa kasihannya. _Cih! Mungkin Changmin sudah gila, kali? Bukannya gue nggak mau nolong, tapi semua omong kosong ini —_

"INI SEMUA BUKAN OMONG KOSONG, BODOH! CEPAT LAKUKAN YANG DIKATAKAN HONGBIN!"

Taekwoon, juga semua orang di Mudslide, terkejut mendengar seruan itu.

"Suara ini…?" Changmin berbisik tidak percaya.

 _Ya, itu pangeran Leo,_ Hongbin menjawab melalui telepatinya. _Tadi kami diserang oleh Penasihat Siwon di Aerial, namun Pangeran dan Jenderal U-Know datang menolong—dan dapat berbicara dengan kalian melalui Porta Illusia_.

Beberapa pengunjung di Mudslide celingukan, mencari aras suara keras nan serampangan itu.

"WOIII! NAMAMU TAEKWOON, KAN? JIWA PENJAGA KU DARI DUNIA LAIN? AKU MENUNGGUMU DI SINI. JANGAN KABUR, AKU TIDAK PUNYA DARAH PENGECUT. SEHARUSNYA KAU JUGA!"

"Gue…? Pengecut?" Taekwoon memicingkan kedua matanya, hatinya mendidih dipanas-panasin begitu. Changmin yang melihat ini langsung mengulum senyum. Ternyata kembaran Taekwoondi dunia lain nggak jauh beda _temper_ -nya.

Taekwoon berpaling ke Changmin, ekspresinya bersungguh-sungguh. "Gimana caranya bisa ke dunia ini?"

"Pertama-tama kau harus pergi bersama Hakyeon, tentunya," Changmin menjawab enteng.

Hakyeon menegok terkejut ke Taekwoon, menunggu reaksi brutal cowok ini lagi. Tapi ajaibnya Taekwoon tetap memandangi Changmin dengan serius, menunggu petunjuk berikutnya.

"Dan di sana kalian akan menghadiri Pesta Seribu Cahaya," Changmin nyengir iblis, "jadi pasangan kekasih yang lagi jatuh cinta banget."

Hakyeon sampai gigit jari mendengarnya, tapi ekspresi jijik itu tidak terlukis lagi di wajahnya.

"Cih!" Taekwoon hanya buang muka sebentar lalu kembali ke Changmin. "Oke!"

"Kalau begitu," Changmin menepuk tangan sekali, bergumam dalam hati sesuai ajaran Hongbin: _No per porta_. Terbanglah melalui pintu. "…selamat jalan."

Bersamaan dengan tepukan Changmin itu, tiba-tiba Taekwoon dan Hakyeon mendapati kursi yang mereka duduki menghilang, begitu juga benda-benda dan ruang kafe di sekeliling mereka.

"Hei—AAAARGHH~!"

Teriakan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon hilang seiring dengan wujud fisik mereka yang lenyap.

Jognhyun yang awalnya terkejut dengan menghilangnya kedua orang ini, lalu bengong cukup lama, tiba-tiba tersenyum datar. "Terus ada apa sih, tiba-tiba ngajak ketemuan di Mudslide—berduaan lagi? Cowok aneh tau ngegosip di kafe kayak cewek gini!"

"Hmm…" Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat kesewotan si sobat. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, ingatan Jonghyun akan Aerial langsung terhapus.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Disini Jonghyun sukses diperalat sama Changmin, udah rahasianya ketauan (ngompol di jok mobil) eh ujung-ujungnya nggak inget apa-apa wkwkwk entah kenapa peran ini cocok aja menurut saya buat changmin. ^^

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu baca ff ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav follow,

Arigatou~ Thank You Very Gamsa~ :*


	31. Chapter 29

**Bagian 2 "Seoul, South Korea** "

 **~ Chapter 29 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **B.A.P Daehyun as Jung Daehyun**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Highlight Doojoon**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Awas!" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon ke arahnya, cepat dan cenderung kasar, ketika tubuh Hakyeon terhuyung hampir mengenai batu besar yang melayang di _Porta Illusia_.

"Mmm, terima kasih." Walau masih ngambek, Hakyeon berusaha mengucapkan itu. Berkat Taekwoon ia kini selamat. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangan mungil itu merapat di dada Taekwoon.

Begitu mereka berdua terbang melewati _Porta Illusia_ atau Pintu Ilusi, saat itu juga memori Yeonie dan Leo menerjang otak masing-masing. Adegan demi adegan, perkataan demi perkataan, segala hal yang pernah diucapkan dan dirasakan Yeonie dan Leo sekarang mengisi pikiran Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, seolah-olah kehidupan itu milik mereka.

Menyadari kedekatan mereka itu, Hakyeon langsung menjauh lagi dari Taekwoon, buang muka. Padahal kanan-kirinya ia melihat tulang-belulang serta tengkorak yang mengambang berserakan. Pertanda banyak juga jiwa atau roh yang ingin melintasi _Porta Illusia_ … namun gagal.

Hakyeon bergidik ngeri, bersikeras untuk tetap berani dan _stay cool_ di depan Taekwoon, tapi toh tubuhnya yang gemetaran tidak bisa berbohong.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Taekwoon menarik gadis ini ke pelukannya. "Tenang… semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti akan kembali dengan selamat."

Hakyeon mengangguk. Tiba-tiba segala perseteruan keluarganya dengan keluarga Taekwoon menjadi sesuatu yang tidak penting dibandingkan hal ini. Matanya dapat melihat dengan lebih jernih bahwa isu-isu bisnis yang diembuskan adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada sangkut-paut dengan dirinya maupun Taekwoon.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon hanyalah pelajar biasa; untuk ikut bermusuhan tanpa landasan kuat adalah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan sekali lagi—terutama kalau mereka mengaku sudah lebih dewasa, intelek, dan dapat menimbang sesuatu dengan lebih bijak. Nggak modal senggok-bacok aja, seperti yang diberitakan di TV.

Hakyoen terlihat tidak enak hati. "Ngg, tentang Daehyun dan _tender_ itu, aku Cuma denger rumornya aja. Kenyataannya mungkin tidak seburuk—"

"Sudahlah. Mungkin elo bener, bahwa keluarga gue nggak selurus itu juga…"

Suara Tekwoon melunak. Pertama kalinya ia ngobrol dengan Hakyeon tanpa pakai urat dan sebenarnya ia cukup menikmatinya.

"Tadinya aku berpikir Jung dan Cha mungkin ditakdirkan jadi musuh selamanya… tapi mungkin juga tidak. Jadi maafkan aku… juga keluargaku," ucap Taekwoon, datar namun tulus.

Hakyeon tersenyum. Rona pipinya jadi merah muda seperti nuansa hatinya saat ini. "Sama-sama, aku juga. Mungkin ini saatnya kita berubah."

"Mereka boleh aja punya bisnis, tapi kalau berantemnya ngajak sekampung begini, gue nggak setuju. Sejujurnya selama ini gue nggak ada masalah ama elo, Hakyeo—"

"Aku takut."

"Apa?"

"Aku takut, tau?!"

"Takut apa?" Muka Taekwoon asli pongo abis, nggak ngerti.

"Takut di sini, takut kenapa dari tadi terowongan aneh ini nggak ada ujungnya, takut harus menjadi Putri Yeon—"

Ucapan kalut Hakyeon terhentikan oleh dekapan erat Taekwoon. "Kalau begitu bagi takutnya ke gue," bisiknya bersungguh-sungguh.

Lalu beberapa kilatan petir terlihat menyambar-nyambar, membuat lorong agak gelap ini terlihat wujud aslinya.

~ AERIAL ~

"Kurang ajar anak-anak itu!" Siwon menggebrak meja panjang di ruangannya yang berukiran makhluk-makhluk Urla. Berdasarkan informasi dari Doojoon, adik Putri Matahari sedang menuju jantung Aerial untuk melakukan _Animus Acessor_ dan ketika ia akan menghabisinya, ternyata muncul bantuan Leo dan Jenderal negeri Cahaya.

Setelah berkali-kali berusaha memanggang mereka dengan petirnya, Siwon tetap tidak bisa mencegah prosesi pemanggilan jiwa penjaga itu.

Mereka berhasil dan dirinya gagal.

Kini dua orang jiwa penjaga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dimensi ini. Siwon sungguh tidak mempercayai ini awalnya. Dunia lain benar-benar eksis? Ia kira itu hanya khayalan si nenek penyihir klan Cahaya yang dianggapnya sudah gila. Tapi siapa sangka ada tempat lain yang bisa dihuni selain wilayah Cahaya dan Kegelapan?

 _Bahkan dengan menenggak darahnya saja tidak membuatku mampu menguasai seluruh ilmunya_ , pikir Siwon kesal.

Jemari Siwon berhenti pada ukiran urla di bawah tangannya dan amarah itu tergantikan oleh senyum culas yang sarat kemenangan.

Doojoon masuk ke ruangannya, bersimpuh. "Persiapan sudah selesai." Ia mengangkat sedikit kepala, tidak biasanya tampak penasaran. "Tapi, benarkah arti tulisan tersembunyi dalam prasasti itu; untuk menghancurkan klan Cahaya _hanya_ dibutuhkan pengorbanan seribu urla…"

"Dan jangan lupa, darah Putri Matahari," Siwon menambahkan. "Ya, hanya dua itu saja."

Awalnya Siwon sempat putus asa karena tidak dapat membaca prasasti yang dibawa Ravi dari dasar Danau Aerial, namun dengan mengerahkan lebih banyak lagi kemampuan sihirnya, lapisan kasat mata pada permukaan prasasti bergetar, mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan hingga muncullah bentuk-bentuk aksara yang dapat dibacanya tanpa kesulitan tentang kunci utama memusnahkan peradaban suatu bangsa.

Prasasti itu ibarat pisau bermata dua, dari luar sepintas tampak sebagai cerita masa lalu yang sarat pembelajaran saja, pada tulisan yang hanya dapat dibaca dengan menggunakan sihir, terurai mantra yang mematikan.

"Luar biasa." Doojoon tampak takjub, lalu sorot matanya berubah ragu. Biasan cahaya obor memainkan bayangan tubuhnya seperti naga yang tengah menari-nari.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukanku? Atau kau meragukan eksistensimu sesudahnya?" Siwon tertawa terkekeh, senang dengan ketidaknyamanan anak muda di hadapannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Doojoon untuk bangun. "Jangan khawatir, aku masih memerlukanmu."

"Bukan itu." Doojoon memalingkan wajah; seandainya ia harus musnah juga, ia tidak apa-apa. "Orang itu… Paduka Leo…" Ia terdiam, diam yang mengekspresikan kekecewaannya karena orang yang dikagumi ternyata begitu mudah terpikat oleh perempuan dari negeri seberang. Padahal mereka adalah bangsa Kegelapan; bangsa dengan harga diri tinggi, ketangguhan tiada tara dan selalu hidup dalam malam yang abadi.

"Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Doojoon, kedua pangeran kita haus cahaya. Seperti kunang-kunang… kunang-kunang yang akan menjemput ajalnya, karena cahaya yang akan mereka rengkuh ternyata adalah bola api yang justru akan membakar tubuh mereka sendiri."

Penjelasan Siwon yang singkat namun mendalam cukup membuat tekad Doojoon kembali bulat. "Lalu dua orang cahaya yang bertemu denganmu itu…?"

"Minhyuk dan Jackson. Sepertinya peran mereka sudah cukup sampai di sini saja." Siwon menyentuh lokasi negeri Cahaya pada peta besar yang reliefnya bermunculan di mejanya. "Yang kumaksud dengan memusnahkan peradaban Cahaya adalah semuanya, tanpa kecuali."

"Sekarang," Siwon menegaskan, dengan satu kibasan tangan, semua obor di ruangan menyala.

"Siap, Paduka."

Ketika Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap mengucapkan mantra yang dapat memenuhi kunci nomor satu, membunuh seribu urla sekaligus, tiba-tiba seluruh obor di ruangan mati, menyisakan kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

Doojoon terkejut karenanya tapi Siwon tidak. Si penyihir hanya tersenyum mengerti. "JAdi mereka sudah bergerak sejauh itu?"

Doojoon terlihat waspada; satu tangannya sudah mengeluarkan pedang. "BIar aku yang menangani, Paduka. Untuk Kegelapan yang selalu Berjaya—"

"Tunggu!" Tangan Siwon mencegahnya. "Biarkan."

"Paduka, tapi—?!" Doojoon berseru tidak setuju.

Siwon memperlihatkan gambar ruang tak berbatas dan dua titik hitam yang melayang di dalamnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri sambutan kecil untuk dua penjaga jiwa yang baru datang ini."

Perlahan Doojoon kembali menyarungkan pedang, mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. "Penjaga jiwa?"

~ AERIAL ~

Taekwoon dapat melihat wujud asli terowongan yang dilaluiya dengan adanya cahaya petir. Pada sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat batu-batu runcing tempat kerangka-kerangka manusia tertancap. Dan ia, Taekwoon, sebejat-bejatnya dirinya, tidaka akan ia biarkan Hakyeon mati di tempat menyerampakn seperti ini, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi peringatan bagi manusia agar tidak sembarangan berpindah-pindah dimensi. Apalagi, ia baru saja baikan dengan gadis itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang datang. Ke belakangku, Hakyeon. Sekarang." Taekwoon bersiap-siap dengan bogemnya, satu-staunya senjata andalannya, terutama kalau ia akan dipalak preman. Masalahnya yang kini ia hadapi bukan cuma preman bertato doang.

Dari depan mereka melaju kencang ikan pari hitam raksasa, melayang di ruang terowongan dimensi luas ini.

"Haaaah?! A-Apa itu? Yang bener aja!" Saking paniknya Hakyeon sampai refleks mencubit keras pinggal Taekwoon.

"Adaaawww! Mana gue tau?!"

Ikan pari tersebut terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menerjang mereka, mengenai lengan kanan Taekwoon dengan sengaja hingga tangannya seperti lumpuh sebelah, sakit dan terasa lemas, tidak bebas digerakkan.

"TAEKWOON!" Hakyeon kaget sekali mendapati percikan darah Taekwoon ikut melayang-layang di antara mereka. Beberapa tetes bahkan mengenai pipinya.

"S-Sial…" _hah, hah, hah._ Taekwoon mulai kelelahan, padahal sejak tadi mereka belum juga menemukan titik terang dari terowongan ini.

Hakyeon terus memegangi tubuh Taekwoon yang semakin lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Walau hanya menyambar lengan, rupanya luka yang disebabkan sayap pari itu cukup dalam dan semakin melebar seiring dengan gerak tubuhnya.

"Putri Hongbin!" seru Hakyeon, mendadak seluruh keberanian terkumpul tanpa batas.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hongbin, dengar kami! Apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan—"

"Sudahlah."

"Taekwoon, kok kamu nyerah sih? Itu kayak bukan kamu, tau?!" Hakyeon membentaknya, frustasi.

"Gue nggak nyerah!" Taekwoon mengamati bebatuan runcing yang menurutnya mirip stalagtit. "Gue lagi mikir." Taekwoon berkata lebih kalem, ditariknya Hakyeon bersama dengannya ke arah salah satu stalagtit dan mematahkannya sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kiri. "Pegangan am ague. Makhluk ini datang lagi."

Ketika ikan pari raksasa melesat ke arah mereka dengan gemuruh suara yang sangat keras sehingga dinding gua terowongan berguncang, Taekwoon bersiap dengan pednag batunya di tangan.

Ia arahkan pedang batu itu ke kepala ikan pari.

 _Kena!_

Tapi ikan pari dengan gesit mengelak, mengakibatkan ujung runcing itu mengenai sisi tubuh pipihnya. Darah hitam melayang-layang seiring tubuh monster yang terus menggelepar kesakitan.

 _Mati kita!_ Taekwoon tahu yang dilakukannya hanya akan membuat ikan pari ini bertambah murka pada mereka.

Lalu Taekwoon dan Hakyeon mendengar suara yang menggema di gua.

"Pada akhirnya kalian tidak akan dapat menyatu dengan tubuh Yeonie dan Leo!"

Ikan pari raksasa kembali mencoba melayang kea rah mereka, kini dengan gerakan lebih brutal dan agresif. Pedang batu di tangan Taekwoon sudah patah karena beradu dengan tubuh keras si monster. Ia raba-raba saku celana jeansnya dan ternyata ada pisau lipat Victorinox, sesuatu yang biasa ia bawa kalau sedang tidak berada di sekolah; bukan untuk ngejahatin orang, tapi untuk memotong apel lantaran kebiasaannya yang suka ngemil buah.

Dari kejauhan, entah bermimpi atau tidak, Taekwoon dapat melihat ikan pari ini tersenyum menang—dan bahkan bersuara " _Bersiaplah untuk mati, Anak muda_."

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon hanya dapat bertahan. Ketika ikan pari semakin dekat, mulut menganga lebar untuk memangsa mereka, sebuah sinar putih yang membutakan mata menerjang mereka.

Terdengar teriakan melengking yang ternyata berasal dari ikan pari raksasa itu.

"Hakyeon!"

Lalu genggaman tangan Taekwoon pada Hakyeon terlepas.

"CHA HAKYEON!"

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Taekwoon adalah sorot mata Hakyeon yang sangat ketakutan.

Dan semua menjadi gelap sama sekali.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Umm, saya baru sadar kalo grup Doojoon oppa masih saya tulis Beast… Jadi di chapter ini udah saya ganti ya.

Nggak ada semangat buat update akhir-akhir ini... :(

Alasan utamanya karena : SISTAR B-U-B-A-R. Sedih... :'(

Meskipun mereka tetep comeback (walaupun untuk terakhir kalinya), saya nggak nangis sih, cuma hati ini rasanya kosong... apalagi sambil denger lagunya berulang-ulang... makin hampa rasanya...

Musim panas tanpa sistar tahun depan bakal gimana ya? :(

Karena jujur aja, sistar satu-satunya girlgroup yang bener-bener saya suka dan selalu saya tunggu-tunggu comebacknya (saya udah ngefans sejak 2011, waktu itu langsung suka banget sama lagunya yang shady girl, trus sempet liat juga hyorin di salah satu varietyshow, jodoh-jodohan gitu, syutingnya di pattaya, yang ada onew-nya).

Dan saking sukanya saya sama sistar, makanya nama akun saya pake salah satu judul lagunya sistar, 'chronos soul'. Kalo nggak salah sih lagu ini soundrack game online (tapi kayaknya nggak ada di dalem gamenya).

Jadi curhat lagi kan pagi-pagi buta gini :'( abaikan aja curhat nggak penting saya ini kalo nggak suka yaa, saya gampang galau akhir-akhir ini soalnya. hehe

Udah ah, cukup sekian~ ^^

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^


	32. Bagian 3 - Chapter 30

**Bagian 3 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 30 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Bigbang TOP**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Yeonie. Yeonie?"

Hakyeon membuka matanya perlahan, merasa dipanggil tapi ia heran karena yang disebut hanya Yeon dan ditambah –ie dibelakangnya. Di depannya berdiri tiga gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Chanyeol, Ken, dan Hongbin. Mereka memandanginya dengan cemas.

 _Oh ya, aku telah menjadi Yeonie!_ Batinnya dengan gembira sekaligus deg-degan. Dan lebih dari itu, rupanya ia selamat dari kejaran ikan pari raksasa di _Potra Illusia_.

"Tuan Putri, topengnya." Seorang dayang memberikan sebuah topeng dengan aksen hiasan bulu burung merak, bergagang panjang, serta hanya menutupi bagian mata Yaeonie saja.

Yeonie masih termangu memegangi topeng itu. Ia juga baru menyadari tubuhnya kini dibalut gaun tenunan satinm sutra, dan aksen _faux fur_ pada bagian lehernya seperti mantel bertudung, karena walau musim baru saja berganti menjadi musim panas, angina bertiup tetaplah dingin.

"Wah, pesta yang sangat indah!" Dan ketika mengangkat wajah mendengar seruan salah satu gadis yang juga akan dinobatkan pada _kayleigh_ yang sama dengannya, Yeonie melihat taman dan labirin di sekitar Istana Putih telah disulap menjadi hamparan 'karpet putih' dengan dirangkainya puluhan ribu mawar putih segar dari kebun Ken dan Hutan Alasdair. Seluruh tamu dan pelayan yang lalu-lalang mengenakan kostum warna putih, begitu juga dengan perlengkapan pesta: tirai, taplak meja, pita—semuanya dalam nuansa putih. Peralatan makan dan minum didominasi dengan perabotan kristal dan perak.

Sebagai penyeimbang warna putih, maka _rosa arancia_ dijadikan buket-buket kecil dan dijadikan penghias tangan gadis-gadis yang akan mendapatkan _Kayleigh_ -nya hari ini.

Seluruh jenis makanan dan minuman enak: kaviar, _foie gras_ , pudding roti, sampai sederet botol _wine_ dan _champagne_ tersaji lengkap di meja utama. ( _ **foie gras**_ : makanan khas Perancis yang terbuat dari hati angsa. Hidangan ini terkenal di Eropa, terutama Perancis, Bulgaria dan Hongaria.)

Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, Yeonie dapat mencium wangi salmon panggang yang baru saja disajikan koki.

Benar-benar pesta yang sempurna!

Ditambah kenyataan dirinya kini memakai gaun cantik serba putih ibarat peri suci yang baru pertama kali menerima tongkat ajaibnya, membuat Yeonie semakin merasa spesial. Lagi pula, ini memang _kayleigh_ -nya. Hari istimewanya. Hari ketika ia dinobatkan menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"Yeonie."

Suara yang mengalun dalam dari sisi kiri tubuhnya, memecah lamunannya, membuat Yeonie tergugah. Suara yang terdengar menggetarkan bagi dua sukma di dalam satu tubuh ini; bagi Yeonie, juga Hakyeon.

Suara Leo.

Jauh di dalam relung dirinya, Hakyeon dapat merasakan pipinya merona merah. _Apa ini? Leo dan Taekwoon seperti satu orang—satu jiwa yang sama; separo jiwaku yang hilang. Padahal dia seorang Jung…_

Hakyeon jadi malu sendiri.

Di sebelahnya kini Leo berdiri layaknya orang klan Cahaya, tidak takut terpapar sinar matahari, tidak gentar berdiri di tengah lautan rakyat Cahaya yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk acara akbar Pesta Seribu Cahaya.

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan," lapor Hyuk setelah berkeliling di sekitar taman di depan _Castrum Niveus_.

"Jenderal U-Know dan anak buahnya juga sedang berjaga-jaga. Di sekitar pegunungan aman." Ravi ikut berdiri di sisi Leo. letak negeri Cahaya yang lebih tinggi dari wilayah Kegelapan seharusnya memberi nilai plus karena musuh akan kesulitan mencapainya.

Leo mencoba mencium bau darah dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka. Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya: bahagia.

Bau darah orang-orang di sini terasa manis, seperti tengah berdansa, karena mereka diliputi rasa bahagia. Leo mencari bau yang bersifat ingin membunuh, tapi sejak tadi tidak ada yang seperti itu.

 _Mungkin pikiranku saja. Entah mengapa firasat ini tidak enak… ini bukan seperti Raja TOP—aku tahu sekali tabiat Ayah yang selalu mendengarkan Siwon_ , pikirnya.

Leo, Hyuk, Ravi, juga Kris telar melebur dengan orang-orang cahaya dengan topeng sebagai penutup wajah, sedangkan kulit pucat itu terselubungi pakaian resmi klan Cahaya yang memang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh.

Khusus untuk Kris dan Ravi, mereka dapat berdiri di bawah sinar matahari langsung seperti ini karena ramuan Chanyeol akhirnya selesai dan berhasil diuji coba.

Sekarang klan Kegelapan tidak harus bersembunyi lagi apabila sinar mentari membias langsung ke tubuh ramuan Chanyeol tetap saja tidak akan bermanfaat apabila kedua klan terus berperang. Wilayah Kegelapan yang tidak disinari matahari sam sekali membuat fungsi ramuan ini seperti tidak diperlukan.

Oleh karena itulah Kris dan Leo bertekad akan mencegah pecahnya perang dengan cara apa pun, termasuk dengan memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai kekasih Chanyeol dan Yeonie di depan khayalak ramai, di hadapan Raja dan Ratu saat pesta berlangsung, saat Yeonie mendapatkan _kayleigh_ -nya.

"Ada yang aneh…" Kris bangkit dari duduknya dengan agak tertatih. Chanyeol membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia belum sepenuhnya pulih setelah beberapa waktu lalu terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. "Ini terlalu mudah. Kita bisa di sini, seolah-olah semua ini… karena dipersilakan."

Mereka semua cukup tersentak mendengar makna pendapat itu.

Kris kembali melanjutkan , "Yeonie dan Ken memang yang akan menjadi bintang pada pesta karena ini adalah _kayleigh_ mereka. Tapi melihat kejadian sebelumnya, bukankah sampai sekarang status Minhyuk masih calon suami Yeonie? Walau sekarang aku, Leo, Ravi, dan Hyuk mengaku sebagai bangsawan di klan Cahaya, tetap saja kehadiran kami saat ini terlalu mencolok."

Yeonie menangkap maksud Kris dan setuju dengan pendapat itu. Rasanya janggal, Minhyuk biasanya posesif pada dirinya kini malah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Kalau aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Yeonie, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berdiri bersama orang tak dikenal." Kris mempertegas maksudnya, merujuk kondisi Yeonie saat ini, yang tidak berkumpul dengan klan Cahaya lainnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Yeonie, menunggu reaksinya.

Lalu sebuah tangan menarik bahu gadis ini ke daam dekapan posesif. "Cih! Tentu saja Yeonie tidak bersama laki-laki itu karena ia tidak _akan_ menikah dengannya," tukas Leo.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi riuh-rendah. Orkestra meriah pembuka acara mulai didendangkan. Seiring dengan dilepasnya burung merpati ke angkasa, _confetti_ pun bertebaran di mana-mana. Barisan peniup terompet memperdengarkan lagu singkat pertanda Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu memasuki singgasana di tempat terbuka.

"Aku harus ke sana." Yeonie melepas tangan Leo dan pada saat bersamaan Leo—juga Taekwoon di dalamnya—merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang sejak tadi menyelubunginya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Cepat namun manis, Leo mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Yeonie.

Yeonie mengangguk.

Ia berlari kecil melewati pilar-pilar buatan khusus untuk pesta, dan pada saat bersamaan terdengar suara desingan halus, seperti ada sesuatu yang membelah angin… melesat menembus gumpalan awan…

Ketika Yeonie mengangkat kepala, menantang matahari di langit, dilihatnya ratusan anak panah menghujani area pesta dengan orang-orang yang berdiri tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

"Yeonie—!" Leo berteriak, refleks melepas topengnya. Tatkala ia berlari ke arahnya, Yeonie telah diselamatkan Minhyuk yang entah muncul dari mana.

Minhyuk melirik kea rah Leo, tersenyum bengis. Suatu reaksi yang tidak ia antisipasi; mengapa orang ini tidak terkejut melihat dirinya ada di wilayah Cahaya juga?

Lalu Leo melihat Doojoon muncul dari belakang Yeonie dan Minhyuk. Doojoon si pengkhianat itu!

"Hei, kau—Yeonie… Awas!" Leo memperingatkan keduanya.

Minhyuk menengok ke belakang dan hanya tersenyum kea rah Doojoon. Leo keheranan melihat ini. bukankah Doojoon adalah pihak yang jahat; lantas mengapa si penyelamat Yeonie tampak tenang-tenang saja?

"Pangeran Leo, bukan?" Minhyuk bertanya dengan raut angkuh dan meremehkan, seperti ia telah terbiasa melihat klah Kegelapan. "Heran karena bau darahku tidak seperti orang ketakutan, eh?"

Suasana penuh suka cita berubah jadi mencekam. Semua orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Para prajurit langsung mengambil tempat untuk melindungi Raja dan Ratu dan bersiap melakukan perlawanan balik.

"AWAS!" Ravi menarik seorang anak kecil yang terpana melihat anak panah di atas. Ia berpaling ke Hyuk. "Ini ditembakkan dari jarak dekat, bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah kita tadi sudah menyisir sekitar pegunungan dan tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

Hyuk terlihat sama bingungnya. "Positif. Jangankan manusia, bahkan burung dan urla pun tidak terlihat di situ."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ravi benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

~ AERIAL ~

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Leo bertanya marah. Dipandanginya Doojoon, Minhyuk dan Yeonie secara bergantian, kesal karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Selama ini Doojoon telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Minhyuk menerima pisau yang dilempar Doojoon dan menekannya ke leher Yeonie. "Sekarang giliranku."

"Doojoon, telah…?"

Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah pucat Minhyuk. Senyum yang benar-benar membuat Leo bingung; di saat negerinya sedang diserang, bagaimana mungkin Minhyuk dapat tersenyum?

"Ya, Doojoon-lah yang memata-matai gerak-gerik kalian selama ini. ia juga yang memberitahu Jackson letak kebun rahasia _rosa nera_ di gua perbatasan. Berkat kerja kerasnya, aku dan Siwon selalu melangkah lebih maju dari kalian. Seperti saat ini. bagaimana Leo, ingin mati dipanah prajurit sendiri?"

Leo terlalu syok untuk memberi respons atau pengakuan ini. Doojoon selama ini dikiranya setia padanya. "Jadi memang Siwon dibelakang semua ini. Apa tujuannya—apa tujuan kalian? Kalian ingin menguasai negeri Cahaya juga, hah?!"

"Menguasai negeri Cahaya?" Minhyuk mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu tertawa. "Naif sekali. Kalau hanya untuk ekspansi, aku tidak perlu bersusah-payah seperti ini."

"Jadi, Minhyuk, selama ini kau—!" Yeonie menoleh sedikit dan mata pisau itu terasa mengiris permukaan kulitnya.

"Ya, Putriku yang cantik. Seandainya kau menjadi gadis yang baik dan tidak membangkang seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi darah Putri Matahari sangat diperlukan Siwon untuk dapat mengeliminasi seluruh bangsa Cahaya," papar Minhyuk, merasa diliputi rasa percaya diri yang meluap-uap walau kini sedang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kau bahkan akan mengorbankan Yeonie, kekasihmu sendiri?"

Tatapan sakit hati Minhyuk menghentikan Leo.

"Kekasih katamu?" Minhyuk terkekeh. "Sejak awal Yeonie tidak pernah memiliki perasaan itu kepadaku. Ia mencemari kehormatannya sendir dengan bersamamu, si monster Kegelapan. Yeonie berpikir bahwa perubahan adalah bagian dari proses alam juga, bahwa kita _semua_ harus berubah, saling melengkapi kekurangan yang ada. Semua itu tak lain adalah ideology semu. Cita-cita yang indah tapi muluk. Tidak akan pernah ada akhir membahagiakan bagi semua orang, Leo." tegas Minhyuk.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalau tidak kamu tidak akan berjuang sampai sejauh ini," bentak Leo, tanpa sungkan ia keluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. "Sekarang, menyingkir dari Yeonie. Kalau tidak aku akan menebasmu juga."

"Wah, wah… bersemangat sekali. Tapi aneh, sepertinya kau imun terhadap matahari padahal kau tidak memakai ramuannya Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Buka urusanmu. Kalau berani, ayo duel satu lawan satu," tantang Leo.

Minhyuk menyerahkan Yeonie kepada Doojoon lalu melompat ke depan Leo.

Leo mengira orang ini akan mengeluarkan pedang juga, tapi ternyata Minhyuk hanya mengakat jari telunjuknya ke atas dan dari situ muncul gumpalan cahaya kemerahan yang makin membesar.

 _Dia menguasai sihir juga?!_ Leo langsung waspada melihat ini.

"Dengan senang hati aku melayanimu, _Pangeran._ "

 **~To Be Continued~**

Habis baca killing stalking chapter 25 & 26, dan saya nangiiisssss T.T nggak tega liat yoonbum kaya gitu T.T

Kampret banget dah itu paman sama neneknya yoonbum! Kirain si neneknya bakal jagain, tapi ternyata, aargh! T.T

Sangwoo juga sama aja kampretnya! :(

*Ehem*

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	33. Chapter 31

**Bagian 3 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 31 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Bigbang TOP**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **Super Junior Heechul (GS)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Kris menatapi kekacauan di depan matanya dengan ngeri walau ia tetap berpikir keras. Jadi di balik semua ini adalah Penasihat Siwon! Dan parahnya, Raja TOP, ayahandanya yang ia kira bijak, kini malah mendukung cara Siwon untuk mengepung bangsa Cahay dengan menggunakan sihir, sehingga mereka dapat bergerak tak terlihat mata. Sungguh memalukan! Padahal selama ini praktik sihir dilarang di negerinya, tapi Raja justru mendukung cara kotor tersebut.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Leo sedang berduel dengan orang Cahaya yang tadi menyandera Yeonie. Leo memang unggul dalam adu fisik; Kris tidak meragukan kemampuan adiknya. Tapi untuk urusan strategi dan maneuver ia masih lebih unggul. Terbiasa dengans segala pembahasan politik dan pertahanan dengan Raja dan Siwon yang diikutinya secara rutin membuat Kris yakin ada sesuatu yang dapat 'dibacanya' sehubungan dengan penyerangan ini.

 _Bukan untuk menguasai negeri Cahaya saja,_ batinnya. Raja TOP tampaknya yang memberi lampu hijau untuk invasi ini, tapi ia yakin bukan ayahnya si biang keladi.

 _Siwon-kah_? ia bertanya. Sangat mudah membaca maksud dan keinginan dari sosok setamak Siwon, tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon juga bukan otaknya? Seandainya itu Siwon, buat apa ia susah-susah melakukan ini dengan bantuan orang Cahaya pula?

Kris kembali menoleh, mendapati Ravi berlari membantu Leo yang cukup kewalahan melawan Minhyuk yang ternyata juga menguasai sihir. Doojoon maju di depan Minhyuk, tidak mengizinkan itu. Diempaskan Yeonie ke tanah lalu Doojoon maju melawan temannya sendiri.

"Pasti dia orangnya," Kris yakin sekali.

Kris bersiap melemparkan belati dari jarak jauh kea rah Minhyuk. Ia yakin sekali orang itulah yang memanipulasi segalanya sehingga mereka sampai pada titik sekacau ini, segila ini. Tidak ada gunanya mencabuti daun-daun di permukaan atasnya saja, Kris akan membasmi langsung ke akarnya!

 _Sretttt!_

Kris melihat kilatan itu; mata pisau yang tipis dan melayang ke arahnya—ke belakangnya.

Ke Chanyeol.

Dan secepat itulah tubuhnya bergerak memeluk Chanyeol, pusat dari seluruh prioritas dan kekagumannya. Partner dan kekasih yang menemaninya merajut usaha peramaian ini. Dan pisau itu pun menghujam ke tubuhnya…

 _Takkan kubiarkan—!_

Kris merasa telah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar tapi mengapa Chanyeol menangis?

Ia berusaha membaca gerak bibir Chanyeol yang berbicara entah dengan siapa dengan mimic wajah marah.

Jack-son…

Jadi yang melempar pisau itu kea rah Chanyeol adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Yeonie," Kris berkata terbata. "Panggil Yeonie, Chanyeol."

Secepat kilat Yeonie sudah bersimpuh di sisi Kris. Ia meringis mendapati luka dalam di rusuk bawah kakak Leo itu.

"Aku… harus menyampaikan ini," Kris berbisik, sebisa mungkin ia menyimpan energi agar semua yang ingin ia sampaikan dapat terlisankan sebelum ajalnya tiba. "Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku pernah tersesat di Hutan Alasdair dan ditolong oleh nenek yang baik hati. Ia menyembuhkan lukaku dengan sihir. Sungguh sihir yang indah dan mulia… Namun rupanya Siwon menyaksikan peristiwa ajaib itu. Ia tahu wanita itu adalah bangsa Cahaya, dan untuk memiliki sihir itu ia harus meminum darahnya. Maafkan aku, Yeonie. Aku tidak berdaya mencegah semua itu. Wanita tua itu adalah Nenek Heechul… beliau meninggal bukan karena sakit atau kecelakaan…"

Yeonie memejamkan mata lama, tak kuasa membayangkan kejadian itu lebih detail lagi.

"Nenek Heecul pernah mengatakan…" Kris terbatuk, warna mukanya semakin memucat. Yeonie merasakan denyut nadi pangeran itu semakin lemah. "…bahwa Aerial dapat mematikan seluruh sihir yang ada. Kukira… itu hanya mantra untuk diceritakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur." Ia menarik tubuh Yeonie, membisikkan sesuatu, " _Ego to order ut patefacio Aerial pectus pectoris_. Tolong… jaga Chanyeolku…"

Kris menutup mata sambil tersenyum, merasa lega karena beban terberat yang selama ini dipikulnya telah terangkat.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kris, menangis tersedu-sedu. Mimpi yang telah mereka jalin bersama usai sudah.

Dari kejauhan Leo dan Ravi terpana melihat pemandangan ini; tubuh kakaknya kini terbujur kaku dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"Yang Mulia…" Ravi yang terperangah kontan mendapat luka sabetan pedang Doojoon.

"KRIS!" Leo berlari ke arah kakaknya, namun kilatan petir menyambar ke tanah, mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh.

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul Linc si kuda terbang bersama Hongbin di atasnya. "Pangeran Leo, pencipta petir ini adalah Siwon. Linc telah berhasil menemukannya. Ia berada di puncak pegunungan utara, dekat Aerial!"

"Kita harus kesana kalau begitu!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Pangeran." Dengan menggunakan sihir, Minhyuk kembali menyerang Leo dengan sinar berpijar yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya.

Hongbin kembali berseru. "Gunakan kekuatan dari jiwa penjaga yang ada di tubuhmu dan Yeonie!"

Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis kecil ini, Leo malah jadi eksal sendiri. "Bagaimana caranya?!"

Tiba-tiba Leo merasakan sesuatu berdenyut keras, bahkan bumi ikut berguncang seperti ketika pertama kali ia menapakkan kaki di Aerial dulu.

 _Ego to order ut patefacio Aerial pectus pectoris_. Aku perintahkan untuk membukan jantung Aerial.

 _Yeonie?_ Leo dapat mendengar Yeonie mengucapkan mantra aneh itu di dalam hatinya. Ia seperti dapat kembali bertelepati dengan Yeonie. _Kalau mereka membutuhkan darah Yeonie, langkahi mayatku dulu!_

Suasana di sekitar mereka sudah porak-poranda. Walau hujan panah telah mereda namun kehancuran yang diakibatkan sangat parah. Jejak-jejak keceriaan pesta di taman dan labirin di sekitar _Castrum Niveus_ kini tidak terasa sama sekali. _cake_ yang tadi menjulang tinggi, deretan gelas kristal yang siap dituangi _wine_ , serta tirai-tirai sutra yang menjuntai indah, seluruhnya hancur, padahal pasukan penyerang negeri Kegelapan belum juga menembus gerbang utama _Castrum Niveus_.

Leo menoleh ke Yeonie, teringat perkataan gadis ini: "Suatu saat aku ingin menaruh bunga Iris di makan ibumu juga, Leo," dan ia menjadi sangat geram. Yeonie belum juga melihat kampong halamannya yang lain, wilayah Kegelapan yang eksotis, dan kini orang-orangnya malah akan menghancurkan negeri indah yang ia harapkan menjadi bagian kampong halamannya juga?

Takkan Leo biarkan itu terjadi—takkan ia biarkan perang sampai pecah dan menghancurkan negeri Cahaya!

Pedang di tangan Leo kembali tertuju pada Minhyuk. "Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Tapi ia tidak mengantisipasi kondisi unggul karena lawannya menggunakan sihir. Saat ia maju ke arah Minhyuk, tiba-tiba Siwon—atau ilusi yang menyerupai sosok Siwon—muncul di sisinya, membuat Leo langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kea rah penyihir ini.

Tidak jauh di depannya, ia melihat Yeonie sedang berdoa. Mulutnya bergerak cepat, tampak menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama berulang kali.

 _Ego to order ut patefacio Aerial pectus pectoris_ …

 _Ego… to… order… ut patefacio…_

Leo terus mendengar Yeonie menggumamkan mantra yang tidak ia pahami artinya.

"Kena!"

Dan secara tiba-tiba muncullah Minhyuk di depannya, kali ini tidak menggunakan sihir apa pun, hanya pedang yang sama seperti dirinya. Gerakan Minhyuk yang sangat cepat dan konsentrasi Leo yang sempat terbagi saat melihat Yeonie, membuatnya tidak mengantisipasi serangan itu.

"Selamat menyusul Kris, Leo." ucap Minhyuk dengan senyum kemenangan.

Pedang itu menusuk perut Leo, tembus sampai ke punggungnya.

 _Aerial… pectus pectoris!_

Dan tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap. Gumpalan awan berkumpul membentuk pusaran tornado. Kilat yang lebih dahsyat lagi menyambar berkali-kali.

Pusaran tornado tersebut dengan cepat menghujam ke tanah, menelan semua yang ada, termasuk tubuh lunglai Leo, yang melepaskan diri dari pedang Minhyuk saja sudah tidak sanggup.

 _S-Sial!_ Leo memaki dirinya lagi. Ketidakberdayaan ini yang membuatnya terbunuh cepat lebih daripada akibat pedang yang tertancap di tubuhnya.

 _Kris… Yeonie… apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?_

 **~To Be Continued~**

Maaf ya di ff ini KrisYeol nggak bisa bersatu… :')

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	34. Chapter 32

**Bagian 3 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 32 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Nu'est JR**

 **Nu'est Ren (GS)**

 **Nu'est Aron**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

"Di mana aku?"

Leo merasa tubuhnya melayang dan ketika membuka mata ia terkejut mendapati sosok tak dikenal dengan jubbah kuno—pakaian kebangsan Atlantis melayang di depannya.

Lalu kaki Leo akhirnya berpijak pada sesuatu yang datar, tidak terlihat mata, dan membuatnya seolah-olah sedang berdiri di udara.

"Kau Leo dari Kegelapan?" Sosok ini tersenyum.

"Di mana aku?!" Leo bertanya lebih tegas. "Di mana Minhyuk— _di mana Yeonie_?!"

Sosok yang sedang tersenyum dengan lembut ini hanya geleng-geleng. "Pertanyaan tidak akan selesai kalau dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi."

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Apakah ini surge atau neraka? Di mana aku sebenarnya? Apakah Minhyuk berhasil membunuhku—dan _siapa_ dirimu sebenarnya?!"

"Tidak sabaran, seperti biasa."

Merasa tidak dianggap serius, Leo langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Jawabannya tidak, Leo." orang itu berkata lagi.

Leo tampak semakin bingung. Pedang yang tadi akan diayunkannya dengan gagah kini malah diam di udara.

"Aku JR," orang ini memperkenalkan diri, "salah satu ksatria Atlantis di masa lalu. Ini adalah… hmm, kita namakan saja ini tempat transisi dari _Cstrum Niveus_ menuju Aerial saat Putri Matahari mengucapkan mantra membangkitkan untuk Aerial."

"Untuk membangkitkan Aerial?"

JR mengangguk.

Leo menyempatkan menyisir pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini mereka seperti berada di dalamkristal. Semua serba putih. Bahkan ruang yang melingkupi mereka penuh sisi-sisi yang membentuk sudut satu sama lain.

"Menghidupkan kembali kejadian serupa yang dulu pernah menimpaku, itu yang disebut legenda, bukan? Sesuatu yang kauyakini antara ada dan tidak ada." JR bertutur dalam suara rileks, seakan-akan mereka tidak berada di tengah pertempuran,

"Aku adalah klan Atlantis yang jatuh cinta pada gadis Viking. Namanya Ren, ia adiknya Aron. Karena Ren lah, kedua negeri kami berperang. Seorang Cahaya seharusnya bersama Cahaya dan seorang Kegelapan mencari pasangannya di Kegelapan saja, begitulah kata ramalan kuno. Barangsiapa yang melanggarnya, _exitium_ akan terjadi. Tapi aku dan Ren tidak setuju. Kenapa kami eksis? Kenapa ada Cahaya dan Kegelapan? Menurutku semua itu tak lain karena kita diminta untuk melihat perbedaan, bukan sebagai keburukan dan penghalang, melainkan sebagai anugerah. Sayangnya, Aron tidak berpendapat demikian. Ia mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk melawanku. Bangsa Atlantis dan Viking berperang mati-matian sampai hanya aku dan Aro yang tersisa. Dan ketika kami akan melancarkan serangan terkahir, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi putih. Kurasa itulah hukuman bagi kami semua, Leo." JR mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum prihatin.

"Keh." Leo tertunduk, bingung harus berbuat apa. tapi warna di wajahnya mendadak berubah—ia terlihat marah, juga bersemangat.

"Penyihir bukan Tuhan; mereka bisa mati juga. Karena terikat dengan kekuatan gaib, jantung mereka lebih rapuh dari orang kebanyakan."

Leo mengangguk paham. "Aku dan Yeonie pasti bisa!"

"Jawabannya tidak, Leo."

"Apa?!" Leo bingung dengan ucapan halus itu.

Dunia disekitarnya berangsur hilang seperti cat yang luntur. Leo merasa seperti kehilangan penyangga transparan yang tadi menjadi tempat berpijak kedua kakinya.

JR mengangguk, kini senyumannya berubah jadi penuh pengertian. "Oleh karena itu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah tidak. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya? Tidak. Kau tidak mati. Minhyuk dan antek-anteknya menunggumu di jantung Aerial."

 _Puff!_

Dan seperti debu-debu halus berwarna putih, dimensi aneh yang tadi ditempati Leo bersama JR menghilang.

Leo merasa tubuhnya terus jatuh, menjauhi kepulan debu putih tersebut.

Lalu ia mendengar suara.

Suara Taekwoon.

 _Ayo kita lawan bajingan tengik itu. Itulah gunanya aku datang ke sini, bodoh!_

Leo tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Jiwa penjaganya ini benar-benar memiliki karkater yang sama dengan dirinya.

~ AERIAL ~

"Ah… ini di Aerial…?" Yeonie terkejut mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba berada di tepi danau yang sangat familiar baginya. _Aku berhasil memindahkan semuanya!_

Hutan tropis Aerial yang tadinya tenang, kini menjadi ramai karena bukan dirinya saja yang berpindah ke situ, tapi juga Ravi, Ken, Hyuk, Hongbin, Linc, Minhyuk, Doojoon bahkan Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk jasad Kris. Seakan-akan semua yang tersedot kesini adalah para pemain utama yang memegang peran penting dalam lembaran legenda ini.

Seakan-akan Aerial sendiri yang menginginkan dan menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"K-Kau—?!" Minhyuk sempat terkejut melihat Leo di depannya tampak tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Huh! Jadi itu yang dilakukan Aerial? Aku pernah mendengar bahwa Aerial akan memilih siapa yang menjadi sekutunya. Tampaknya aku justru menjadi musuh."

Penasihat Siwon, Jackson dan Doojoon muncul di sisi Minhyuk, akhirnya secara terang-terangan menunjukkan wujud mereka sesungguhnya sebagai musuh.

"Sihir mereka seharusnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi." Yeonie berdiri di samping Leo.

"Mundur, Yeonie." Leo melirik dari balik pedangnya.

Yeonie mengeluarkan pedangnya juga. "Leo, aku akan bertarung juga."

"Kumohon… Putri."

Berkat pertolongan JR, pedang Minhyuk memang tidak melukai perut Leo sama sekali, tapi darah segar akibat duel tadi mengaliri wajahnya, membuat pandangan matanya buram.

"Memang kau hebat, Pangeran." Siwon bertepuk tangan. "Dengan segala daya dan upaya selama ini, tetap saja tidak kudapatkan setetes pun darah Putri Matahari."

Walau perih terasa menguasai kepalanya, Leo tetap memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya. "Keh! Kok aku mencium keputusasaan di balik sikap sok perkasamu ini, Siwon? Seharusnya sebagai klan Kegelapan kau lihai menyembunyikan itu—"

 _Blast!_

Sebelum Leo selesai berbicara, Siwon sudah melontarkan sihirnya berupa ribuan cahay kecil berbentuk pedang. Sebelum Leo sempat beraksi, sesuatu yang panjang berhasil menangkisnya.

"Maafkan aku baru datang sekarang." Di depan Leo berdiri Yongguk dengan tongkat _halberd_ -nya.

"Kukira kau kabur," seperti biasa Leo membalasnya sarkastis, tapi Yongguk tahu itu bertentangan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Leo terlihat senamg bantuan hadir bersama kedatangan mereka.

Serangan itu datang berkkali-kali kearah Yeonie, Ken, Yongguk, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Linc di udara, bahkan tertuju juga pada Chanyeol dan Kris. Dan tak satu pun dibiarkan Leo menembus mengenai mereka.

"Leo berusaha mati-matian. Pedangnya mulai keropos." Ken menengok ke Yeonie, cemas. "Bagaimana ini? bukankah seharusnya sihir mereka bisa disegel di Aerial?"

Yeonie menggeleng. "Entahlah. Mungkin mereka memang terlalu kuat. Aku tidak menyangka Minhyuk juga menguasai sihir."

"Akuilah kami lebih kuat. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau menyerahkan diri secara baik-baik, Putri Matahari." Tanpa sungkan Siwon pun melancarkan serangan petirnya secara membabi-buta. "Kalau kau menjadi gadis yang baik, Yeonie, maka kekasihmu juga seluruh rakyat Cahaya dan Kegelapan tidak akan menjadi korban dari semua ini."

 _Kenapa?! Kenapa mereka masih bisa menggunakan sihir padahal Yeonie sudah melakukan perintah Kris?_ Leo berpikir keras. Sesaat ia berharap Kris ada di sini. Otak kakaknya selalu lebih jalan apabila dihadapkan dengan situasi pelik begini. "Ini bukan saatnya jadi manja!"

Bagaimana ia bisa menhujam jantung mereka apabila mendekatinya saja rasanya tidak mungkin?

 _Leo?_ Yeonie dapat merasakan keputusasaan pangeran ini. _mungkin… memang tidak ada jalan lain. Kalau hanya darahku yang dibutuhkan, sungguh sia-sia kalau harus mengorbankan sebanyak ini. aku akan ke sana sekarang_.

"JANGAN!" Leo berusaha mencegah tapi Minhyuk dan Siwon secara bersamaan menyerangnya.

Leo melihat kilatan energy itu melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya, belum-belum melukai keberaniannya. Masalahnya ia sudah mulai kehabisan tenanga. Walau semangatnya masih membara, sanggupkah tubuhnya menerima hantaman dahsyat sekali lagi?

Aerial yang cantil pun porak-poranda seperti _Castrum Niveus_. Dinding-dinding hutan rubuh ke dalam danau. Burung surge dan urla berlarian mencari perlindungan.

Minhyuk dan Siwon semakin gelap mata. Ternyata Aerial yang menolak mereka dapat luluh-lantak juga. Semakin menggilalah mereka mengeksploitasi sihir yang ada.

Untuk mengimbangi kekuatan itu, Ravi dan Yongguk tidak tinggal diam. Mereka maju sebagai umpan, pengalih Leo.

Pedang mereka benar-benar hancur telak dengan sekali sambaran. Bahakan ujung pisau itu terpental menancap ke bahu kiri Yongguk.

Yeonie memandangi pertempuran sengit di depannya dengan mata dipaksakan tetap terbuka. Setelah lama termangu, ia pun bangkit, tersenyum.

 _Kau akan melakukannya, bukan?_ Ia mendengar Hakyeon berkata dalam dirinya.

Yeonie tahu keputusannya sangat egois. Mengorbankan dirinya berarti ia mengorbankan jiwa _eriphia_ juga.

 _Ini seperti aku tengah melindungi Taekwoon juga,_ Yeonie mendengar Hakyeon tertawa kecil, bingung dengan nada tidak gentar itu. _Taekwoon hebat sekali ya berjuangnya? Aku salut… dan menyesal selama ini memilih menjadi musuhnya._

"Hakyeon…" Yeonie tidak sanggup mengomentari pendapat personal itu, tapi di hatinya ia tahu bahwa Hakyeon menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya pada Leo. "Maafkan aku, Hakyeon."

"Minhyuk! Aku akan ke sana, jadi hentikan semua ini!" yeonie berseru lantang. "Aku akan memberikan darahku sekarang."

Setelah itu, Yeonie menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan pedang.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Akhirnya sebentar lagi ff ini tamat :')

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	35. Chapter 33

**Bagian 3 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 33 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **Super Junior Siwon**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Got7 Jackson**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **Nu'est Aron**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **Go Sohyun**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **Beast Doojoon**

 **B.A.P Yongguk**

 **Nu'est JR**

 **VIXX Ken (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Senyum Siwon langsung mengambang ketika tetesan darah Yeonie pertama kalinya menyentuh tanah.

"Sayang sekali, Penyihir…" tanpa berbalik badan, Minhyuk menancapkan pedang di tangannya ke belakang, tepatnya ke jantung Siwon, aku berubah pikiran. _Aku_ yang akan meminum darah Putri Matahari. Sendiri."

Semua terkesiap melihat ini, kecuali Jackson yang rupanya memang pengikut Minhyuk.

"Nah, sekarang ke sini, Putri," perintah Minhyuk. "Pengorbananmu ini tidak akan sia-sia."

Datah terus mengucur dari tangannya seiring langkah Yeonie, dan tidak ia indahkan perkataan Leo sama sekali.

"YEONIE! Kembali ke sini, bodoh!" Leo berseru lagi. Ada urgensi dan pilu dalam suaranya, membuat Yeonie menoleh.

Dan entah karena Yeonie mulai kehabisan banyak darah hingga ia berhalusinasi, rasanya ia melihat air mata membasahi wajah marah Leo.

Lalu jejak-jejak darah pada permukaan rumput yang dilalui Yeonie tiba-tiba bersinar merah. Bumi seperti terbelah dan tak lama berselang gempa menyusul.

Gempa yang persis seperti dirasakan Yeonie saat pertama kali ia datang ke Aerial. Jadi saat itu pun memang ada praktik sihir di situ!

"A-Apa ini?" Chanyeol memperat pelukannya pada tubuh Kris.

"Minhyuk, cepat bunuh dia! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Tempat terkutuk ini akan runtuh!" Jackson terlihat panic.

Minhyuk melihat sekelilingnya dengan decakan kesal karena apa yang dikatakan Jackson tampaknya benar; dinding hutan mulai runtuh satu per satu, isi danau bergolak keluar, binatang-binatang hutan berlarian panic.

"YEONIEEE!" seru Leo lagi. Gemas sekali ia, kenapa Yeonie tidak menurut kepadanya? Ia kan ingin melindunginya—lantas mengapa Yeonie bersikeras tidak mendengarnya… bersikeras memalingkan wajah darinya?

Lalau waktu terasa berhenti dan ruang yang menyelimuti mereka terasa semakin kecil, semakin mengimpit, sampai yang tersisa hanya dua orang di dalamnya: Leo dan Yeonie.

 _Tap, tap, tap… tap… tap._

 _Apa ini? Mengapa langkahku terasa berat?_ Yeonie dapat melihat dengan jelas Minhyuk dan Jackson di depannya, tapi ia merasa seperti jalan di tempat.

"Itu karena kamu memang jalan di tempat."

Suara dingin dan sinir itu… Yeonie kenal!

Ia langsung berhenti dan berbalik badan.

Leo. Di situ ada Leo yang tampak sangat kelelahan dan setengah mati berdiri tegak.

"Kita… di mana?" tanya Yeonie memperhatikan ruang aneh, seperti tengah berada di dalam Kristal, di dalam prisma berlian.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya Aerial akan segera kolaps," jawab Leo.

Mata pemuda ini melirik kea rah pergelangan tangan Yeonie. "Lalu itu bagaimana?"

"Itu…?" Yeonie tidak mengerti.

"Makanya kembali kesini, Yeonie."

Walau gesturnya ragu, Yeonie dengan keras kepala tetap menggeleng. "Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup nyawa terbuang—AKU TIDAK INGIN MENGORBANKAN RAKYATKU!"

"Justrudengan darahmulah nantinya si brengsek ini akan mengorbankan seluruh klan kita!" kegusaran Leo berubah menjadi amarah. "Aku tidak tahu apa di balik rencana Siwon atau Minhyuk sesungguhnya tapi darahmu adalah kuncinya, Yeonie. Kalau kau menyayangi mereka… rakyatmu itu… kau tidak akan dengan bodohnya menyerahkan diri seperti ini."

Ketus sekali. Bahkan di saat hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk pun, mulut Leo masih setajam pedangnya.

"Kita cari jalan sama-sama," sahut Leo lagi, lebih lembut, "untuk melindungimu, juga rakyatmu. Rakyatku."

Yeonie terperangah mendengar hal itu, lebih-lebih tatkala melihat kesungguhan dan keyakinan di mata Leo.

 _Plok, plok, plok!_

"Aku tidak menyangka keturunanku adalah perayu ulung."

Yeonie menengok ke belakangnya, bingung dengan kehadiran sosok baru dalam kostum dan jubbah serba hitam.

Sosok ini langsung menarik Yeonie ke dalam pelukannya. Baik Yeonia—apalagi Leo—terkejut dengan gerakan impuls yang tidak terbaca mata itu.

"Jangan takut, Putri. Aku Aron," kata sosok tersebut. Ia lalu berpaling ke Leo, "Hei, pemuda, katanya kau ingin melindungi gadis ini…" Ia tersenyum penuh arti lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba kristal itu berongga seperti mesin penghisap, Minhyuk tersedot ke dalamnya.

"…maka denga senang hati kubantu. Kau dan si penyihir dapat bertarung habis-habisan di sini sampai Aerial tak bersisa. Dan, oh ya, kekuatan kalian kini sama, senjatanya juga sama. Tidak ada sihir sama sekali." Aron tersenyum lebar, namun sama sekali tidak terkesan simpatik. Rautnya tetap saja garang, khas Kegelapan.

Yeonie terlempar ke luar. Dan sebelum ia jatuh menghantam tanah, Ravi dengan sigap berlari menangkapnya.

"Aku melihat orng Cahaya itu masuk ke dalam kristal, apakah Leo juga ada di sana?" tanya Ravi khawatir.

Yeonie menengok ke belakang, ke bola kristal yang mengambang di atas danau dan makin lama makin membesar. "Ya. Seseorang bernama Aron menahannya. Sekarang mereka bertarung dengan pedang." _Kumohon, Leo… jangan mati._

~ AERIAL ~

"Mengapa kau menginginkan darah Yeonie—kau… bukannya yang dijodohkan majadi pasangan hidupnya?" Leo bertanya, sangat ingin tahu.

"Karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjadi yang terkuat." Bertarung hanya dengan pedang bukan keahlian Minhyuk, makanya ia cukup kewalahan menghadapi lawannya ini.

"Dengan kepintaran klanmu serta anugerah matahari yang terus bersinar, apa lagi yang kaucari, hah? Untuk apa menjadi yang terkuat dengan mengorbankan bangsa sendiri?!"

"Diam kau, monster!" Minhyuk mendorong Leo mundur dengan pedangnya. "Dengan menjadi terkuat aku tidak hanya bisa menguasai bangsaku tapi juga bangsamu yang barbar! Dengan menjadi terkuat, aku akan menjadi Tuhan dan untuk itu aku rela mengucurkan darah Yeonie-Yeonie lainnya!"

"Gila!" Kini Leo punya alasan kuat untuk tidak menahan serangannya yang setengah-setengah.

Pedang mereka saling beradu keras sampai-sampai intensitas duel itu mengakibatkan bola kristal ruang mereka bertarung akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping.

Leo terpental cukup jauh, terpisah dari pedangnya.

Senyum cerah Minhyuk kembali di wajahnya. "Kini aku dapat kembali menggunakan sihir."

Sebuah kilatan cahaya melesat ke arah Leo yang tidak bersenjata sama sekali. Dan sebelum cahaya itu menyentuh kulitnya, sesuatu telah menghalanginya.

Si penolong tersebut berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh menimpa Leo.

"Ravi! Bodoh! Mengapa malah—"

"Sshh, Leo… Sohyun begitu… karena aku. Nyawa di bayar dengan nyawa," Ravi berkata-kata. Sebutir air mata menggenang di sudut mata kirinya. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. " _Aeternum vale_." Selamat tinggal selamanya.

"RAVI!"

Gempa terasa semakin keras. Guncangannya mengakibatkan pepohonan dan kanopi-kanopinya bertumpang-tindih, menutup satu-satunya jalan setapak untuk keluar dari Aerial.

Ketika serangan Minhyuk melayang lagi ke arahnya, Hyuk dengan sigap menangkis. "Paduka, menyingkir!" tapi pedang itu tak lama patah dan kilatnya justru melukai lengan anak laki-laki ini.

Dari ekor matanya, Hyuk melihat seseorang bergerak dari arah lain, akan menyerang Leo juga. Segera saja ia tiupkan sumpit beracunnya ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku, Doojoon."

"Leo, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" seru Yongguk, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, memberi penghormatan terakhir pada salah satu sobatnya yang telah mati.

Leo menengok ke belakang. "Tolong jaga Yeonie!"

Perkataan JR melintas di kelapanya:

… _karena terikat dengan kekuatan gaib, jantung mereka lebih rapuh dari orang kebanyakan._

Leo sudah mengambil keputusan hidup dan matinya. Diarahkannya pedang itu lurus ke dada Minhyuk. _Sebelum ini mengenainya, kumohon aku jangan mati dulu!_

"Inilah ajalmu," tutur Minhyuk, tersenyum.

Tatkala Leo berlari dengan pedangnya ke arah Minhyuk, pemuda ini melepaskan serangan kilat berkali-kali, salah satunya melesat ke tempat Yeonie berdiri.

Yeonie hanya berdiri terpaku melihat lengkungan cahaya yang datang ke arahnya.

"Lari, Yeonie!" Leo memperingatkan.

Seluruh pohon-pohon di Aerial akhirnya runtuh sama sekali, memperlihatkan pemandangan gempa lebih dahsyat, lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

Leo yang berkali-kali menerima kilatan cahaya itu akhirnya berada hanya sejengkal dari posisi Minhyuk.

Posisi yang sangat dekat; saking dekatna kini Leo dapat mencium bau darah Minhyuk yang—pertama kalinya—tampak ketakutan.

"Kau bukan Tuhan…" Dan setelah berkata itu, Leo menancapkan pedang itu ke dadanya.

Setelah menghembuskan napas terakhir, tubuh Minhyuk perlahan mengeras lalu pecah menjadi butiran debu.

Leo mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut melihat di depannya terbentang wilayah Kegelapan yang kini jadi menyatu dengan Aerial, sedangkan di belakangnya ujung tebing wilayah Cahaya juga telah rata dengan pangkal hutan Aerial.

Gempa tadi rupanya menyatukan kedua negeri tersebut dengan Aerial berada di tengahnya, tapi getarannya yang cukup keras, membuat separo hutan runtuh ke dalam jurang.

Separo hutan tempat Yeonie dan Hyuk berdiri diatasnya.

"Hyuk!" Refleks, melihat Hyuk jatuh terguling, Yeonie langsung melompat ke arahnya.

"HYUK! YEONIE!" Ken yang berdiri jauh dari mereka hanya dapat melihat dengan mata melotot horror.

Bahkan Linc yang melesat secepat kilat setengah mati berusaha mencapai mereka di antara reruntuhan bebatuan.

"Lepaskan aku, Tuan Putri. Lepaskan atau kau akan terbawa juga." Hyuk berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat Yeonie pada pergelangan tangannya.

Yeonie tersenyum lembut, sedih. "Kau adiknya Ken, kan? Itu berarti kau adikku juga. Aku tidak ingin melihat ada yang mati lagi…"

Akar pohon ek tua tempat mereka bergelantung akhirnya benar-benar patah.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Kebangun, dan gatau musti ngapain, jadi update aja wkwkwk

FF ini sudah selesai diketik sampai tamat, tinggal di posting2 aja~

Sedikit lagi menuju tamat~~~

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, sudah comment, fav & follow. Terimakasih juga selalu menyemangati dan mengingatkan saya untuk update, hihihi. Silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


	36. Chapter 34

**Bagian 3 "Aerial Negeri Cahaya, Negeri Kegelapan** "

 **~ Chapter 34 ~**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **B1A4 CNU**

 **BTOB Minhyuk**

 **Bigbang TOP**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

Yeonie memilih memejamkan mata. _Jadi ini rasanya mati…_

"Kuatkan diri kalian, Nak! Aku akan menarik kalian berdua sekaligus."

Di antara reruntuhan batu pada tebing terjal itu, Yeonie menyadari dirinya belum mati. Ia tidak sedang berada di dasar jurang. Ia masih mengambang—tangannya digenggam begitu erat sampai hampir mati rasa.

"Jenderal U-Know!" Yeonie melihat siapa gerangan si penolong dengan tangan besar itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, Jenderal raksasa!"

Di belakang Jenderal U-Know, Yeonie melihat sekumpulan orang—prajurit—dengan seragam yang sama sekali bukan dari negerinya. Salah satu dari mereka, tampak sebagai panglima tertinggi dan dipanggil Jenderal CNU, sosok besar itu sibuk memerintahkn anak buahnya untuk mengecek keadaan di sekitar Aerial setelah gempa mereda.

Mereka ternyata sekumpulan prajurit kegelapan yang tadi menyerang _Castrum Niveus_. Dan para prajurit itu kini di komando langsung oleh Leo, yang pada wajahnya bersemburat kebahagiaan.

"Yeonie…" Leo memanggilnya, lega. Lalu hidungnya tampak tengah membaui sesuatu. Darah, lebih tepatnya lagi. "Kau memang wanita luar biasa. Bau darahmu bahkan bisa setenang ini."

Yeonie tersenyum lebar, wajah kecokelatannya sangat cerah di bawah permainan sinar mentari. "Aku bukannya tenang, tapi pasrah! Dan tentu saja aku takut—tapi tidak setakut yang kukira dan—"

Leo sudah merangkulnya erat sekali begitu Yeonie berpijak di atas lagi.

"Diam, yang penting kau selamat sekarang," ucap pemuda ini.

Beberapa detik ekmudian terjadi peristiwa yang sangat luar biasa, kilauan cahaya kuning menyelimuti tubuh Yeonie dan Leo. Lalu cahay itu berpindah ke sisi mereka masing-masing dan menjelma menjadi sosok manusia.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

Begitu sosok Taekwoon dapat utuh terlihat, laki-laki ini jatuh bersimpuh di atas lututnya, kelelahan dan menahan sakit yang teramat-sangat.

"Taekwoon!" Hakyeon menahannya, ikut duduk di tanah.

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan kanan Taekwoon.

Jenderal U-Know membantu si penolong dari dunia lain ini bangkit. "Kau terluka, Nak."

"Ini bukan gara-gara Minhyuk. Tapi ada interupsi kecil sewaktu melewati terowongan Pintu Ilusi." Taekwoon buang muka, rikuh karena perhatian semua orang kini justru terpusat kepadanya.

Leo maju ke depan, menjabat erat tangan Taekwoon. "Apa pun itu, kau dapat beristirahat dulu. Perang seharusnya tidak akan terjadi. Rupanya sejak tadi Jenderal U-Know berhasil mencegah itu dan Ayah menyadari selama ini sebenarnya ia telah diperalat Siwon. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

"Tapi," Hakyeon tampak cemas akan satu hal, "bagaimana dengan kami? Apakah kami dapat kembali ke dunia kami, tanpa… tanpa…" Ia teringat kejadian menegangkan di dalam _Porta Illusia_ dan tidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi, "…tanpa melewati terowongan itu."

"Jangan khawatir." Hongbin tersenyum penuh dukungan. "Kali ini Linc yang akan mengirim kalin langsung. Tidak perlu lewat tempat itu lagi."

 _Prosesi mengirim jiwa penjaga lebih mudah daripada mendatangkannya ke sini, apalagi kini hanya aku kuda terbang yang tersisa_. Di dalam benak Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, mereka dapat mendengar jelas suara Linc.

Setengah mati Taekwoon mencoba berdiri tegak, namun ia pun menyerah. Dari luar lengannya memang hanya terlihat luka dan berdarah, tapi rupanya di dalamnya ia merasakan ada yang retak atau bahkan patah.

Lalu Taekwoon menoleh ke sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak tadi, atau bisa dibilang yang membikin dia nggak henti-hentinya merasa malu dan menghangat pipinya: sebuah tangan yang menyangga sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Hakyeon.

 _Ini…?_ Taekwoon bingung mau memulai bagaimana. _Bukannya kita musuh, ya?_

"Kalian pasti sepasang kekasih yang juga lagi kasmaran seperti kakakku dan Leo!" Hongbin berseru tanpa basa-basi melihat kedekatan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

"A-Apa?!" Muka Taekwoon langsung merona kemerahan.

Hakyeon hanya cekikikan geli.

"Maaf ya mengganggu waktu pacaran kalian di dunia lain hingga harus ke sini segala," dengan cuek Leo malah meneruskan.

"Kita sama sekali bukan—" Taekwoon bersiap berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Iya, iya, kami mengerti," tapi Yeonie sudah memotongnya. "Setelah luka Taekwoon diobati, kalian dapat meneruskan kisah cinta kalian di negeri kalian. Terima kasih banyak, ya!"

"WOOOIIII! Mengapa tidak ada yang mendengarkan sama sekali sih?!" Taekwoon semakin sewot dan berteriak seperti ibu-ibu cerewet.

"Sudah, sudah." Hakyeon setengah mati mengendalikan tawanya. "Kalau kamu banyak gerak begini nanti lukanya makin lebar, tau?"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon seperti anak kecil yang bari direbut permennya; terlihat keras kepala karena ngambek.

Setelah lingkungan di sekitar mereka lebih sepi, Taekwoon menahan jemari tangan Hakyeon. "Oi, lu kok tenang banget sih? Kita masih terdampar di negeri antah-berantah, tau?!"

Hakyeon tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, tampak manis sekali di mata pemuda panasan ini. "Soalnya aku di sini kan sama Taekwoon, jadi nggak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula Aerial ini aslinya memang indah sekali. Ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi…"

"Cih!" lagi-lagi Taekwoon hanya buang muka. "Lu yakin banget sih."

Dan Taekwoon pun menyerah mendebat Hakyeon. Mungkin… ia memang lumayan bisa diandalkan. Buktinya selama di _Porta Illusia_ ia dapat menjaga Hakyeon tidak terluka sedikit pun, walau itu berarti dirinyalah yang berakhir babak-belur.

 **~ The End? ~  
**


	37. Epilog

**Epilog**

 **Cast :**

 **VIXX N as Yeonie & Cha Hakyeon (GS)**

 **VIXX Leo as Leo & Jung Taekwoon**

 **JYJ Junsu as Jung Junsu (GS)**

 **VIXX Hongbin (GS)**

 **VIXX Hyuk**

 **DBSK U-Know**

 **Wu Yifan/Kris**

 **VIXX Ravi**

 **EXO Chanyeol (GS)**

 **~ AERIAL ~**

 **Sebuah taman di kota Seoul, South Korea, malam hari.**

Hakyeon membeli _chili dog_ favoritnya di kios Hotdog Valley yang sudah mau tutup. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dan ia baru saja tiba di taman kota ini, di-drop temannya seklub pecinta alam setelah kemarin mendaki.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak pengalaman ajaib nan menakjubkan di Aerial, dan kini setelah kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal, hubungannya dengan Taekwoon kembali jadi normal juga, alias nggak saling kenal lagi. Kecewa dengan kenyataan itu, Hakyeon pun langsung mengiyakan ketika temannya mengajaknya naik gunung, berharap dapat 'melarikan diri' kea lam, ke tempat yang paling disukainya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan mencari tempat sampah terdekat, Hakyeon baru menyadari ada tiga bayangan yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Siapa?!" Hakyeon berbalik badan cepat.

"Malam-malam begini sendirian aja, Neng…" orang pertama muncul sambil memainkan pisaunya di tangan.

"Kita temenin deh." Sosok kedua nggak mau kalah aksi.

"Atau Neng aja yang ikut ama kita—ADDAWW!" belum selesai sosok ketiga ngomong, orang ini mengaduh kesakitan. Hakyeon dapat melihat siluet tangan sosok ini dipelintir dari belakang—ada sosok lain, sosok keempat yang kini muncul!

"Jangan beraninya ama cewek, Bung!"

Hakyeon kaget—dan seneng abis mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Taekwoon!" Tanpa sadar sahutan Hakyeon terdengar sangat bahagia, memanjakan telinga Taekwoon yang masih menikmati peran jadi pahlawan sepulang dari Aerial.

Langsung aja nih cewek berlari ke belakang tubuh Taekwoon. "Oom-oom yang baik, pacarku ini baru aja keluar dari penjara, ketahuan gebukin orang kayak oom-oom sampe jadi setengah mati. Dari luarnya aja dia keliatan tenang, padahal dalemnya sakit jiwa," Hakyeon berkata sambil senyum-senyum. Tangannya dengan kasual mengamit lengan Taekwoon.

"Jangan main-main sama kita ya!" Si preman pertama mengacungkan pisaunya… dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Heeeh? Jadi nggak boleh main-main." Taekwoon maju selangkah, membuat ketiganya mundur serentak. "Atau lu pada takut main-main ama gue? Ayo maju satu-satu atau sekalian aja tiga-tiganya… CEPETAN!"

Suara menggelegar Taekwoon membuat ketiga preman itu lari kocar-kacir.

Hakyeon memperhatikan itu serya bertolak pinggang. "Awas, jangan balik lagi!"

Melihat lagaknya, Taekwoon mengulu senyum geli. Sekilas ia memperhatikan apa yang menarik perhatian mereka hingga ingin mengganggu Hakyeon (selain karena body Hakyeon yang lumayan semok). Ternyata jam tangannya. Hakyeon memakai arloji emas gaya androgini dengan aksen _patent-leather_ cokelat tembaga yang sangat menarik perhatian. Dan di tengah kegelapan, butir-butir berlian yang menghiasi jam tangan itu terlihat berkilauan.

Taekwoon tahu soalnya Junsu, kakak perempuannya, juga memiliki jam tangan serupa.

"Arloji lu tuh nggak Cuma ngundang copet, tapi juga perampok, tau?!" komentar Taekwoon, ketus dan asal-asalan.

Hakyeon sempat cemberut. Dibentak lagi, dibentak lagi.

Lalu pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada lengan kanan Taekwoon yang sejak tadi tampak frigid, tidak bebas bergerak. Hakyeon teringat peristiwa di _Porta Illusia_ , saat mereka di hadang ikan pari raksasa.

"Lengannya masih sakit, ya?" Hakyeon meyentuh perlahan.

Taekwoon berusaha tidak terbawa suasana sentimental walau susah. Ia mengangguk sok cool. Sikap yang sebenarnya ia tampilkan untuk menyembunyikan wajah blushing-nya.

"Waktu itu aku belum sempat bilang makasih… kamu benar-benar ngajagain aku, selamat sampai di sini lagi—"

"Udah deh. Berisik!" Taekwoon berbalik badan, berhadapan muka dengan muka dengan gadis ini.

Ekspresi wajah Hakyeon tampak kesal sekali. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras di depan dada, "Aku kan belum selesai bicaraa—hmmph!"

Taekwoon menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman. "Kalau begitu nggak perlu bicara…"

.

.

.

"Aargh! Sudah. Cukup, cukup. Aku nggak mau lihat lebih jauh. matikan itu, Linc!" Yeonie memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan yang disajikan si kuda terbang dengan kekuatan bintang emasnya.

Leo, Hongbin, Hyuk, dan Jenderal U-Know tertawa melihat polah Yeonie.

Setelah bersantap malam bersama-sama di bawah terang bulan, mereka pun memohon diri, meninggalkan Yeonie dan Leo yang malam itu memakai mantel dan selimut tebal.

"Kedua jiwa penjaga itu terlihat bahagia… yeah, di dunia mereka tentunya," Leo menambahkan kayu bakar ke dalam api unggun.

"Ya, seperti kita." Yeonie merangkul kekasihnya erat. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pesona indah, mistisnya rembulan yang begitu besar dan bulat.

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar menggema keras lalu berubah menjadi sayup-sayup, seperti _banshee_ yang melebur dengan angina.

Yeonie tahu bahwa serigala merupakan binatang yang akrab dengan orang-orang Kegelapan.

"Mereka merindukan Kris dan Ravi," Leo menerjemahkan arti lolongan itu. Sorot matanya sempat terlihat sedih. _Seperti diriku juga. Dua sosok yang akan selalu kukenang, tak lekang oleh waktu…_

"Mereka akan hidup di hati kita. Kris juga kakakku," Yeonie bersungguh-sungguh. "Oh ya, kudengar Chanyeol ini menetap di Kegelapan?"

Leo mengangguk.

"Ia memutuskan meneruskan penelitian ramuan anti matahari bersama para ilmuwan dari Kegelapan. Sepertinya itu janji terakhirnya pada Kris. Chanyeol sangat mencintai kakakku. Kris beruntung memilikinya."

Yeonie merasa wajahnya panas, ingin menangis. "Jadi semua sudah berakhir?"

"Tidak." Leo berbalik badan, menarik wajah Yeonie mendekat. "Semua baru saja dimulai. Aerial _kita_."

"Yeah." Mata Yeonie langsung berubah berbinar-binar. "Aerial kta. Terdengar baru dan… penuh harapan."

"Ya. Semua terasa dan terdengar baru karena kita telah melakukan perubahan," Leo, tidak biasanya, berfilosofi.

Yeonie mengangguk setuju.

"Dan perubahan ini untuk masa mendatang yang lebih baik lagi."

Berkat perjuangan Yeonie, Leo, dan teman-teman mereka, termasuk bantuan Taekwoon serta Hakyeon, _exitium_ —atau kehancuran yang sesungguhnya dapat dicegah.

Kini Aerial secara ajaib bersatu dengan Dataran Kegelapan dan Cahaya.

Perlahan-lahan setelahnya, upaya gencatan senjata pun dijalankan.

Sebagai pengganti putra mahkota yang telah tiada, tiga tahun kemudian Leo naik tahta, menarik Yeonie sebagai istrinya. Dengan tegas dan tanpa pengecualian, ia mengharuskan perdamaian di seluruh wilayah Kegelapan-Cahaya, yang kini telah menjadi satu nama: Negeri Aerial.

 **~ Real End ^^ ~**

Akhirnyaaaaaa~~~~~~~~

Dari tahun lalu ff ini gak tamat-tamat, tahun ini akhirnya berhasil namatin juga~ :'D

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran. :)

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ff ini, dan berhubung ini sudah selesai, saya mau menyempatkan diri berterimakasih satu-satu kepada kalian yang sudah comment, fav & follow dari awal: **02NiyuchaLeticia || aafnjyh** **DevilSRK** **|| dpramestidewi || Hesty049 || hirokisasano1 || Hwimang || Jaehyunjayjungie || Kimberlite || ktilaar || Lieyana692 || Lizzy sakurayuki || narang97 || oreocadel || Phee Anee || Rpl Hakyeonah || seorakim99 || sianida42 || TJungN || yeonbin818 || zoldyk || Guests || SilentReaders.**

Kalau misalnya ada yang comment, fav & follow setelah chapter ini juga makasih banget-nget-nget, maaf kalau ada yang nggak kesebut atau mungkin salah ketik namanya yaa~ :* dan nama-nama yang saya sebutkan diatas diurutkan sesuai abjad ^^ (ada yang namanya pake '.' saya ilangin, karena kalau dipakai, namanya nggak muncul)

Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ :*


End file.
